Quand elle ne sera plus mon élève
by Yzeult
Summary: Kurt Hummel est prof de CE2 à l'école de Lima. Le jour de la rentrée, une nouvelle élève arrive : la fille de Blaine Anderson, l'homme qu'il a quitté neuf ans plus tôt. Impossible d'éviter le père et la petite fille qui deviennent ses voisins...
1. La nouvelle élève

**Chapitre 1 **

Kurt Hummel avait préparé son sac avec attention. Il y avait mis sa trousse et ses crayons tous neufs, il avait mis dans la poche avant son agenda dans lequel il avait souligné les dates importantes, les anniversaires et ses rendez-vous à venir. Il avait préparé sa classe durant les deux derniers jours. Les cahiers étaient tous près. Ses livres étaient couverts. Il ne manquait plus, dans cette classe, que les élèves. Kurt Hummel aimait les jours de rentrée.

C'était la troisième rentrée de Kurt en tant que professeur. Cette année, comme l'année passée, il aurait une classe de C.E.2. Mais il avait changé d'école. Il était retourné à Lima, auprès de sa famille après presque dix ans à New-York. New-York… La ville où ses rêves étaient nés. Et là où ils étaient morts. Devenir professeur n'était pas une vocation pour Kurt. Il avait voulu tenter sa chance à Broadway. Il avait débarqué à New-York après son diplôme de fin de lycée. Il était entré à la NYADA à la session de janvier. Il avait réussi à avoir ses trois premiers semestres sans aucun problème. Il avait passé quelques auditions pour des petits rôles dans des grosses productions. Il en avait eu quelques-uns. Puis, un jour, il s'était fait agressé dans Central Park. Il n'aimait pas en parler. Ses agresseurs, lui avaient cassé un genou. Kurt n'avait plus eu envie de chanter et de faire le spectacle. Il avait envie de faire changer le monde. Il avait d'abord pensé à faire de la politique, comme son père. Mais plus il y réfléchissait et plus il pensait que le changement passait par les enfants. Alors, il était entré à l'Université de New-York pour devenir professeur. Il avait eu un diplôme en littérature anglaise et en musique. Il avait enseigné à New-York, pendant deux ans. Et il en avait eu marre. Marre du bruit, de l'indifférence de ses voisins et de la solitude. Tous ses amis de New-York avaient déménagé. Rachel et Finn étaient revenus à Lima. Son père et Carol étaient à Lima. Alors, il avait cherché une poste et le voilà.

Sa classe était plus grande, les élèves étaient moins nombreux. Ses collègues semblaient vraiment sympathiques. Il réglait les derniers détails de son bureau. Sa classe devait être parfaite pour accueillir parents et élèves en ce premier jour de classe. Kurt releva la tête quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

- Bonjour, Kurt. Vous allez bien ?, lui demanda Naomi Jones, la directrice de l'école. Oh, comme votre classe est joliment décorée. C'est vraiment agréable. Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre…

Naomi souriait toujours. Elle venait d'avoir quarante ans. Kurt avait été invité à ce qu'elle appelait la Garden Party de Réunion de préparation de la rentrée. Ce qui consistait d'avantage à se raconter ses vacances et à manger des gâteaux qu'en la préparation de la rentrée. Naomi portait toujours une longue tresse brune dans le dos et elle adorait les robes de couleurs vives.

- Kurt, je viens vous annoncer qu'il y a un changement sur votre liste d'élèves. J'en suis bien désolée. Mais, nous venons d'avoir une inscription de dernière minute. Alors voici sa fiche, elle a une situation familiale délicate. Pour aller à l'essentiel, elle vient d'arriver à Lima avec son père il y a quelques jours. La semaine dernière, je crois. C'est sa grand-mère qui l'a inscrite par téléphone. La pauvre petite vient d'enterrer sa mère, m'a dit la grand-mère. Son père viendra après l'école finaliser l'inscription.

- Oh, pauvre petite… Elle vient aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, oui, lui répondit Naomi avec un sourire. Bonne chance pour votre première journée, M. Hummel. Si vous avez le moindre souci, je suis là pour vous aider. J'espère vraiment que nous deviendrons bons amis, parce que j'adore votre… style !

Naomi partit de la classe en riant. Cette femme était un vrai rayon de soleil. Kurt avait toujours la fiche de la nouvelle élève dans sa main. Il lut les quelques informations que la directrice avait pu collecter. « Charlotte Anderson, née le 27 mai à New-York. Personnes autorisées à venir la chercher à l'école : son père, ses grands-parents. A perdu sa mère, au milieu de l'été, vient d'arriver à Lima ».

Kurt était stupéfié. Cette petite était née le même jour que lui, et comme lui, elle avait perdu sa mère à huit ans. Il espérait que son père était aussi génial que le sien. Burt, même si cela avait été difficile parfois, avait toujours été là pour son fils. La cloche sonna. Kurt sourit malgré lui. Les vacances étaient terminées.

Le jour de la rentrée, les parents avaient le droit d'accompagner leurs enfants jusque dans la classe. Cela permettrait à Kurt de les voir. Et ça lui permettait aussi d'observer les interactions entre parents et enfants. Lorsqu'un élève entrait dans la classe, Kurt l'accueillait d'une poignée de main et d'un « Bonjour, je suis M. Hummel ». Souvent les élèves étaient surpris de cette poignée de main. Mais Kurt pensait que c'était un bon moyen de créer un lien. Il considérait ses élèves comme des personnes respectables et méritants une poignée de main.

- Bonjour, je suis M. Hummel, dit-il à une petite brune avec deux tresses de chaque côté de la tête.

- Bonjour M. Hummel. Je suis Charlotte Anderson, et je souhaite passer avec vous une délicieuse année.

Kurt était déconcerté ! Cette petite avait un aplomb qui lui plaisait. Une fois ces dix-huit nouveaux élèves arrivés, il les convia à s'installer sur une des chaises qu'il avait installées en demi-cercle autour du tableau. Il se présenta et insista sur le fait qu'il avait été lui aussi un élève dans cette école. Il leur raconta qu'il avait habitait à New-York. Il leur dit qu'il était de retour à Lima et que si l'un d'entre eux connaissait un bon endroit pour manger des cupcakes, il était preneur d'une adresse. Il demanda à chacun de ses élèves de se présenter. Il leur demanda de préciser leur nom, prénom, s'ils préféraient qu'on les appelle d'une autre façon que leur prénom – mais pas n'importe quoi, les enfants… - puis il leur demandait de dire quel était leur métier de rêve. S'ils le souhaitent les élèves pouvaient rajouter une anecdote.

Lucas annonça à toute la classe qu'il voulait devenir dresseur de chien de traineaux, Mike qu'il voulait être Père Noël. Kate pris l'initiative de se faire appeler Kate B. puisque, comme toujours, Kate L. était dans sa classe. Mais ce n'était absolument pas grave, elles étaient meilleures amies. Puis ce fut au tour de Charlotte de parler.

- Je m'appelle Charlotte Anderson. Mais tout le monde, sauf mon papa, m'appelle Charlie. Je suis arrivée à Lima il y a pas très longtemps, deux semaines. Je ne connais personne sauf mes grands-parents. J'habite chez eux avec mon père, puisque ma mère est morte. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici. Pour qu'on se rapproche de notre famille a dit papa. Mais New-York me manque beaucoup… Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire comme métier. J'aimerai bien faire de la musique comme mon papa. Mais je sais que c'est très compliqué. Sinon, M. Hummel, je sais qui fait les meilleurs cupcakes de tout l'Ohio. C'est une amie de mon père. Elle s'appelle Tina. Je pourrais lui demander de m'en faire et je vous les apporterais si vous voulez.

- Charlie, comment ta mère est morte ?, demanda Lucas, après que Charlie se soit tue.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois qu'elle était malade, répondit-elle, alors que Kurt remarqua ses yeux se gonfler de larmes. Tu sais, Lucas, avec mon papa, nous nous étions préparés à la perdre, alors il faut juste continuer à vivre et se souvenir de ma maman un peu tous les jours pour qu'elle reste avec nous.

Kurt avait le cœur brisé. Cette Charlie était étonnante de courage. Quand sa mère était partie, il n'avait plus eut envie de parler pendant des mois. Il se contentait de survivre. Alors que Charlie, elle compensait la perte d'une autre manière de survie. Elle ne vivait plus sa vie, elle la sur vivait.

Kurt finit de faire le tour de ses élèves. Puis il leur expliqua le déroulement de la classe. Chacun s'installa à un bureau. Etrangement, les filles se mélangèrent aux garçons. Il entendit Ian demandait à Charlie s'il pouvait s'assoir à côté d'elle. Et surtout s'ils pouvaient être amis. Charlie lui répondit qu'elle adorerait. Kurt distribua à tous ses élèves leurs matériels et la vraie classe commença.

La première journée de classe donnait le ton. Et cette première journée s'était parfaitement déroulée. Quand la cloche avait annoncé la fin de la première journée de classe, Kurt s'était rendu en vitesse dans le bureau de Naomi. Il aurait aimé rencontré le père de Charlie pour discuter un peu. Mais, les mères de Susan et des deux Kate le prirent à partie.

- Bonjour M. Hummel. Je suis la mère de Susan. Et voici la mère de Kate Blanchett et de Kate Leery. Nous aimerions savoir quand aura lieu la première réunion parents-professeur, si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour ranger la classe le soir, si vous alliez faire des sorties.

- Kurt, je peux vous appeler Kurt ? demanda la mère de Kate L., ma fille m'a dit que vous recherchiez une adresse pour de délicieuses pâtisseries. Venez donc à la maison, j'en fais de merveilleuse.

- Merci beaucoup mesdames. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je viendrai vers vous mais tout va bien pour le moment. Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation, mais…

- Kurt…

- M. Hummel, reprit Kurt.

- M. Hummel, je suis fraichement divorcée. Ne vous en faites pas…

- Je ne m'en fais pas, merci beaucoup, coupa Kurt poliment mais froidement. Je préfère entretenir des relations cordiales avec mes parents d'élèves plutôt que des relations amicales ou plus…

Kurt s'échappa vers le bureau de Naomi. Mais le père de Charlotte était déjà parti. Après avoir raconté l'épisode des mères à Naomi, Kurt lui souhaita une bonne soirée, retourna mettre de l'ordre dans sa classe et rentra chez lui. Il rentra chez lui à pied. C'était tellement agréable. A dix-neuf heures, il fermait la porte de son appartement. Il lui fallait dix minutes, désormais pour aller chez ses parents. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, Rachel vint lui ouvrir. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans le salon que son père lui dit :

- Kurt, assied toi. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Kurt s'assit sur le fauteuil que son père lui désignait.

- Kurt, quelqu'un est venu au garage aujourd'hui.

Burt, son père regardait Carol, puis Finn, puis Rachel. Il leur avait dit. Et il espérait que quelqu'un d'autre l'annonce à sa place à Kurt. Mais les autres regardaient tous ailleurs.

- Kurt… Blaine est de retour à Lima…


	2. Le père de Charlie

**Chapitre 2**

Kurt regardait son père en souriant. Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi son père lui avait demandé de s'asseoir pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle. Blaine était de Lima et ses parents y habitaient toujours. C'était normal que Blaine soit de retour à Lima.

- D'accord, Blaine est à Lima, dit Kurt en souriant. Que mangera-t-on ce soir ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

Carol lui répondit en allant dans la cuisine. Pendant l'apéritif, Kurt raconta sa rentrée à sa famille. Puis Finn raconta sa journée. Finn était professeur au lycée McKinley, où ils avaient été élèves. Mais Kurt ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il pensait à Blaine. Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis bien longtemps. Il était sorti avec Blaine pendant plus deux ans, si on comptait la pause qu'ils avaient faite. Blaine lui avait même proposé de l'épouser. Puis Kurt avait été agressé. Et en une semaine, il avait balayé d'un revers de main son ancienne vie, les comédies musicales, Broadway, la NYADA et Blaine avec.

Finn devait raconter quelque chose d'hilarant puisque tout le monde riait. Sauf Kurt. Son père coupa court à ses pensées.

- Tu vas bien, Kurt ?, lui demanda Burt.

- Oui, oui…

- Tu as l'air ailleurs, appuya Carol.

- C'est juste que dans ma classe, il y a cette petite, Charlie. Elle est arrivée à Lima avec son père parce que sa mère est décédée. Et je ne sais pas, j'ai tellement d'empathie pour elle. Et le pire c'est qu'elle est née le même jour que moi. Je me demande si son père va pouvoir l'aider comme tu m'as aidé, papa. Et… Ça m'a fait penser à maman. Même si je t'aime de tout mon cœur Carol, mais, Maman me manque beaucoup en ce moment.

Rachel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt. Avant d'être sa belle-sœur, elle avait été son amie. Sa meilleure amie et sa colocataire. Elle avait été là dans tous les moments difficiles de la vie de Kurt ses douze dernières années. Pratiquement la moitié de leurs vies.

- J'aurais bien aimé la connaitre ta maman, tu sais, dit Carol. Burt me raconte souvent des histoires. Et je lui raconte le père de Finn. Ça nous fait du bien. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'on a trouvé une photo sur laquelle, ta mère et le père de Finn pose ensemble.

Finn souhaita voir cette photo. Alors Burt et Carol allèrent la chercher. Puis, devant l'album photo plein de vieilles photos, l'humeur revient à la rigolade. Et Kurt ne pensa plus à sa mère, à Charlie ou à Blaine.

Lorsque la cloche sonna le lendemain matin, Kurt riait encore de certaines photos de son père avec des cheveux. Ses élèves arrivaient un par un dans la classe. Et comme la veille, il les accueillit d'une poignée de main.

Alors que Kurt avait commencé sa leçon de mathématiques, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger. Mais Charlotte a oublié des affaires à la maison, je me suis permis de les lui apporter.

La personne entra dans la classe et s'approcha de Charlie. Elle sortit d'un sac, un livre et une boîte à goûter. Puis, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Charlie.

- Bonne journée, joli cœur ! A ce soir !

- A ce soir, papa.

Alors que le père de Charlie sortait de la classe, Kurt dit :

- Les enfants vous pouvaient travailler deux minutes, je reviens.

Puis il sortit de la classe.

- Blaine ? Blaine Anderson ?

Le père de Charlie se retourna avec un sourire.

- Kurt Hummel…

Les deux hommes étaient face à face. Ils se regardaient. Ils avaient tous les deux changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. En huit ans, Kurt avait opté pour un look moins extravagant. Il portait un pantalon de coton bleu et un blazer assorti. Blaine avait cessé de porter ses nœuds papillon et de mettre du gel à ses cheveux. Il portait un tee-shirt gris, un jean limé et des Converses bleues.

- Vous êtes le père de Charlie ?

- Oui, Charlotte est ma fille. J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler de la situation avec toi… vous. Mais, quand j'ai vu les papiers hier soir, et que c'était signé « Kurt Hummel », je ne savais plus comment faire. Tu sais, je suis allé au garage hier. Ton père m'a dit que tu étais de retour.

- Il m'a dit que tu étais de retour aussi… Blaine, euh, M. Anderson, on pourrait se voir à la fin des cours, à 16 heures. On pourra parler. Je vais devoir retourner en classe. A ce soir ?

- A ce soir, M. Kurt Hummel.

Alors que Kurt retournait dans sa classe, il entendit Blaine dire :

- Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi… Kurt !

Kurt souriait en entrant dans sa classe. Il était dix heures. Plus que six heures avant de vraiment parler à Blaine, pour la première fois depuis huit ans.

A midi, il envoya un SMS à Rachel :

Kurt : tu te souviens quand j'ai parlé de Charlie, la nouvelle de ma classe ?

Rachel : Oui.

Kurt : j'ai vu son père. On se voit ce soir, après la classe.

Rachel : Okay. Il a l'air comment ?

Kurt : C'est Blaine…

Rachel : QUOI ?

Kurt : le père de Charlie, c'est Blaine.

Rachel : tu vas lui dire quoi ce soir ? tu vas lui parler QUE de sa fille ? ou de toi aussi ?

Kurt : Je ne sais pas.

Rachel : comment il a pu avoir une fille ? Je croyais que Blaine était l'alpha gay…

Kurt : je te dirais ça ce soir.

Rachel : tu DOIS absolument tout me raconter Kurt !

L'après-midi parut longue à Kurt. Ces élèves étaient adorables et tout se passait comme prévu. Mais, étrangement il avait hâte de revoir Blaine. Et cela l'agaçait.

A dix minutes de la sonnerie, il fit ranger la classe à ses élèves. Puis la sonnerie n'avait pas retentit que ses élèves étaient déjà sorti. Il les accompagnait jusqu'à la sortie. Puis il vit Blaine.

Charlie se précipita sur son père qui la prit dans ses bras. Ils semblaient seuls au monde. Blaine embrassa Charlie sur les joues, tandis que Charlie avait les bras autour du coup de son père. Ils s'approchèrent de Kurt. Kurt tendit sa main vers Blaine :

- Bonjour M. Anderson, je suis Kurt Hummel, le professeur de Charlotte, dit-il.

- Bonjour, je suis Blaine Anderson, le père de Charlotte, lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Charlotte, ma chérie, continua Blaine en s'adressant à sa fille, Grand-Mère t'attend dans la voiture. Il me semble qu'elle a quelques beignets au chocolat avec elle. Peux-tu la rejoindre, je reviens après à la maison. Je vais discuter un peu avec M. Hummel et ensuite, je vais visiter un appartement. Je reviens à la maison pour le dîner, joli Cœur.

Blaine regarda sa fille courir vers sa grand-mère qui l'attendait sur le trottoir. La grand-mère accueilli la fillette dans ses bras grand ouverts. Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait regarder la scène qui se dérouler à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui ou regarder Blaine. Charlie monta dans la voiture et sa grand-mère s'installa au volant. Blaine les regardait toujours.

- On va dans la classe pour discuter, ce sera plus commode, dit Kurt pour briser le silence.

- Je te… vous… euh, je suis.

Kurt marchait devant tandis que Blaine le suivait dans l'école. Ils entrèrent dans la classe. Blaine regardait autour de lui. Il choisit de s'assoir à la table où Charlie était assise ce matin. Kurt s'assis face à lui, à la table de Finn.

- Donc, on est là pour parler de Charlie, commença Kurt. Tout d'abord, c'est une élève très agréable de ce que j'ai vu. Elle est très sociable. Elle est assise à la place où vous êtes assis et à côté d'elle, il y a Ian. A ma place, c'est Finn et à la place à côté c'est Lily. J'ai vu Ian, Lily et Charlie jouer ensemble durant les récréations, donc ne vous en faites pas sur ce point.

- Kurt, nous allons nous vouvoyer ?

- Je trouve ça plus professionnel, lui répondit Kurt avec un sourire. Mais compte-tenu d'un certain passé, nous pouvons peut-être nous tutoyer.

- J'aimerai vraiment bien retrouver un semblant de normalité dans ma vie. Et t'avoir comme ami, fais partie de cette normalité. Me laisse pas tomber Kurt.

- Blaine, tu vas bien ?

Blaine mit son visage dans ses mains. Kurt ne pouvait plus le voir, mais il connaissait Blaine. Il savait qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer.

- Blaine, dit-il en lui touchant l'épaule. Ça va ?

- J'en sais rien. Je suis revenu à Lima pour que Charlotte retrouve, non, trouve un équilibre. Et le fait qu'elle est des amis me fait du bien. Je sais que je n'ai pas fait de bêtises par rapport à elle.

- Charlie, pardon, Charlotte est très bien. Elle est vraiment sociable, espiègle. Elle a des amis. Elle veut faire de la musique plus tard, comme toi. Elle nous a parlé de New-York tout à l'heure. Elle nous a dit que les écureuils de Central Park lui manquaient.

Blaine souriait enfin.

- Elle t'a dit tout ça ?

- Oui.

- Avec moi, elle ne parle que de sa mère. Elle lui manque beaucoup.

- Je sais.

- Elle te l'a dit ?

- Non. Mais j'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais huit ans. Et je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Tu es comme vide à l'intérieur. Tu essayes de ne pas t'oublier. Mais il y a comme un trou noir à l'intérieur de toi et il peut t'emporter n'importe quand. Mais, elle t'a toi, Charlie, pardon, Charlotte.

- Tu peux l'appeler Charlie, si tu veux. Elle veut qu'on l'appelle Charlie depuis qu'on est arrivé à Lima. Elle trouve que ça fait new-yorkais comme prénom. Et sa mère l'appelait Charlie tout le temps.

Blaine soupira.

- Je suis tellement contente qu'elle se soit fait des amis, qu'elle parle de tout et de rien. Elle travaille bien ? Elle a de bonnes notes ? Et son comportement ?

- Calme-toi, Blaine. L'école n'a repris qu'hier. Il n'y a pas de notes, elle travaille très bien et elle est parfaite.

- Cool. Est-ce qu'elle est bien habillée et coiffée ? Ou est-ce que ça choque ? Parce que c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça et sa mère me disait que je n'arrivais pas à faire de jolies tresses. Je me suis entrainé.

- Elle est parfaite, Blaine !

Blaine s'adossa à la chaise. Il était soulagé. Blaine regardait Kurt en souriant. Son regard scrutait les moindres changements du visage de Kurt. Kurt avait toujours eu le visage fin et de grands yeux bleus. Les années passées et il restait le même. En plus adulte.

- J'ai souvent pensé à toi, ces dernières années, dit Blaine. Je me demandais ce que tu devenais. J'ai cru t'avoir croisé une fois dans Central Park, mais je ne savais pas si tu habitais encore à New-York. Enfin, je suis content de te revoir.

Kurt rougissait. Il le sentait. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il rougissait.

- Tu rougis, Kurt…

- Je sais.

Blaine le regardait toujours.

- Blaine, commença Kurt un peu gêné. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- C'est qui la mère de Charlie ?

- Tu ne la connais pas. Elle s'appelle Camille. Elle s'appelait Camille. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Elle était superbe. Jolie, gentille. Elle était française. Elle avait un accent adorable.

Blaine regarda subitement sa montre.

- Kurt, je vais devoir y aller. Je vais visiter un appartement.

Kurt lui souriait.

- Blaine, je peux venir visiter l'appartement avec toi, osa-t-il demander. J'adore visiter les appartements.

- Je compte sur toi pour me dire si la luminosité est correcte et quelle chambre serait la mieux pour Charlie.

Blaine et Kurt se levèrent et Kurt rangea rapidement son bureau. Ils sortirent de l'école et se mirent en route vers l'appartement que Blaine devait visiter. Sur le chemin, ils discutaient comme avant. Kurt lui racontait l'école et ses élèves. Blaine lui racontait l'école de musique, les cours qu'il donnait. Kurt lui donna des nouvelles de Rachel et Finn. Blaine, des nouvelles de ses parents.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble, Kurt sortit ses clés et entra dans le hall. Blaine était interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kurt ?

- Je rentre chez moi. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est l'adresse de l'appart' que je dois visiter…


	3. L'histoire de Charlie

_ Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une_ review_, c'est très agréable d'avoir des retours, surtout des aussi gentilles. _

_J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire ce chapitre à ce moment de l'histoire. J'ai hésité et essayé autre chose, mais au final, je n'arrivais à penser à autre chose. J'espère que cela ne va pas vous décevoir et que vous allez aimer._

_Bonne lecture, _

_Y._

* * *

A vingt deuze heures, Blaine entra la clé dans la serrure en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. A peine avait-il mis un pied à la maison, que son père l'interpella.

- Blaine Devon Anderson, viens s'il te plait.

Si son père l'appelait par son nom complet, il le savait, il allait se faire enguirlander. Blaine entra dans le salon familial, penaud.

- Assied toi, lui dit son père sèchement.

Blaine s'exécuta.

- Tu avais dit à ta fille que tu serais là après avoir visité l'appartement. Elle t'a attendu. Et comme tu n'as pas daigné nous envoyer un message... Je sais que tu as presque trente ans, mais quand tu es à la maison, tu obéis aux règles de la maison.

- Désolé, Papa.

Son père soupira et lui sourit. Père et fils avaient les mêmes mimiques.

- Tu étais où, Blaine ?

- J'ai eu rendez-vous avec l'instit' de Charlotte, puis j'ai été visité l'appartement. L'appartement est juste en face de celui de… d'un ancien ami. Du coup, on a discuté, il m'a invité à manger et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je suis désolé.

- Pense à nous prévenir, la prochaine fois. C'est qui ton ami ?

- Tu ne le connais pas… Je vais me coucher, Papa, dit brutalement Blaine. Bonne nuit.

Blaine s'en voulait un peu de mentir à son père. Mais s'il lui disait qu'il avait passé la soirée avec Kurt, il était certain que son père lui poserait des questions. Il lui prendrait la tête. Blaine avait mis des mois à se remettre de la rupture brutale que Kurt lui avait infligée.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à Lima, Blaine avait retrouvé sa chambre. Ses parents n'avaient rien changé à la chambre qu'il avait quittée dix ans plus tôt. Charlotte partageait son lit double. Au départ, ce n'était que provisoire mais chacun y trouvait son compte. Lorsque Charlotte avait peur, elle devait simplement chercher son père de la main et se blottir contre lui. Et Blaine aimait le contact chaud de sa fille lorsqu'elle le réveillait avec un câlin et des baisers avant que le réveil ne sonne.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, la veilleuse était encore allumée sur la table de chevet de Charlotte. Il entra en silence et ôta ses chaussures. Charlotte bougea dans le lit. Blaine la regarda. Elle prenait toute la place dans le lit, Blaine sourit. Il alla dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Il se lava les dents et mis son pyjama.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre Charlotte était assise dans le lit. Blaine était perplexe.

- Tu ne dors pas, ma princesse ?

- Je crois que je n'arrive plus à dormir si tu n'es pas avec moi. Sans tes câlins pour m'endormir, je pense trop.

Blaine s'installa dans le lit au côté de sa fille. Elle se lova contre lui.

- J'ai rencontré M. Hummel aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que tu avais des copains dans ta classe.

- Tu savais qu'il avait habité à New-York ?, le coupa-t-elle.

- Oui, je le savais, sourit son père.

- A la récré, on a parlé de New-York aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit qu'il adorait aller dans les mêmes endroits que nous. C'est marrant, tu ne trouves pas. Tu sais Papa, je crois que tu pourrais être bon ami avec M. Hummel. Il aime les mêmes trucs que nous.

- C'est marrant, ça.

Blaine caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

- Tu n'as pas école demain, toi ?

- Mais non, Papa, demain c'est samedi. Papa, je peux te dire un secret ?

- Je t'écoute, ma chérie.

Charlotte se rapprocha de l'oreille de son père.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une photo de M. Hummel dans ton bureau. Tu veux la voir ?

Blaine acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Charlotte se leva du lit et alla directement au bureau. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir. Blaine regretta de lui avoir dit qu'elle pouvait tout regarder. Charlotte montra la photo à son père. C'était la photo de leur premier bal de promo ensemble. Kurt portait sa couronne de reine du bal de promo. Les deux hommes étaient en smoking, même si Kurt avait quelque peu modifié le sien. Chacun avait un œillet à sa boutonnière. Kurt avait son bras autour de Blaine.

- Papa, c'était ton amoureux, M. Hummel ?

Blaine enfoui son visage dans le cou de sa fille.

- Papa, c'était ton amoureux ?

- Je peux te dire un secret, Charlotte ?

- Ne suis-je pas ta meilleure amie, mon petit Papa ?

- Des fois, je me rends compte que tu as bien grandi, mon mini bébé ! Tu es prête, mon secret c'est une grande histoire.

Charlotte s'installa confortablement. Elle était lovée contre son père, la tête sur l'oreiller que sa grand-mère lui avait donné – c'était l'oreiller de ton père quand il était petit, dans sa main droite, elle tenait sa peluche et dans sa main gauche, elle tenait la main de son père.

Charlotte jeta un regard à son père. Elle n'avait que 8 ans, mais elle savait que son papa était le plus beau du monde.

- Je suis prête, mon Papa. Mais si je m'endors, tu continues ton histoire plus tard.

Blaine prit une grande inspiration et commença son histoire.

- Quand j'avais 16 ans, j'étais à la Dalton Academy.

- L'école de l'uniforme bleu, compléta Charlotte.

- C'est ça. Et un jour, un nouveau est arrivé. On est devenu ami. Ensuite, le nouveau, c'est M. Hummel, et moi on est devenu meilleur ami. Puis, on est tombé amoureux. Alors on passait tout notre temps ensemble. J'ai changé d'école pour être avec M. Hummel tous les jours. Puis M. Hummel…

- Papa, tu l'appelais M. Hummel ?, demanda Charlotte, interloquée.

- Non, ria Blaine. Je l'appelais Kurt.

- Est-ce que c'est lui que tu appelles « ton grand amour » ?

- De quoi tu parles ?, demanda son père.

- Une fois, tu parlais avec Maman. Et je vous espionnais. C'était quand Maman habitait encore à la maison. Et vous étiez dans le canapé. Je crois que Maman était déjà malade. Et elle t'a dit « Blaine, tu es mon grand amour. C'est ça le plus triste, c'est que tu mon grand amour, alors que ton grand amour c'est le mec qui t'a brisé le cœur il y a cinq ans. ». Tu sais, Papa, j'ai compris que toi et Maman vous n'avez jamais été amoureux.

- Ah oui ? Et quand ?, demanda Blaine.

C'était la première fois que Charlotte lui parlait d'amour, de la relation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère. L'histoire de Blaine et Camille n'était pas vraiment une histoire et la naissance de Charlotte n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'attendu. Mais Charlotte avait été préservée, toujours aimée.

Blaine avait cherché un appartement après la rupture avec Kurt. Kurt lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester le temps qu'il voulait, mais Blaine ne supportait pas de voir l'amour de sa vie l'ignorer. En trois jours, il avait trouvé une colocation. C'était une française qui faisait ses études dans la même université que lui. Ils suivaient certains cours ensemble. Camille avait aidé Blaine à déménager ses affaires. Avant d'emménager chez Camille, Blaine et elle ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé. Mais en quelques semaines, ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Un soir, Camille avait demandé à Blaine pourquoi il ne sortait jamais avec des filles. Blaine lui avait raconté pour Kurt. Il lui avait raconté leur rencontre, leur rupture, leur réconciliation et la rupture brutale et incompréhensible. Ils buvaient du vin tout en discutant. Et sans trop savoir, Camille lui avait demandé s'il avait connu des filles. Blaine avait rigolé. Il savait qu'il était gay depuis avant son entrée au lycée. Puis Camille avait pleuré, sans que Blaine ne sache pourquoi. Et elle l'avait embrassé. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Et s'étaient réveillés, le matin, un peu gêné. Blaine avait dit que la nuit avait été sympa, mais qu'il préférait les garçons. C'était définitif.

Leur histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais Camille était tombée enceinte. Elle avait décidé de le garder. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à Blaine « je suis enceinte, je vais garder cet enfant », Blaine avait dit « okay ». Ils avaient vingt-et-un ans tous les deux. Ils vivaient en colocation. Et ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Camille avait décoré son dressing en chambre d'enfant. Charlotte était née. Blaine se souvenait de la première fois où il avait vu sa toute petite fille. Il n'avait jamais été aussi ému, décontenancé et heureux à la fois. Elle est si petite, si mignonne, si … tout. Elle avait ses yeux. Ses parents étaient venus voir Charlotte, ils l'avaient félicité. Sa mère avait pleuré en voyant son fils cadet, son petit bébé, tenir sa petite-fille.

Quand Charlotte était entrée à l'école, ils avaient déménagé dans un appartement plus grand. Camille sortait parfois le soir. C'était les soirées préférées de Blaine. Il les passait avec sa fille. Il lui chantait des chansons, ils jouaient ensemble du piano ou Charlotte lui préparait du thé, et ils jouaient à la dînette sur une table minuscule et il adorait ça.

Puis tout s'était accéléré. Un jour, Camille était rentrée en larmes. Elle était malade. Elle faisait des aller-retours entre la maison et l'hôpital. Charlotte grandissait, elle avait appris à lire, à faire ses lacets sans Camille. Blaine et Charlotte avaient appris à vivre sans elle. Blaine avait mis entre parenthèse sa vie pour que Charlotte puisse vivre la sienne.

Ses quatre derniers mois avaient été intenses. Camille allait très mal. Charlotte n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Blaine avait le cœur brisé quand il voyait sa toute petite fille dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa maman qui tentait de survivre pour sa petite.

Puis Camille s'était endormie un jour. Le médecin avait dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait probablement plus. Huit jours plus tard, Blaine appelait les parents de Camille pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Charlotte était orpheline. Camille était enterrée en France, auprès de sa famille. Blaine et Charlotte n'avaient pas pu aller à la cérémonie. Charlotte, de toute façon, avait dit à son père qu'elle ne voulait jamais voir sa maman dans un cercueil.

Alors, pour apaiser sa peine et celle de sa fille, ils avaient déménagé à Lima.

Charlotte commençait à avoir les paupières lourdes. Il sentit sa fille s'endormir.

- Charlotte, j'ai un truc à te dire. J'ai visité un appartement génial, aujourd'hui. Et j'espère l'avoir parce qu'il a une chambre si grande que tu pourrais y mettre au moins un lit, un trampoline et un bureau.

- Papa, t'es bête. On ne peut pas mettre de trampoline dans une maison…

Alors qu'elle s'endormait, Charlotte eut un sursaut et dit à son père :

- Tu sais, Papa, ça me dérange pas si tu veux être amoureux de M. Hummel…


	4. La réunion des parents d'élèves

Merci beaucoup de vos _reviews_, c'est vraiment gentil de prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt,

Y.

* * *

La rentrée remontait à trois semaines. Et la réunion des parents d'élèves avait lieu le soir-même. Devant son dressing, Kurt n'arrivait pas à choisir ce qu'il allait porter. Il lui fallait une tenue confortable pour la journée, mais assez élégante pour faire bonne impression aux parents d'élèves. Il avait préparé une tenue la veille, mais après réflexion, elle ne lui convenait plus.

S'il ne choisissait pas rapidement, il serait en retard. Il opta pour une tenue de camaïeu de bleu. Ça ferait ressortir ses yeux. Il enfila son pantalon en coton bleu foncé et une chemise du même bleu que ces yeux. Avant de sortir de chez lui, il enfila son blazer. Dans sa poche intérieure gauche, il avait son portefeuille, dans sa poche droite, ses clés. Son téléphone était toujours dans la poche de son pantalon. Depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait pas à faire un pas sans que son téléphone.

Blaine et lui s'envoyaient des messages. Des dizaines par jour. Ils se croisaient le soir, lorsque Blaine venait chercher sa fille à l'école. Mais, ils ne s'échangeaient qu'un bonsoir et un sourire. Alors, Kurt profitait de ses pauses pour envoyer des messages à Blaine. Et Blaine lui répondait entre ses cours. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Ils se racontaient tout et n'importe quoi. Blaine n'avait pas encore eu de réponse pour l'appartement de l'immeuble de Kurt.

Kurt ferma la porte de son appartement et mis son iPod en route. Il choisit la chanson qui donnerait le ton à sa journée. Il hésitait. Puis, il jeta son dévolu sur Queen. Il décida de mettre son baladeur en lecture aléatoire. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, les premières notes de _Don't stop me now_ résonnait dans sa tête. Il faisait beau, il était en avance : la journée commençait très bien.

A quelques pâtés de maison, Blaine dormait toujours. Charlotte et lui avait encore discuté longtemps, la veille. Blaine avait réglé l'alarme de son téléphone pour sonner à 7 heures, mais son téléphone s'était déchargé. Il était huit heures. Ils étaient en retard.

Lorsque Charlotte commença à bouger dans le lit et à réveiller son père, Blaine ne réagit pas. Charlotte se réveillait toujours avant le réveil. Peu à peu, il émergea et demanda à sa fille :

- Il est quelle heure, chaton ?

Charlotte passa par-dessus son père pour regarder le réveil sur la table de nuit.

- Papa, on est en retard, il est huit heures quatorze.

- Quoi ? Et m…

Blaine sauta hors du lit et s'habilla en vitesse pendant que Charlotte faisait une rapide toilette. Il choisit une robe facile à mettre pour sa fille et pendant qu'elle se préparait il lui mit dans une boîte quelques biscuits et une briquette de lait chocolaté.

- Charlotte, viens ! On part, maintenant !

Charlotte descendait les escaliers. Elle s'était peignée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à attacher ses cheveux correctement. Blaine avait du mal à coiffer sa fille. Il maitrisait la queue de cheval et les couettes. Il arrivait parfois, quand il avait du temps, à faire des tresses basiques. Son défi, pour la veille de Noël, était de pouvoir faire à sa fille, une jolie tresse africaine et peut-être qu'il arrivait à lui faire une tresse couronne pour son anniversaire.

- Charlotte, monte dans la voiture, je ferais une couette arrivés à l'école.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école cinq minutes après que les portes se soient fermées. Blaine appuya sur la sonnette et en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, coiffa rapidement sa fille. La directrice vint lui ouvrir et il fit des excuses. Naomi Jones ria et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, mais d'éviter que ce soit récurrent.

Charlotte et Blaine arrivèrent devant la classe en courant. Avant de frapper, Blaine recommanda à Charlotte de reprendre son souffle. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à 10 et Charlotte frappa trois coups timides. Blaine l'encouragea du regard. Ils entendirent un « entrez », et s'exécutèrent.

Tandis que Charlotte rejoignait sa place, Blaine commença :

- Bonjour M. Hummel, je suis désolé, nous avons eu un petit contre temps, ce matin.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, lui répondit Kurt avec un sourire. Pourrais-je vous parler une minute, M. Anderson ?

Kurt donna ses consignes à la classe et sortit avec Blaine.

- Tu viens à la réunion parents-profs ce soir ?

- Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir manger chez moi après. Juste pour discuter un peu…J'aimerai te parler de Charlie aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que ne va pas, avec Charlie ?, demanda Blaine, inquiet.

- Rien, souri Kurt. Elle est parfaite. Mais, j'aimerais qu'on parle de Charlie. Blaine, il va falloir que tu t'entraines à coiffer ta fille. Sa coiffure d'aujourd'hui est … particulière. Pire que ta coiffure gélifiée du lycée… C'est dire !

Blaine ria aux éclats. A l'intérieur de la classe, Charlie entendit son père rire. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire aussi fort depuis longtemps. Elle se dit que son papa devait vraiment bien l'aimer ce M. Hummel pour rire aussi fort avec lui. Elle aussi, elle l'aimait bien M. Hummel. Il venait toujours la voir pendant les récréations quand elle était toute seule. Il lui avait donné des conseils pour réussir à se coiffer toute seule et plus que tout, il lui avait donné un journal. Il lui avait dit que ce journal était secret, si elle voulait qu'il le soit. Ou qu'il pourrait le lire, si elle voulait qu'il le lise. M. Hummel lui avait dit que la tristesse c'est mieux sur des pages que dans le cœur d'une petite fille. Il lui avait dit que lui aussi, il avait perdu sa mère et qu'il pouvait la comprendre mieux que personne. Alors, quand elle se sentait trop triste, elle se réfugiait dans le jardin de ses grands-parents, elle sortait ce carnet et elle écrivait. Parfois, elle posait des questions à son petit cahier et quand elle le mettait sur le bureau de M. Hummel le matin, le journal réapparaissait dans son cartable quand elle revenait chez elle. Et il y avait souvent des réponses à ses questions.

Hier, elle avait écrit huit pages dans son journal. Elle s'était vraiment sentie mal. Son père avait passé sa soirée à envoyer des messages depuis son téléphone. Ses grands-parents reprenaient peu à peu leur vie d'avant. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être vraiment toute seule. Sa maman ne lui avait jamais autant manqué.

Dans le couloir, elle entendit son père crier. Il avait l'air vraiment content. Puis, M. Hummel et lui entrèrent dans la classe. Ils souriaient. Son père vint vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille, avec un grand sourire :

- Charlotte, on déménage ce week-end dans l'appartement avec la chambre géante.

Charlotte se réjouit. Elle avait hâte de déballer tous les cartons que ses grands-parents avaient laissés dans le garage. Elle sourit à son père. Surement que dans le nouvel appartement, il passerait plus de temps ensemble.

- Je vais travailler mon chaton.

Blaine embrassa sa fille et fit un geste vers Kurt qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

A la récréation du matin, Charlie déposa son journal sur le bureau de M. Hummel avant de sortir dans la cour. Alors qu'elle était en train de jouer avec Ian et Finn, M. Hummel lui fit signe de venir. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle n'avait même pas fait de bêtises.

Elle courut vers M. Hummel. Il s'était mis à l'écart des autres professeurs.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Charlie ?

- Ca va, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Est-ce que tu me permets de refaire ta coiffure ? Je ne sais pas comment il fait Blaine. Parce qu'il n'est vraiment pas doué avec tes cheveux, Charlie.

Tandis que Kurt enlevait l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux de Charlie, puis lui fit une queue de cheval haute, Charlie l'interpella.

- M. Hummel ?

- Oui, Charlie.

- Mon papa et vous, vous étiez amoureux avant. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Vous savez M. Hummel, mon papa, il a besoin d'ami. Moi, j'ai Ian, Finn et Kate, les deux Kate même. Mais, Papa est toujours tout seul…

Charlie avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle repartait déjà auprès de ses amis. Kurt n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle lui avait dit cette dernière phrase de manière réfléchie. Si elle avait pensé à le lui dire. Ou si elle s'est confiée à lui, juste parce qu'elle pensait à cela à ce moment précis. Kurt devait vraiment parler à Blaine. Si Charlie était toujours d'une humeur égale, toujours joyeuse et cordiale, Kurt savait qu'elle était mélancolique. Et il avait peur que sa mélancolie ne devienne plus profonde et grave.

Au retour de la récréation, Kurt trouva le journal de Charlie sur son bureau. Il prit le temps de lire les huit nouvelles pages manuscrites sur le temps du midi. Elles lui brisèrent le cœur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Blaine.

Durant l'après-midi, il garda un œil sur Charlie. Mais elle semblait normale. Elle riait, elle chantait. Kurt avait même dû la menacer de la punir. Cela le rassura. D'accord, elle était triste, mais elle arrivait tout de même à être une petite fille.

Une fois tous ses élèves partis, il rangea sa classe et prépara sa réunion des parents d'élèves. Kurt aimait les réunions de parents d'élèves. Parfois, cela lui rappelait Broadway ou le Glee Club. Et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il était stressé. Il avait le trac. Pas parce qu'il allait devoir présenter le programme de son année à des parents suspicieux – et vous avez les capacités de vous occuper de mon enfant alors que vous êtes un jeune prof ?, quelles sont vos garanties pédagogiques ? – mais parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Blaine. Rendez-vous ? Kurt essaya de se sortir de la tête, l'idée qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Blaine. Parce que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Il allait simplement lui faire à manger, puis ils allaient discuter de Charlie. Kurt en profiterait pour donner des conseils en matière de décoration d'intérieur à Blaine.

Les parents commencèrent à arriver à dix-heures heures. Les mères des Kate étaient arrivées en première et avaient proposé à Kurt leur aide pour toutes les tâches possibles. Kurt les remercia rapidement, tout était prêt. Blaine arriva pile à l'heure. Il s'était changé. Il portait un pantalon trop court, comme au bon vieux temps, et une chemise aux manches retroussées. Kurt se surprit à le trouver vraiment beau.

La réunion se passa extraordinairement bien. Aucun des parents ne posa de questions étranges. Après la réunion, les parents d'élèves ne bougèrent pas et se mirent à discuter entre eux. Kurt remarqua que parents et enfants avaient les mêmes amis. Alors que Blaine discutait avec les parents d'Ian, la mère de Kate L. intervint dans la conversation. Kurt ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais Blaine rougissait.

Puis peu à peu, les parents d'élèves partirent par petits groupes. Blaine s'était rapproché de Kurt et alors qu'il ne restait que quatre parents dans la classe, ils parlaient du matériel pédagogique qu'utiliserait Kurt. Puis le dernier groupe partit avait-il franchi le seuil de la classe que Blaine dit :

- Kurt, je crève de faim ! Pourquoi cette réunion a duré aussi longtemps ?

Devant le regard perplexe de Kurt, Blaine ria. Kurt ne comprenait pas. Blaine et lui étaient-ils devenus si bons amis en si peu de temps ?

- Tu sais, Blaine, normalement, les réunions durent encore plus longtemps…

- C'est ce que j'aime le moins dans la paternité : les réunions, les papiers à remplir… Et surtout, je déteste les mères fraichement divorcées. La mère de Kate m'a proposé de passer chez elle avec Charlotte. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une grande maison pour nous accueillir…

- Elle m'a fait le même coup, au début de l'année… C'est apeurant !

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Kurt, aidé de Blaine, avait remis de l'ordre dans sa classe. Kurt avait mis des cahiers dans son sac et fermé la salle de classe à clé. Les deux hommes s'étaient mis en route vers l'immeuble de Kurt qui serait bientôt celui de Blaine.

Le mois d'octobre commençait à peine. Et si les journées étaient belles, l'Ohio vivait un bel été indien, les nuits commençaient à être fraîches. Blaine marchait les mains dans les poches alors que Kurt avait sorti une écharpe de son sac.

Ils parlaient de Charlie sur le trajet. Puis pendant que Kurt préparait des lasagnes aux épinards. Blaine était assis à la table de la salle à manger. Kurt lui racontait l'histoire du journal qui avait donné à Charlie, il lui racontait ce qu'elle écrivait dedans. Blaine savait que sa fille était mal et triste, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se confiait plus à lui. Ils avaient toujours été meilleurs amis… Enfin, il croyait qu'elle se confiait toujours à lui. Kurt lui dit ce que Charlie avait écrit la veille. Qu'elle se sentait seule. Blaine lui répliqua que sa fille l'avait lui. Mais Kurt lui rappela qu'il était toujours accroché à son téléphone, à lui envoyer des messages.

- Tu me dis que je rends ma fille encore plus malheureuse ?, demanda Blaine, inquiet.

- Non. Absolument pas. Je crois que tu lui manques. Mais le déménagement va vous permettre de vous rapprocher. Il faudra choisir les meubles, les peintures, les couleurs… Tu pourrais en profiter pour lui demander de l'aide et passer du temps hors de chez tes parents.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué Kurt. Incroyablement manqué même, murmura Blaine.

Kurt apporta le plat de lasagnes sur la table. Blaine avait mis le couvert. Ils mangèrent face à face. Ils continuèrent de parler de Charlie mais la discussion dériva et Blaine commença à parler de son métier. Il était professeur de musique. Il donnait des cours à l'école de musique de Lima. Il avait des élèves en piano et en solfège. Mais il animait en remplacement la chorale. C'était vraiment agréable. Puis il raconta comment se passait sa vie à Lima, la cohabitation avec ses parents, Cooper, son frère, qui avait eu un rôle minable dans une série minable mais qui était très heureux. Cooper sortait avec une poupée californienne et leurs parents iraient passer les fêtes de fin d'années chez lui, d'ailleurs.

Après le dîner, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Kurt avait mis de la musique.

- Blaine, comment est née Charlie ?

Blaine le regarda en souriant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la question.

- Tu ne sais pas comment naissent les enfants, Kurt ? Je croyais que Burt t'avait pourtant tout expliqué…

- Non, pas ça. Je sais comment elle est née. Mais pourquoi ? Tu étais avec sa mère ? Tu aimes les femmes, maintenant ?

- Pas du tout. Camille, la mère de Charlotte, est la seule femme que je n'ai jamais touchée. C'était sympa, mais moins sympa qu'avec… toi, par exemple. Camille était ma colocataire. On l'a fait qu'une fois. Faut croire que c'était la bonne, puisque Charlotte est née de cette seule fois. Quand Camille était enceinte on a pas mal réfléchi. On s'est dit que tant qu'aucun de nous n'avait besoin de partir, on pouvait rester ensemble. Tout se passait vraiment bien. Chacun sa chambre, mais on était heureux comme dans une vraie famille. Charlotte a grandi et on a déménagé pour qu'elle ait sa propre chambre. Pendant les visites, on racontait qu'on était une vraie famille et qu'on cherchait plus grand pour avoir un deuxième enfant. C'est Camille qui a eu l'idée. Puis quelques temps après, moins d'un an, Camille est tombée malade. On a cru que ce serait rapide, qu'elle guérirait en six mois. Mais six mois plus tard, elle était à l'hôpital. Pendant quatre ans, c'était compliqué. Camille était parfois à la maison, parfois à l'hôpital. On vivait avec Charlotte tous deux. Même quand Camille était là, elle était trop fatiguée, malade, pour vraiment s'occuper de Charlotte. C'est marrant parce que Charlotte était petite, mais elle comprenait. Par exemple, elle s'entrainait à lire des livres, elle me les lisait tous les soirs avant de dormir, et quand elle estimait qu'elle était au point, elle allait les lire à Camille. C'était vraiment touchant. J'ai habité avec Camille moins de huit ans, c'est plus qu'avec n'importe qui – si on oublie que j'ai habité avec mes parents. C'était vraiment ma meilleure amie.

Blaine regarda Kurt pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler. Kurt pleurait.

- Kurt, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, désolé, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. J'ai tellement d'empathie pour Charlie. J'ai tellement de peine pour elle.

Blaine se rapprocha de lui.

- J'oublie souvent que tu es comme Charlotte. D'ailleurs, elle est née le même jour que toi.

Blaine regarda la pendule accrochée au mur du salon.

- Kurt, je vais y aller. Il est tard… Et j'ai promis à Charlie de ne pas rentrer trop tard…

Blaine rassembla ses affaires – son portefeuille, ses clés et son téléphone. Kurt le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Pour se dire au revoir, ils l'enlacèrent. Blaine embrassa Kurt sur la joue, puis sorti de l'appartement. Alors qu'il était sur la troisième marche de l'escalier, Blaine se retourna.

- J'ai vraiment eu envie de t'embrasser. De vraiment t'embrasser.

Puis, il descendit les deux étages en courant.


	5. Le déménagement

Encore merci pour vos gentils retours, c'est agréable.  
Un chapitre plutôt gai.

Le prochain chapitre sera vraiment, mais **vraiment**, centré sur Blaine et Kurt (je le mettrais en ligne demain).

A bientôt,  
Y.

* * *

Blaine avait été signer les papiers de l'appartement le jeudi soir. Le vendredi soir, après l'école, Blaine et Charlotte avait été acheter de la peinture pour la chambre de Charlotte. L'appartement était parfait. Les peintures étaient propres et avaient été refaites récemment. Et de manière sobre. Mais, la chambre de Charlotte était trop blanche. Et Blaine voulait y mettre de la couleur.

Dans le magasin de bricolage, Blaine et Charlotte s'étaient bien amusés. Ils avaient regardé des échantillons de peinture, testé des pinceaux. Et deux heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans l'appartement avec deux sacs pleins. Ils avaient acheté deux pots de peinture bleue et un rouleau de papier peint avec des bulles aux couleurs pastelles pour la chambre de Charlotte. Ils avaient investi dans un tapis pour le salon et de pleins d'objets marrants pour la cuisine.

Blaine avait confié à Charlotte que c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait dans un appartement. Il avait habité avec Kurt qui avait tout choisi pour eux. Puis avec Camille, qui avait aussi tout décidé. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, mais il adorait choisir, avec sa fille, pour leur chez eux.

Ils avaient peint la chambre de Charlotte avant de manger, puis ils avaient commandé des pizzas qu'ils avaient mangées à même le sol. Charlotte s'était assise sur le pot de peinture encore fermé. Il fallait attendre que la peinture sèche. Alors, Charlotte avait dit à son père :

- On pourrait aller se présenter à nos voisins.

Charlotte n'avait pas attendu la réponse de son père et avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement. Sur le pallier, il y avait du monde.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Charlotte Anderson. Je suis votre nouvelle voisine.

Blaine entendait la conversation, il était dans la cuisine en train de ranger les restes de pizzas dans le frigo qu'il avait acheté la veille. Charlotte avait toujours eu une façon de se présenter amusante.

- Bonjour Charlotte, je m'appelle Rachel Berry-Hudson. Et voici mon mari, Finn Hudson. Nous venons rendre visite au demi-frère de Finn.

Blaine n'entendait pas la voix des interlocuteurs de Charlotte, mais il entendait sa fille parler. Elle raconter qu'elle venait de faire la peinture de sa chambre. Blaine entendit Charlotte dire :

- Venez voir ma chambre, j'aimerai avec un avis féminin. Mon papa est vraiment gentil, mais parfois il a des goûts trop… de garçons.

En entendant cette phrase, Blaine sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le pallier. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de la porte d'entrée, la porte d'en face s'ouvrit.

- Salut Kurt, dit Finn, le mari de Rachel, on fait connaissance avec ta nouvelle voisine.

Charlotte resta bouche bée. Son voisin allait être son instituteur. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle mit sa main dans celle de son père qui venait d'arriver.

- Je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit, dit Kurt.

Kurt regarda en direction de Charlie et de Blaine. Rachel et Finn firent de même.

- Charlie ! Je ne savais pas que tu allais habiter ici. Bonsoir, M. Anderson, dit Kurt en tendant la main.

Blaine lui serra la main en lui disant :

- M. Hummel.

Alors qu'ils se serraient la main, Charlie demanda :

- Papa, pourquoi tu appelles M. Hummel, M. Hummel alors qu'avant tu l'appelais Kurt. Peut-être que tu pourrais l'appeler Kurt maintenant.

Rachel regardait Charlotte. Elle avait les yeux de Blaine. C'était incroyable, qu'elle n'ait pas fait le rapprochement quand la fillette s'était présentée.

Kurt reprit la parole :

- Charlie, je me permets d'appeler ton père Blaine, si tu veux bien.

- Je vous le permets, M. Hummel.

- Blaine, tu te souviens de Rachel et Finn. Finn et Rachel, Blaine et sa fille, Charlotte.

- Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Charlie, coupa Charlie. Vous étiez des amis de mon papa quand il était au lycée ?

- Si tu veux, Charlie, commença Rachel, je te raconte comment j'ai rencontré Blaine pendant que tu me montres ta chambre. Si tu permets Blaine ?

Blaine fit un signe de tête et Charlie amena Rachel dans sa chambre. Rachel lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré Blaine. Elle évita de dire qu'il était avec Kurt, elle ne savait pas si la fillette était au courant. Elle lui raconta _West Side Story_. Charlie l'écoutait, passionnée. Son père lui parlait rarement de ces performances scéniques.

Dans le couloir, Burt, Finn et Blaine discutaient. Finn donna des nouvelles de son Glee Club. Puis Blaine répondit à ces quelques questions.

- Vous avez dîné ?, demanda Kurt à Blaine.

- On vient de finir les pizzas.

- Viens avec Charlie. Nous allons dîner, mais vous pouvez venir discuter avec nous.

- Je vais demander à Charlie.

Tandis que Kurt et Finn entraient dans l'appartement de Kurt, Blaine alla dans la chambre de Charlotte. Elle discutait avec Rachel. Blaine les regarda quelques instants.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Charlotte, Kurt, je veux dire, M. Hummel, nous invite à aller chez lui pour discuter, puisqu'on a déjà diné.

- Mais, papa, on ne peut pas y aller comme ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma salopette est sale !

Blaine ria.

- Charlie, je te trouve très mignonne comme ça, affirma Rachel. Ça te donne un look très new-yorkais, je trouve.

- Tu trouves vraiment, Rachel ?

- Oui !

Blaine remercia Rachel pendant qu'il fermait la porte de l'appartement.

Tandis que les anciens du Glee Club parlaient de tous et de n'importe quoi, Blaine avait sa fille sur ses genoux. Blaine était assis dans le fond de sa chaise, et Charlotte était contre lui, la tête contre son torse, elle lui caressait les cheveux, inconsciemment, pour s'endormir. Lorsque le dessert fut servi, Charlie dormait contre Blaine, un pouce dans la bouche. Blaine lui caressait le bout du nez. Kurt les regardaient. S'il avait été amoureux du Blaine-de-17-ans, il sentait qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux du nouveau Blaine. Du Blaine qui avait une fille et qui acceptait qu'on lui touche les cheveux pour s'endormir.

Kurt servit des cookies qu'il avait fait lui-même accompagnés de boules de glace à la vanille. Il en mit quelqu'un de côté pour Charlie. Après le dessert, Rachel dit :

- Blaine, tu ne devais pas faire la deuxième couche de peinture dans la chambre de Charlie ? Parce que si tu le fais maintenant, Finn pourrait t'aider et ce sera rapide.

- Et Charlotte sera vraiment heureuse demain matin, continua Blaine. T'es une génie, Rachel.

Blaine se leva et porta Charlotte jusque sur le canapé de Kurt. Charlotte se réveilla quand il la déposa.

- Rendors-toi, jolie poupée. Je reviens.

- Papa, j'ai froid, dit Charlotte dans son sommeil.

Blaine ôta son sweat-shirt « _University of New-York_ » et le déposa sur Charlotte qui s'était rendormie. Puis, Finn, Kurt et lui retournèrent dans son appartement et ils finirent la chambre de Charlie en moins d'une heure. Une heure durant laquelle les trois hommes discutèrent beaucoup de paternité, d'avoir des enfants, de la famille… Finn et Rachel essayaient d'avoir un enfant depuis presque un an. Alors qu'ils avaient fini, Finn regarda ses deux amis et leur demandèrent :

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites les mecs ? Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

Blaine et Kurt se sourirent.

- Absolument pas, dit Blaine. Je dois m'occuper de Charlotte, ça me prend pas de temps. On a tous les deux besoins de retrouver une vie avec des rituels, des habitudes… Alors, j'ai repris l'habitude d'avoir Kurt comme ami.

- C'est ça, conclut Kurt. Blaine et moi sommes amis.

Quelques minutes après être retourné chez Kurt, Blaine échangeait son numéro avec Rachel et Finn. Il récupéra Charlotte et rentra chez ses parents. C'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ici.

A six heures du matin, Charlotte réveilla son père. Son père avait du mal à se réveiller. Tous les matins, c'était la même chose. Alors, Charlotte commençait par lui faire un câlin, puis des caresses dans le dos et des bisous. Souvent Blaine ne réveillait à ce moment-là. Mais, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait une grosse journée, son papa ne se réveillait pas. Alors, elle ouvra les volets, mit un peu de musique et alla à la douche. Quand elle sortit de la douche, son père était déjà habillé – j'ai pris ma douche dans la chambre de Cooper, lui avait-il dit. Comme ça, on peut directement charger les cartons dans la voiture.

Ils chargèrent les cartons qui étaient dans le garage dans la voiture. Ils les déposèrent à l'appartement. Puis, ils allèrent au garde-meuble pour chercher les meubles qu'ils avaient gardé de New-York. A dix heures, tout était dans l'appartement. Et Blaine était déjà fatigué. Il fallait monter tous les meubles, ranger, déballer les cartons. La tâche paraissait insurmontable.

Avec Charlie, ils avaient déjà installé le canapé et la table basse. Il faisait une pause lorsque la sonnette retentit. Charlotte sauta du canapé et alla ouvrir. Blaine la suivait.

- Salut Charlie, entendit-il dire Rachel. On s'est dit que vous alliez avoir besoin d'aide pour votre déménagement.

Rachel entra dans l'appartement suivie de Finn et Kurt. Blaine leur annonça qu'ils avaient déjà tout apporté, il ne restait qu'à déballer. Rachel organisa le reste de la matinée. Il fallait d'abord monter les lits, ensuite Finn s'était occupé des meubles de la chambre de Charlie tandis que Kurt et Blaine s'occupaient des meubles du salon. Rachel et Charlie étaient dans la cuisine et rangeaient les cartons, puis préparèrent le repas.

A dix-huit heures, il ne restait qu'un carton. Sans le déballer, Blaine l'emporta dans sa chambre. Sa fille le regardait en souriant. En revenant de sa chambre, il embrassa les cheveux de sa fille.

- Est-ce que ça vous dit de rester dîner avec nous, ce soir ?, demanda Blaine. Pour vous remercier de votre aide.

Blaine n'avait rien dans ses placards, mais Kurt proposa d'aller chez lui chercher à manger. Ils s'installèrent chez Blaine. Alors qu'ils terminaient de dîner, Charlie s'installa sur les genoux de son père et elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Papa, c'est bizarre de voir les meubles de Maman ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais ça me fait penser à elle. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est avec nous.

- Charlie, intervient Kurt, tu n'as pas une photo préférée de ta maman. Parce qu'on pourrait l'accrocher.

- Bonne idée, dit Blaine. Charlotte, tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait accrocher une jolie photo juste là.

Il montrait du doigt l'espace entre les deux fenêtres du salon. Puis, il se leva et alla chercher le carton qu'il n'avait pas défait. Charlotte l'ouvrit d'un coup de couteau dans le bout de scotch. Elle sortit du carton, quelques vêtements qu'elle renifla avec contentement. Elle n'avait pas senti l'odeur de sa mère depuis un mois. Blaine effleura les étoffes des doigts. Puis Charlotte prit un album de photo qu'elle sortit – si tu veux, on pourra le regarder après, dit-elle à Rachel. Dans le fond du carton, il y avait un cadre.

C'était un cadre en bois brut. Il y avait une inscription manuscrite au-dessous de la photo. Charlotte attrapa le cadre des mains de son père. Elle le posa sur son cœur. Blaine la prit dans ses bras. Rachel, Finn et Kurt se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise. C'était un moment d'intimité entre un père et sa fille. Charlie prit vite le dessus. Et avec la photo toujours sur son cœur, elle dit :

- C'est une photo de moi avec Maman et Papa. C'est la dernière fois qu'on est allé à Central Parc tous ensembles.

Charlie leur montra la photo. Charlie devait avoir six ans. Elle était entre ses parents. Tous souriaient à pleine dent. Blaine avait son bras avait son bras sur l'épaule de Camille. Charlie semblait écrasée par ses parents qui faisaient exprès de la serrer. Mais ils semblaient tous heureux.

Kurt demanda à Charlie de lui raconter l'histoire de la photo. Charlie était toujours sur les genoux de son père et elle raconta à Rachel, Finn et Kurt :

- Maman était déjà malade depuis mes quatre ans. Et elle devait aller à l'hôpital. Alors, on a décidé d'aller à Central Parc. Il faisait beau ce jour-là. On a fait un pique-nique. Les amis de Maman et Papa sont venus l'après-midi pour s'amuser avec nous. Et, Sam a décidé de faire une photo de famille. Alors, Papa a voulu faire un câlin à Maman. Sauf que j'étais entre eux deux. J'étais toute écrabouillée. Quand Maman était à l'hôpital, elle a décoré le cadre. Tu vois, elle a écrit au feutre « Blaine, le plus joli des Papas de la Terre, Charlie, la plus belle des petites filles de l'univers et Camille, la Maman qui vous aime le plus au monde ». Avec Papa, c'est notre photo préférée.

Blaine avait les yeux fixés sur la photo.

- C'est la dernière photo que l'on a de tous les trois.

Finn se leva et planta un clou dans le mur.

- Tu pourras accrocher la photo quand tu veux, Charlie, dit-il de sa voix douce.

Elle tendit la photo à Finn pour qu'il l'accroche. Puis, elle partit dans sa chambre. En revenant, elle avait un appareil photo avec elle.

- Serrez-vous !

Elle prit une photo et dit :

- Dans notre cuisine à New-York, on avait « le mur des bons moments ». Dès qu'on passait un bon moment, on prenait une photo et on la collait sur le mur. Papa, tu ne penses pas que cette photo pourra être la première de notre nouveau « mur des bons moments ».


	6. Les vacances d'automne

Trois jours après le déménagement, Blaine avait reçu un email des parents de Camille. Lui et eux avaient toujours entretenu de bons rapports. Il leur avait donné des nouvelles quand Camille était à la maternité et il leur avait envoyé des photos de Charlotte tous les jours de sa première année. Quand Camille était tombée malade, il leur avait envoyé des emails aussi. Les parents de Camille avaient pris l'habitude de téléphoner tous les jeudis soir à 18 heures. Ils étaient venus deux fois à New-York, Blaine, Camille et Charlotte avaient été les voir en France, deux fois aussi. Mais c'était avant que Camille soit vraiment mal en point.

Les parents de Camille avaient décidé de venir voir Charlotte. Il profitait des congés d'automne pour voyager aux Etats-Unis. Et ils avaient décidé d'emmener Charlie avec eux. Blaine avait dit oui sans réfléchir. Mais, plus le départ arrivait, plus il regrettait. Charlie et lui n'avaient jamais été séparés plus d'une nuit. Et encore, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient passée plus de vingt-quatre heures séparément, Charlie n'avait pas encore commencé l'école.

Les parents de Camille étaient venus chercher Charlie le vendredi matin. Ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner tous ensemble. Ils avaient échangé des nouvelles, visité le nouvel appartement et après le déjeuner, Charlie était partie. Blaine les avait accompagnés jusqu'à la voiture. Il avait donné mille et une recommandations à Charlotte et à ses grands-parents. Il avait trouvé quelques détails pour retarder le départ. Il avait redonné son numéro de téléphone aux grands-parents de Charlotte, mais aussi à Charlotte. Elle lui avait promis de lui téléphoner tous les soirs. Puis la voiture était partie. Charlotte avec. Pour quinze jours…

Il était dix-sept heures. L'école de musique était fermée pour les vacances scolaires. Blaine allait donc passer deux semaines tout seul. Il avait hâte d'entendre la voix de sa fille qui lui manquait déjà. A dix-huit heures, il s'ennuyait. Il tournait dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage.

Depuis que Charlie était partie, Blaine guettait le retour de Kurt. Il avait besoin d'un ami. Il lui avait laissé des messages sur son téléphone. Mais Kurt travaillait. Il rentrait habituellement vers 17 heures 30. Mais, il était 18 heures et Kurt n'était pas encore rentré. Blaine guettait le moindre bruit dans l'escalier.

Kurt était en réunion avec Naomi, sa directrice, depuis une heure et demie. Son iPhone était sur la table et il ne cessait de vibrer. Kurt avait retourné son téléphone. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son téléphone vibrait sans arrêter. Noami et ses collègues souriaient. Kurt devait avoir rencontré quelqu'un. Kurt touchait le dos de son téléphone. Il savait que c'était impoli de regarder son téléphone en réunion, mais si c'était grave ? Alors que le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, Noami dit :

- Kurt, regarde ton téléphone et dis-nous qui t'envoie des messages comme ça ?

Ses collègues rirent. Elles étaient toutes aussi curieuses que Naomi. Kurt retourna son téléphone. Vingt-huit messages non lus, treize emails et quatre appels reçus. Trois des appels, huit des emails et vingt des messages étaient de Blaine. Il lut rapidement les emails et les messages qui disaient tous la même chose. Blaine s'ennuyait. Charlie lui manquait. Il voulait discuter avec Kurt. Dans son dernier message, Blaine avait écrit « Kurt, je viens de réaliser : la dernière fois que j'ai dormi seul dans une maison / appartement vide, j'avais 16 ans et je ne te connaissais pas encore. Rentre vite ! ».

- Les filles, c'est un de mes amis. Sa fille est partie en vacances sans lui et il se sent tout seul. Vous pensez que la réunion va durer encore longtemps ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'on a encore besoin de toi, Kurt, sourit Naomi. Tu peux partir. Va retrouver ton amoureux…

- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux, soupira Kurt en rangeant ses affaires.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Kurt frappait à la porte de chez Blaine. Blaine lui ouvrit la porte. Il portait un vieux tee-shirt blanc au col était trop grand, un jean gris retroussé et usé aux genoux. Il était pied nus. Lorsqu'il vit Kurt sur le pas de la porte, il l'attrapa et le serra contre lui.

- Ca va, Blaine ?

Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux. Kurt le conduisit jusque dans le canapé.

- Bah alors, Blaine. Ta fille part sans toi et tu nous fais un gros chagrin.

Blaine ria.

- Tu vas pleurer tous les jours jusqu'au retour de Charlie ? demanda Kurt en se moquant de son ami. Où tu vas pleurer une bonne fois ce soir ? Tu me dis, je n'ai que deux boîtes de mouchoirs chez moi.

- T'es bête Kurt… Charlie me manque. C'est tellement incroyable comme elle peut me manquer.

- Je me doute qu'elle te manque. Depuis qu'elle est partie, tu m'as envoyé des centaines de message…

- Désolé Kurt.

Kurt alla dans la cuisine. Il commença à faire tinter les casseroles et à regarder dans le frigo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kurt ?

- Je te fais à manger, mon Blaine. C'est un bon remède pour ce que tu as.

Blaine se leva du canapé. Il rejoignit Kurt dans la cuisine. Alors que Kurt peinait à trouver quelques aliments qui conviennent à l'alimentation de deux adultes, Blaine avait sorti deux bières. La cuisine n'était pas si grande. Et dès que Blaine ou Kurt bougeait, ils étaient obligés de s'effleurer. Au début, ils s'excusaient à chaque fois. Puis, un peu moins. Lorsque Kurt demanda à Blaine où étaient rangées les assiettes, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Un peu trop près.

- Pourquoi j'ai la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment ?, chuchota Blaine.

- Parce que la cuisine de chez nous faisait cette taille et qu'à ce moment-là de la préparation du dîner…

Blaine attrapa Kurt par la nuque et l'approcha de son visage.

- J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser…

Kurt mis ses bras autour du coup de Blaine. Il lui souriait. Blaine haussa les sourcils comme on pose une question. Kurt l'embrassa. C'était d'abord un baiser de retrouvailles, doux et chaleureux. Peu à peu, il se transforma. Il y avait de l'envie, de la passion. Mais aussi huit ans d'attente, une rupture douloureuse, un passé heureux. Ce baiser se transforma rapidement en une fougueuse étreinte. Difficilement, Blaine s'échappa de cette étreinte qu'il n'avait pas imaginée si impatiente.

- Kurt, ce qui va se passer ne doit pas revenir aux oreilles de Charlotte, lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Ni aux oreilles de qui que ce soit, continua Kurt.

A cinq heures du matin, Kurt se réveilla. Il étendit ses bras dans le lit. Il était décontenancé. Ce n'était pas ses draps. Il se remémora le cours de la soirée. Il avait été chez Blaine, ils s'étaient embrassés alors qu'il cuisinait. Puis, ils avaient passé un délicieux moment dans le salon, puis dans la chambre de Blaine. Ils avaient un peu discuté. Mais pas beaucoup… Kurt se leva. Il essaya de trouver ses affaires… Il ne trouva qu'un pantalon de pyjama sur le dossier du fauteuil dans la chambre. Ses vêtements, il s'en souvenait, étaient restés dans le salon.

Dans le salon, Blaine était allongé sur le canapé. Il ne portait que son jean de la veille. Sous sa tête, il avait plié son bras gauche, il lisait. En entendant le parquet craquer, Blaine tourna la tête. Kurt apparu quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait les joues rouges, les cheveux complétement décoiffés. Blaine le regardait, amusé. Kurt était rarement aussi beau. Il avait toujours aimé voir son Kurt au réveil. Surtout quand la nuit avait été bonne. Kurt vint s'installer sur le fauteuil, face à Blaine.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?, demanda-t-il.

- Depuis que je me suis réveillé hier matin. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir comme toi…

Kurt rougit. Il n'avait réussi à passer une nuit blanche. Blaine corna le bas de sa page et posa son livre sur la table basse tandis qu'il se relevait.

- Pain perdu ?

- Avec du chocolat chaud, ajouta Kurt.

Pain perdu et chocolat chaud. Blaine souriait en cuisinant. Kurt n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Il préparait le petit-déjeuner pendant que Kurt prenait sa douche. Il mourait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre. Mais, il ne voulait pas effrayer Kurt. Quand son amant revint dans la pièce principale, il avait remis son pantalon de la vieille. Il avait trouvé un tee-shirt dans l'armoire de Blaine. C'était un tee-shirt banc avec un dessin devant. Un dessin qui ressemblait à un dessin d'enfant.

- Sympa ton tee-shirt, dit Blaine en servant Kurt qui s'était assis à la table.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans ton placard.

- Je sais. C'est une édition limitée.

- Tu t'habilles avec des éditions limitées, maintenant ?, demanda Kurt intrigué.

- Non. C'est un cadeau de la fête des pères. C'est un dessin de Charlotte. C'est censé me représenter…

Kurt regarda son tee-shirt une nouvelle fois et regarda Blaine. Ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux. Kurt tendit sa main vers le visage de Blaine et lui caressa sa barbe naissante.

- Tu t'es embelli avec l'âge !

Blaine lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Tu vieillis vraiment bien. Tu es tellement beau, Blaine.

Blaine se pencha par-dessus la table et l'embrassa.

- Tu as quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?, demanda Kurt.

- Je pensais passer du temps avec toi. C'est ce que j'ai prévu de faire pendant toutes mes vacances. Et toi, quoi de prévu ?

- Ce midi, je dois aller manger chez mon père et Carol.

- Ah, répondit Blaine, déçu.

- Mais, je serai chez moi en milieu d'après-midi…

- Tu reviens chez moi après ?

Kurt arriva chez ses parents avec une demi-heure de retard. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais c'était de sa faute. Il avait été rejoindre Blaine sous sa douche. Blaine avait été si sexy. Il sonna à la porte de chez Burt et Carol et entra sans attendre la réponse. Son père l'accueillit avec un « tu es en retard… Tu aurais pu prévenir, fils ». Assis à table, Carol, Finn et Rachel avaient commencé l'apéritif. Kurt dit bonjour à tout le monde et s'assis à sa place habituelle. Rachel le regardait bizarrement alors qu'ils discutaient des dernières nouvelles, du Glee Club de Finn, de la classe de Kurt…

- Quelque chose a changé, dit Rachel, en coupant la parole à Burt. Tu as l'air différent, Kurt. Finn, tu ne trouves pas que Kurt a l'air différent.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Kurt. Finn scrutait son demi-frère avec attention. Kurt lui sourit. Finn compris tout de suite. C'était la tête de Kurt qui venait de s'envoyer en l'air.

- Kurt, tu viens m'aider à apporter les plats sur la table, dit-il précipitamment. Maman, il faut apporter ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ?

- Oui, oui, mais ce n'est pas pressé Finn, tu sais, dit Carol.

- On s'en charge Maman, reste à table, coupa Finn en se levant. Kurt…

Arrivés dans la cuisine, Finn assis Kurt de force sur une chaise.

- Tu as couché avec Blaine !

Kurt essaya de paraitre étonné :

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Finn.

- Ne me mens pas, Kurt. J'ai habité avec toi quand tu étais avec Blaine. Je reconnais cette tête. Je croyais que vous n'étiez que des amis…

- Je croyais aussi. Mais Charlie, sa fille, est partie en vacances. Et je ne sais pas… C'était pulsionnel, je crois. Mais c'était incroyable.

- Vous êtes ensembles ?

- Je n'en sais rien encore. Mais, je ne pense pas. Charlie ne doit absolument pas être au courant. En fait, je pense qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble tant que Charlie est mon élève. Ce serait ni éthique ni responsable…

Rachel arriva dans la cuisine. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent sur le réfrigérateur et en sortirent les plats préparés par Carol.

Blaine avait été faire des courses. En rangeant ses achats, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'acheter les yaourts de sa fille et des biscuits avec un cadeau dedans. Il s'était arrêté chez le boucher pour acheter un bon morceau de viande, le genre de morceau que Charlie ne pouvait pas manger avant la pousse de ses dents définitives. Il en avait profité pour s'arrêter chez la fleuriste et avait acheté une plante et un bouquet de fleurs de saison.

Après son déjeuner, il avait téléphoné à Charlotte. Elle lui avait parlé moins d'une minute. Elle s'amusait comme une folle et tout allait bien. Elle passait les meilleures vacances de sa vie.

- Je vais y aller. J'ai des cahiers à corriger…

- Kurt, on vient à peine de finir le dessert. Et je croyais que tu étais en vacances ? demanda Burt Hummel.

- Je ne veux pas prendre de retard sur mon programme… Je dois préparer mes cours pour les trois prochains mois, tu sais Papa, si je prends du retard sur mon planning…

- Je sais pourquoi tu as l'air différent, cria Rachel. Tu as un mec dans ta vie ! C'est ça. Tu as passé le repas à regarder ton téléphone. A sourire quand tu avais un nouveau message. C'est qui ce mec, Kurt ?

- Vous m'agacez. Tous. Je n'ai pas de nouveau mec. Je veux juste ne pas prendre de retard dans mon travail. A bientôt.

Kurt soupira fort. Il dit au revoir à sa famille et partit. Alors qu'il marchait, il souriait. Il était si heureux que sa famille l'avait vu. C'était surement un bon signe.

Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte de Blaine, il entendait un piano résonner. Blaine jouait. Il avait toujours aimé que Blaine joue du piano. Il tourna la poignée de la porte, en espérant qu'elle soit ouverte. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Blaine avait installé le piano sur le « mur des bons moments ». Quand Kurt arriva, Blaine était de dos. En quelques semaines, Charlie et lui avait accroché des dizaines de photos sur le mur des bons moments. Au milieu trônait la photo que Finn avait accrochée. Celle de Charlie et ses parents à Central Parc.

Blaine faisait des gammes, puis il joua un morceau de jazz, il devait improviser. Il refit des exercices de gammes puis il enchaina sur _Teenage Dream_.

- _Before you met me / I was alright / But things were kinda heavy / You brought me to life / Now every February / You'll be my valentine, valentine_, chantait Blaine. Kurt, je sais que tu es ici et je te chante cette chanson. Pourquoi tu n'as pas sonné ?, continua-t-il de chanter sur l'air de la chanson de Katy Perry.

Kurt se rapprocha de lui et s'installa sur le tabouret du piano. Ils restèrent assis à jouer et à chanter. Kurt posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine l'embrassait entre deux morceaux.

Les vacances passèrent trop vite. Charlie revenait le lendemain en début de soirée. Il ne restait qu'une journée à Blaine pour profiter de Kurt. Ces deux dernières semaines, ils avaient profité l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble. Ils s'endormaient tous les soirs, fatigués de s'aimer autant. Le matin, Blaine se réveillait en premier et faisait le petit déjeuner. Puis chacun travaillait de son côté. Kurt préparait ses cours. Blaine aussi. Kurt cuisinait le déjeuner. Puis ils allaient se promener. Parfois dans des endroits avec du monde, mais souvent, il partait là où il n'y avait personne, alors, comme des adolescents, ils passaient l'après-midi à s'embrasser. Ils rentraient alors que la nuit était tombée. Ils s'arrêtaient pour prendre à manger dans un des restaurants sur leur passage.

Pour leur dernière journée, ils avaient décidé de rester chez Blaine. Kurt s'était installé au piano et appuyait sur les touches au hasard. Blaine attrapa son téléphone et s'installa à côté de lui sur le tabouret. Puis il prit une photo. Après l'avoir imprimé sur l'imprimante spéciale photo qu'il avait offert à Charlotte, il accrocha la photo sur le mur des bons moments.

Kurt regarda la photo. Ils étaient juste côte à côte avec le piano dans le fond. Si on ne savait pas qu'ils étaient amants depuis la moitié d'un mois, il était impossible de le deviner par cette photo.

- Voilà, c'est ta troisième photo sur le mur des bons moments, dit Blaine. La première fois, c'est la photo du déménagement. La deuxième photo, c'est quand on est venu chez toi faire des cupcakes. Regarde, avec Charlotte vous avez de la farine sur la figure… Et maintenant, la troisième photo, c'est juste toi et moi.

- Blaine, tu sais qu'avec Charlie dans les parages ça va être différent…

- Je sais. Il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache. Pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, loin de là, tu le sais, mais parce que…

- Blaine, on le dira à tout le monde quand elle ne sera plus mon élève…

- Tu penses que Charlie pourrait passer une classe ? demanda Blaine plein d'espoir. Si elle passe dans la classe supérieure, elle change de prof, c'est ça ?


	7. La grippe

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Merci pour vos retours, c'est vraiment agréable de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre s'était achevé et le froid était tombé sur Lima. Blaine et Charlotte s'étaient offerts des nouveaux manteaux. Ils avaient choisi, sans faire exprès, le même _duffle coat_ bleu marine. Blaine avait ressorti son écharpe bleu et rouge qu'il avait déjà à Dalton Academy et qu'il aimait tant. Charlotte avait pris l'écharpe de sa mère. Une grosse écharpe grise qui était aussi grande que Charlotte. Un jour, la mère de Blaine était arrivée avec deux bonnets tricotés main. Ils étaient identiques. Charlotte forçait son père à le porter dès qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Lorsque Kurt les voyait arriver le matin à l'école, il avait toujours le sourire. De les voir arriver, habillés pareil, main dans la main, il n'y avait rien de plus mignon.

Depuis que Charlotte était rentrée de ses vacances, Blaine et Kurt s'étaient vus deux fois par semaine. Une fois, Charlotte avait dormi chez ses grands-parents, une autre fois, chez Ian et une autre fois, elle avait été à une soirée pyjama. Les autres fois, Blaine envoyait un message quand Charlotte dormait. Kurt arrivait quelques minutes plus tard. C'était contraignant, mais ils pouvaient passer un peu de temps ensemble. Kurt s'endormait chez Blaine et partait le matin de bonne heure.

Un mardi, deux semaines avant Thanksgiving, Kurt était arrivé à l'école de bonne heure. Il n'avait pas bien dormi. Il se sentait fiévreux. Lorsque Blaine avait déposé Charlotte à l'école, Kurt ne lui avait même sourit. Kurt se sentait vraiment mal.

A dix heures, Blaine était en pleine leçon de piano quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'excusa auprès de son élève, c'était l'école de sa fille.

- M. Anderson, bonjour, c'est Naomi Jones, la directrice de l'école de Charlie.

- Bonjour.

- M. Hummel est malade, il ne peut malheureusement finir sa classe. Donc, les élèves vont être dispersés dans d'autre classe de l'école. Néanmoins, si vous pouvez venir chercher Charlie, ce serait idéal.

- Je vais partir à la fin de mon cours, dans un quart d'heure. Je serai là dans une demi-heure, si ça vous va. Dites à Kurt, pardon, à M. Hummel que je peux venir le chercher en même temps. Nous sommes voisins.

- A toute à l'heure, M. Anderson.

Lorsqu'il raccrochait, son élève avait rangée ses affaires.

- Partez, Blaine. Nous rattraperons ce quart d'heure une autre fois.

- Merci beaucoup, Elisabeth.

Blaine partit directement. Il rentra chez lui à pied et prit sa voiture dans le garage. Il arriva à l'école vingt minutes après l'appel de l'école. Il sonna à la porte et fut accueilli par la directrice. Naomi Jones le remercia d'être venu aussi vite. Elle alla chercher Charlie dans une classe que Blaine ne connaissait pas. Charlotte lui sauta dans les bras. Naomi leur demanda de venir chercher Kurt. Il était à l'infirmerie.

Kurt était allongé sur un lit. Il était pale. Blaine s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se lever. En soutenant de chaque côté Kurt, Naomi et Blaine le soutinrent jusque dans la voiture. Charlotte ouvrit la portière avant pour Kurt, et monta à l'arrière. Blaine s'installa au volant. Alors qu'il démarrait, Charlotte lui dit :

- Papa, il serait plus prudent que M. Hummel reste à la maison. Je me ferais du souci, s'il restait tout seul.

- Tu as raison, Charlotte.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, Blaine installa Kurt dans sa chambre. Il lui ôta ses pulls et son pantalon. Il faisait avec Kurt comme il aurait fait avec sa fille. Charlotte s'installa à la table et commença à faire des dessins.

- J'ai envie de faire du piano mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit pour M. Hummel.

Blaine l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'il avait son téléphone à l'oreille.

- Allô ?, répondit Finn au téléphone.

- Salut Finn, c'est Blaine. Kurt est malade. Il est si mal qu'on m'a demandé de venir chercher Charlotte. J'ai ramené Kurt chez moi, il dort. Je pense qu'il a la grippe. Avec Charlotte, on ne veut pas le laisser tout seul. Donc, est-ce que tu pourrais téléphoner à Burt et Carol pour qu'ils viennent le chercher ?

- Ah ! Burt et Carol sont à Washington pour les deux prochaines semaines.

- Tu peux venir le chercher, alors ?

- Blaine, coupa Finn. Kurt m'a dit que vous sortiez ensemble. Enfin, en cachette, mais quand même. Alors, tu vas t'occuper de lui. Je vais m'occuper de Rachel. Profite de pouvoir l'avoir pour une semaine. A plus, Blaine.

Finn raccrocha. Blaine était décontenancé. Il reprit ses esprits. Il avait pu s'occuper pendant huit ans de Charlotte. Il pouvait forcément s'occuper de Kurt pendant une maladie.

- Charlotte, ma chérie, tu peux me donner le numéro de téléphone du médecin, s'il te plait ?

Charlotte chercha dans le répertoire de son père sur la console. Elle le trouva. C'était un papier écrit par sa grand-mère.

- Tiens, Papa.

- Merci ma chérie. Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Blaine prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il était heureux que sa fille ait proposé de garder un malade, qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit pour que Kurt se sente bien.

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois ma fille !

- Je sais heureuse que tu sois mon Papa, Papa. Parce que tu es gentil, tu sens bon, tu es beau, tu fais du piano.

- Tu vas me faire rougir, ma Charlotte !

Le docteur n'avait pas de places possibles avant le lendemain. Il avait recommandé à Blaine de donner du paracétamol à Kurt et de le faire boire beaucoup. Quand le docteur arriva le lendemain matin, Charlotte était elle aussi malade. Elle et Kurt dormaient. Blaine avait passé sa nuit au chevet de sa fille. Il avait tenté de dormir sur le canapé. Mais Kurt l'avait appelé. Il avait froid, puis chaud, puis froid, puis chaud. Quand sa fièvre été enfin tombée, Charlotte pleurait. Elle était mal.

Le docteur était arrivé à onze heures. Il avait ausculté Kurt en premier, puis Charlotte.

- Grippe générale ! Votre mari et votre fille ont une grosse grippe. Normalement, ça devrait aller mieux demain pour votre mari. Cette année, la grippe vous cloue au lit deux jours puis pendant quatre jours vous êtes patraque. Voici l'ordonnance… Si jamais vous êtes contaminés, vous pouvez prendre les mêmes médicaments. J'ai fait un arrêt de travail pour les malades jusqu'à lundi matin.

Blaine avait été à la pharmacie. Le reste de la journée, Blaine l'avait passé à lire sur le canapé. Les médicaments étaient efficaces. La fièvre de Kurt était tombée. Charlotte dormait. Les parents de Blaine étaient passés en fin d'après-midi. Ils apportaient de la soupe faite maison pour leur fils et leur petite fille. Blaine ne leur avait pas dit que son voisin était Kurt et qu'il était son garde-malade. Blaine avait réchauffé la soupe. Il était allé dans sa chambre. Kurt ne dormait plus.

- Hé !, dit Kurt.

- Hé Kurt ! Tu te sens mieux ?

- Je n'ai pas été aussi malade depuis des années !

- Ma mère est passée. Elle a fait de la soupe pour Charlotte et moi. Si tu en veux… Tu trouveras sur le fauteuil, un pantalon de pyjama – mon préféré, un tee-shirt et un bon pull. Si tu veux dîner, je sers la soupe dans dix minutes.

Puis, Blaine alla dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle semblait toute petite, elle était si pâle. Blaine s'approcha de Charlotte.

- Chaton ?, lui dit-il doucement en lui caressant la tête. On va manger.

Charlotte s'accrocha au cou de son père et Blaine la porta jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Il l'assit sur une chaise et lui apporta un pull. Alors qu'il servait le bol de soupe de Charlotte, Kurt arriva.

Kurt s'assit à une place. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Je peux avoir un truc contre le mal de tête, s'il te plait, Blaine. Elle est malade aussi Charlotte ?

- Vous avez tous les deux une grosse grippe. Le médecin a dit que tu te sentirais moins mal demain.

- Papa, murmura Charlie, j'ai froid.

Tout en continuant de parler avec Kurt, Blaine prit sa fille sur ses genoux. Charlotte s'endormit presque immédiatement. Elle n'avait mangé qu'une cuiller de soupe. Pourtant c'était sa préférée.

- Kurt, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

- Bien entendu, Blaine.

- Est-ce que je peux te laisser seul avec Charlotte demain ? J'ai réussi à décaler mes cours d'aujourd'hui, mais je …

- C'est bon, le coupa Kurt. De toute façon, je ne vais pas pouvoir bouger !

Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt et l'embrassa.

Kurt fut réveilla par des baisers. Sur le front, dans le cou, sur la bouche. Et des caresses sur la tête et dans le dos.

- Kurt. Je pars au travail. Charlotte dort encore. Je vous ai préparé à manger. Faut juste le faire réchauffer. J'ai laissé un mot sur la table.

- Blaine ? C'est toi.

- Oui, c'est moi. Rendors-toi !

Kurt se rendormit immédiatement. Puis il fut réveillé ce qu'il lui parut quelques secondes plus tard.

- M. Hummel, disait une petite voix. M. Hummel.

- Mmh…

- M. Hummel. J'ai faim, disait encore la petite voix.

Puis, il sentit une main le secouer.

- Mmh…

- M. Hummel…

Kurt ouvrit péniblement un œil.

- Charlie ?

- Désolée M. Hummel. Papa a dit que si j'avais besoin je devais venir vous voir.

- Charlie, appelle-moi Kurt. S'il te plait. Il est quelle heure ?

- Presque midi.

- Je me lève, j'arrive.

Blaine avait préparé de la purée et prédécoupé des morceaux de jambon. Kurt n'avait qu'à faire réchauffer la purée. Il mangea face à Charlie qui avait meilleure tête que la veille. Après le repas, ils décidèrent de regarder un film. Charlie alla chercher l'ordinateur qui était dans la chambre de son père. Pendant ce temps, Kurt regardait les films que Blaine et Charlie avaient. Ils optèrent pour _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_ – la première partie, comme ça, demain, on pourra regarder la suite, avait dit Charlie.

Blaine rentra plus tôt que prévu. Il trouva sa fille allongée sur Kurt. Ils étaient tous les deux endormis sur le canapé. Avant de les réveiller, il prit une photo, l'imprima et la colla sur le mur des bons moments. Charlotte et Kurt s'entendaient bien, même en dehors de l'école. Blaine caressa les cheveux de Kurt puis son visage.

- Salut Blaine, tu as passé une bonne journée ?, chuchota-t-il en se réveillant.

- Bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Je me sens super bien, aujourd'hui. J'ai plus mal à la tête, juste à la gorge. Charlie est venue me réveiller ce matin. On a déjeuné. Merci d'avant tout prévu. Ensuite, on a tenté de regarder Harry Potter, mais, je crois qu'on s'est endormis…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kurt jouait avec les cheveux de Charlie. De sa main libre, Kurt attrapa la nuque de Blaine et l'embrassa.

- Merci de t'occuper de moi, Blaine…

- Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi, non ?

- Je ferais pareil pour toi.

A la veille du week-end, Kurt était complétement rétabli. Il était rentré chez lui le vendredi soir. Il s'était senti seul, d'un coup. Il avait pris l'habitude de passer sa journée avec Charlie. Ils discutaient, Kurt lui avait parlé de sa mère à lui. Charlie lui avait parlé de sa mère. Dès que Blaine partait, Charlie se faufilait dans la chambre de Blaine, dans laquelle dormait Kurt et ils discutaient jusqu'au retour de Blaine. Ils avaient toujours un sujet de conversation. Kurt était tombé sous le charme de Charlie la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais cette semaine de convalescence ensemble avait confirmé son coup de cœur. Il ne savait pas s'il considérait Charlie comme une amie ou comme une petite sœur…

Mais depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était de dormir avec Blaine. C'est Charlie qui avait dit à son père que le canapé était beaucoup trop petit pour qu'il y dorme, surtout que Kurt n'était plus contagieux. Alors Kurt avait passé les trois dernières nuits dans les bras de Blaine. Il avait tellement aimé ça, qu'il aurait aimé avoir la grippe une nouvelle semaine.

Alors qu'il était rentré chez lui depuis quelques minutes, son téléphone sonna. C'était Blaine : « n'hésite pas à tomber malade, K. 3 ». La fin du message perturba Kurt. Blaine lui avait mis un petit cœur… Un petit cœur…


	8. Le Thanksgiving de Kurt

J'ai** renommé les chapitres** pour mieux s'y retrouver, parce que mine de rien, c'est le chapitre 8 !

Je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré - jusqu'au prochain, surement...  
Bonne lecture !  
Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment, vraiment, gentil !

Y.

* * *

Kurt s'était réveillé avant son réveil. C'était Thanksgiving. Un de ces jours préférés de l'année. Comme depuis le mariage de son père avec Carol, il avait promis à sa belle-mère de venir de bonne heure pour préparer le dîner du soir. Après une douche rapide, il prépara sa tenue du soir. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait Thanksgiving, il pouvait s'habiller. Pour cette année, il avait prévu une tenue sobre. Un pantalon gris anthracite avec une veste assortie. Il avait acheté une nouvelle chemise. Une bleue clair, de la couleur de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais il avait la ceinture de Blaine sur son nouveau pantalon. Mais cette tenue, c'était pour la soirée. Pour la cuisine, il avait enfilé un jean et une chemise noire.

Dehors, il neigeait. De loin, il avait vu Charlie et Blaine, dans leurs tenues assorties. Il les avait salués d'un geste de la main. Puis, il était arrivé chez ses parents. Il avait sonné et était entré.

- Papa ? Carol ?

- Dans la cuisine, Kurt.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Kurt s'arrêta. Son père et sa belle-mère fêtaient leurs dix ans de mariage cette année. Ils avaient l'air vraiment amoureux. Burt avait ses mains autour de la taille de sa femme. Il la regardait amoureusement.

- Bonjour, les interrompit Kurt.

Burt lui tendit une chaise pour qu'il s'installe. Comme toujours, la journée allait commencer par un brunch. Burt donna des nouvelles de Washington à Kurt. Lui et Carol étaient rentrés quelques jours plus tôt. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu se voir depuis leur retour.

- Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

- J'ai été malade. Mais ça va mieux.

Burt s'inquiéta de la santé de son fils. Il lui demanda s'il avait pris son traitement. S'il se couvrait du froid suffisamment. Carol le coupa.

- Burt, tu es au courant que Kurt a presque 30 ans et qu'il s'occupe de lui depuis plus de 10 ans ?

- Oui, je sais Carol…

- Maintenant Burt, tu t'échappes de la cuisine, et tu me laisses moi et Kurt !

Burt sortit de la cuisine.

- Kurt, au menu ce soir, de la dinde et ses accompagnements, je m'en occupe. Tu te charges de l'entrée et du dessert. Soufflé au fromage pour l'entrée, profiteroles pour le dessert.

A trois heures de l'après-midi, le téléphone de Kurt sonna. Il se lava les mains en vitesse et partit répondre. Il s'installa dans les escaliers. Carol était dans la cuisine et ne pouvait l'entendre. Son père dormait sur le canapé. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

- Allô ?

- Salut Kurt, c'est Blaine.

- J'avais vu, ria Kurt. Comment se passe ta journée ?

- Charlotte regarde la parade. Je m'ennuie un peu. Je me suis dit que j'allais t'appeler. Je te dérange ?

- Je suis chez Burt et Carol. J'ai finis mon soufflé au fromage. Je vais attaquer ma pâte à choux pour les profiteroles…

- Tu m'en gardes ?

- Si tu veux.

Kurt souriait.

- Hé, Kurt…

- Oui ?

- Tu me manques…

- Tu me manques aussi !

- On essaye de se voir ce week-end ?

- Bien sûr.

- Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te dire que je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Et que tu me manques. Vraiment beaucoup.

- Je t'aime vraiment bien, tu sais.

- A bientôt, Kurt.

- Dis, tu me rappelles dans la soirée, si tu t'ennuies ?

- Si tu veux. A plus tard, Kurt.

- A tout'.

Kurt raccrocha. Il mit le téléphone sur son cœur. Blaine lui avait envoyé un cœur par sms. Puis, il lui avait dit qu'il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Si Kurt n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par ses pensées, il aurait vu Burt sourire. Il n'avait pas dormi. Il s'était allongé sur le canapé et avait écouté sa femme et son fils discuter. Il s'était aperçu que c'était de cette façon, qu'il en apprenait le plus. Et sur sa femme, et sur son fils. Mais aussi sur toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. Quand le téléphone de Kurt avait sonné et que Kurt n'avait pas dit qui était l'émetteur de l'appel à Carol, Burt avait décidé de guetter la conversation de son fils. Il était convaincu que ce n'était pas de l'espionnage. En écoutant la conversation de Kurt, il avait appris que son fils avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Kurt retourna dans la cuisine. Il y retrouva son père.

- Tu es réveillé, Papa !

- C'était qui ?

- Qui ?

- Au téléphone ?

- Ah ! Euh, un ami. Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir, dit Burt en souriant.

Kurt continua de cuisiner avec Carol. Burt passait parfois. Il piquait des ingrédients et les mangeait, alors que Kurt et Carol lui interdisaient.

Vers dix-sept heures, Finn et Rachel apparurent. Finn s'installa avec Burt dans le salon, tandis que Rachel rejoignit Kurt et Carol dans la cuisine. La préparation du repas était terminée, mais ils en profitaient pour discuter. Dans le salon, Burt avait mis un match de football. Mais, il ne le regardait pas. Il voulait parler à Finn. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- Finn, j'ai un truc à te demander.

- Oui ?, dit Finn sans décrocher son regard de la télévision.

- Est-ce que Kurt a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

- Il y avait quelqu'un pendant les vacances, mais je ne sais pas si ça a duré. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Tu sais qui c'était ?

- Oui.

- C'était qui ?

- Burt, tu penses bien que si je te le dis, ma femme me tue et Kurt aussi…

- Dommage…

Finn ria. Burt et lui continuèrent de discuter, puis ils furent rapidement rejoint par Rachel, puis Carol et enfin Kurt. Alors que Rachel racontait les dernières nouvelles et que Finn expliquait son programme pour le Glee Club, Kurt envoyait des sms. Il souriait. Puis tapait sur son clavier. Il n'écoutait rien de ce qui se passait dans le salon. Il était ailleurs. Quand Carol annonça qu'il était temps de passer à table, Kurt posa son téléphone sur la table de salon et aida sa belle-mère à préparer les derniers détails de la table, puis ils apportèrent les plats sur la table.

Le téléphone de Kurt était posé sur la table de salon. Et il ne cessait de vibrer. Autour de la table, Rachel, Finn et Burt regardaient le téléphone. Ils auraient tous aimé savoir qui était le mystérieux correspondant de Kurt. Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

- Okay, je regarde, dit Rachel.

Rachel retourna le téléphone. Un rectangle bleu annonçait un message de « Blaine Anderson ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de lire les premières lignes du message qui s'affichait : « on va passer à table. Tu me manques. Passe à la maison quand tu r… ».

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rachel ?, demanda Burt, inquiet.

Rachel reposa le téléphone sur la table de salon.

- C'était un message de Blaine. De Blaine Anderson. Il lui dit « tu me manques » et « passe à la maison ». Je croyais que Kurt est de nouveau avec Blaine.

Rachel observa Burt et Finn. Burt avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle aurait voulu demander à Finn pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air étonné, mais Kurt et Carol revenait dans la salle à manger.

La famille s'installa à table et alors qu'il dégustait l'entrée préparée par Kurt, Burt demanda soudainement :

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à des nouvelles de Blaine Anderson ?

Kurt faillit s'étouffer. Carol, qui n'était au courant de rien, continua.

- Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais je l'ai croisé il y a quelques semaines. Il était au supermarché. Il s'est arrêté pour me saluer. Et il m'a présenté sa fille. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit.

- Une fille ? » Burt était interloqué : « Mais je croyais que ce môme était gay…

- Il l'est, Papa. Il l'est. Mais, sa fille est née après une seule nuit. Elle s'appelle Charlie. Elle est adorable, dit Kurt.

- Elle est vraiment trop mignonne, Charlie, continua Rachel. Et elle est raide dingue de Blaine. C'est incroyable. Quand on a été les aider pour leur déménagement, Charlie était fatiguée. Alors elle s'est assise sur les genoux de son père. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle. C'était vraiment beau à voir. Blaine n'a pas tellement changé. Il a juste arrêté de mettre du gel et de mettre des nœuds papillons. Mais il a la même voix, les mêmes attitudes. Aïe, Finn. C'était ma jambe.

Burt et Carol regardaient Rachel. Puis Kurt. Puis Finn. Puis Kurt.

- Kurt, c'était secret le fait que Blaine est ton voisin de palier ?

- Rachel !, firent Kurt et Finn à l'unisson.

- Kurt, j'ai une idée, je vais chercher le plat et tu nous racontes tout. De comment tu es entré en contact avec Blaine jusqu'à ce que vous êtes désormais…

Lorsque Carol revint, Kurt raconta sa rencontre avec Charlie, puis avec Blaine, il raconta le déménagement, les deux semaines sans Charlie et comment il s'était senti bien avec Blaine. Il expliqua comment il se voyait en secret pour pas que Charlie le sache, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être ensemble tant que Charlie serait son élève. Puis, il raconta sa maladie, la semaine qu'il avait passé chez Blaine, le fait de dormir contre lui, les journées qu'il avait passé avec Charlie. Il leur raconta pour le petit cœur à la fin du message que Blaine avait envoyé. Et le coup de fil, Blaine qui lui disait qu'il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup.

- Donc, tu es de nouveau avec Blaine, résuma Burt.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué. Mais, quand on est tous les deux, sans Charlie, on est ensemble. C'est sûr…

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

- Excusez-moi. Puis-je prendre cet appel ?

Son père lui attrapa le téléphone des mains et répondit après avoir mis le haut-parleur.

- Allô, dit Burt.

- Allô ?, dit une petite voix. Bonjour, je suis Charlie Anderson, j'aimerai parler avec Kurt Hummel.

- Oui, Charlie, dit Kurt. Je suis avec ma famille. Tu es sur le haut-parleur. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Tu es avec Rachel et Finn, c'est ça ? Et ton père ?

- C'est ça Charlie. Et il y a aussi Carol, je t'en ai parlé, c'est la mère de Finn, la nouvelle femme de mon père.

- J'ai une question à te poser Kurt. Finn pourra aussi y répondre, je pense.

- Va y, Charlie, on t'écoute, dit Kurt.

- Kurt, je crois que Papa a un petit ami. Il a passé toute la journée à envoyer des messages. J'ai dû regarder la parade pour qu'il soit tranquille.

- Ah bon ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non, il a l'air trop heureux pour que je lui demande de passer plus de temps avec moi… Mais, voilà ma question. C'est comment quand quelqu'un remplace ta maman ?

- Charlie, c'est Finn. Tu sais, si Blaine, ton père est avec quelqu'un, ça ne veut pas dire que cette nouvelle personne va remplacer ta maman. Ce sera juste l'ami de Blaine et… Charlie, Burt, le père de Kurt, ce n'est pas mon père. C'est le mari de ma mère. Et pour moi, c'est comme un ami. Mais en plus vieux. Il me donne des conseils, il m'écoute…

- D'accord… Je voulais ne surtout pas vous déranger pendant votre repas. Merci beaucoup de votre aide.

- A bientôt, Charlie ! cria Rachel.

Charlie raccrocha. Toute la tablée se regarda.

- Si j'ai bien compris, dit Burt, c'était la fille de Blaine.

- Oui. Elle a perdu sa mère cet été, dit Kurt.

- Oh, la pauvre petite, dit Carol. Elle ressemble à Blaine ?

- Attends, je vais te montrer, j'ai une photo…

Kurt chercha sur son téléphone une photo de Charlie. Il en avait pas mal, mais il recherchait la photo où elle était avec Blaine sur le canapé et elle lui lisait un livre. Kurt avait pris cette photo le dimanche passé. C'était sa photo préférée. Charlie était assise à côté de Blaine qui avait un livre sur les genoux. Tous les deux avaient regardaient l'objectif sans que Kurt le leur demande. Sur cette photo, ils avaient les mêmes yeux, le même regard. Ils étaient assis de la même façon aussi. Il allait faire encadrer cette photo et l'offrir à Blaine pour Noël.

Kurt montra son téléphone à Carol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemble à son père ! Les mêmes yeux, la même attitude.

- Elle parle aussi de la même manière que Blaine, ajouta Rachel. C'est vraiment adorable.

- Kurt, dit son père. Tu te rends compte que si tu t'engages dans cette relation, tu ne t'engages pas seulement avec Blaine mais aussi avec cette petite. Et que cette gamine, tu ne pourras pas la laisser tomber comme tu as laissé tomber son père !

- Je sais Papa. C'est aussi pour cela qu'on va doucement avec Blaine. Pour ne pas faire de mal à Charlie.

- Kurt, la prochaine fois que tu vois ton Blaine, demande lui de passer avec sa fille.


	9. Le Thanksgiving de Blaine et Charlie

_Voici la deuxième partie de_ Thanksgiving_._

_Merci beaucoup pour les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, c'est vraiment agréable de savoir ce que vous en pensez, de savoir que vous aimez bien Charlie (parce que je la trouve vraiment cool, cette Charlie !)._

* * *

Charlotte s'était réveillée de bonne heure. C'était Thanksgiving. Un de ses jours préférés de l'année. Elle avait été dans la chambre de son père pour le réveiller. Elle était entrée à pas de souris et s'était faufilé dans le lit. Elle s'était blottie contre lui, il avait mis son bras autour d'elle et elle s'était rendormie contre lui. Elle adorait être blottie contre son père.

Quand Charlotte était entrée dans sa chambre, il était moins de sept heures. Blaine l'avait entendu se lever. Et il avait espéré qu'elle puisse se rendormir. Il n'aimait rien plus que les grâces matinées. Et elles se faisaient rares. Alors quand Charlotte s'était blottie contre lui, il avait fait semblant de dormir, et elle s'était rendormie.

A neuf heures, Charlotte était réveillée pour de bon. Elle était sortie du lit, ouvert les volets. Il neigeait. Elle était partie sous la douche après avoir mis de la musique pour que son père se réveille. Après sa douche, comme son papa ne voulait pas encore sortir du lit, elle avait préparé un café pour lui. Et elle lui avait apporté dans sa chambre.

Blaine avait succombé à l'odeur du café. Il s'était levé et avait déjeuné avec sa fille. Lorsqu'il était revenu de sa douche, Charlotte l'avait précipitée.

- Papa, nous devons aller faire des courses. Regarde, avec M. Hummel, nous avons travaillé sur des recettes en classe. Et j'ai préparé la liste de courses.

- Mets tes chaussures, alors. On va faire des courses.

_9.28 – Merci d'avoir donné à ma fille un moyen de me torturer. Elle m'oblige à sortir de la maison…_

_9.32 – Ah, parce qu'il neige en plus !_

Charlotte trainait Blaine de magasins en magasins. Elle lui avait fait acheter des tas d'ingrédients. Blaine ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de retour, les bras chargés de paquet, Blaine remarqua Kurt. Il était de l'autre côté du trottoir. Kurt lui fit un signe de main. Blaine lui avait répondu d'un sourire.

_10.47 – C'était sympa de te voir. Charlotte se met à la cuisine. J'ai interdiction de l'aider._

_11.02 – C'est quoi les recettes que tu as donné à Charlotte ? Ca sent super bon ! _

_12.35 – Charlotte a fait réchauffer de la soupe ! Elle me prend pour un vieux ! Ma fille me prend pour un papi…_

_* A l'échelle de la vie de Charlie, tu ES un papi…_

_* C'est ça… Enfonce le clou ! Je vais à table._

_* Bon appétit, Blaine._

Après le repas, Charlotte lui avait dit de jouer du piano pendant qu'elle finissait de préparer le repas. Elle avait mis au four le plat de résistance. Et elle avait presque fini le dessert. C'était elle, qui avait demandé à Kurt des recettes faciles. Elle voulait remercier son père de s'occuper si bien d'elle. C'était le but de Thanksgiving de remercier les gens, non ?

Au piano, son père ne jouait pas d'un trait. En regardant, elle s'aperçut que son père jouait entre deux messages.

- Papa ! Tout est prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à laisser au four et à attendre.

Charlotte vint s'installer auprès de son père. Son téléphone était posé sur les notes graves du piano. Charlotte écouta son père jouer quelques minutes. Puis, elle prit le relai. Son père était installé sur le canapé, il envoyait des messages.

- Dis, Charlotte tu ne veux pas regarder la parade ? C'est sympa, la parade.

Charlotte était étonnée. Son père ne l'encourageait jamais à regarder la télévision. Ils n'avaient même pas de télévision à la maison. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu. Blaine avait installé son ordinateur sur la table du salon et avait trouvé un site pour que Charlotte regarde la parade.

Lorsque sa fille fut bien installée, il lui avait donné des biscuits, un chocolat chaud. Il lui avait même donné son pull préféré, celui en cachemire gris rayé, pour qu'elle ait bien chaud.

Puis, il alla dans sa chambre pour téléphoner à Kurt. Il se rendait compte qu'il lui manquait. Kurt lui manquait.

- Allô ?, dit Kurt.

- Salut Kurt, c'est Blaine.

- J'avais vu, ria Kurt. Comment se passe ta journée ?

- Charlotte regarde la parade. Je m'ennuie un peu. Je me suis dit que j'allais t'appeler. Je te dérange ?

- Je suis chez Burt et Carol. J'ai finis mon soufflé au fromage. Je vais attaquer ma pâte à choux pour les profiteroles…

- Tu m'en gardes ?

- Si tu veux.

Blaine souriait comme un fou. Il adorait la voix de Kurt. Et sa manière de dire « si tu veux » était tellement adorable. Il trouvait Kurt adorable…

- Hé, Kurt…

- Oui ?

- Tu me manques…

- Tu me manques aussi !

- On essaye de se voir ce week-end ?

- Bien sûr.

- Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te dire que je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Et que tu me manques. Vraiment beaucoup.

- Je t'aime vraiment bien, tu sais.

- A bientôt, Kurt.

- Dis, tu me rappelles dans la soirée, si tu t'ennuies ?

- Si tu veux. A plus tard, Kurt.

- A tout'.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il se sentait comme un adolescent. Kurt lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait vraiment bien. Et ils se manquaient mutuellement. Blaine raccrocha. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait envie de crier de bonheur. Et se sentit idiot de vouloir crier.

La mère de Blaine les avait appelés alors qu'elle allait passer à table. Elle avait parlé à son fils, puis avait demandé à parler à Charlotte. Blaine s'était installé sur le canapé. Il avait ses pieds sur le dossier et la tête qui pendait vers le bas. Il adorait vivre avec sa fille. Il savait que s'il le voulait, il pouvait se comportait comme un enfant. Pas tout le temps, bien sûr. Mais parfois, il aimait se souvenir qu'il n'avait que 28 ans. A son âge, des tas d'adultes se comportaient encore comme des adolescents. C'était ce que lui faisait ressentir Kurt.

_Tu penses qu'on pourra fêter un jour Thanksgiving ensemble ?_

Kurt lui avait envoyé ce message. Il lui avait répondu. Puis Kurt avait envoyé un nouveau message. Jusqu'à l'heure du repas, Blaine avait envoyé une centaine de message à Kurt. Charlotte regardait son père. Il avait oublié qu'elle était là. Il souriait tout seul. Charlotte le trouvait beau. Il était assis sur son fauteuil préféré. Il était pied nu et portait un jean. Il avait enfilé le tee-shirt que Charlotte lui avait fait faire pour la fête des pères. Il avait mis sa main sous son tee-shirt et se caressait le ventre.

- Papa ?

- Chérie ?

- On passe à table ?

- Tout de suite.

Blaine se retourna et vit que Charlotte avait mis la table. Elle avait sorti les jolies assiettes de Camille et mis des bougies. Blaine envoya un dernier message : « on va passer à table. Tu me manques. Passe à la maison quand tu reviens. (cœur) ».

Le repas que Charlotte avait préparé était délicieux. Blaine la félicita plusieurs fois. Sa fille était une vraie chef. Après le repas, Charlotte avait demandé à son père, s'il voulait prendre un bain. Blaine avait adoré l'idée.

En fait, Charlotte avait besoin de téléphoner à Kurt. Kurt était son ami. Et il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler pour n'importe quel problème. Et là, elle avait un problème. Son père avait un amoureux. Et il ne voulait pas lui dire.

Blaine avait fait couler l'eau et se glissait dans la baignoire. Il entendait Charlie parler, mais sans savoir ce qu'elle disait.

Dans le salon, Charlotte avait composé, sur le téléphone de son père, le numéro de téléphone que Kurt lui avait donné.

- Allô, dit une grosse voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Allô ?, dit une petite voix. Bonjour, je suis Charlie Anderson, j'aimerai parler avec Kurt Hummel.

- Oui, Charlie, dit une voix, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Kurt.. Je suis avec ma famille. Tu es sur le haut-parleur. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Tu es avec Rachel et Finn, c'est ça ? Et ton père ?

- C'est ça Charlie. Et il y a aussi Carol, je t'en ai parlé, c'est la mère de Finn, la nouvelle femme de mon père.

- J'ai une question à te poser Kurt. Finn pourra aussi y répondre, je pense.

- Va y, Charlie, on t'écoute, dit Kurt.

- Kurt, je crois que Papa a un petit ami. Il a passé toute la journée à envoyer des messages. J'ai dû regarder la parade pour qu'il soit tranquille.

- Ah bon ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non, il a l'air trop heureux pour que je lui demande de passer plus de temps avec moi… Mais, voilà ma question. C'est comment quand quelqu'un remplace ta maman ?

- Charlie, c'est Finn. Tu sais, si Blaine, ton père est avec quelqu'un, ça ne veut pas dire que cette nouvelle personne va remplacer ta maman. Ce sera juste l'ami de Blaine et… Charlie, Burt, le père de Kurt, ce n'est pas mon père. C'est le mari de ma mère. Et pour moi, c'est comme un ami. Mais en plus vieux. Il me donne des conseils, il m'écoute…

- D'accord… Je voulais ne surtout pas vous déranger pendant votre repas. Merci beaucoup de votre aide.

- A bientôt, Charlie ! cria Rachel.

Charlotte raccrocha. Elle était un peu rassurée. Apparemment, avoir quelqu'un pour remplacer sa mère ce n'était pas si dur que ça. Ce n'était pas forcément une méchante belle-mère comme dans Cendrillon.

Lorsque Blaine sortit de son bain, il avait enfilé un bas de pyjama avec un tee-shirt sous un gilet.

- Charlotte, ça te dit que je te mette _la pâté_ à un jeu ?

- Je vais mettre mon pyjama et j'arrive avec un jeu.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un puzzle, un jeu de labyrinthe et un jeu de cartes. Ils firent deux parties du jeu de labyrinthe et alors qu'il commençait le jeu de carte, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Charlotte se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

- Hé Kurt, dit-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Au fait, Kurt, murmura-t-elle, tu ne dis rien à Papa par rapport au coup de téléphone de tout à l'heure…

- Je ne dirais rien, lui assura Kurt.

Ils trouvèrent Blaine en train de commencer le puzzle.

- Grosse soirée, à ce que je vois, se moqua Kurt. Je vous ai apporté une surprise.

Kurt sortit d'un sac en papier, une boite en plastique.

- J'aurais besoin de deux assiettes, de deux cuillers, dit Kurt.

- Charlotte, ma chérie, dit Blaine. Tu peux aller ranger les jeux, laisse le puzzle, pendant que Kurt prépare la surprise.

Blaine avança dans la cuisine, Kurt le suivait tandis que Charlotte était en train de ranger les jeux dans sa chambre. Arrivés dans la cuisine, Kurt plaqua Blaine sur un mur et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Kurt.

- Donne-moi les assiettes et les cuillers. Je vous ai apporté les profiteroles.

- Merci, merci, merci, dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt dans le cou. T'es adorable !

Blaine prit les assiettes que Kurt avait préparées et les posa sur la table. Charlotte était assise en bout de table et Blaine et Kurt étaient face à face. Kurt leur raconta son Thanksgiving et Charlotte lui raconta le sien.

Alors que Charlotte commençait à bailler, Kurt dit qu'il allait rentrer. Avant de partir, il dit à la volée :

- Charlie, mes parents veulent te rencontrer. Ça vous dit de venir le week-end prochain déjeuner chez eux ?

* * *

___ J'ai un chapitre près à être publier, si vous souhaitez le lire ce week-end dites le moi. Sinon, je le mettrais en ligne au début de la semaine prochaine._

_Bon week-end à toutes et à tous ! _

_Yzeult_


	10. Le dîner chez Burt et Carol

Voilà, le 10ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça me motive à écrire et souvent vos remarques me donnent des nouvelles idées.

Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne mercredi, je pense. :)

Bonne lecture, bon début de semaine.

Y.

* * *

Quand Kurt avait proposé à Charlie de venir déjeuner chez ses parents, elle avait dit oui directement. Blaine avait été plus réservé. Quand il avait croisé Carol au supermarché, elle avait été gentille avec lui. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'est Kurt qui l'avait quitté. Lui n'avait rien fait, il avait juste subi.

Kurt avait envoyé un message à Blaine le lundi soir. Ils iraient tous diner chez Burt et Carol le samedi soir. C'était le premier week-end de décembre. Charlotte avait demandé à son père si elle pouvait téléphoner à Rachel. Elle aurait aimé aller faire du shopping avec elle, le samedi après-midi. Charlotte avait demandé à son père un peu d'argent.

- Et pour quoi faire, Mademoiselle ?

- Papa, comment tu veux que je t'achète un cadeau sans argent ?

- C'est vrai. Tu veux combien ?

- Ça coute combien un beau cadeau ?

Blaine avait ri. Il avait donné à Charlotte cinq billets de dix dollars. Et il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait même s'acheter un cadeau pour elle.

Rachel était arrivée comme prévu à quinze heures. Elle avait dit à Blaine qu'elle ramènerait Charlie directement chez Burt et Carol. Blaine aimait sa nouvelle vie à Lima où il pouvait confier Charlotte à des amis. Il n'avait pas besoin de stresser pour savoir comment faire s'il avait à travailler un week-end.

A peine, Charlie et Rachel étaient sorties de l'appartement que Kurt frappa à la porte. C'était impromptu. Blaine pensant que c'était Charlie qui avait oublié quelque chose cria d'entrer. Il était dans sa chambre. Il pliait le linge.

Kurt entra dans l'appartement. Depuis l'emménagement de Blaine et Charlie, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Kurt était étonné. Blaine était une vraie fée du logis. Son appartement était à la fois propre, rangé et convivial. Kurt s'y sentait vraiment bien, presque mieux que chez lui. Puisque Blaine n'était pas dans le salon, il s'avança dans l'appartement :

- Blaine ?, appelait-il.

- Kurt, dit Blaine en sortant de sa chambre. Je croyais que c'était Charlie. Tu vas bien ?

Kurt répondit à Blaine par un baiser.

- Elle revient quand Charlie ?, demanda Kurt, ses mains étaient impatientes.

- Rachel la dépose directement chez tes parents, lui répondit Blaine en lui enlevant sa chemise.

Pendant ce temps, Rachel et Charlie étaient en train de faire du shopping. Elles s'étaient arrêtées dans une librairie où elle avait acheté un cadre avec des papillons pour que Charlie y mettre une photo d'elle et son père sur le mur des bons moments. Mais elle voulait acheter à son père un pull. Elle avait eu l'idée en regardant dans les catalogues. Les papas aimaient les pulls. Rachel avait été d'accord avec elle, Blaine allait adorer cette idée de cadeau. Pratique et sentimental à la fois. Charlie voulait lui offrir un pull rayé à son père. Et elle voulait qu'il soit en cachemire. Mais elle n'avait pas assez d'argent. Alors, Rachel lui avait proposé de lui faire un prêt. Rachel lui avait expliqué ce que c'était, un prêt, et lui avait avancé l'argent quand Charlie avait eu un coup de cœur. Mais Rachel avait vu la joie de la petite quand elle avait payé le pull. Et elle savait que le prêt n'en était pas un. C'était un cadeau.

Rachel avait conduit Charlie dans un magasin de vêtements. Elle lui avait fait essayer des tas de robes, de jupes et de tenues complètes. Et Rachel avait offert à Charlie une robe avec les collants assorties. Puis, elles s'étaient offerts un gouter. Ensuite, elles avaient continué à se promener dans la galerie marchande. Rachel et Finn essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Et cet après-midi passé avec Charlie donnait encore plus envie à Rachel de devenir mère. Charlie avait dit à Rachel que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait du shopping avec une femme. Rachel avait dit à Charlie :

- Si tu as envie de recommencer, téléphone-moi.

Alors que sa fille s'amusait avec Rachel, Blaine était avec Kurt. Ils avaient passé un moment agréable puis ils s'étaient préparés à aller chez les parents de Kurt. Alors qu'ils étaient à une rue, Blaine s'arrêta.

- Kurt, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Blaine… Regarde-moi, dit Kurt en lui tenant la tête. Mon père t'a toujours adoré. Carol est tombée sous ton charme quand tu avais seize ans. Et si tu fais mauvaise impression, Charlie te sauvera. Allez viens.

Burt mis sa main dans celle de Blaine et ils avancèrent vers la maison de Burt et Carol. Devant la porte, Kurt embrassa Blaine pour lui donner du courage. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Kurt appela à la cantonade son père et Carol. Ils ôtèrent leur manteau et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

- Kurt, dit son père en l'enlaçant. Ah, Blaine, continua Burt en lui serrant la main.

- Bonjour M. Hummel.

- Tu es repassé au M. Hummel, gamin ?

Blaine lui sourit. Burt Hummel l'avait toujours appelé « gamin ». Et apparemment, il continuerait. Carol les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et alla dans la cuisine. Elle avait préparé un gâteau qu'elle apporta sur la table ainsi que quelques boissons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, Blaine ?, demanda Carol.

Blaine lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Il raconta l'Université, comment il était devenu prof de musique. Il raconta Charlotte, un peu Camille. Tout le temps où il parlait, Kurt avait sa main posée sur la jambe de Blaine. Alors quand Blaine avait commencé à parler de Camille et de son déménagement, il avait pris la main de Kurt presqu'inconsciemment.

Burt aurait aimé demander à son fils et Blaine s'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Mais à les voir, il le savait.

Rachel avait amené Charlie chez elle. Elles étaient venues chercher Finn, et Charlie en avait profité pour se changer. Elle avait enfilé la robe que Rachel lui avait offerte. Puis Rachel l'avait coiffé. Pour une fois, Charlie se sentait vraiment, mais vraiment belle. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle trouva qu'elle avait la même tête que sa maman.

Lorsque la voiture de Rachel et Finn se gara dans l'allée du garage, Charlie se sentait nerveuse. Elle avait besoin de voir son père.

Blaine et Kurt discutaient encore lorsque la sonnette retentit. Burt qui les observait en souriant remarqua tout de suite le changement. Dès que la sonnette retentit, Blaine et Kurt s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres sur le canapé. Et s'il ne les avait pas vus une minute plus tôt, il aurait pu croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Rachel arriva la première dans le salon, suivit de près par Finn. Charlie était cachée derrière Finn et lorsqu'elle vit son père, elle alla vers lui. Avec la main de son père dans la sienne, elle sentit le courage la gagner. Elle tendit la main vers Burt et Carol.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Charlotte Anderson. Mais appelez-moi Charlie, comme tout le monde. Sauf mon papa.

- Bonjour Charlie Anderson, dit Burt en lui serrant la main. Je suis Burt. Le père de Kurt.

- Et moi, dit Carol en serrant la main de la petite fille, je suis Carol, la mère de Finn.

- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà croisé dans un magasin.

- Oui, sourit Carol. C'est ça. Installez-vous, dit-elle à l'intention de Finn et Rachel.

Charlie s'installa à côté de son père.

- C'est nouveau ce que tu portes ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est Rachel qui me l'a offert. C'est joli, hein ?

Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Burt et Carol regardaient père et fille. Ils semblaient dans leur bulle. Kurt les regardait avec envie, tandis que les autres les regardaient impressionnés. Il y avait tant d'amour dans leur langage corporel à tous les deux que c'était vraiment beau à voir.

- Et tu as vu, ma coiffure ?

- Tu es très belle, Charlotte. Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?

- A Maman, tu as vu comme je lui ressemble coiffée comme ça. Dis, Papa, dit Charlie en lui caressant sa barbe naissante, tu pourrais me prendre en photo pour l'accrocher.

- Je vais vous prendre en photo, dit Kurt. Tous les deux.

Kurt sortait son téléphone de sa poche alors que Blaine disait merci sans bruit à Kurt. Une fois la photo prise, Charlie commença à poser des questions à Carol et Burt. Ils tombèrent sous son charme immédiatement. Rachel avait raison. Charlie avait les mêmes yeux que Blaine, mais aussi les mêmes expressions et les mêmes attitudes. C'était vraiment mignon.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer à table, le téléphone de Blaine sonna. Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche pour refuser l'appel. Mais c'était la mère de Camille qui l'appelait.

- Je suis désolé, c'est un appel de France. Je dois répondre.

- Va-y Blaine, dit Burt.

Burt sortit de la salle à manger en décrochant. Il parlait français au téléphone.

- Il parle français, Blaine ?, demanda Finn.

- Il a pris des cours à Dalton, répondit Kurt. Mais, je ne savais pas…

- Papa parlait tout le temps français avec Maman, coupa Charlie. Et mes grands-parents disent qu'il le parle bien.

Blaine apparut sur le pas de la porte,

- Charlotte, tu peux venir, dit-il en français.

Il passa le téléphone à sa fille et revint dans la salle à manger. Il était pâle. Charlie riait au téléphone.

- Ca va Blaine ?, demanda Kurt en posa une main sur l'épaule de Blaine.

- Charlotte part en France pendant les vacances de Noël. Ses grands-parents lui ont payé l'aller-retour et Charlotte est super contente.

- C'est quoi le problème, alors ?

- Mes parents partent chez Cooper pour Noël et le premier de l'An. Charlotte part aussi.

- Blaine, dit Burt. Tu viendras ici. Kurt viendra passer la semaine de Noël à la maison. Comme des vacances. Tu es le bienvenu, Blaine.

- Et, pour le Nouvel An, dit Finn, viens à la maison. On fait une grande soirée. Un de plus, un de moins…

Charlie revint dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de son père. Elle mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine et lui murmura :

- T'es vraiment gentil de me laisser partir en France, alors que tu vas être tout seul.

- Je trouverai de quoi m'occuper, ma Charlotte.

- Papa, peut-être qu'on pourrait demander à Rachel de t'inviter ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait une grande fête. Rachel, dit Charlie en se tournant vers elle, est-ce que tu pourrais inviter Papa à ta fête ?

Alors que Rachel acceptait, Blaine collait son front à l'arrière de la tête de sa fille.

Avant la fin du repas, Charlie s'était endormie sur le canapé et Blaine avait glissé sa main dans celle de Kurt sous la table.

Tandis que Kurt, Blaine et Charlie partaient, Charlie dans les bras de son père, Burt, Carol, Finn et Rachel faisaient le bilan de la soirée.

- Qui parie avec moi que Kurt emménage chez Blaine avant la fin de l'année scolaire ?, demanda Burt.

Les autres rirent. Il ne fallait jamais parier contre Burt. Il n'aimait pas perdre, il ne pariait que lorsqu'il était sûr de lui.


	11. Les premiers jours des vacances de Noël

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui se passe à Noël... Parce qu'on est fin juin !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

- Allô ?

- Papa ?

- Hé, Charlotte, tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! C'est génial ! L'avion, c'était super ! J'ai regardé trois films et j'ai eu des cadeaux. C'était extra ! Je suis dans la voiture de Papi, on va à la montagne. Papi et Mamie ont loué un chalet et il y aura tous les cousins. Mamie a dit que je mettais bien améliorer en français depuis les vacances dernières. On a bien fait de parler ensemble en français ! Tu crois que quand je vais revenir je ne saurais plus parler anglais ? Papa, on arrive à la maison. Je te fais un milliard de bisous.

- Pareil ! Amuses toi bien, Charlotte. Tu me manques !

- Tu me manques aussi, Papa. Oh, il y a les cousins. A bientôt Papa. Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi.

Charlotte avait raccroché avant que Blaine ne lui fasse la moindre recommandation. Mais, il les lui avait déjà toutes faites mille fois avant son départ. Charlotte avait pris l'avion le vendredi soir, après l'école. Il avait attendu son coup de téléphone lui disant qu'elle était bien arrivée. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Kurt l'avait invité à dormir chez lui. Pour la première fois. Mais Blaine avait préféré passer la nuit devant les chaînes d'infos en continu. S'il y avait un crash, les chaines d'informations en parleraient forcément. L'appel de Charlotte, alors qu'il était à peine six heures du matin, le rassurait tellement.

Kurt avait entendu Blaine parler. Cela l'avait réveillé. Il s'était levé et l'avait rejoint :

- Rassuré Papa Poule, dit Kurt en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux.

- Papa Poule, toi-même, dit Blaine en l'embrassant.

- Tu vas dormir un peu, avant d'aller chez mes parents ?

- Tu vas dormir un peu, avant d'aller chez tes parents ?, moqua Blaine.

Kurt tira Blaine du canapé et le dirigea vers sa chambre. Ils se couchèrent. Kurt n'avait pas tellement envie de dormir, mais à peine, Blaine était-il couché, qu'il s'endormit. Kurt le regarda. Blaine n'avait pas pris le temps d'aller au coiffeur depuis qu'il était arrivé à Lima. Ses cheveux bouclaient. Kurt se souvint que pendant un moment, Blaine était très susceptible quant à ses cheveux. Kurt n'avait pas toujours le droit de toucher les cheveux de Blaine. Tandis que Kurt apportait un soin particulier à sa peau, Blaine s'occupaient de ses cheveux comme d'un enfant. Il les nourrissait, les peignaient… Les cheveux de Blaine avaient même été la source de plusieurs disputes quand ils étaient jeunes. Blaine ne mettait plus de gel, il ne se faisait plus d'après-shampoing nourrissant, ni de soin.

Kurt réveilla Blaine à onze heures. Il avait promis de venir pour déjeuner. Kurt allait passer la semaine de Noël chez Burt et Carol. Finn et Rachel serait là aussi. Carol avait eu l'idée d'inviter ses fils – Kurt était devenu son fils lors de son mariage avec Burt, non ? – à venir passer la semaine de Noël chez eux. Comme ça, elle pourrait les avoir pour elle, pendant une semaine entière. Ils n'auraient pas à se soucier des horaires, ni des repas. Elle ferait tout. Parce qu'avoir sa famille, c'était son plus beau cadeau de Noël.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les parents de Kurt, Finn et Rachel étaient déjà arrivés. Rachel refaisait le monde. Burt était parti acheter un arbre de Noël. Il savait que son fils adorait décorer les arbres de Noël.

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine quand Burt arriva avec un arbre si grand, qu'il rentrait à peine par la porte. Finn avait été l'aider, alors que Rachel et Kurt étaient partis chercher les décorations. Alors que Finn, Kurt, Rachel et Blaine décoraient l'arbre, Carol prenait des photos. Ils mirent une heure à décorer l'arbre sous les ordres de Rachel. Mais Finn et Blaine avaient abandonné la décoration rapidement. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient.

La première journée chez Kurt se passa merveilleusement bien. Blaine avait l'impression d'être en vacances alors qu'il était à dix minutes de chez lui. Alors qu'ils étaient installés dans le salon pour le café d'après le repas, Carol était partie à l'étage.

- Blaine ? Kurt ?, appela-t-elle depuis l'étage. Vous pouvez venir, s'il vous plait !

Les deux hommes se levèrent et rejoignirent Carol. Elle était dans la chambre de Kurt.

- Blaine dormira où cette nuit ? Je dois préparer un lit d'appoint ou …

- Carol, merci beaucoup. Je m'occuperais de faire le lit, merci, dit Kurt en rougissant.

Carol sortit de la chambre. Kurt avait toujours été un gentil garçon. Il rendait service sans qu'on lui demande, il était poli et d'une humeur toujours égale. Carol avait adoré habité avec Kurt et elle aimait qu'il la considère comme sa mère. Kurt n'avait qu'un défaut, mineur, à ses yeux : il ne parlait que très rarement de sa vie privée. Et elle aurait adoré savoir où il en était avec Blaine.

Dans la chambre, Kurt et Blaine s'étaient allongés sur le lit sans draps. Ils se remémoraient quelques souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu ici. La première fois que Blaine avait dormi ici alors qu'il avait bu à la soirée de Rachel, la fois où Blaine avait pensé que Kurt le trompait avec c'est-quoi-son-nom-déjà du magasin de musique, les fois où ils avaient discuté de leur futur ensemble.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Blaine et Kurt se levaient avant dix heures, ils petit-déjeunaient. Ensuite, ils allaient se promener, le plus souvent tous les deux. Ils déjeunaient avec tout le monde puis ils partaient se reposer quelques heures. Tous les soirs, ils faisaient un jeu de société et ils regardaient un film. Carol et Burt, souvent, s'endormaient avant la fin. Charlie téléphonait tous les jours à onze heures. C'était juste après sa journée de ski. Blaine attendait son coup de téléphone avec impatience.

Mais aujourd'hui, la journée était différente, c'était la veille de Noël. Cet après-midi, ils prépareraient le repas puis ils iraient de bonne heure au lit. Kurt avait prévu, avec Rachel, de se lever à l'aube pour ouvrir les cadeaux. A onze heures comme prévu, Charlie téléphona.

- Allô ?

- Papa, c'est Charlie !

- Tu vas bien mon poussin ?

- Oui, je rentre de mon cours de ski et ce soir, Mamie fera un bon repas. Et on ouvrira les cadeaux demain. Ce sera génial. Tu fais quoi mon papa ?

- Je vais aller me promener là. Il neige depuis que tu es partie. C'est très beau dehors, j'ai pris des photos. Ce soir, nous aussi on va bien manger et on ouvre les cadeaux demain.

- Tu me manques, même si je m'amuse bien.

- Tu me manques aussi, Charlotte.

- Je dois y aller, on va prendre le gouter !

- Mange bien, mon ourson ! Je t'aime !

Charlie avait raccroché. Blaine blêmit. Sa fille ne lui avait pas répondu à son « je t'aime »…

- Tu vas bien, Blaine ?, demanda Burt. Tu es pâle !

- C'est Charlotte… Elle a raccroché sans me dire …

- Qu'elle t'aimait ?

- C'est idiot, non ? De pas être bien parce que ma fille qui s'amuse comme une dingue n'a pas pris le temps de me dire « je t'aime aussi ».

Burt prit une seconde pour réfléchir.

- Une fois, j'ai déposé Kurt à l'école. Il ne s'est pas retourné pour me faire coucou. Comme il le faisait tous les matins. J'ai été si mal toute la matinée, que j'ai été le chercher pour déjeuner avec lui.

- Quand, elle me dit pas qu'elle m'aime, j'ai l'impression de mourir au fond de moi.

- Je comprends tellement. C'est atroce les enfants. Tu les aimes plus que tout et eux, ils décident un jour qu'ils sont assez grands pour ne plus te dire « je t'aime » au téléphone.

- Burt, tu penses que je peux garder Charlotte à huit ans pour toujours ?

- J'aurais tellement aimé garder Kurt à l'âge de dix ans. Il était si mignon. Et à cette époque, il ne te connaissait pas. Et j'étais bien tranquille, gamin.

Burt donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Blaine avant de rejoindre sa femme. Carol et Finn préparaient le repas accompagné du verbiage de Rachel. Kurt travaillait un peu.

A vingt-et-une heures, le repas fut servi. Ils riaient de diverses anecdotes, se moquaient gentiment les uns des autres. Kurt et Rachel s'étaient habillés comme pour une soirée. Blaine et Finn avaient été obligés de faire pareil. Carol avait préparé pléthore de plats différents. Blaine ne savait que choisir. Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. C'était le téléphone fixe. Burt se leva, inquiet. Qui pouvait téléphoner à cette heure la veille de Noël ?

- Allô ?

Son correspondant parlait dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il crut entendre « Blaine Anderson », mais il n'était pas sûr.

- Vous voulez parler à Blaine Anderson ?, demanda-t-il en articulant entre chaque syllabe.

_- Yes, yes. Blaine Anderson._

- Blaine, je crois que c'est pour toi.

Blaine se précipita sur le téléphone.

- C'est Blaine Anderson.

- Blaine, c'est Octave, dit une voix en français. Tu sais, le frère de Camille.

- Oui, oui. Ca va Octave ?

- Très bien, merci. Blaine, je suis désolé de te déranger. Nous avons essayé de te téléphoner sur ton téléphone mais c'était impossible.

Blaine sortit son téléphone de sa poche, il était allumé.

- Pourtant, il est allumé. Je ne comprends pas.

- On n'y arrivait pas depuis l'hôpital !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à l'hôpital ?, Blaine criait.

- C'est rien du tout, Blaine. Calme-toi.

- Qui est à l'hôpital ? Octave ?

- Charlie est tombée. Rien de grave, du tout.

- Charlotte, ma fille est à l'hôpital ?

A table, tout était silencieux. Ils guettaient les mots qu'ils connaissaient en français. Ils comprenaient que Blaine parlait de Charlotte. Et Rachel avait cru comprendre hôpital.

- Blaine, reprit Octave. Charlotte est tombée. Elle a le bras cassé.

A cette annonce, Blaine sentit ses jambes défaillirent. Il s'assit sur le sol.

- Elle a le bras cassé ?

- Oui. Et, elle va devoir se faire opérer ?

- Quoi ?

Blaine avait envie de pleurer.

- Blaine, écoute-moi, dit Octave d'une voix douce. Il faut que tu m'envoies un email dans lequel tu autorises Charlie à être opérer.

- Octave, _I want to talk with a doctor !,_ dit Blaine en reprenant sa langue maternelle.

Octave lui dit de patienter quelques secondes. Blaine était toujours assis par terre. Il fallait qu'il parte rejoindre sa petite fille.

- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Martin-Delabie, dit une voix en anglais.

- Bonjour Docteur, je suis Blaine Anderson, le père de Charlotte.

Le médecin expliqua, dans un anglais parfait, que Charlotte était tombée en chahutant avec ses cousins. Elle était tombée d'un lit superposé sur son bras et que son bras était cassé. La facture devait être opérer pour être remise correctement, mais que ce n'était pas grave du tout. S'il donnait son autorisation, elle serait opérer aujourd'hui. Et que le lendemain, elle pourrait sortir avec son plâtre. Blaine donna son autorisation. Sa petite fille devait atrocement souffrir. Le docteur lui repassa Octave. Blaine et lui avaient toujours été bons amis. Octave lui promis de lui envoyer des messages pour le tenir au courant de l'opération et de l'hôpital. Puis, il lui interdit de venir en France. C'était Charlie qui l'avait dit. Son père devait rester à Lima. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses vacances. Et entre deux pleurs, elle avait ri en ajoutant qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un plâtre. Puis Octave raccrocha.

Blaine rejoignit la table. A peine, Blaine s'était-il assis qu'il s'effondra en larmes.

- Blaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je dois aller en France, dit-il.

* * *

**Petit message :**

J'avais de l'avance dans mes chapitres, mais je suis restée bloquer sur le chapitre 12 assez longtemps. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi en faire, je n'aimais pas comment les événements se déroulaient. Et je l'ai réécrit à peu près quinze fois... Je n'ai donc plus que le chapitre 12 d'avance.  
Alors, je me demandais un truc. Souhaitez-vous que je publie les chapitres de manières anarchiques (quand ils sont prêts, je les mets en ligne - ce que je faisais plus ou moins jusqu'alors) ? Ou que je publie régulièrement (à jours fixes) ? Et si je publie régulièrement, avez-vous une préférence dans la journée de publication et le rythme (deux fois par semaines ? une fois pas mois ? plus jamais...) ?

En tout cas, encore merci pour les personnes qui laissent des _reviews_. C'est vraiment gentil et motivant - surtout quand j'étais bloquée sur mon satané chapitre 12.

J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire et ce que je fais de Blaine et Kurt (mais si tu n'aimes pas cette histoire et que tu en es au chapitre 12, vaut mieux arrêter, il y a d'autres trucs à faire :p).

Le chapitre 12 arrivera surement avant le week-end (je le relis pour éviter un maximum de fautes, et je suis navrée si certaines m'échappe... _Mea Culpa_).

A bientôt,

**_Yzeult_**


	12. Le jour de Noël

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Charlie est partie fêter Noël chez ses grands-parents maternels. Elle est à la montagne en France. Pendant ce temps, Blaine passe les fêtes de Noël avec la famille de Kurt (Burt, Carol, Finn et Rachel). Mais le 24 décembre, Octave, le frère de Camille, appelle Blaine : Charlie est à l'hôpital, elle s'est cassée le bras._

* * *

Blaine était resté éveillé toute la nuit. Burt était resté avec lui. Après avoir expliqué à Rachel, Finn, Carol, Kurt et Burt que sa fille avait le bras cassé et qu'elle devait se faire opérer, il avait cherché tous les moyens possibles d'aller la rejoindre en France. Les avions ne décollaient plus dans l'est des Etats-Unis. Il y avait une tempête de neige. Il avait essayé de trouver un vol pour aller à l'ouest et prendre une correspondance pour la France. Tout était plein. Sa fille était à l'hôpital et il ne pouvait même pas prendre soin d'elle.

Burt, après le repas, avait demandé à Kurt, Rachel et Finn de le laisser seul avec Blaine. Blaine était resté assis sur le canapé. Face à lui, sur la table de basse, il avait posé son téléphone portable, le téléphone fixe de chez Burt et Carol et il avait emprunté l'ordinateur de Kurt qu'il avait allumé sur sa boîte email. Octave lui avait promis de le tenir au courant.

A trois heures du matin, Blaine avait reçu un email. « Charlie vient d'entrer en chirurgie. Tout va bien. Elle t'embrasse. Octave ». Il y avait même une photo de Charlie dans son lit, trop grand pour elle. Son bras était dans un bandage. Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux devant la photo. Burt lui fit remarquer que Charlie souriait.

- Tu sais, Blaine, elle doit surement s'amuser. Ses grands-parents doivent lui apporter des tas de bonbons. Ses cousins doivent lui faire passer le temps. Et quand on est petit, l'hôpital c'est une aventure.

Blaine avait soupiré. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un hôpital avant la naissance de Charlotte. Et depuis qu'elle était née, il n'y avait été que trop souvent. Il avait trop souvent dû emmener sa fille voir sa mère dans des chambres trop blanches, trop propres…

A cinq heures de matin, alors qu'il somnolait son ordinateur émit un bruit : un nouvel email était arrivé. En l'ouvrant, il ne trouva qu'une photo. C'est Charlotte et tous ses cousins assis ou allongés sur un lit. Ils faisaient tous une grimace et avec leurs doigts faisaient un V. Charlotte avait l'air vraiment fatiguée. Alors qu'il fixait la photo à la recherche du moindre détail, le téléphone sonna. Avant que la première sonnerie ne finisse, Blaine avait décroché.

- Allô ?

- M. Anderson ? C'est le Dr. Martin-Delabie, dit la voix que Blaine reconnue. Je voulais vous dire que tout s'était très bien déroulé. L'opération n'a duré qu'une demi-heure. Charlie est déjà réveillée. Elle est un peu fatiguée, mais tout vas très bien.

Blaine soupira de soulagement.

- C'est génial !, dit-il.

- Elle devra porter son plâtre six semaines, continua le médecin. Mais, tout va très bien.

- C'est génial !, répéta Blaine.

- Je vous passe quelqu'un, finit le médecin. Au revoir et joyeux Noël !

- Merci beaucoup pour tout et joyeux Noël !

- Papa ! C'est moi !

- Oh ma Charlotte ? Raconte-moi tout ! Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je vienne ? Tu as mal ? Tu es toute seule ? Tu veux rentrer ? Tu dors avec qui ce soir ?

- Papa, coupa Charlie. Je vais très bien. J'ai un plâtre super. Il est rose. Et je croyais que j'avais mal mais en fait, j'ai plus mal. Et on va faire un peu Noël ici et un peu au chalet. Et au ski, j'ai eu une médaille. Mais maintenant, je ne pourrais plus en faire. Mais c'est pas grave, Papi en fait jamais du ski alors on fera des promenades !

Charlotte lui racontait des banalités. C'était presque comme si l'hôpital n'était qu'une aventure. Comme l'avait dit Burt. Charlotte et Blaine discutèrent un quart d'heure. Puis, Blaine parla avec Octave et avec la grand-mère de Charlotte. Tous les deux le rassurèrent. Charlotte allait très bien, plus de peur que de mal. Octave confirma à Blaine qu'il n'avait pas à venir. Charlie resterait avec eux le reste des vacances. Mais elle ne ferait plus de ski.

Après avoir raccroché, Blaine réveilla Burt qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. Puis il monta se coucher. Il s'endormit directement après s'être allongé, tout habillé, à côté de Kurt.

De l'autre côté du couloir, à sept heures, Rachel se réveilla. Elle sauta du lit et alla frapper à la chambre de Kurt, habillée de son pyjama de Noël. En entendant les coups frappés à sa porte, Kurt se réveilla. C'était son jour préféré de l'année ! Il remarqua que Blaine ne s'était pas déshabillé pour s'endormir. Et n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Kurt descendit les escaliers et rejoignit Rachel. Ils préparèrent le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller réveiller tout le monde. Le tintement des bols et l'odeur du café réveilla Burt. Il s'installa à la table.

- Kurt, je crois que tout est prêt ! Nous allons pouvoir aller réveiller la maisonnée !, annonça théâtralement Rachel.

- Ne réveillez pas Blaine, dit Burt.

- Et pourquoi ?, demanda Kurt, offensé.

- Il s'est couché à presque quatre heures du matin. Il était sur les nerfs. Alors, laissez le dormir un peu.

- On avait prévu d'ouvrir les cadeaux ce matin, alors on les ouvre ce matin, dit Rachel.

Kurt et Rachel montèrent bruyamment les escaliers. Rachel alla réveiller Finn. Kurt réveilla Blaine. Les deux hommes descendirent les escaliers doucement. Ils n'étaient pas réveillés et ils étaient agressés. Rachel les pressa pour qu'ils déjeunent. Puis, Kurt installa, d'une main de fer, tout le monde dans le salon.

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux !, cria-t-il.

Blaine dormait encore à moitié. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il était moins de huit heures, il s'était couché à quatre heures. Il avait fait des cauchemars horribles où sa petite fille, sa Charlotte, qui n'avait que lui criait de douleurs… Et, là, dans le salon, Kurt et Rachel n'étaient que joie et bonheur. D'ailleurs, remarqua Blaine, personne, sauf Carol, ne lui avait demandé des nouvelles de sa fille…

L'échange des cadeaux commença. Kurt donna un paquet à Rachel et à Carol, Finn en donna deux à Rachel. Kurt, de son côté, ouvrait des paquets. Alors que Finn recevait un paquet de la part de Carol, il s'arrêta et dit :

- Hé, Blaine ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de Charlie, elle va bien ?

Blaine était tellement touché, qu'il prit Finn dans ses bras. Il lui fit un rapide compte-rendu des informations qu'il avait eu. Kurt et Rachel écoutaient attentivement. Quand, il eut fini, Rachel dit :

- Charlie a un cadeau pour toi, Blaine.

Et elle sortit de son sac, une grande boîte et une plus petite.

- Elle me les a confiés après notre séance de shopping.

Tous s'arrêtent pour regarder Blaine. Il défit avec précaution le petit paquet. Il y trouva un cadre violet avec des papillons et des paillettes. Dans le cadre, Charlie avait mis une photo d'elle et de son père. C'était celle que Kurt avait pris, dessus elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Blaine était vraiment ému. Il posa le cadre sur la table et entreprit de découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans la grosse boîte. En l'ouvrant, il y découvrit une petite note : « Joyeux Noël mon Papa. Je t'aime, Charlotte ». Si sa fille continuait d'être aussi mignonne, il allait pleurer. La note était posée sur du papier de soie, qu'il défit avec douceur. Sous trois couches, ses mains touchèrent quelque chose de doux. Il sortit de la boîte un pull. Il était gris avec des rayures bleues marines.

- Blaine, Charlie m'a confié quelque chose à te lire, commença Kurt en sortant un papier de sa poche. Papa, lut-il, je t'ai choisi ce pull parce qu'il est beau, comme toi et doux, comme toi. Mais, j'avais peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'ait. Alors, Kurt m'a aidé à le personnaliser. J'ai cousu des perles à l'intérieur de la manche. Rachel m'a donné l'idée. Joyeux Noël ! Bisous Charlotte.

Blaine regarda à l'intérieur des manches. A la manche gauche, il y avait trois perles. La première avait un C dessus, la seconde un cœur et la dernière et B.

- Ca veut dire Charlotte aime Blaine, confirma Kurt.

Une larme tomba sur la joue de Blaine. Kurt le prit dans ses bras, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Blaine pleurait. Charlie était mignonne et attentionnée. Mais ce n'était que des cadeaux. Et Blaine n'avait jamais pleuré pour un des cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait.

Une heure plus tard, chacun avait donné ses cadeaux. Blaine avait reçu, en plus des cadeaux de Charlotte, une photo encadrée par Kurt – celle où il lisait avec Charlie, mais aussi un tube de gel en souvenir du bon vieux temps, Rachel et Finn lui avait offert un livre de cuisine et un kit à cupcakes, Burt et Carol lui avaient simplement dit « tu es chez toi ici », ça lui avait suffi !

Ils avaient discuté en pyjama jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Puis ils avaient été se lavé et avaient déjeuné. Pendant l'après-midi, ils s'étaient promenés sous la neige. Tous ensembles, comme une famille. Et à leur retour, Blaine avait reçu un message d'Octave. Charlotte était sortie de l'hôpital. Ils allaient (enfin) fêter Noël au chalet. Quand il annonça la bonne nouvelle à Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Burt et Carol, assis dans le salon, Kurt dit :

- Comme ça, tu vas enfin arrêter d'être chiant !

- Pardon ?, demanda Blaine, interloqué.

Tout le monde dans le salon resta figé. Personne n'osait comprendre ce que Kurt avait dit.

- J'ai dit que tu allais enfin pouvoir arrêter d'être chiant, répéta Kurt calmement. Tu as failli gâcher Noël avec ta mauvaise humeur.

- Excuse-moi, Kurt, de m'inquiéter pour ma fille.

- Mais, elle n'a rien ta fille. Elle s'est cassée le bras comme des millions de personne chaque années.

- Kurt, arrête, le coupa Burt.

- Non, je n'arrête pas, dit Kurt en levant la voix. On l'invite ici et lui il gâche la fête. Il n'a pas arrêté de faire la gueule. Vous l'avez bien vu ! Pendant l'échange des cadeaux, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Noël est une fête joyeuse, ce n'est pas la Toussaint !

Alors que Rachel voulait ajouter quelque chose, Finn la prit par la main et la sortit du salon. Il ne fallait pas empirer les choses.

- Pardon Kurt d'avoir gâché ta fête. Excuse-moi ! Mais, je suis plus un gamin puéril. J'ai des responsabilités. Je n'ai plus de temps à gâcher. Je dois m'occuper de la seule personne au monde qui compte vraiment pour moi. C'est ma fille. Tu ne comprends pas ce qui nous uni. Tu n'as pas d'enfants. Si Charlotte pleure, alors je pleure. Et si Charlotte souffre, je souffre. Et là, ce n'est pas qu'une personne qui s'est cassé le bras. C'est ma fille. Et je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais je ne peux pas la consoler en la prenant dans mes bras. Je suis à six mille putains de kilomètres d'elle. Et sa mère non plus ne peut pas la consoler. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens.

- Ce n'est qu'un bras cassé. Comme il y en a chaque année dans ma classe. Pourtant, j'en fais pas tout un plat. Charlie n'est pas sur son lit de mort, elle n'a que le bras cassé. Alors pense à autre chose.

- Kurt. Tu as été égoïste une fois. Tu m'as quitté par égoïsme. Alors, cette fois, c'est moi qui pars. Parce que ce que tu dis, c'est tellement… Kurt. Tout passe après toi. Même ma fille. Et si tu m'aimais un peu, tu comprendrais que ma fille passe avant tout le monde. Avant moi et surtout avant toi. Alors, avant que tu me fasses vraiment de la peine, ce que tu es en train de faire, soit dit en passant, ou que tu fasse de la peine à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, je vais partir. Prendre du recul. Charlotte te considère comme un ami. Et toi, tu la considères comme… une de tes élèves. Tu n'as même pas demandé de ses nouvelles ce matin ! Tu te rends compte ! Ton père a passé la nuit avec moi pour pas que je reste seul. Carol a demandé des novelles de Charlotte alors que je sortais de la chambre et toi… Rien ! Tu me déçois tellement. Tu me donnes envie de pleurer de rage.

Blaine monta dans la chambre. Il ramassa ses affaires et les mit dans son sac. Puis, il descendit l'escalier avec rage. Il remercia ses hôtes et sortit en furie.

A l'intérieur, Kurt était outré.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?, demanda Kurt.

- Il est taré, ajouta Rachel. Franchement, je ne comprends rien !

- Je trouve que Blaine a été excessif, mais je le comprends, finit Finn. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète… Charlie est quand même à l'hôpital et toi, tu lui prends la tête pour un truc idiot.

- J'aurais réagi comme Blaine, dit Burt.

- Il a entièrement raison, continua Carol.

- En gros, je suis le plus gros naze que la Terre porte !

- Oui, Kurt ! Et Blaine a raison, tu as été égoïste !, conclut son père.

Kurt s'assit sur le canapé. Il était tendu. Après quelques minutes de silence, Kurt demanda à son père :

- Papa, tu penses que Blaine est juste fâché ? Ou tu penses qu'il m'a quitté ?

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** dimanche

Merci beaucoup pour vos _reviews_, c'est vraiment adorable. Et j'adore savoir ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, sachant que je ne publie que si un chapitre d'avance.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Parce que j'ai galéré à écrire la (magnifique ?!) fin.

Bon week-end,  
Yzeult


	13. Le jour de l'An

* Merci à _Mara116_ pour sa relecture :)

* * *

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à New-York, Kurt travaillait beaucoup et avait changé ses priorités. Blaine n'en était plus une. Enfin, il l'avait cru. Et Blaine l'avait trompé. Avec un quelqu'un sans importance. C'était la première fois que Blaine le décevait. Avant, il y avait eu Sebastian. Mais Kurt avait compris que Blaine avait besoin de parler à d'autres garçons que lui. Et aujourd'hui, Blaine le décevait pour la seconde fois. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine lui avait crié dessus. Et pourquoi il était parti comme une furie.

En rentrant dans son appartement, Kurt était déçu comme jamais. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Blaine deviendrait ce genre d'homme. Ce genre d'homme qui crie et qui part. Il avait toujours été patient, doux, amoureux. Blaine lui offrait des fleurs. Sans raison ! Comme tous les couples, ils avaient des périodes moins fastes. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés. Mais ils se retrouvaient toujours.

Kurt avait pensé que la soirée du Nouvel An effacerait tout. Mais Blaine l'avait traité comme un ami. Il l'avait accueilli par un grand sourire et par une accolade. Comme il l'avait fait pour tous les autres invités qu'il connaissait. Rachel, pensant bien faire, les avait installés côte à côté pendant le dîner. Alors, Blaine avait discuté avec Kurt. Il lui avait dit que Charlotte revenait le lendemain, par l'avion de dix-sept heures. Ils avaient discuté du programme scolaire à venir. A la fin du dîner, Rachel avait fait descendre ses invités dans le sous-sol. Kurt avait été ébloui. Elle avait décoré cet endroit comme une salle de spectacle. Il y avait une scène, des projecteurs de couleur, des micros. Rachel avait fait son show. Elle avait invité ses amis à chanter avec elle. Ils s'étaient bien amusés. Quand minuit avait sonné, ils s'étaient tous embrassés. Blaine avait été embrasser Kurt.

- Bonne année, mec !, lui avait-il dit.

- Bonne année Blaine !

Puis Blaine était parti danser. Quand il était parti de chez lui, il avait simplement eu envie de passer une bonne soirée. Mais quand Kurt était arrivé, il avait eu envie d'un verre. Quatre heures plus tard, il avait gouté tous les cocktails que Finn lui faisait. Alors, il commençait à avoir envie de danser tout le temps et de crier « whooo ! » dès que la musique lui plaisait. Il se sentait heureux, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Lorsque Rachel l'avait invité à chanter, Blaine avait crié « whooo ! » et avait sauté sur scène. Il avait enlevé son cardigan et retroussé sa chemise. Kurt, qui s'était assis pour voir le spectacle, le trouvait vraiment beau. Blaine avait chanté la dernière chanson à la mode avec Rachel. Il l'avait même suivie dans ses quelques pas de danse. Puis, à la fin de la chanson, il était descendu de la scène. Finn lui avait donné un nouveau verre, que Blaine avait accepté avec joie.

Kurt ne comprenait pas à quel jeu jouaient Finn et Blaine. Pourquoi son frère ne cessait de donner de l'alcool à Blaine. Il avait pourtant dit à Finn que ce soir, il voulait le reconquérir. Avec Rachel, Kurt avait échafaudé un plan. C'était le même plan auquel il avait pensé au tout début de leur relation. Et la soirée commençait à prendre la même tournure. Blaine commençait à être imbibé d'alcool. Et si la soirée continuait comme cela, il allait finir par embrasser Rachel. Et ensuite, il douterait de sa sexualité et Kurt serait dévasté. Il fallait qu'il prenne la situation en main.

Kurt se dirigea vers Finn. Il était déterminé.

- Finn, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Blaine ?

- De quoi tu parles, Kurt ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui donner des cocktails…

- Kurt, relax, Blaine est cool quand il est bourré !

- Non, il n'est pas cool quand il est bourré ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu.

- Kurt, mon frère, relax. Prends un verre et va chanter !

Kurt était dépité. Il avait organisé sa soirée. Et il avait prévu de rentrer avec Blaine. Il devait commencer l'année dans les bras de Blaine. Mais cet idiot de Finn lui donnait des cocktails. Alors qu'il avançait vers la scène pour rejoindre Rachel, Blaine l'attira vers lui.

- Tu fais la tête Kurt ?

- Non.

- Hé Kurt, tu sais que j'étais amoureux de toi !

- C'est gentil, Blaine !

- J'étais amoureux de toi, jusqu'au 25 décembre, tu sais ! Et tu as tout gâché, Kurt. Tu le sais que tu as tout gâché, hein ?

- Et si je te dis que je suis désolé ?

- Kurt, viens on va parler.

Blaine attrapa Kurt par le col de sa chemise et l'emmena vers un canapé. Il s'assit et tapota le coussin à côté de lui pour que Kurt s'asseye.

- Kurt, je te dis ça parce que je t'aime vraiment bien. Faut que tu grandisses, mec !

- Pardon ?

Kurt était sidéré.

- Blaine, je vais te laisser cuver. Tu dis n'importe quoi, quand tu es bourré.

- Non, non, je ne suis pas bourré. Je suis à cette étape fatidique de la soirée où je ne peux dire que la vérité. Un verre de moins, j'en suis incapable. Un verre de plus, je suis hors de contrôle. Alors, on va parler un peu. Et après, je vais aller voir Finn, il va me donner le verre de trop.

- Je te laisse, Blaine.

Blaine posa sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt avant qu'il ne puisse se lever.

- J'ai dit « on parle », alors on va parler ! Et en plus, on aurait dû parler il y a trois mois. Avant que je décide de t'aimer et que tu me déchires le cœur.

- Blaine, je n'aime pas quand tu as bu.

- Kurt, quand tu m'as quitté il y a huit ans. Je n'ai pas eu d'explications. Alors, je vais te dire pourquoi on va arrêter de se voir.

- On va arrêter de se voir ?, demanda Kurt.

- Mec, tu n'aimes pas ma fille. Je ne vois pas comment on va faire pour pouvoir faire notre vie ensemble !

- De quoi tu parles, Blaine ?

- J'ai bien compris que tu n'aimais pas Charlotte. Je comprends, elle parle trop, elle adore le rose, elle chante la même chanson toute la journée. En plus elle collectionne les peluches et elle n'a que huit ans. Je suis sûre que si ce n'était pas ma fille, elle m'agacerait parfois. Mais, je trouve que c'est la fille la plus mignonne et adorable et parfaite du monde. Tu sais Kurt, c'est la chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie dont je suis le plus fier.

- Pourquoi tu dis que je n'aime pas Charlie ? Je l'adore !

- Non, tu ne l'aimes pas. Sinon, tu t'inquiéterais pour elle ! Et tu t'en fiches d'elle.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu débloques Blaine ! J'adore Charlie. Elle est géniale. Et j'adore passer du temps avec elle. Elle est jolie comme un cœur, super bien élevée. Elle est cultivée. Si je devais avoir un enfant, j'aimerais que ce soit elle !

- Tu sais, Kurt. Charlotte c'est ma fille. Mais c'est aussi ma meilleure amie ! On a traversé des trucs durs ensemble. Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit, mais la mère de Charlotte est morte cet été. C'était triste. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit, ma Charlotte ? Elle m'a dit « je ne vais pas pleurer devant toi, Papa. Parce que ça te rendrait triste. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois plus triste que tu ne l'es déjà ».

- Blaine, Charlie est incroyable.

- Ne me dit pas comment est ma fille. Je la connais mieux que personne. Tu sais, elle n'a habité avec sa mère que trois ans. Sinon, de ses trois ans à ses huit ans, Camille était à l'hôpital ou fatiguée. Elle passait un peu de temps ensemble. Alors, on est meilleurs amis avec ma Charlotte.

- Je le sais, Blaine. Tu me l'as déjà dit ! Et Charlie me l'a dit aussi. Je sais que vous êtes proches…

- Alors pourquoi tu t'en fiches ?, le coupa Blaine. Il commençait à avoir les yeux humides.

- Mais je ne m'en fiche pas, Blaine.

- Si ! Tu t'en fiches ! Tu t'en fiches que Charlotte se soit cassée le bras. Tu t'en fiches que je sois triste. Tu t'en fiches qu'elle me manque.

Kurt attrapa les épaules de Blaine.

- Blaine, je te le répète encore. Je ne m'en fiche pas de Charlotte. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Kurt ! Arrête de mentir maintenant ! J'en ai marre de tes mensonges. Dis le moi pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé de nouvelles de Charlotte ? Parce que ton père est resté avec moi toute la nuit. Carol a demandé rapidement des nouvelles, Finn aussi. Rachel et toi, rien… Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais te dire, alors je vais aller boire le verre qui va me faire déraper. Bonne soirée, mon Kurt.

Blaine se leva et commença à se diriger vers Finn.

- Blaine, l'interpella Kurt.

En se rapprochant de Blaine, Kurt fit un signe à Rachel. Elle chercha la musique qu'ils avaient prévue. Kurt remettait son plan en action. La musique commença. _I have nothing_ de Withney Houston.

- Blaine ?, rappela Kurt.

Blaine se retourna. Il leva ses bras et les mit autour du cou de Kurt. Puis, il commença à danser. Kurt se mit à suivre Blaine dans sa danse, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Blaine mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt, il sentait l'odeur de son cou. Il aimait l'odeur de Kurt. Il avait toujours adoré l'odeur du corps de Kurt, pas celle de son parfum, celle qu'il avait le matin au réveil. Un mélange de savon et de sueur, mais en acidulé. Blaine inspirait profondément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Blaine ?, demanda Kurt en entendant Blaine inspirer.

- Je te respire. Parce que c'est probablement une des dernières fois que je vais pouvoir le faire.

Toujours en dansant, Blaine inspirait l'odeur de Kurt. Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, Blaine laissa ses bras autour du cou de Kurt.

- Blaine, dit Kurt dans le creux de son oreille. Je suis amoureux de toi.

- Kurt, dit Blaine, j'ai plus le droit d'être amoureux. Tant que Charlotte n'a pas son diplôme universitaire, elle est ma priorité. Et je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer quelqu'un dans sa vie qui pourrait partir du jour au lendemain.

- Je ne partirai pas, Blaine. Je te promets de rester avec toi pour toujours !

Blaine s'écarta de Kurt. Il le regarda un moment et l'embrassa amoureusement. Puis, il le prit par les épaules et dit :

- C'est là le problème, mon Kurt. Tu ne peux pas promettre de rester avec moi. Parce que ce n'est pas que moi. C'est ça que tu ne comprends toujours pas.

- Je te promets de rester avec toi et Charlie. Je vous aime tous les deux.

- Kurt, dit Blaine en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu viens de dire que tu ne partirais pas et que tu resterais avec nous pour toujours. Mais, tu me l'as déjà promis. Et tu m'as quitté. Sans me prévenir. J'avais vingt ans et j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre. Alors imagine, les ravages que tu peux faire sur Charlotte… Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas pu avoir d'explications… Tu connais Charlotte, elle a besoin de tout savoir !

- Blaine, je t'expliquerai pourquoi, mais pas ce soir.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de savoir. J'ai refait ma vie sans toi. Je vais aller boire mon verre qui va me faire déraper. Bonne soirée, mon Kurt, dit Blaine en s'éloignant.

Kurt était parti à cinq heures du matin. Blaine était sur scène avec Rachel. Ils étaient les seuls encore assez éveillés pour chanter.

A neuf heures du matin, alors que Kurt dormait profondément, sa sonnette retentit. Il se leva péniblement de son lit. Il ouvrit la porte, les yeux toujours fermés. Blaine était devant lui. Il portait simplement sa chemise complétement ouverte et son écharpe.

- Hé Kurt, je suis content que tu sois réveillé. Je suis pas du tout, mais pas du tout fatigué ! Alors j'ai apporté le petit déjeuner !

Blaine entra sans vraiment être invité dans l'appartement. Il posa le sac en papier qu'il tenait dans sa main sur la table et en sortit des viennoiseries. Il alla chercher dans le réfrigérateur du jus de fruit. Et s'en servit un verre. Kurt était abasourdi.

- Viens déjeuner, Kurt !

Blaine riait. Il se sentait bien dans cet appartement, avec Kurt. Il aimait la sensation qu'il avait. Celle d'être encore enivré, de petit-déjeuner avec la personne qu'il aimait, de savoir que sa fille allait arriver dans l'après-midi. Kurt s'installa face à Blaine. Ils déjeunèrent en riant. Blaine lui raconta qu'il avait oublié son manteau et son cardigan chez Rachel et Finn. Puis, il détailla à Kurt toutes les chansons qu'il avait chantées. Kurt l'écoutait avec attention. Et quelques minutes après avoir fini sa tasse de café, Blaine posa sa tête sur ses bras et s'endormit sur la table. Kurt lui caressa ses cheveux décoiffés. Il allait le laisser dormir quelques heures.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** mercredi !


	14. La décision de Charlie

Merci à _Mara116_ pour la relecture !

Et merci à ceux qui laissent un message, c'est vraiment gentil ! :)

* * *

Le mois de janvier était déjà bien entamé. Et Charlotte venait de se faire retirer son plâtre. Elle devait faire attention à son bras et Blaine était aux petits soins. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de ses vacances, il la couvrait de cadeaux, d'attentions, de baisers et de sourires. Il avait eu si peur pour elle. Au départ, elle avait adoré que son père fasse tout pour elle. Et elle pouvait l'avouer, maintenant, elle en avait un peu profité. Même beaucoup. Mais, elle commençait à en avoir marre. Son père ne la laissait même plus porter elle-même son cartable. Il l'accompagnait jusque dans sa classe pour déposer son cartable sur sa chaise. Si son père savait qu'elle faisait le poirier contre les murs de l'école, elle en était sûre, il tomberait dans les pommes. Mais, c'était son bras à elle et elle savait qu'il était guéri et fort. Elle avait demandé à M. Hummel, s'il pouvait glisser un mot à son père. Parce que M. Hummel était adulte et il pouvait influencer son père. Son père lui avait dit que M. Hummel et lui avaient été amoureux. Et il avait passé Noël chez M. Hummel. Alors, ils devaient être amis. Et son papa écoutait toujours ses amis.

Quand son père déposait son cartable dans la classe, Charlotte avait remarqué qu'il faisait toujours un signe à M. Hummel. Souvent c'était un petit geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Et M. Hummel lui répondait. Pourtant, Charlotte en était sûre, quelque chose avait changé. Avant qu'elle ne parte en France, elle entendait souvent la voix de M. Hummel dans le salon, le soir alors qu'elle s'endormait. Ils riaient beaucoup avec son père. Mais, depuis son retour, M. Hummel n'était pas venu une seule fois. Peut-être qu'il était occupé. De toute façon, son père n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il s'occupait d'elle. Et il s'était remis à jouer du piano. Il avait même inventé un morceau qu'il avait appelé _Charlotte_.

Charlotte écrivait toujours dans le cahier que M. Hummel lui avait donné au début de l'année. Mais elle avait pris la décision de ne jamais parler de son inquiétude à propos de l'amitié entre M. Hummel et son père ou du fait que son père passait un peu trop de temps à jouer du piano. Elle trouvait que c'était trop personnel pour en parler à M. Hummel et surtout, elle avait promis à son père qu'elle ne s'inquiéterait plus pour lui. Quand sa maman était malade, Charlotte s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son papa. Il était souvent triste. Et un jour, elle en avait parlé à sa maman. Elle lui avait dit que Papa était tout le temps triste et qu'il ne jouait jamais de piano. Elle lui avait même dit que quand Papa lui faisait des câlins, il pleurait parfois. Alors sa maman avait parlé à son papa. Et son papa lui avait dit :

- Ma Charlotte, tu es trop petite pour te faire du souci pour moi. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne t'inquièteras plus jamais pour moi. Tu ne te feras du souci seulement et uniquement pour toi. Dis, tu me le promets.

Elle avait promis et son papa lui avait fait un câlin. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'inquiétait pour son père. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui. Alors, elle avait pris une décision. Elle allait parler à son papa. Ce soir.

Il était seize heures et la cloche sonnait. Charlotte rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. M. Hummel fit sortir les élèves de la classe et les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. M. Hummel guettait les parents d'élèves lorsque ses élèves partaient. Kurt vit Blaine arriver au loin. Il passait sa main gauche dans ses cheveux et cherchait Charlotte du regard. Kurt remarqua qu'il avait laissé son manteau ouvert. Blaine avait ses joues rougies par le froid. Il avait simplement posé son écharpe autour de sa nuque. Blaine s'approcha de la porte de l'école. Charlotte tira la manche du manteau de Kurt et lui signifia qu'elle rejoignait son père. Kurt lui dit bonsoir. Il regarda Charlie rejoindre Blaine. Ils étaient vraiment beaux ensemble, dans leurs manteaux assortis. Alors que Charlie parlait, elle referma un à un les boutons du manteau de Blaine. Puis elle noua son écharpe. Kurt sourit. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était Blaine qui apportait quelque chose à Charlie ou si c'était Charlie qui apportait quelque chose à la vie de Blaine. Probablement, les deux.

Blaine regardait sa fille courir vers lui. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il la prit dans ses bras. Il aimait sentir sa Charlotte contre lui après une dure journée. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas sa meilleure journée. Charlotte lui avait remonté les bretelles. Papa, tu devrais fermer ton manteau et mettre correctement son écharpe. Tu vas tomber malade. Blaine lui avait caressé les cheveux. Les cheveux de Charlotte avaient drôlement poussé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Lima. Il les avait tressés ce matin. Depuis qu'il arrivait à faire des tresses, il en faisait de toutes sortes et tous les jours à sa fille. Et la natte de Charlotte lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Il trouvait sa fille vraiment belle.

La journée de Blaine n'avait été qu'un enchaînement d'évènements nuls. Ses parents lui avaient téléphoné. Ils voulaient emménager en Californie, alors ils allaient rester chez Cooper encore quelques semaines. Puis, le directeur de l'école de musique lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir travailler le samedi. Durant le déjeuner, il avait taché sa chemise et avait été obligé de rentrer chez lui pour se changer. Il était arrivé en retard à son premier cours et tous ses cours de l'après-midi avaient été décalés. Alors, il avait dû courir pour arriver à l'heure à la sortie des classes. Pour se remonter le moral, il avait décidé de faire des crêpes.

Ils avaient marché jusqu'à chez eux, main dans la main. Charlotte avait raconté à son père sa journée dans les moindres détails. Blaine, comme tous les soirs, l'avait écoutée et réagi. La vie d'une enfant de huit ans n'était pas si passionnante. En arrivant à la maison, ils avaient, d'un même geste, accroché leurs manteaux, ôté leurs chaussures et rangé dans la boîte leurs écharpes, gants et bonnets. Charlotte s'était installée à la table et avait sorti ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs. Blaine s'était installé dans la cuisine et avait commencé la préparation de la pâte à crêpes. Puis, il avait fait une cinquantaine de crêpes. Il savait que sa recette était pour beaucoup trop de crêpes, mais sa recette était écrite par Camille et il n'arrivait pas à imaginer faire des crêpes sans cette recette. De temps en temps, il regardait Charlotte. Ca faisait cinq minutes que sa fille avait son crayon dans la bouche, elle regardait le mur des bons moments, le regard un peu vague.

- Tu penses à quoi, ma Charlotte ?, demanda Blaine.

Charlotte fit tomber le crayon de sa bouche. Elle se tourna vers son père.

- Papa, j'aimerais te parler.

Blaine coupa le feu sous sa crêpière et s'installa face à Charlotte en souriant. Charlotte ferma son livre et son cahier. Elle reboucha son stylo et le remit dans sa trousse.

- Papa, commença Charlotte, je pense que nous devrions organiser une fête !

- Ah ?, dit Blaine, étonné. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu passes tout ton temps libre à jouer du piano. Et parce que tu passes tout ton temps avec moi.

Blaine riait.

- Tu veux que j'arrête de jouer du piano et que j'arrête de passer du temps avec toi ?

Charlotte réfléchit. Elle commença une phrase. Puis s'interrompit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et quelques secondes avant de commencer à parler.

- Papa. Est-ce que tu te souviens toutes les fêtes qu'on faisait à New-York ?

- Oui.

Blaine et Camille avaient pris l'habitude d'organiser une fête dès que quelque chose de bien se passait dans leurs vies. Au départ, c'était des fêtes pour fêter leurs réussites aux examens, puis après c'était pour fêter la grossesse de Camille, puis la naissance de Charlotte. Ils faisaient des fêtes pour les anniversaires, lorsqu'un couple se formait parmi leurs amis, lorsqu'il faisait beau ou qu'il neigeait. Blaine avait organisé une fête à chaque fois que Camille était revenue à la maison, à chaque fois que son traitement fonctionnait.

- Pourquoi on ne fête plus rien ?

- Tu sais Charlotte, on organisait peut-être un peu trop de fêtes.

- Papa, je pense qu'on n'organise jamais trop de fêtes. Et en plus, on a des tas de trucs à fêter.

- Comme quoi ?

Blaine écoutait attentivement sa fille. Il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était plus du tout une petite fille.

- Déjà, je n'ai plus mon plâtre. Et ça se fête. Ensuite, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire et tu ne peux pas avoir ton anniversaire sans gâteau !

- J'approuve, dit Blaine en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise et en croisant les bras.

- En plus, personne n'est venu fêter notre déménagement. Et il faut aussi fêter mes bonnes notes. Il faut fêter qu'il a arrêté de neiger. Il faut fêter tes retrouvailles avec tes anciens amis.

- Tu m'as convaincue ! Organisons une fête !, dit Blaine en se levant.

- Attends Papa !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma Charlotte ?

- Est-ce qu'on a le droit de faire la fête ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Par rapport à Maman. Tu n'as pas oublié. C'est bientôt son anniversaire, aussi…

Blaine se rapprocha de sa fille. Il était né le quatre février. Camille était née le six. Alors, ils avaient l'habitude de faire une grande fête le cinq. L'année dernière, Camille était sortie de l'hôpital exprès pour la fête et Charlotte avait eu le droit d'y participer. Elle avait même manqué l'école le lendemain. Elle s'était endormie entre ses parents dans le lit de son père. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Et elle aussi. Elle avait accroché une photo de cette soirée dans sa chambre. C'était une photo d'elle et de Camille. Leurs yeux pétillaient et Camille malgré la fatigue apparente sur la photo semblait en pleine santé.

- Charlotte, tu sais, je crois vraiment que Camille adorerait qu'on organise des fêtes. Et peut-être qu'on pourrait fêter son anniversaire pendant la fête. On prendrait une minute ou deux, tous les deux, pour penser à elle et on mangerait son gâteau préféré !

- Bonne idée, Papa ! Comme ça, elle sera toujours un peu avec nous ! Et aussi parce que son gâteau préféré, c'est …

- Ton gâteau préféré, ma grenouille !

Ils passèrent leur soirée à planifier la soirée en mangeant des crêpes. Charlotte savait que son papa irait mieux. Il allait toujours bien pendant une fête. Une fois, sa maman lui avait dit, mais c'était il y a longtemps, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Blaine pendant une fête pendant qu'il dansait. Et Charlotte avait dit à sa maman qu'elle avait raison. Son père était vraiment beau quand il était heureux. Quand il dansait pendant une fête.

Charlotte avait convaincu son père. La soirée serait le samedi après son anniversaire. Ils inviteraient des amis de Charlotte l'après-midi et le soir ils feraient une vraie fête. Ils avaient envoyé un email à leurs invités pour les prévenir et Charlotte avait fabriqué des cartons d'invitation pour ses amis. Le lendemain, elle les distribua dans sa classe. Elle en posa un sur le bureau de M. Hummel. Comme tous les autres, il avait dû recevoir un email, mais Charlotte voulait qu'il ait un carton d'invitation comme Rachel et comme Burt. Elle avait indiqué dans les cartons de Rachel et de Burt qu'il pouvait venir avec leurs amoureux.

Lorsque Kurt découvrit la petite enveloppe rouge sur son bureau, il sourit. Il avait vu Charlie les distribuer à toute la classe. Il décolla l'autocollant en forme de chat qui retenait la partie arrière de l'enveloppe artisanale et il trouva une carte. Il reconnut l'écriture de Blaine. Blaine avait donc écrit les cartons d'invitation de Charlie. Et il s'était appliqué.

_Bonjour, je suis Blaine Anderson, avec ma fille Charlotte (ou Charlie) Anderson, nous organisons une fête. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à fêter. Et nous espérons que tu pourras venir les fêter avec nous. La fête a lieu samedi prochain, chez nous. N'apportez rien ! Charlie & Blaine. P.S. : La fête commence à quinze heures et finira vers vingt heures._

La veille, Kurt avait reçu un email de Charlie :

_Bonjour, c'est Charlie Anderson. Avec mon papa, Blaine Anderson, nous organisons une grande fête pour fêter l'anniversaire de Papa, manger du gâteau, mais aussi fêter des milliers de choses ! Vous êtes invités. La fête commencera vers vingt heures finira quand on sera fatigués. Papa me dit d'écrire que les amis de New-York peuvent dormir dans ma chambre. La soirée a lieu samedi prochain dans notre appartement de Lima (dans l'Ohio). A bientôt, Blaine & Charlie. _

Pendant toute la semaine, Charlotte n'avait fait que de parler de la fête à venir. Blaine ne l'avait pas vue aussi rayonnante depuis des mois. Ils avaient été acheter des ballons, des décorations. Ils avaient préparé des mini-quiches, mini-pizzas, mini-croque-monsieurs, mini-hamburgers, mini-cupcakes, mini-cookies. Ils avaient préparé des jeux à faire avec les amis de Charlotte. Et des _playlists_ pour la soirée des adultes.

Lena avait téléphoné le lundi et avait demandé à parler à Charlie. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait à sa soirée et qu'elle avait pris des billets pour Chuck, Olivia et Dan. Les meilleurs amis de ses parents seraient là pour la première fête que Charlie organisait. Et surtout, et Charlie en avait pleuré de joie, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir dès le vendredi soir pour passer tout le week-end à Lima. En voyant sa fille pleurer, Blaine avait récupéré le combiné du téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Blaine, c'est Lena.

- Salut Lena ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Charlotte pour qu'elle pleure ?

- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer. Je lui ai dit que je viendrais dès le vendredi pour passer le week-end entier à Lima. Et que je venais avec Chuck, Dan et Olivia.

- Ca va être vraiment génial ! J'ai hâte de vous voir tous !

- Vous nous manquez à New-York, tu le sais, Blaine ?

- Vous me manquez aussi. Et vous manquez à Charlotte. New-York aussi nous manque. Mais tout est plus simple, ici. Et c'est moins douloureux.

Il y avait eu un silence. Lena était la meilleure amie de Camille. Elle avait toujours été là pour elle, mais aussi pour Blaine et pour Charlotte.

- Blaine, je peux te dire quelque chose avant qu'on arrête d'en parler ?

- Oui.

- J'ai regardé des photos l'autre jour. Je suis tombée sur des photos de votre mariage. Vous étiez si beaux. Elle avait l'air d'aller tellement bien… Voilà, on arrête d'en parler. On a tout prévu. On a pris un hôtel, loué une voiture. Mais vendredi soir, on arrive pour dîner chez vous !

Le vendredi matin, Charlotte explosait de joie. Elle était excitée. Elle avait hâte de revoir tous les amis de New-York. Elle avait hâte de faire la fête. Elle avait même rangé sa chambre sans que son père lui demande. Sur le chemin de l'école, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter à son père qu'elle avait hâte de faire la fête. Blaine était heureux. L'organisation de la fête avait réussi rendre la journée de l'anniversaire de Camille moins douloureuse. Charlotte n'en avait pas reparlé.

Alors que Charlotte entrait dans l'école, le téléphone de Blaine sonna. C'était l'école de musique.

- Allô ?

- Blaine, c'est Fred. Je ne serai pas à l'école de musique aujourd'hui. Donc je t'appelle pour te demander si tu n'as pas oublié que tu travailles le samedi désormais. Tu n'avais pas oublié ?

Blaine l'avait complètement oublié…

- Non, non. Je n'ai pas du tout oublié.

- Cool. Demain, tu n'as que trois cours. Deux cours de solfège et un cours de piano. C'est de dix heures à onze heures pour le premier cours de solfège et ensuite, c'est de quinze heure trente à seize heure trente et le piano c'est de dix-sept heures à dix-huit heures. Je t'envoie un email pour que tu aies les horaires et les salles. A lundi, Blaine.

- A lundi…

En raccrochant, Blaine avait une mine déconfite. Il avait oublié qu'il travaillait le samedi. Et il avait promis à Charlotte sa fête entre amis.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :**vendredi !


	15. La partie de Risk

Un chapitre en ce jour infernal de stress pour ceux qui attendent des résultats d'examens, de concours, de partiels, de tout et n'importe quoi ! Soit damné, le 5 juillet, soit damné ! Et bon courage pour ceux qui doivent attendre encore un peu pour avoir les résultats !

Merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, elles sont lues et appréciées :)

Merci à _Mara_ pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses idées ! :)

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

C'était Lena qui avait vu l'email en premier. Elle l'avait lu sur son téléphone puis l'avait montré à son compagnon, Chuck. Chuck lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient passer le week-end là-bas. Puis, Dan avait téléphoné à Lena. Il lui avait demandée s'ils avaient vu l'email de Charlie. Lena lui avait répété l'idée de Chuck, Dan avait complétement approuvé l'idée.

Ils avaient tous pris une journée de repos. Ils étaient partis de bonne heure le vendredi matin. Il y avait d'abord le vol. Puis, ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport de Colombus. Ils avaient été chercher la voiture qu'ils avaient louée. Et, ils s'étaient mis en route. Ils étaient arrivés pour l'heure du déjeuner. Alors, ils avaient été surprendre Blaine à l'école de musique. Quand Blaine était sorti pour déjeuner, ils lui avaient sauté dessus. Blaine les avait invités à déjeuner chez lui. Mais le déjeuner avait été rapide, Blaine avait cours tout l'après-midi. Il avait permis à ses amis de rester chez lui. Avant qu'il ne parte, Lena avait demandé à Blaine si elle pouvait aller chercher avec lui Charlie ce soir. Blaine lui avait dit donné rendez-vous à seize heures à l'école de musique. Puis, il était parti travailler, le cœur léger. Ses meilleurs amis étaient là, sa fille allait merveilleusement bien. Il était heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

En quittant l'appartement, Blaine avait dit à ses amis de faire comme chez eux. Chuck et Dan s'étaient installés à la table et avaient commencé une partie de cartes. Lena et Olivia avaient visité l'appartement. Lena avait mis une machine à laver en route pendant qu'Olivia avait rangé les jouets de Charlie. Elles avaient pris l'habitude d'aider Blaine quand Camille était tombée malade. Et elles ne l'auraient jamais avoué, mais elles avaient adoré « jouer à la maman » Blaine et Charlie et surtout, faire partie de leurs vies.

Lena et Olivia avaient été les premières amies de Camille quand elle était arrivée à New-York. Elles lui avaient fait découvrir la ville. Elles avaient rencontré Blaine quand il avait emménagé avec Camille. Elles lui avaient remonté le moral toutes les trois. Puis, Lena et Olivia avaient suivi toute l'histoire de la grossesse non voulue mais adorée, elles avaient gardé Charlie pour que Camille et Blaine puissent se reposer. Elles avaient été là pour Camille quand elle était tombée malade et pour Blaine quand il commençait à faillir. Olivia avait rencontré son mari, Dan, grâce à Blaine. Ils allaient à la même salle de boxe. A New-York, ils étaient inséparables. Et voilà, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis six mois. Une demi-année.

En visitant l'appartement, Lena et Olivia avaient été heureuses de retrouver les meubles de l'appartement new-yorkais, mais aussi des petits objets qui avaient fait partie de leurs vies. Dans la chambre de Blaine, elles avaient reconnu un tableau qu'Olivia lui avait offert à la naissance de Charlie. Dans la salle de bain, elles avaient retrouvé la collection de bouteilles de parfum de Camille. Et surtout, elles étaient restées un long moment devant le nouveau mur des bons moments. Elles y avaient retrouvé de vieilles photos. La photo prise à Central Park avec Camille, Blaine et Charlie. Mais il y avait des nouveaux visages, des nouvelles photos. Elles avaient détaillé toutes les nouvelles photos. Elles avaient lu au dos les légendes que Blaine prenait soin d'écrire. _Charlotte et Blaine chez Burt et Carol. Charlotte chez Rachel et Finn. Blaine et Kurt, vacances d'automne. Charlotte et Kurt. Pour Blaine, en souvenir de ta cuite du Nouvel An, Finn. Charlie et son plâtre (photo d'Octave). Notre famille, anniversaire de Charlotte – 6 ans. Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Charlotte et Blaine, le jour de notre emménagement à Lima._ Elles avaient attentivement regardé les nouvelles têtes. Elles avaient souri. Elles avaient montré certaines des photos à leurs compagnons.

Puis, alors que seize heures allaient sonner, les deux couples se mirent en route pour rejoindre Blaine et aller retrouver Charlotte. Blaine sortit de l'école de musique à l'heure prévue et en marchant jusqu'à l'école de Charlie, il raconta sa nouvelle vie à Lima. Olivia posa quelques questions sur les nouvelles têtes du mur des bons moments.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'école, Dan proposa à Blaine de rester à l'écart alors qu'ils s'avanceraient. Blaine accepta. Charlotte aimait les surprises plus que personne. La porte de l'école s'ouvra. Olivia confia à Dan qu'elle avait peur. Et si Charlie ne les reconnaissait pas ?

Un premier flot d'enfants sortit de l'école. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour être dans la classe de Charlie. Puis, le flot d'enfants s'intensifia. Dan et Chuck guettaient. Mais c'est Olivia qui la vit en premier. Elle était plus grande que dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle avait toujours ses grands yeux, les mêmes que son père. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Olivia remarqua qu'elle avait le même manteau que Blaine, elle le fit remarquer à ses amis et elle se promit d'en glisser un mot à Blaine. Charlie restait sur les marches de l'école. Elle regardait partout. Puis, elle vit Chuck. Elle le regardait avec insistance, puis se mit à courir vers lui. Chuck lui ouvrit ses bras. Lorsque Charlie arriva, ils se firent un câlin comme ils ne s'en étaient pas fait depuis des mois. Puis Charlie passa de bras en bras. Chacun remarqua qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait les cheveux longs, qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, Kurt arriva vers le petit groupe.

- Bonjour, dit-il, Charlie tu vas rester avec moi tant que ton père n'est pas arrivé. Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'adressant aux adultes, mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir avec des personnes que son père n'a pas autorisées.

- Kurt, dit Blaine en arrivant. Je suis là.

Il embrassa sa fille et passa sa main sur le bras de Kurt.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour Charlotte, mais ce sont nos meilleurs amis de New-York. Ils sont là pour le week-end et surtout pour faire la fête. Les amis je vous présente Kurt. Kurt voici, ceux que j'appelle mes meilleurs amis, mais ils sont bien plus, Chuck, Olivia, Dan et Lena. Et crois ou pas, mais Dan et Olivia sont mariés grâce à moi !

- J'aimerais entendre cette histoire, dit Kurt en serrant leur la main.

- Je vous dirai tout demain, à la fête, dit Olivia.

- Dites, commença Blaine, ça vous dérange de commencer à rentrer à l'appartement. J'ai un truc à demander à Kurt.

Blaine confia ses clés à Dan et regarda ses amis s'éloigner. Chuck portait le cartable de Charlotte tandis que Lena et Olivia l'avait prise chacune par une main.

- Kurt, je sais qu'on ne sait pas beaucoup parlés le mois dernier, commença Blaine, mais sauve moi la vie !

- Te sauver la vie, comment ?, demanda Kurt.

- Demain soir, il y a la fête pour les adultes et l'après-midi, Charlotte a invité des amis.

- J'ai eu le carton d'invitation, dit Kurt en souriant.

- Sauf que je travaille l'après-midi.

- Depuis quand tu travailles le samedi ?, demanda Kurt.

- Depuis, demain…, soupira Blaine. Et, normalement j'aurais demandé à mes parents, mais ils sont toujours en Californie. Enfin, bon… Est-ce que tu peux surveiller la fête de Charlotte ? Il y aura mes amis new-yorkais et Rachel et Finn. Tu ne seras pas le seul adulte, mais les parents des copains de Charlie te connaissent. Ce sera rassurant pour eux !

- Tu veux que je vienne pour quelle heure ?

- Vers deux heures ?, proposa Blaine, avec un regard mi-charmeur, mi-interrogateur.

- D'accord, conclut Kurt. A deux heures chez toi.

Blaine le remercia et fit quelques pas. Puis, il se retourna.

- Kurt !

Il s'avança vers Kurt.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir dîner ce soir ? J'aimerais bien que tu fasses connaissance avec mes amis new-yorkais. Vous vous entendriez bien.

- Je viendrai.

- Kurt, dit Blaine en regardant ses chaussures. Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit chez Finn et Rachel ?

Blaine s'interrompit.

- Non. Rien. Oublie. A ce soir.

Et Blaine partit rejoindre Charlotte et ses amis.

En attendant Kurt, Blaine avait proposé de jouer. Si Dan et Chuck étaient devenus amis avec Blaine, c'était parce que Blaine aimait jouer. Et au cours des centaines de soirées qu'ils avaient passées chez Blaine, ils avaient fait des milliers de parties de cartes, de Monopoly, de jeux plus ou moins amusants et aux règles plus ou moins simples. Mais leur jeu favori, à tous les trois, c'était _Risk_. Ils pouvaient (et ils aimaient) y passer la nuit. Ils aimaient se dire que _Risk_, c'était un jeu vraiment viril, que c'était comme le poker mais sans les histoires de dettes et surtout que _Risk_, ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était le jeu. Mais en attendant Kurt, Charlotte avait sorti son_ Uno_. Ils avaient fait plusieurs parties – que Blaine avait pratiquement toutes gagnées - et Kurt avait sonné.

Olivia avait rangé le jeu pendant que Charlie avait mis le couvert et ils avaient dîné. Charlotte avait dit à Olivia que son père et Kurt avaient été amoureux au lycée. Et durant tout le repas, ils avaient été charriés. Tandis que les filles voulaient des détails sur le Blaine de l'époque, les garçons voulaient entendre toutes les frasques de Blaine. Alors Kurt leur avait raconté l'épisode de la soirée de Rachel. C'était le seul dont il pouvait parler devant Charlie. A la fin du repas, Blaine débarrassa la table pendant que ses amis discutaient. Il était content que ses amis s'entendent bien. Alors qu'il mettait la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, il entendit Lena parler :

- On va vous laisser faire votre partie de _Risk_. Avec Charlie, on va sur le canapé et on va discuter.

-Blaine ?, appela Dan. Il est rangé où ton _Risk_ ?

- Dans ma chambre, dans le bureau. Va le chercher, j'arrive.

Lorsque Blaine arriva à la table, le jeu était prêt. Les filles étaient assises sur le canapé et discutaient. Avant de s'installer, Blaine alla voir Charlotte :

- Charlotte, tu peux aller dormir si tu veux ? Tu as l'air fatigué !

Après un long bâillement, Charlotte décréta qu'elle n'était pas assez fatiguée pour aller au lit et qu'elle voulait rester à discuter. Puis Blaine s'installa à la table. Dan avait déposé l'armée bleu devant la chaise sur laquelle Blaine avait dîné.

- Blaine, bleu. Dan, rouge, dit Chuck. Kurt, tu veux les verts ou les jaunes ?

- Désolé, mais je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu, dit Kurt.

- T'es sorti avec Blaine quasiment deux ans et il ne t'a jamais fait jouer à _Risk_…

- Si tu veux, tu peux jouer avec moi. Une armée pour deux, le rassura Blaine.

Blaine lui expliqua rapidement les règles du jeu. Kurt lançait les dés et avançait les pions tandis que Blaine établissait une stratégie. Ils jouèrent presqu'une heure avant qu'Olivia ne se retourne vers la table de jeux et dise :

- Blaine, Charlie s'est endormie.

- Les gars, on fait une pause. Je vais coucher ma fille.

Blaine se leva et prit Charlotte dans ses bras. Il porta sa fille jusque dans sa chambre, il l'aida à mettre son pyjama. Puis, ils discutèrent quelques secondes. Alors que sa fille se rendormait, Blaine ferma les volets et alluma la petite veilleuse sur la commode. Il attendit d'entendre le son régulier de la respiration de sa fille. Puis, il retourna dans la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Et quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait changé. Blaine se rassit à sa place. Kurt le regardait fixement.

- Tu n'as pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, dit Blaine, mal assuré.

- Blaine, où est-ce que j'ai rencontré Olivia ?, demanda Dan.

- Et merde…, dit Blaine la tête dans les mains. Kurt, écoute, c'était juste pour faire plaisir à Camille.

Kurt le coupa :

- Ils m'ont expliqué, dit-il avec le sourire.

- D'accord.

Il y avait un grand silence.

- Blaine, fit Kurt. Tu pourras me montrer des photos, un jour ?

- Oh, Blaine, s'il te plait. Tu peux sortir l'album…, demanda Lena.

- On était en train de jouer, s'excusa Blaine.

Alors que Blaine finissait à peine sa phrase, Dan donna un coup dans le plateau de jeu.

- Oh, mince ! La partie est finie, dit-il dans un sourire. Sors ton album de mariage, Anderson !

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne **mardi**.

Yzeult


	16. L'album et les souvenirs

J'avais dit que je mettrais ce chapitre mardi, mais il fait beau, je suis de bonne humeur et demain, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, donc voici le nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez, parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et c'est mon chapitre préféré (plus que mon ancien préféré !).

Merci à **Mara**, pour sa relecture, ses indications et ses idées :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Blaine gardait l'album des photos de son mariage précieusement. Il ne l'avait pas caché, mais il était rangé sous une pile de pulls dans le fond de son armoire. Il avait dit à Charlotte où il l'avait mis, mais l'étagère était trop en hauteur pour que Charlotte puisse l'attraper sans demander de l'aide.

Blaine sortit de son armoire la pile de pulls qu'il posa sur son lit. Puis ses mains touchèrent le cuir de la couverture. Il l'attrapa soigneusement. C'était un gros album à la couverture de cuir. Dessus était gravé en lettres argentées « Camille & Blaine » avec la date de leur mariage.

L'album dans les mains, il revint dans le salon. Il ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis… longtemps. Le temps qu'il cherche l'album, ses amis avaient rangé le _Risk_ et s'étaient installés dans le coin salon. Lena et Olivia entouraient Kurt sur le canapé, tandis que Chuck et Dan s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils. Blaine s'installa face au canapé, à même le sol. Il s'agenouilla et posa l'album sur la table basse. Il caressait toujours la couverture et passa ses doigts sur le prénom de Camille.

Il venait de réaliser que Camille lui manquait vraiment. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Lima, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de penser à Camille ou à combien elle pouvait lui manquer. Il était trop occupé avec Charlotte, à l'école de musique ou avec, il devait se l'avouer, Kurt. Pour la première fois, il prenait quelques secondes pour penser à Camille, pour vraiment penser à elle. Elle lui manquait. C'était étrange, parce que ces cinq dernières années, elle n'avait pas vraiment habité avec eux, mais Blaine savait qu'elle était toujours là. Il pouvait l'appeler pour discuter, pour rire. Elle était là quand Charlotte voulait lui parler, alors ils prenaient le métro et allaient la voir à l'hôpital.

Il rit un peu.

- Tu vas bien, Blaine ?, demanda Chuck en posant son bras sur l'épaule de son ami.

- J'étais en train de me dire que Camille était la première fille à me rendre malheureux !

Il émit un nouveau rire, mais cette fois son rire sonnait faux. Il caressait toujours les lettres du prénom de Camille.

- Tu te souviens Lena, les premiers jours où j'habitais avec Camille. La première fois que tu es venue. On n'était pas hyper à l'aise tous les deux, Camille et moi. On ne savait pas comment se comporter. Dès qu'on se frôlait, on s'excusait cent fois. On s'enfermait toute la journée dans nos chambres, on avait presque peur l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant, je suis loin d'être quelqu'un qui a peur. Mais Camille était spéciale.

- Ca oui, elle l'était, dit Olivia.

Blaine ouvrit l'album photo pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il semblait chercher une photo précisément. Il tournait délicatement toutes les pages. Puis, il s'arrêta. Il regarda la photo et retourna l'album pour que ses amis puissent la voir.

- C'est ma préférée !, dit Dan. Vous êtes tellement bien ! Je trouve qu'elle résume tellement bien ce que vous étiez l'un pour l'autre. Olivia l'a accrochée à la maison, cette photo.

Kurt regarda la photo. Il avait déjà vu des photos où Camille était. Mais à chaque fois, elle était avec Charlotte ou Charlotte et Blaine et alors, Charlotte était le cœur de la photographie. Tellement d'amour transparaissait des photos où Charlotte posait avec un de ses parents, que sur une photo où les deux parents posaient avec elle l'amour était la première chose qui sautait aux yeux. Avant même de distinguer les personnes photographiées.

Kurt s'approcha de l'album. Il se mit à genoux sur le tapis pour la détailler. Il était presque subjugué. Blaine portait un pantalon beige qu'il avait retroussé et des chaussures noires. Il avait mis une chemise bleue et les manches étaient repliées jusqu'aux coudes. Il avait déboutonné les trois ou quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise. Ses cheveux étaient peignés comme ils l'étaient quand il sortait avec Kurt. Il était assis par terre, en tailleur, adossé à un arbre. A ses côtés, Camille était assise. Blaine avait mis un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle portait une robe de mariée avec une ceinture faite d'un ruban du même bleu que la chemise de Blaine. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Charlotte. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et avait placé son bras sur l'épaule libre de Blaine. Tous les deux souriaient en regardant ce que Camille avait dans la paume de sa main. On ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était.

Kurt essayait de capter tous les détails de la photo. La lumière filtrée par les feuilles de l'arbre, les ombres. Il imaginait sans peine les bruits de fête, la musique en fond.

- Blaine, dit-t-il tout bas, vous aviez l'air si amoureux !

Seul Blaine pouvait l'entendre. Ils étaient face à face assis de chaque côté de la table basse. Les autres discutaient, échangeaient des souvenirs du mariage. Ils riaient.

- On ne l'était pas, soutint Blaine. Tu peux demander à n'importe qui. Camille est tombée amoureuse de moi. Puis, elle est tombée amoureuse de Charlotte. Mais, nous n'avons jamais été amoureux.

- Mais, sur la photo, vous semblez si bien. Si harmonieux, si heureux, si… parfaits.

Blaine regarda une dernière fois la photographie.

- C'est la magie d'un jour d'été, à Central Park. Tu ajoutes une robe blanche, tes amis, un officier d'état-civil et tu ne peux qu'avoir des jolies photos.

Blaine avait tourné l'album dans son sens. Il tournait les pages. Puis, il retourna l'album pour que Kurt puisse regarder.

- Tu vois, c'est quand le mec a dit « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ».

Kurt rit. Camille avait détourné la tête en se couvrant la bouche de ses mains. Blaine, sur la photo, riait aux éclats. Olivia regarda la photo et s'esclaffa.

- Si tu avais vu la tête de l'officier de cérémonie, Kurt !

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de la journée du mariage de Blaine et Camille. La plupart du temps, ils avaient ri. Tout le monde avait fini par s'asseoir sur le tapis, pour être au plus près de l'album. Parfois, au détour d'une photo, Kurt voyait le visage de Blaine ou d'un de ses amis se fermer. Et immédiatement, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, un des autres venait au secours de la personne triste avec un geste, un mot. Kurt avait trouvé la dynamique de ce groupe incroyable. Ils avaient regardé l'album photo en entier, en détaillant chaque cliché, en racontant l'histoire derrière chaque photo à Kurt. Puis, la dernière photo était arrivée. Elle avait dû être prise peu de temps avant ou après la photo que Blaine avait montrée en premier. Camille et Blaine étaient toujours assis au pied de l'arbre, Camille avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Blaine. Mais dans le creux que formaient les jambes de Blaine, assis en tailleur, une petite fille était assise. C'était Charlie, elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans. Blaine avait sa main dans le dos de sa fille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à la bascule tandis que sa mère lui faisait, probablement, des chatouilles.

- On ne va pas tarder, non ?, demanda Lena. Il est quas…

Lena s'arrêta. Blaine regardait la photo, ses yeux étaient gonflés de larmes.

- Blaine ?, demanda-t-elle.

Blaine baissa la tête. Il pleurait. Comme il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser au manque que Camille avait laissé dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de pleurer. Bien sûr, qu'il en avait eu envie. Il avait eu les larmes aux yeux, mais il avait toujours réussi à ne pas pleurer. Il se retenait pour Charlotte. Sa Charlotte qui n'avait pas pleuré devant lui pour ne pas le rendre triste. Blaine essayait de s'arrêter de pleurer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à stopper le flot continu de larmes qui inondait ses joues.

A le regarder pleurer, Lena commençait à avoir les yeux qui la piquaient. Elle regarda vers son compagnon, celui qui était son point d'ancrage, mais elle vit une larme sur la joue de Chuck. Kurt se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Kurt, je suis désolé. Normalement, nos soirées ne finissent pas comme ça, lui dit Dan. Normalement, on part en se faisant la bise. Et le seul qui pleure c'est celui qui a perdu au _Risk_.

Dan avait dit cela avec nonchalance mais Kurt avait senti que sa voix tremblait. Dan, comme les autres, savait que Blaine n'avait pas craqué. Qu'il avait toujours fait le fier et le fort. Et le voir pleurer, maintenant, leur rappelait les moments difficiles. La maladie, l'hôpital, les visites, le coup de téléphone de Blaine, Camille envoyée en France pour y reposer auprès des siens.

Kurt se leva et dit :

- Je reviens dans une minute.

Il était parti dans son appartement. Dans le salon de Blaine, ils continuaient de pleurer. Parfois, quelqu'un disait un mot, une phrase. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à se calmer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kurt était revenu. Il déposa sur la table basse des tablettes de chocolat et un album photo.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour remonter le moral. Alors je me suis dit que du chocolat aiderait. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, j'ai retrouvé un album photo sobrement intitulé « Blaine, l'amour de ma vie – été de la terminale ».

Blaine explosa de rire. Il attrapa l'album photo de Kurt.

- C'est un album, continua Kurt, entièrement composé de photos de Blaine. Certaines le montrent à son avantage, d'autre nettement moins.

Blaine souriait en regardant les photos. Ses yeux étaient toujours gonflés, mais il avait arrêté de pleurer. Kurt découpa des carrés de chocolat. Lena remercia Kurt, elle fut suivie de Chuck, Olivia et Dan.

- Kurt…, demanda Blaine, tu avais un album photo ne contenant que des photos de moi !

Kurt parut choqué.

- Bien sûr, tu étais mon petit copain. Je me devais d'avoir des photos de toi…

- Des photos de moi, prises à mon insu…

Blaine montra à ses amis une photo de lui, adolescent, en train de lire _Harry Potter_ les pieds contre un mur, en pyjama et avec des lunettes de soleil rose. Tous explosèrent de rire quand ils virent la photo.

- Papa !, appela la petite voix de Charlotte.

- Viens, ma Charlotte.

Charlotte arriva dans le salon. Elle se dirigea droit sur son père et s'installa dans le creux de ses jambes. Comme sur la photo, nota Kurt.

Charlotte avait les yeux pleins de fatigue. Posée à côté de Blaine, il y avait l'album de Kurt. Elle l'attrapa et regarda les photos. Elle pouffait de rire.

- Papa, tu étais trop marrant, dit-elle en tournant les pages de l'album. Ah beurk ! M. Hummel et toi vous vous embrassiez sur la bouche ?

Blaine se racla la gorge. Charlotte le regardait, intensément. Elle avait un regard de chien perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à lui résister.

- Charlotte ne me fais pas ce regard, lui dit-il.

- Ouais, Charlie ne fais pas le regard qu'on reproche depuis toujours à ton père de faire. Ce serait injuste qu'il tombe dans son propre piège, dit Dan.

- Vous vous embrassiez vraiment sur la bouche ?, reprit Charlotte.

- Oui, dit Blaine en rougissant.

- D'accord.

Elle regarda Kurt. Chuck et Dan riaient à gorge déployée.

- M. Hummel, est-ce que mon père était gentil avec vous ?

Les filles et Kurt explosèrent de rire.

- Parce que s'il n'était pas gentil ou s'il ne vous faisait pas assez de câlins ou de bisous, je peux en parler avec lui. Mon papa, il faut parfois le forcer pour qu'il fasse des câlins le soir ou la journée, mais…

Blaine plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa fille.

- Merci Charlotte, dit Blaine. Tu retournes au lit maintenant ? Il est tard. D'ailleurs, il est quelle heure ?

Chuck regarda sa montre.

- Trois heures.

- Charlotte, retourne dormir, s'il te plait, dit Blaine en l'enlaçant.

- D'accord, dit-elle en lui rendant son câlin.

Elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais arrivée dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas.

- M. Hummel ?, dit-elle. Est-ce que mon papa était un bon amoureux ? Je me demande. Pour savoir…

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?, demanda Blaine, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pour savoir si Maman aurait pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour l'épouser.

Le regard de la petite se posa sur l'album photo. Blaine lui fit signe de revenir s'asseoir sur lui. Charlotte regardait à nouveau Kurt. Une fois installée confortablement, elle mit son pouce dans sa bouche et Blaine commença à la bercer. Elle devenait trop grande, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient la force de l'admettre.

- Charlie, ton père c'est le meilleur amoureux qu'on puisse avoir, lui dit Kurt

Charlotte s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Blaine alla la remettre dans son lit, puis ses amis décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Ils partirent. Alors que Blaine rangeait rapidement la cuisine pour la fête du lendemain, il entendit trois coups à la porte. Il ouvrit. Kurt avait oublié son album photo. Il le récupéra et Blaine le raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

- Kurt, merci pour le chocolat et pour l'album.

- De rien.

- Et merci pour ce que tu as dit à Charlotte. Ça doit beaucoup compter pour elle.

Alors que Kurt mettait sa clé dans la serrure, il s'arrêta et dit :

- Blaine, en fait, tu as épousé Camille parce qu'elle voulait se marier avant de mourir.

- Oui, dit Blaine en souriant.

- Et si elle n'était pas morte ?

Blaine sourcilla. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de la question.

- Charlotte aurait toujours sa maman et je ne serais pas veuf.

- Blaine, pardon, dit Kurt en lui attrapant le bras. Ce n'est pas du tout ça que je voulais dire. Mais, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé au niveau du mariage ?

Blaine réfléchissait.

- Tu sais, Kurt, quand j'ai pris la décision de me marier avec Camille, je savais comme elle, que c'était la seule solution, si elle voulait se marier. S'il y avait eu le moindre espoir de guérison, Camille n'aurait jamais accepté de se marier avec moi. Elle croyait au grand Amour avec le grand A et toutes les fanfreluches qui vont autour.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ce que tu as fait pour elle…

Un silence s'installa.

- Tu sais, Kurt, quand on aime quelqu'un, quand on l'aime vraiment. On est prêt à tout pour cette personne. Je suis prêt à tout pour Charlotte et j'étais prêt à tout pour Camille.

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire…

Blaine rit d'un rire amer.

- Kurt, tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un plus que tu ne t'aimes ?

Kurt réfléchit.

- Toi.

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé plus que tu t'aimes. Sinon, tu m'aurais pardonné pour Eli comme je t'ai pardonné pour Chandler. Sinon, tu m'aurais épousé quand je te l'ai demandé, tu m'aurais pas demandé d'attendre. Et si tu m'avais aimé plus que tu t'aimes toi, tu m'aurais donné des explications quand tu m'as quitté.

- Je voulais t'en donner, mais ça me faisait trop mal.

- Donc tu préférais me faire souffrir plutôt que de souffrir…

- Sûrement…

Kurt regardait ses chaussures. Blaine le faisait réfléchir sur lui-même. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme un égoïste ou comme un amoureux de lui-même. Mais Blaine avait raison, il s'aimait plus qu'il n'avait aimé le Blaine de vingt ans.

Kurt enfonça la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de chez lui.

- Je viens toujours demain à deux heures ?, demanda-t-il.

- Toujours, lui répondit Blaine en souriant. Et tu vas t'amuser comme un dingue avec les copains de ma fille.

- Je sais, ce sont mes élèves, dit Kurt.

- Bonne nuit, Kurt, fit Blaine en se retournant.

Kurt commença à fermer sa porte. Puis, il sortit sur le palier. Il attrapa Blaine et l'embrassa. Un baiser léger et furtif. Mais qui lui fit du bien. Blaine souriait.

- Bonne nuit, Kurt, dit-il une seconde fois.

Kurt l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le baiser était toujours aussi furtif et léger.

- A chaque fois que tu me diras « bonne nuit », je t'embrasserai, dit Kurt. Je suis sûr que je peux commencer à t'aimer plus que je m'aime.

- Tu oublies encore Charlotte. Bonne nuit, Kurt, dit Blaine pour la dernière fois.

Kurt l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Blaine essaya de ne pas répondre à son baiser. Et quand il se sentit sombrer, il s'écarta :

- A demain, deux heures.

Il rentra chez lui et ferma la porte de son appartement à double tour.

* * *

(Merci pour les commentaires, c'est vraiment gentil, motivant, appréciable et tout et tout :) )

**Prochain chapitre :** en fin de semaine !

Yzeult :)


	17. Les fêtes de Charlie et Blaine

On est vendredi, il fait super beau, il y a un courant d'air et demain c'est barbecue. Tout plein de raisons pour lire un nouveau chapitre.

Encore merci à Mara pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses idées :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurt entendit la porte de chez Blaine se fermer. Il ne pensait qu'à Blaine. Blaine qui avait répondu à son troisième baiser. Ce n'était pas une réponse claire et franche, mais Kurt le savait : Blaine avait répondu. Il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. Il le savait. Blaine avait répondu à son baiser.

Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à travailler un peu. Il prépara quelques cours pour la semaine qui allait arriver. Il pensait toujours à la réponse de Blaine. A son sourire quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'embrasserait à chaque fois qu'il dirait bonne nuit.

Kurt repensait à ce que Blaine lui avait dit. Qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé plus qu'il ne s'aimait. Kurt avait toujours été un peu égoïste. Il avait longtemps été le centre du monde. Son père ne s'occupait que de lui et Kurt avait toujours aimé cela. Être le centre d'attention. Qu'on le regarde. Il n'avait pas fait des études de lettres par hasard. Être professeur n'était-ce pas du spectacle permanent ? Il était un acteur, ses élèves son public privilégié.

Soudain, ses réflexions lui donnèrent une idée. Il allait organiser la fête de Charlie. Il savait que Blaine avait planifié des jeux et fait la cuisine. Mais la fête de Charlie se passerait sans Blaine et Blaine souhaitait que Kurt s'implique pour Charlie. Il commença à créer une grande chasse aux trésors qui aurait lieu dans l'appartement de Blaine et dans le sien. Puis, il envoya un message à Rachel, Finn et aux amis new-yorkais de Blaine. Demain, ils chanteraient. Une chasse aux trésors et un spectacle. Tout ce que ses élèves aimaient.

Heureux, Kurt alla se coucher. Il programma son réveil. Demain, il devait aller acheter des confiseries pour la chasse aux trésors et il devait passer à l'école pour faire des photocopies de sa carte. Il en profiterait pour prendre du matériel.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il fermait la porte de son appartement, Blaine sortait du sien.

- Bonjour voisin, dit Blaine.

- Salut, lui répondit Kurt en mettant ses clés dans sa poche.

Ils descendirent les deux étages en bavardant. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble, Blaine s'arrêta :

- Dis, Kurt, tu vas où ?

- A l'école. Et acheter des confiseries pour la chasse aux trésors !

- De quoi tu parles, Kurt ?

Kurt décida d'accompagner Blaine jusqu'à l'école de musique. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Kurt expliqua à Blaine ce qu'il avait prévu pour la fête de Charlie. Alors que Blaine entrait dans l'école de musique, il remercia Kurt avec un sourire.

- Kurt, tu déjeunes avec nous ? Je rentre vers midi. J'ai des courses à faire après le solfège.

- Tu veux que je fasse tes commissions, Blaine ? Je dois aller au supermarché de toute façon.

Blaine chercha dans son sac sa liste de courses et la donna à Kurt.

- Merci, c'est vraiment cool ! J'y vais. On se retrouve à midi, chez moi.

Blaine entra dans l'école de musique. Kurt le regardait. Il sourit comme un idiot lorsque Blaine se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main. Kurt le sentait, il était cuit. Il était complétement retombé dans les filets de Blaine Anderson. Kurt le savait, il était piégé. Il était dingue de Blaine.

A midi, Blaine enfonça la clé dans la serrure. En entrant, il découvrit Charlotte et Kurt assis à la table en train de planifier, il ne savait quoi. Dans les canapés, Chuck et Dan discutaient. Il salua tout le monde et s'installa avec ses amis dans le salon.

- Ca va, mon pote ?, demanda Chuck.

- Je suis claqué, dit Blaine en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

Il ôta ses chaussures en appuyant avec ses doigts de pied sur le talon et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Chuck lui passa sa bière. Blaine en but une gorgée.

- C'est ça !, dit Dan en riant. Tu vois Papi Anderson, tu veilles jusqu'à presque quatre heures du matin et après, tu es fatigué.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis fatigué.

Blaine posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il pencha sa tête pour voir Charlotte et Kurt.

- Hé, Bébé, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Charlie et Kurt relevèrent tous les deux la tête et commencèrent à répondre à Blaine. Blaine rit. Chuck et Dan se lancèrent un regard. Kurt rougit.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous faites tous les deux ?, redemanda Blaine avec un sourire.

Charlotte lui expliqua qu'ils travaillaient sur la chasse aux trésors de cette après-midi.

- Ah, d'accord… Chuck, elles sont où les filles ?

- Elles sont parties acheter à manger pour ce midi.

- Blaine, dit Kurt, j'ai rangé les courses que tu m'as demandées de faire.

- Merci Kurt, c'est vraiment gentil, conclut Blaine en baillant.

Lena et Olivia revinrent quelques minutes après avec des pizzas. Blaine les remercia et leur promit de les rembourser. Après le repas, Kurt et Charlie donnèrent des instructions quant à la décoration de la salle. Puis, sans avoir eu le temps de se reposer quelques minutes, les premiers invités arrivèrent. Et Blaine partit donner ses cours de l'après-midi.

Lorsque Blaine arriva chez lui, il était presque dix-neuf heures. Tous les invités de Charlotte étaient partis et tous les siens déjà là. Autour de la table basse, sur les fauteuils s'étaient installés Burt et Carol, Dan, Chuck et Kurt s'étaient installés sur le canapé. Finn avait pris une chaise et l'avait posée à côté de Chuck. Les filles s'étaient assises sur le sol. Blaine sourit en arrivant. Il ne pensait pas que ses amis arriveraient à tous si bien s'entendre. Alors qu'il fit claquer la porte, Charlotte se précipita sur lui.

- C'était génial cette fête. Kurt, j'arrive à l'appeler Kurt maintenant, tu vois, Kurt a organisé une super chasse aux trésors. Et le trésor, c'est Ian et moi qui l'avons trouvé. C'était des milliers de bonbons. Ian en a rapportés chez lui et on est en train d'en manger certains.

Blaine caressa les cheveux de sa fille en souriant. Il dit bonjour aux personnes qu'il n'avait pas vues et s'assit entre Kurt et Dan.

Charlie s'était assise face à son père et lui racontait son après-midi dans les moindres détails. La chasse aux trésors, le spectacle et les chansons, le goûter, les jeux, les blagues… Blaine souriait de temps à autres, il réagissait par monosyllabe. Il entendit Finn dire quelque chose et Dan et Chuck se levèrent du canapé. Alors, instinctivement, Blaine s'allongea sur le canapé, posa sa tête sur les jambes de Kurt et s'endormit.

Kurt n'osait plus bouger. Il ne savait plus où mettre ses mains. Une était sur l'accoudoir mais l'autre, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il fit un effort et la posa sur le haut du canapé. De cette manière, il n'était pas tenté de toucher Blaine.

- Il dort ?, demanda Finn en revenant.

- Papi Anderson a pris nos places, ajouta Dan, en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Tout le monde regardait Blaine.

- Kurt, tu peux regarder s'il dort vraiment ?, demanda Carol.

- Il nous a dit qu'il était fatigué, ce midi, dit Chuck.

- Il s'est couché à quelle heure ?, interrogea Carol.

- Tard, sûrement, lui répondit Burt.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Kurt regardait Blaine. Blaine s'était replié et sa tête était posée de manière à ce que seul Kurt puisse la voir. Il souleva une mèche de cheveux. Blaine avait les yeux fermés. Il était si joli. Kurt avait toujours aimé regarder Blaine dormir. Parfois, alors qu'ils dormaient ensemble, il mettait son réveil quelques minutes avant celui de Blaine juste pour avoir du temps pour regarder son ancien amoureux dans son sommeil.

- Alors, il dort ?, demanda Rachel.

Kurt passa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Blaine. En sentant sa barbe naissante, il sourit et dit :

- Je pense qu'il a commencé sa nuit.

Tous rirent. Blaine méritait une bonne nuit de sommeil. Alors qu'ils discutaient pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de la soirée, Kurt, sans s'en rendre compte, avait commencé à caresser les cheveux de Blaine. Il passait ses doigts dans les boucles de son ami tout en parlant.

- On lui laisse une heure, s'il n'est pas réveillé à 20 heures, on va tous chez nous et on fête l'anniversaire de Blaine sans lui, dit Burt.

Charlie parut enchantée par l'idée.

Blaine fut réveillé le lendemain matin par son téléphone. Il le sortit de sa poche. C'était Kurt.

- Mmh ?

- Blaine ?

- Mmh ?

- Blaine, je t'ai réveillé ?

- Mmh ?

- Blaine, j'espère que tu m'écoutes. Charlie est avec moi chez Burt et Carol. Nous t'attendons pour le petit-déj'. Lena, Olivia, Chuck et Dan sont ici. Nous t'attendons.

- Mmh ?

- Blaine !

- Okay.

Blaine se réveilla. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et glissa sous la douche. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau lui tombait dessus, il émergeait. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait dormi sur le canapé. Il avait été réveillé par son téléphone. Kurt lui avait parlé. Mais de quoi, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Son téléphone sonna encore. Blaine sortit rapidement de la douche et répondit.

- Kurt ?

- Bonjour Blaine. Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Super. Tu es enfin réveillé, dit Kurt. Blaine pouvait sentir un sourire dans sa voix.

- Oui, oui. Tu m'as téléphoné tout à l'heure, non ?

- Oui. Nous t'attendons pour le petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde est chez Burt et Carol. Les new-yorkais et Charlie.

- Kurt, il est quelle heure ?

- Quasiment dix heures, Blaine… On t'attend.

- Kurt, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de la soirée d'hier ?

Kurt explosa de rire.

- Je te raconterai à la maison. On t'attend, Blaine.

La table de Carol et Burt était remplie. Onze bols, du jus d'orange, du lait, du café, du thé, des viennoiseries, du bacon, du pain… Carol adorait les grandes tablées. Tout le monde parlait fort, essayait d'avoir raison. Elle souriait en tenant son mari par la main. Ils avaient commencé à déjeuner avant que Blaine n'arrive.

Trois quart d'heure après le coup de téléphone de Kurt, Blaine sonna à la porte. Il entendit Burt lui crier d'entrer. Il posa son manteau sur la patère et suivit les bruits. Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle à manger, Charlie lui sauta dans les bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, mon Papa !

- Alors, Marmotte, rit Finn.

- Laisse tomber, Finn. Il doit encore dormir, ajouta Lena.

Blaine s'assit à la place de Charlotte. Il gardait sa fille sur ses genoux et la serrait dans ses bras. Charlie donna un bol à son père, elle lui fit une tartine avec de la confiture et demanda à Burt de mettre du café dans le bol. Blaine serra sa fille plus fort.

- Burt, tu sais mon Papa, il n'est pas vraiment du matin, expliqua Charlie.

- J'ai cru comprendre, répondit Burt.

- Charlotte, tu ne veux pas me laisser manger s'il te plait.

Charlotte s'installa sur les genoux de Carol. Blaine les regardait en souriant.

- Dites, dit Blaine après son café, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de la soirée de la veille ?

Toute la table explosa de rire.

- Tu t'es endormi à dix-neuf heures. On a essayé de te réveiller à vingt heures. Mais comme tu dormais comme une souche…, commença Olivia.

- Alors, Carol et Burt nous ont gentiment invités ici, continua Lena. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Blaine, on a fêté dignement ton anniversaire.

- Merci Blaine de nous avoir présenté tes amis. Ce sont des êtres délicieux, dit Carol.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait Charlotte ?, demanda Blaine.

- Je suis restée ici. J'ai dormi dans la chambre de Kurt, c'était génial ! Est-ce que je pourrais encore dormir ici, Papa ? Tu sais que je me suis couchée tard ! Et Kurt m'a raconté des histoires avant de dormir. Et j'ai dormi avec son pyjama de quand il était petit. Et aussi, Burt m'a raconté des trucs sur toi, Papa.

Blaine posa sa main sur le bras de Kurt :

- Merci. Merci pour la chasse aux trésors, pour les courses et pour t'être occupé de Charlotte. C'est sympa.

- C'est normal, Blaine.

- Mais merci quand même Kurt…

- Kurt, est-ce que je peux aller jouer dans ta chambre, s'il te plait, demanda Charlotte.

- Si tu veux, lui dit Kurt.

Tandis que Charlotte montait les escaliers, Blaine regarda Kurt :

- Jouer dans ta chambre ? Mais jouer à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle aime ma coiffeuse.

- Pff…, dit Blaine avec un sourire.

Blaine continua son petit-déjeuner. Il souriait à Kurt de temps en temps.

- Je vais poser la question qu'on se pose tous, dit Rachel de but en blanc, en s'adressant à Blaine et Kurt. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?, répondit Blaine.

- Tu t'es endormi sur Kurt hier, dit Rachel.

- Désolé, mec.

- Vous avez vu comme il l'a regardé ?, continua Rachel. On en a parlé hier soir. On était d'accord. Mais, vous avez vu ce regard, comme moi !

- Oui, oui, dirent les autres.

- Blaine, dit Olivia, dis le moi.

- Je vais vous le dire, dit Kurt.

- Et dire quoi, Kurt ? l'interrompit Blaine.

- Je suis dingue de Blaine. Je le lui ai dit. Il le sait que je suis amoureux de lui. Mais il m'a repoussé.

- Je ne t'ai pas repoussé. J'ai répondu à ton baiser de l'autre soir. Je ne t'ai pas repoussé, Kurt. Mais, il y a Charlotte. Et comme je te l'ai dit, elle passe avant tout.

- Blaine, coupa Olivia, je pense que Charlie s'en fiche de passer en premier _ex-aequo_.

- Pas moi. Elle n'a plus que son père, alors je dois me concentrer à fond sur elle. Je dois être son père et sa mère. C'est important de tout faire pour que Charlotte soit heureuse.

- Blaine, dit Burt. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Mais pense à toi aussi. Si tu n'es pas heureux, tu ne peux pas élever une heureuse petite Charlie. Ne t'oublie pas, Gamin.

- Blaine, tu penses que Camille aurait voulu que tu tombes de fatigue ?, demanda Lena.

- Je me suis juste couché trop tard, c'est rien. Et notre soirée de vendredi a été éprouvante.

- Blaine, dit Chuck, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mis de gel ?

- Pas depuis qu'il est arrivé à Lima, affirma Kurt.

- C'est mieux pour mes cheveux…

- Blaine, pense à toi, répéta Burt.

- Et revenons, à la question de base, dit Rachel en provoquant des éclats de rire, vous allez vous remettre ensemble ?

- Rachel, dit Kurt, c'est dans le domaine du privé.

- Rien n'est à exclure, dit Blaine.

Le cœur de Kurt loupa un battement.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : début de semaine prochaine :)

BON WEEK-END \o/

Yzeult :)


	18. La solution des Hummel-Hudson

Après un week-end fort en émotions, voici un chapitre qui mets du baume au coeur.

Merci à Mara pour sa relecture, ses conseils et ses idées :)

Merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews. J'essaye de vous répondre (mais parfois, j'oublie et je suis désolée...). Et merci aux personnes que je ne peux pas remercier par messages ! C'est vraiment gentil de prendre le temps de laisser vos impressions :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La fin du mois de février avait chamboulé toute l'organisation de la vie de Blaine et Charlotte. Un jeudi matin, Fred, le directeur de l'école de musique avait convoqué Blaine. Trois des professeurs de piano étaient enceintes. Elles avaient demandé des aménagements d'horaires. Fred avait dû retravailler tous les emplois du temps. Il s'était excusé, avait dit à Blaine qu'il savait qu'il avait lui aussi une fille. Puis, il lui avait montré son nouvel emploi du temps. Blaine travaillerait tous les mercredis et tous les samedis. De neuf heures à dix-huit heures. Mais, Fred lui avait laissé le lundi et le mardi matin de libre.

- C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir passer un maximum de temps avec ma fille le dimanche !, avait dit ironiquement Blaine.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Blaine. Mais vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi toutes les filles sont tombées enceintes en même temps.

Le soir, après l'école, Blaine avait expliqué la situation à Charlotte. Il allait chercher une nounou pour s'occuper d'elle le mercredi et le samedi. Charlotte avait rétorqué qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de nounou, de baby-sitter et Blaine avait toujours réussi à la faire garder par des amis. Son père avait répondu que dans cette situation, il ne trouvait pas de solution.

Blaine était dans la cuisine. Il préparait le repas du soir. Des croque-monsieurs et une salade de tomate. Le temps commençait à se réchauffer doucement, et ses envies de repas devenaient estivales. Charlotte était dans sa chambre. Elle devait jouer avec ses Playmobils, Blaine l'entendait parler. Il souriait. Il se demandait comment sa fille pouvait autant parler toute seule. Mais, Kurt lui avait assuré que c'était normal de parler tout seul, durant les périodes de jeux. Alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

Dans sa chambre, Charlie avait effectivement sorti sa caisse de Playmobils, et aussi quelques Barbies. Mais elle ne parlait pas toute seule. Elle avait pris le téléphone de la maison et le répertoire de son père. Elle avait cherché le numéro de Burt et Carol et l'avait composé. Son père ne lui avait jamais interdit de téléphoner, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné l'autorisation. Elle entendit la première tonalité retentir.

- Allô ?, dit la voix de Burt.

- Bonjour Burt, c'est Charlie. Charlie Anderson.

- Bonjour Charlie, tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Et Carol ?

- Elle va très bien aussi.

- Burt, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma Charlie ?

- Papa m'a dit qu'il allait me chercher une nounou. Il doit travailler le mercredi et le samedi maintenant. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment les nounous. Ian, de l'école, il en a une et elle l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut. Alors, j'ai réfléchi et je me demande si, peut-être, je peux venir chez vous. Je promets que je ne ferai pas de bêtises et aussi, Papa peut vous donner l'argent de la nounou. Et j'ai aussi quelques sous dans ma tirelire. Mais, je…

- Charlie, la coupa Burt. Tu sais que je travaille. Et Carol aussi.

- Oh, entendit-il à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Charlie, tu sais quoi ? Je vais réfléchir à une solution. Dès que j'en ai une convenable, je te téléphone. Mais, on ne va pas te confier à une nounou, hein, ma Charlie !

- Merci Burt.

- A bientôt, alors.

- Burt, attends, dis rien à mon papa, je crois qu'il ne serait pas trop content que je ne veuille pas d'une nounou…

- Ce sera notre secret. Bisous Charlie.

- Bisous !

Charlie raccrocha. Elle adorait son père plus que personne. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète parce que Charlie était triste à l'idée d'avoir une personne qui la garde. Elle n'avait plus cinq ans.

Dans la cuisine, Blaine réfléchissait à une solution. Peut-être qu'entre Rachel, Finn, Burt, Carol et Kurt, il pouvait trouver une solution. Mais, il lui fallait une solution durable. Il ne pouvait pas confier Charlie à quelqu'un de différent toutes les semaines.

Burt avait à peine posé le téléphone sur son socle, qu'il était arrivé en trombe dans la cuisine. Il y trouva sa femme et ses fils. Il s'installa sur une chaise et prit le verre de jus de fruit que lui tendit Kurt.

- Les gars. Carol. J'ai une mission à vous confier. Charlie vient de téléphoner. Blaine veut prendre une baby-sitter. Si j'ai bien compris, il va devoir travailler les samedis et les mercredis. Et Charlie est contre l'idée d'avoir une baby-sitter.

- Donc, tu lui as dit que tu allais trouver une idée…, dit Carol. Elle connaissait son mari par cœur.

- Exactement. Quel est le plan ?

Carol apporta une feuille de papier et un crayon. Elle nota les disponibilités de chacun. En moins d'une demi-heure, elle avait réussi à organiser un planning pour tous les mercredis et les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et, ce planning incluait même les vacances d'hiver et de printemps. Elle était fière d'elle.

Avant le dîner, Kurt envoya un message à Blaine.

# Kurt # Je peux passer te voir avec une surprise ?

# Blaine # J'espère que c'est une bonne surprise. C. me fait la tête – pour la première fois de sa vie, ma fille me fait la bouille !

# Kurt # Pourquoi ?

# Blaine # Je lui ai dit que je devais travailler les mercredis et samedis et qu'il fallait qu'on prenne une nounou. Elle m'en veut, je crois. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole du repas. Elle a huit ans et demi et elle me fait la tête comme une ado !

# Kurt # Ah ah ah ! On passe dans une heure !

# Blaine # On ?

# Kurt # Surprise !

Blaine reposa son téléphone sur la table. Depuis qu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle à sa fille, Charlie ne lui avait plus parlé. Ni souri d'ailleurs. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, déjà en pyjama, et elle lisait. Blaine avait fait du piano et espérant que Charlotte viendrait. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était restée allongée à lire son livre. Quand huit heures et demi avaient sonné, Blaine avait dit « C'est l'heure d'aller au lit ». Charlotte s'était levée et avait été dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait même pas embrassé son père. Pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait dit « bonne nuit ».

Blaine avait le cœur qui s'était serré, mais il trouvait la situation amusante. Pour la première fois, sa fille lui faisait la tête. Et il trouvait qu'elle avait complétement raison. Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand il était allé lui faire un dernier baiser, la porte de la chambre de Charlotte était fermée. Elle avait collé une feuille : « Interdit aux Papas ! Surtout ceux qui veulent des nounous ! ». Blaine avait frappé, était entré et avait dit tout fort :

- Je t'aime ma Charlotte.

Pour seule réponse, Charlotte avait bougé dans son lit et avait soufflé.

Blaine était retourné dans le salon. Il trouva le livre de Charlotte sur le canapé. Il l'ouvrit à la page indiqué par le marque-page. Charlie avait souligné une phrase. Blaine sourit en la voyant. Camille aussi soulignait des passages dans les livres. Il commença le livre que Charlie lisait. _Matilda_ de Roal Dahl avait été un des ses livres favoris. Il commençait le chapitre trois quand il entendit des coups à la porte.

En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit la famille Hummel-Hudson au complet. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de leur dire d'entrer, Rachel planta son index dans le torse de Blaine.

- Comment as-tu osé, Blaine Anderson !

- Bonsoir, Rachel ! Tu vas bien ?

- Blaine, comment tu as osé infliger ça à Charlotte ?

- Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?, demanda Blaine aux membres de la famille Hummel-Hudson.

- Rachel, arrête, dit en Finn en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Blaine, dit Carol en l'embrassant.

La famille entra chez Blaine et lorsque tout le monde fut installé autour de la table de la salle à manger, Carol sortit une feuille de sa poche. Et elle commença à parler.

- Blaine, tout à l'heure Charlie a téléphoné à la maison. Elle nous a dit que tu voulais engager une baby-sitter…

- Elle vous a téléphoné ? » Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ? Je lui ai dit que mes horaires avaient changé et que désormais je travaillerai le mercredi et le samedi. Donc, je ne pourrai plus la garder et elle me fait tout un cinéma. Elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Elle ne me fait plus de bisous de bonne nuit. Et j'apprends qu'elle téléphone en secret ! Elle me fatigue !

- Blaine, elle n'a que huit ans, dit Finn.

- Justement, elle a huit ans. Elle peut comprendre que je dois travailler. Ses Barbies ne poussent pas sur les arbres. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction…

- Blaine, est-ce que tu as déjà confié Charlie à une baby-sitter ?

Blaine réfléchissait… Il s'était toujours arrangé pour que Charlie reste dans le cercle amical. A New-York, Lena et Olivia avaient adoré la garder. Elles s'étaient toujours arrangées pour se libérer quand Blaine avait besoin d'aide ou d'une soirée.

- Pas vraiment…

- Alors, pourquoi tu en aurais besoin d'une, maintenant ?, demanda Rachel.

- Parce que ce n'est pas juste pour une après-midi ou une soirée. C'est pour tous les mercredis et tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire… Il me fait quelqu'un de confiance, de fiable.

- Donc, une inconnue ?, demanda Kurt.

- Non, une professionnelle.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ?, interrogea Kurt.

- Parce que tu as une vie ! Tu ne vas pas garder ma fille tous les mercredis et tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire !

- Kurt ne va pas le faire. Nous allons le faire, dit Burt.

- Quoi ?, demanda Blaine en regardant Burt. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Blaine, est-ce que Charlie dort ?

- J'espère bien, il est neuf heure et quart…

- Tu penses qu'on peut la réveiller pour vous exposer notre plan ?

- Si ça peut lui permettre d'arrêter de me faire la tête !

- Papa, dit la petite voix de Charlie en s'approchant doucement. Est-ce que je peux venir ? S'il te plait…

- Viens là, ma Charlotte, dit Blaine en lui ouvrant les bras.

- Tu sais Papa, je sais qu'il faut que tu travailles pour qu'on achète à manger et tout, mais j'aime bien quand tu restes avec moi.

- Je sais mon Chaton.

- Et je suis désolée de pas t'avoir de bisous de bonne nuit, je sais qu'ils sont tes préférés.

- Je te pardonne… Bon, on regarde ce plan de bataille !, dit Blaine

- Non, interrompit Charlotte. Je me suis excusée, mais pas toi Papa. Tu as dit des trucs pas gentils sur moi. Je t'ai entendue, tu as dit que j'étais fatigante et que je faisais tout un cinéma. Alors, j'exige des excuses.

- Charlotte, tu es fatigante et tu fais tout un cinéma de rien, dit Blaine en souriant.

- Tu as gagné, Papa. Je vais m'assoir à côté d'une personne qui me comprend vraiment. Et qui n'a pas peur de faire des excuses, lui !

Charlie se leva et alla s'installer sur les genoux de Kurt. Blaine rit intérieurement quand il pensait à ce que Charlotte avait dit. Kurt, quelqu'un qui savait faire des excuses… C'était risible !

- Alors, commença Carol. On a beaucoup discuté et nous sommes arrivés à ce planning.

Elle tendit à Blaine une feuille sur laquelle il y avait des dates, des noms, des ratures.

- Donc, le mercredi, Rachel ira chercher Charlie à l'école et la gardera jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Pour les samedis ça a été un peu plus compliqué. Mais nous sommes arrivés à un accord. Charlie viendra chez Kurt dès qu'elle se réveille. On te donnera une clé, Charlie et si Kurt n'est pas réveillé, tu pourras regarder la télé…

- Ou lire, dit Blaine.

- Ou regarder la télé, répliqua Charlie en regardant son père avec un grand sourire.

- Donc, Charlie ira chez Kurt le matin, reprit Burt. Et ensuite, on s'arrangera en fonction des disponibilités de chacun et elle sera chez toi quand tu reviendras. Ce te convient, Blaine ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. C'est vraiment génial ! Vous êtes géniaux.

- Et pour les vacances, dit Carol, Charlie ira aussi chez Kurt dès qu'elle se réveillera et on s'arrangera. On a fait des plannings, tu peux voir chez qui elle sera. Tu n'auras pas du tout à prendre une nounou, on s'occupe de tout Blaine.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Blaine en attrapant la main de Carol. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

Blaine regardait Charlie. Elle était blottie contre Kurt et lui disait quelque chose à l'oreille. Kurt riait.

- Charlotte, appela-t-il. Tu viens ?

Charlotte regarda son père rapidement.

- Charlotte, je suis désolé. Allez, reviens.

- Tu vois Papa que ce n'est pas si compliqué de faire des excuses…

- Je sais Charlotte…

Charlotte s'approcha de son père et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente de ne pas avoir une baby-sitter...

- Moi aussi. Tu sais ma Charlotte, je n'aime pas tellement les baby-sitters…

- Papa, quand est-ce que tu m'appelleras Charlie ? Comme tout le monde…

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas tellement les surnoms, tu sais Charlotte.

- Mais tout le monde a un surnom…

- Pas moi, dit Blaine avec un grand sourire.

- Si, Grand-Maman t'appelle « Bébé B » !

- Pardon ?, demanda Rachel. Ta mère t'appelle « Bébé B » ? Blaine a un surnom ?

- Ma mère, Rachel, uniquement ma mère me donne un surnom. Tu as compris, uniquement ma mère.

- Papa, tout le monde à un surnom. Toi, Rachel, Finn, Carol, Burt, Kurt… Et toi tu n'en donnes à personne…

- Je n'aime pas tellement les surnoms, Charlotte…

- Tu n'aimes pas grand-chose en ce moment, de toute façon, Papa.

- Si ! Je t'aime toi, et c'est bien assez, non ?

Pour seule réponse, Charlie se blottit dans les bras de son père.

- Nous allons y aller, Blaine. Bonne soirée.

Tandis qu'ils se disaient au revoir, Blaine entendit Charlie dire à Kurt :

- Bonne nuit, mon Kurtsie !

- Bonne nuit, ma Charlie-chérie…

Blaine s'était couché. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il repensait à sa fille qui avait été vers Kurt quand elle était fâchée contre son père. A la manière dont elle lui avait dit des secrets. Et Kurt qui avait accepté que Charlie lui donne un surnom. Kurt avait accepté que Charlie lui donne un surnom… Blaine se leva. Il sortit de son appartement en pyjama. Et frappa à la porte de chez Kurt. Kurt lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Kurt, est-ce que Charlotte t'a donné un surnom ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas t'en donner un quand on sortait ensemble ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas les surnoms.

- Et pourquoi Charlotte peut te donner un surnom, alors ?

- Parce que je l'aime bien. Et parce que c'est Charlie.

- D'accord… Okay… Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

- Pas grave.

Blaine commença à rentrer chez lui.

- Bonne nuit Kurtsie !

- Bonne nuit Bébé B.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** mercredi !

Bon début de semaine,

Yzeult :)


	19. Le départ en vacances

C'est mercredi, le milieu de la semaine, il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour à peine dix heures du matin, une alarme de voiture sonne depuis huit heures... Une journée merveilleuse qui commence en compagnie de Charlie !

Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé un message. C'était vraiment vraiment gentil (je dois lire les _reviews_ au moins cent fois quand je les reçois :p). [_Ponyo Littria_ : merci et je suis vraiment heureuse d'être la première !]

Encore et toujours merci à **Mara** qui relit, corrige les fautes, donne des idées et divague sur les possibilités infinies de cette histoire :)

L'alarme de la voiture vient de s'arrêter (après deux heures...),

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le mois de mars défila et les nouvelles habitudes avaient été rapidement prises. Le samedi matin, Blaine embrassait sa fille et partait travailler. Charlie se levait et se rendait chez Kurt. Elle ouvrait la porte avec la clé que Kurt lui avait confiée puis elle allumait la télévision. Souvent elle regardait une heure les dessins animés avant que Kurt n'arrive. Ils déjeunaient ensemble en se racontant les dernières nouvelles. Ensuite, chacun avait une demi-heure pour se doucher et s'habiller et la journée pouvait enfin commencer. Le matin, ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Ils discutaient, Kurt travaillait pendant que Charlie dessinait ou faisait ses devoirs. Blaine venait les rejoindre pour déjeuner. Tous les samedis, il achetait des plats dans un restaurant du centre-ville. Les après-midis étaient consacrés au shopping et aux promenades. Parfois, ils étaient rejoints par Rachel. Le soir, quand Blaine revenait chez lui, Charlotte avait mangé et elle était prête à aller dormir.

Alors, Kurt restait quelques minutes à discuter ou il restait dîner, ça dépendait de la fatigue de Blaine et des plans de Kurt. Blaine discutait avec sa fille, beaucoup plus que quand il s'occupait d'elle toute la journée. Charlie lui racontait sa journée. Elle lui parlait de ses amis, de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Kurtsie.

Et quand Charlie allait dormir, Blaine avait du temps pour lui. Il en profitait pour téléphoner à ses amis de New-York ou à ses parents en Californie. Il avait du temps pour lire ou pour faire des biscuits. Depuis, que Charlie était occupée les samedis et les mercredis après-midis, Blaine avait repris la boxe pendant ses jours de congés. Blaine se rendait compte que de passer moins de temps avec Charlie les avaient rapprochés. Et il adorait ça.

Le premier lundi du mois d'avril, le réveil de Blaine n'avait pas sonné. Et quand il émergea il était presqu'onze heures. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Charlie. Elle n'y était pas. Sur la table de la salle à manger, il trouva un mot. « Salut Blaine, comme tu dormais Charlie est venue chez moi pour le petit-déjeuner. On part à l'école, là. Bonne journée, bises, Kurt ». Blaine allait prendre sa douche quand le téléphone sonna. C'était sa mère.

- Blaine ?

- Ouais ?

- Blaine, on ne dit pas « ouais », mais « oui ».

- Je sais Maman, désolé. Mais je vais bien, merci et toi ?

- Très bien, Bébé B.

Bébé B était le surnom que lui avait donné son frère à sa naissance. Cooper et Blaine avaient dix ans d'écart, et l'aîné avait trouvé marrant que son frère s'appelle Bébé Blaine. Il avait raccourci son nom et présenté son petit frère à tout le monde comme Bébé B. Blaine avait grandi, le surnom était resté. Et si son frère avait cessé de l'appeler Bébé B, ses parents et ses grands-parents avaient continué. Il avait presque trente ans et ses parents l'appelaient toujours Bébé B…

- Bébé B, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Nous venons d'acheter une maison avec ton père. Une maison dans la campagne californienne. Nous avons même des vignes, Blaine, des vignes. Ton père a eu un coup de cœur en passant devant, nous l'avons visitée et achetée en quelques jours. Nous avons sept chambres. Donc, une pour toi et une pour Charlie. Vous venez quand ?

- Maman, mais vous avez vendu la maison de Lima ? Vous avez fait quoi de mes affaires ?

- Blaine, nous gardons la maison de Lima. Patricia s'en occupe. Elle habite la maison d'amis avec son mari et ils s'occupent de la maison et du jardin.

Blaine eut un sourire ému quand il pensa à Patricia, c'était la dame qui s'occupait de la maison depuis qu'il était petit. Elle faisait le ménage, la cuisine. Elle était là quand Blaine rentrait de l'école quand ses parents étaient en voyages d'affaires.

- Bébé B, ton père est prêt à vous offrir les billets d'avion pour les deux semaines de vacances qui arrivent. Tu connais ton père, s'il est prêt à vous offrir les billets, il va trouver un moyen de vous faire venir.

Blaine rit. Son père avait été un des plus grands avocats du nord-ouest des Etats-Unis. Il avait pris sa retraite au printemps dernier. Depuis, il donnait des conférences. Son père était un vrai manipulateur, un gentil manipulateur mais manipulateur quand même et Blaine le savait. Alors, il dit à sa mère qu'il viendrait. Il lui téléphonerait le lendemain pour lui confirmer les dates de son séjour.

Il téléphona au directeur de l'école de musique, qui accepta sans broncher les deux semaines de congés de Blaine. Les premières qu'il prenait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Lima.

Alors qu'il allait partir pour aller chercher Charlotte à l'école, son ordinateur lui annonça qu'il avait un nouvel email.

_Bébé B, _

_tu trouveras en pièce jointe tes billets d'avion. Tu pars le premier samedi des vacances. Ta mère t'envoie dans la soirée tout un panel d'activité pour occuper Charlie. Cooper sera à New-York pendant ton séjour. Donc, tu n'auras pas le plaisir de croiser ton frère qui est au meilleur de sa forme et de son égocentrisme, tu l'adorerais ! Il vient de décrocher un rôle dans une publicité de légumes en conserve. Notre Cooper devient une vraie star. D'ailleurs, il nous a dit que tu lui envoyais des messages mais il s'excuse, il est trop occupé pour répondre. _

_Donc, mon cher Bébé B, nous t'attendons avec impatience. Et sans paraitre sentimental, tu me manques mon Blaine. Mais bien moins que ma Charlie !_

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Ton père_

_Victor Anderson_

Blaine rit en lisant le message de son père et partit chercher sa fille, le sourire aux lèvres.

La meilleure amie de Kurt lui demandait depuis des mois quand il allait enfin lui rendre visite. Kurt et Mercedes étaient amis depuis le lycée. Ils avaient partagé les mêmes rêves de gloire, mais contrairement à lui, Mercedes avait réussi. Elle était une star. Elle avait gagné des prix, elle faisait parfois la une des magazines et Kurt pouvait suivre sa vie amoureuse sur Internet.

Mercedes lui avait demandé quand il viendrait la voir. Encore. Elle lui avait envoyé une invitation pour la fête de ses dix ans de carrière. Dix ans déjà. Kurt n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser d'y aller, surtout que Mercedes lui avait pris des billets d'avion pour venir. Mais, il avait promis à Blaine de s'occuper de Charlie pendant les vacances.

Alors qu'ils terminaient leur conversation Skype, Mercedes avait convaincu Kurt. Il allait venir lui rendre visite pendant les vacances de printemps. Kurt referma son ordinateur et alla frapper chez Blaine.

Charlie lui ouvrit la porte, Blaine était en train de préparer le dîner.

- Salut, Kurt. Tu dînes avec nous ?, demanda Blaine en voyant son ami.

- Si tu veux, dit Kurt en s'approchant pour saluer Blaine.

- D'ailleurs, Kurt, j'ai un truc à te dire. Mes parents nous invitent, Charlotte et moi, à passer des vacances dans leur nouvelle maison. On part le premier samedi des vacances et on revient le dernier samedi. Donc, tu es libre.

- Blaine, tu m'enlèves une épine du pied. Mercedes m'a invité chez elle et j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller mais je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer.

- Prends un verre et trinquons à nos vacances !

Depuis que Charlie avait appris qu'elle partait voir ses grands-parents, elle était intenable. Et à la veille du départ, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle réveilla son père à cinq heures du matin. Son père lui demanda encore une heure de sommeil. Alors à six heures, elle sauta sur son père. Elle était déjà prête à partir. Leur avion ne partait qu'à onze heures…

A sept heures et demie, un taxi les attendait en bas. Blaine avait promis à Charlie de prendre le petit-déjeuner à l'aéroport. Elle adorait les petits déjeuners industriels et quand Blaine la vit dévorer sa quatrième assiette de pancakes, il se demanda comment sa fille pouvait manger autant et rester aussi mince. Et surtout, comment elle pouvait manger un truc aussi immangeable !

Ensuite, ils s'arrêtèrent au kiosque à journaux. Blaine s'offrit un nouveau livre et quelques magazines. Charlie s'acheta, avec son argent de poche, trois magazines, un livre à colorier et deux livres. Elle savait que le vol allait durer six heures. Elle avait aussi prévu de la musique.

Ils passèrent les portiques de sécurité et Charlie en avait déjà marre d'attendre. Elle avait fini un magazine et fait quatre pages de son livre à colorier. Blaine lui avait demandé de rester à côté de lui. Mais Charlotte voulait aller aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes. Et Blaine, après l'avoir accompagnée huit fois, en avait eu assez et l'avait autorisée à y aller seule. Charlotte était partie depuis quelques secondes à peine, quand il entendit son nom :

- Blaine Devon Anderson !

Blaine releva la tête, il vit Kurt.

- Blaine Anderson ! Tu es malade ou quoi ? » Kurt tenait Charlie par la main. « Comment tu peux laisser ta fille se promener seule dans un aéroport. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de kidnapping ? Des enlèvements ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu accompagner ta fille jusqu'aux toilettes ! Heureusement que j'étais là. Je l'emmène aux toilettes et ensuite, tu auras à faire à moi, Anderson. Je n'en reviens pas ! Dire que tu laisses ta fille se promener seule dans un aéroport bondé !

Blaine regarda Kurt s'éloigner en tenant Charlotte par la main. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Kurt lui avait crié dessus. Et même s'il savait qu'il allait encore se faire enguirlander, il souriait.

Kurt s'inquiétait pour Charlie. Kurt s'était tellement inquiété pour Charlie qu'il avait crié sur Blaine. Blaine souriait. Kurt s'inquiétait pour Charlie. Si quelques semaines plus tôt, Blaine s'inquiétait parce que Kurt ne pensait pas assez à Charlie, il savait que Kurt s'inquiétait désormais pour elle : il pensait à Charlie.

Lorsque Kurt revint, il continua à crier sur Blaine, à lui dire combien il était irresponsable et combien il devait être heureux que Kurt s'occupe un peu plus de sa fille que son propre père.

L'avion de Blaine fut annoncé. Kurt se leva. Ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé qu'ils se rendaient au même endroit. Alors qu'ils regardaient chacun leur numéro de vol, ils rirent en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient sur le même vol.

En arrivant dans la salle d'embarquement, Charlie s'installa sur les genoux de Kurt. Blaine demanda à Kurt si sa fille était assez en sécurité maintenant et quand Kurt lui tira la langue pour seule réponse, Blaine commença à s'assoupir. Son diable de fille l'avait réveillé bien trop tôt. Il fut réveillé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard par des bruits de conversation. Kurt discutait avec quelqu'un.

Plus il se réveillait, plus Blaine se rendait compte de que disait Kurt. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

- Non, c'est sa fille naturelle, entendait-il.

- Vous avez fait appel à une mère porteuse ?

- Non, non, répondit Kurt. C'est une histoire compliquée.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et s'étira.

- Ah, voilà Blaine, David tu te souviens de Blaine ?

- Bien entendu, dit le prénommé en David en tendant la main vers Blaine.

- Blaine, tu te souviens de David. David Karofsky.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Blaine.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, les garçons. Je suis content que vous soyez toujours ensemble et votre fille est vraiment belle. Elle a tes yeux Blaine. Je vais retrouver mon copain, il est là-bas.

Tandis que David partait, Kurt commença à expliquer ;

- David est venu droit sur moi. Tu as vu comme il a changé, c'est incroyable, j'ai failli ne pas le reconnaitre. Pour simplifier les choses, je l'ai laissé croire qu'on était toujours ensemble, en couple. Je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Mais je lui ai bien spécifié que Charlie était ta fille.

- J'ai entendu, dit Blaine avec un sourire.

- Papa, Kurtsie, quand est-ce qu'on monte dans l'avion ?

- Bientôt, répondirent les deux hommes en chœur.

- Blaine, dit Kurt alors que Charlie retournait à sa lecture, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. Et je comprends pourquoi tu l'as laissée se promener seule. Elle n'arrête pas de vouloir partir, se promener. Je me suis permis de lui acheter des nouveaux magazines, elle avait terminé les siens.

- Merci Kurtsie, dit Blaine.

- Je hais ce surnom… Arrête tout de suite, Bébé B.

- Je sais, mais c'est marrant que tu autorises Charlie à t'appeler comme ça !

- Blaine, je rêve ou tu as appelé ta fille Charlie ?

- Oui, j'essaie de faire ce que Charlot…Charlie veut que je fasse.

A neuf mille mètre d'altitudes, Charlie s'était endormie, la tête sur les genoux de son père. Kurt était assis trois rangées devant eux et lorsque Blaine se penchait, il pouvait voir Kurt. Kurt qui avait posé sa tête sur son bras et qui devait dormir. Blaine n'avait jamais réussi à dormir en avion, il voulait voir la mort en face, si jamais son avion devait se cracher. Lorsque l'avion se posa, Charlie dormait toujours. Blaine la prit dans ses bras et Kurt prit le sac de Blaine et celui de Charlie sans que Blaine ne lui demande.

Dans le hall des arrivées, Victor et Kate Anderson attendaient. Ils n'avaient pas vu leur fils et leur petite fille depuis Noël. Ils guettaient. Lorsque Victor tapa sur le bras de sa femme, Kate regarda dans la direction que son mari lui indiquait. Kate eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle vit son fils avec, dans ses bras, sa Charlie.

Si Kate avait été heureuse à la naissance de ses fils, elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré de joie que le jour où Blaine lui avait annoncé qu'il était papa. Elle avait sauté dans le premier avion avec son mari et avait découvert sa première petite-fille, sa Charlie. Charlie avait les yeux de son fils et ceux de son mari, elle était tombée amoureuse de cette si petite fille avant même de la connaitre.

- Blaine, cria-elle en levant sa main.

Elle vit son fils lui sourire. Blaine s'avança vers sa mère et l'enlaça, réveillant Charlie.

- Grand-Maman, dit-elle en se réveillant.

Charlie fit un câlin à sa grand-mère.

- Comment va mon fils ?, demanda Victor Anderson en enlaçant Blaine.

- Bien et toi ?

- Mieux quand tu es avec nous.

Blaine regarda à côté de lui. Kurt était un peu à l'écart, avec sa valise et celle de Blaine et Charlie.

- Papa, tu te souviens de Kurt ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucun souvenir du garçon qui a brisé le cœur de mon fils, dit-il en tendant sa main. Je suis content de te revoir Kurt. Tu as … vieilli.

- Merci, j'imagine.

Tandis que Charlie disait bonjour à son grand-père, Kate demanda de ses nouvelles à Kurt et alors qu'il annonçait qu'il devait prendre le taxi, Kate proposa de le déposer. Ils montèrent en voiture. Et au moment où Kurt sortait de la voiture, devant l'appartement de Mercedes, Victor lui dit :

- Kurt, tu viendras passer quelques jours à la maison. Tu restes une semaine avec Mercedes et ensuite, tu viens une semaine à la maison.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Kurt.

- Kurt, coupa Kate, je pense que mon mari a été assez clair. Tu viendras chez nous la semaine prochaine.

Kurt avait passé assez de temps chez les Anderson pour les connaitre. C'était impossible de discuter avec eux. Il avait considéré Blaine comme quelqu'un de buté, mais c'était la personne la plus flexible de sa famille. Lorsque les parents Anderson avaient décidé quelque chose, il était impossible de discuter. Kurt le savait, il allait devoir passer une semaine prochaine en compagnie de Victor, Kate, Blaine et Charlie.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez Kate et Victor, parce que je les adore (presque autant que j'aime Charlie) !

**Prochain chapitre :** Vendredi ? (c'est bien, ça vendredi, non ? Allez, vendredi !)

Bon milieu de semaine,

Yzeult :)


	20. La première semaine des vacances

C'est vendredi, l'indice de pollution est de 68/100 (soit 14 points de moins que mercredi !), on nous annonce une canicule à venir et le Royal Baby n'est toujours pas là...

Ceci est le 20ème chapitre ! Oh mon Dieu, 20ème...

Merci beaucoup pour les_ reviews_, pour les ajouts _en favoris_ et pour les_ follow_s. J'écris surtout pour me faire plaisir et savoir que ça fait plaisir (je crois...), ça fait plaisir... J'allais vous faire un petit discours pour vous dire des tas de trucs supers niais mais ce serait hors de propos. Donc, je me calme... Désolée... Mais merci quand même !

_And last but not least_, merci à **Mara** qui corrige, relit et divague :)

(C'était mon mini-discours du 20ème chapitre !)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Blaine oubliait souvent que ses parents avaient de l'argent. Il n'avait d'ailleurs réalisé qu'assez tardivement que ses parents étaient aisés, voire, pour la plupart des gens, riches. Il était au collège quand il avait réalisé que les maisons de ses amis étaient toutes plus petites que la sienne et que ce n'était pas commun d'avoir du personnel de maison. Mais, Blaine n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être hors du monde. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais offert la console du jeu dont il avait rêvé des semaines entières et une part de lui en en voulait encore à ses parents. Il avait toujours fréquenté les écoles publiques, jusqu'à son arrivée à Dalton. Et même à Dalton, Blaine s'était rendu compte qu'il venait d'une famille hors-norme.

Les parents Anderson avaient rêvé qu'un de leurs fils reprenne le flambeau. Tous les deux avocats, ils possédaient un cabinet prospère et étaient réputés jusqu'à Boston. Victor Anderson aurait adoré pouvoir indiquer sur le fronton de son cabinet « Anderson & fils ». Alors, à la naissance de Cooper, il avait espéré que leur fils ainé rejoigne l'université dans laquelle lui et sa femme s'étaient rencontrés et pouvoir travailler en famille. Mais, Cooper n'avait jamais vraiment aimé travailler. Et alors, quand Kate était tombée enceinte, par un heureux accident, leurs rêves avaient été transférés sur le cadet. Blaine était travailleur, il adorait défendre les plus faibles et quand il avait annoncé, du haut de ses huit ans qu'il voulait devenir procureur, ses parents avaient quasiment pleuré de joie.

Sauf que Kate avait inscrit Blaine, comme elle avait inscrit Cooper au même âge, à des cours de piano. Kate avait appris le piano durant l'enfance et elle avait adoré. Alors, quand avec Victor, ils avaient emménagé dans la grande maison de Lima, Victor lui avait offert un grand piano à queue. Si Cooper avait fait trois ans de piano pour ensuite refuser d'aller au cours, Blaine avait développé rapidement un vrai goût pour cet instrument et avait décidé de devenir pianiste. Kate adorait rentrer à la maison et entendre l'instrument résonner. Kate avait remarqué que son fils était vraiment doué. Elle était tellement fière qu'un de ses fils éprouve de l'amour pour la musique.

Kate ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même à son mari. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait ses fils de la même façon. Mais Blaine était spécial. Il avait toujours été dans ses jambes quand il était enfant, il l'avait appelée « ma maman chérie » jusqu'à l'adolescence. Blaine n'avait jamais eu honte de la présenter à ses amis et contrairement à Cooper, Blaine adorait parler de sa vie à sa mère. Il lui avait raconté ses disputes avec ses amis, puis ses premières amourettes. Elle se souvenait de la fois où Blaine était arrivé dans son bureau avec des cupcakes. Il avait attendu dans la salle d'attente que sa mère finisse ses rendez-vous. Il l'avait attendue presque trois heures. Puis, il était entré dans le bureau de Kate et lui avait dit qu'il pensait qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon de sa classe. Il avait demandé à sa mère comment il pouvait être sûr d'être amoureux. Kate lui avait répondu que le jour où il serait amoureux, vraiment amoureux, comme elle et son père, il le saurait. Quelques semaines plus tard, Blaine lui avait dit, dans la cuisine, qu'il n'était, en fait, pas amoureux du garçon dont il lui avait parlé, mais d'un autre garçon, plus âgé qu'il connaissait de l'école de musique. Le lendemain, Victor avait convoqué Blaine dans son bureau, au dernier étage de leur maison. Blaine n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans le bureau de son père, c'était son repère.

Quand il était arrivé devant la porte, il avait frappé et quand son père lui avait dit « entre Bébé B », il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de grave. Ils s'étaient installés sur les canapés en cuir, Victor lui avait proposé un verre de whisky avant de se souvenir que son fils n'avait que quatorze ans. Puis ils avaient parlé. Une des conversations les plus embarrassantes de la vie de Blaine et parfois, quand ils en évoquaient ce souvenir avec son père, Blaine sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, tellement il avait été embarrassé. Blaine ne savait plus comment il avait annoncé à son père qu'il préférait les garçons aux filles et du haut de ses quatorze ans. Son père lui avait dit que ça ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il devait continuer d'avoir des bonnes notes pour entrer à Harvard. Ils avaient ri et la conversation avait continué sur le football américain.

Et quand son père avait découvert que Blaine était ennuyé à l'école, il l'avait fait transférer à la Dalton Academy. Blaine l'avait remercié. L'été qui avait suivi, Victor avait acheté une voiture et ils avaient travaillé dessus tout l'été. Ils en avaient profité pour beaucoup parler, de Dalton, des garçons, des filles, de la vie…

Blaine repensait à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, ses parents et lui. S'il avait un grand frère, il avait été élevé comme un enfant unique. Son frère était parti quand Blaine avait huit ans, sans vraiment prêter attention à son petit frère avant.

Durant le trajet, Charlie s'était endormie et Blaine en avait profité pour parler avec ses parents. Lorsque son père engagea la voiture dans une allée gravillonnée, Blaine poussa un cri de surprise :

- Oh la vache ! C'est splendide ! C'est votre nouvelle maison.

- Blaine, on ne dit pas « oh la vache », et oui c'est notre nouvelle maison, dit Kate en regardant son fils assis à l'arrière. Tu comprends pourquoi Victor a eu un coup de cœur.

La voiture s'arrêta. Blaine sortit immédiatement de la voiture. Il regardait autour de lui. Il y avait une grande bâtisse en pierres blanches, un jardin qui faisait le tour de la maison. En entrant dans la maison, Blaine se sentit immédiatement chez lui. La décoration était sensiblement la même que dans la maison de Lima. En plus moderne. Blaine retrouva un piano droit dans la bibliothèque et des photos de lui et Cooper sur les murs. Son père lui montra sa chambre. Une pièce dans des tons gris et bleu. Les fenêtres donnaient sur des vignes à perte de vue.

- Blaine, je suis content que Kurt et toi vous vous soyez retrouvés.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Papa.

- J'imagine, avec toi, rien n'est facile. Quand on pense que tu zigs, tu zags…

Un confortable silence s'installa.

- On va dîner sur la terrasse, pour dix-neuf heures. Enfile un short, Bébé B et sors tes lunettes de soleil.

Blaine écouta son père. Il visita la maison en entendant les cris de joie de sa fille. Elle jouait dans la piscine avec Kate. C'était si bon d'être de retour à la maison. Lorsque Blaine arriva enfin sur la terrasse, il s'installa au bord de la piscine et mit ses pieds dans l'eau. Il avait trouvé comment il allait passer ses deux semaines de vacances. Les pieds dans l'eau, sa Charlie auprès de lui, son père lisant le journal à l'ombre et sa mère papillonnant et racontant les dernières nouvelles de tous leurs amis.

Trois jours après son arrivée, Blaine avait déjà ses habitudes. Il se réveillait. Tard. Il allait dans la cuisine où Lina, la Patricia californienne, lui faisait son petit-déjeuner. Blaine l'avait rapidement mise dans sa poche à renfort de sourires et de regards ravageurs. Alors, Lina lui préparait toujours des pancakes et du café frais. Il partait ensuite se doucher, après une bise à Lina. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce que faisaient Charlie et ses parents le matin, mais ils n'étaient jamais là. Alors, il en profitait pour faire du piano, se promener dans les vignes ou faire quelques longueurs. Et quand, Charlie revenait il était heureux d'avoir profité du silence de la matinée.

C'était le quatrième matin. Blaine se réveilla quand Charlie lui sauta dessus. Il entendit son père dire :

- Allez, chatouille Charlie !

Blaine ne bougeait pas d'une once. Et quand son père arriva en renfort, Blaine se releva qu'un coup et surprit sa fille et son père. La journée commençait bien. Charlie attrapa le cou de Blaine et lui fit un câlin. Victor s'installa à côté de son fils.

- Bien dormi, Bébé B ?

- Très bien et le réveil est délicieux, dit Blaine.

- Ta mère est partie faire de courses, elle nous a donc abandonnés tous les trois. Et comme tu nous manquais trop, on a décidé de venir te réveiller.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Il n'est toujours pas du matin ?, demanda Victor à Charlie.

- Je trouve qu'il est de bonne humeur quand même aujourd'hui, répondit Charlie.

Blaine rit et commença à chatouiller sa fille. Charlie cria à l'aide et Victor commença à chatouiller son fils. Lorsque Blaine cria à son père d'arrêter, tous les trois riaient à s'en tenir les côtes. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à parler, à rire avant que Blaine demande à tout le monde de déguerpir pour qu'il puisse se préparer.

Sa mère était de retour quand Blaine descendit dans la cuisine. Il l'embrassa et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui servir son petit-déjeuner.

- Blaine, tu vas faire ton petit-déjeuner comme un adulte. Tu sais que Charlie, ta fille, se prépare son petit-déjeuner toute seule…, dit Kate avec un sourire. Et ne cherche pas Lina, elle est en congés.

Blaine soupira, mais il obéit. Pendant qu'il déjeunait, il regardait les nouvelles sur Internet. Tout à coup, il failli s'étouffer avec sa cuiller de céréales. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé à lire les informations sur les célébrités, mais il avait bien fait. Il y avait une photo de Mercedes accompagnée de Kurt avec comme titre « Mercedes Jones et son nouvel amour : qui est cet inconnu ? ». Blaine rangea rapidement son bol dans le lave-vaisselle et dit à sa mère qu'il devait passer un coup de téléphone.

Depuis que Kurt était arrivé chez Mercedes, il avait complétement oublié sa vie de prof en CE2. Il se levait en début d'après-midi et se couchait en début de matinée. Il était fatigué, mais heureux. Mercedes l'emmenait à toutes les soirées auxquelles elle était invitée, des avant-premières, des présentations de produits, des barbecues chez des amies à elle. Kurt ne s'était jamais autant amusé ! Mercedes lui avait présenté des tonnes de personnes que Kurt avait vues dans des films ou sur les pochettes des albums.

Ils se levaient et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, puis allaient de promener sur la plage. Ils rentraient vers seize heures et déjeunaient. Puis ils se préparaient à sortir Mercedes avait confié à Kurt qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un rythme de vie aussi dément et malsain. Mais, ils s'amusaient trop pour se coucher plus tôt et manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour.

Quatre jours après son arrivée, Kurt fut réveillé par son téléphone.

- Papa, tu sais quelle heure il est ? Je t'appelle plus tard !

- Kurtsie ! entendit-il. Il est temps que tu te réveilles, le soleil brille haut dans le ciel.

Kurt se tordit le cou pour savoir quelle heure il était. Si Blaine était capable de téléphoner, il devait être tard. Dix heures vingt-sept. Qu'est-ce que Blaine faisait réveillé aussi tôt pendant des vacances ?

- Salut Blaine. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Super.

- Kurt, je viens de voir que tu étais le nouveau petit ami de Mercedes et je voulais te féliciter.

- Quoi ?

Kurt se releva dans son lit. Il ne devait pas avoir bien compris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Blaine ?

- Je t'envoie le lien par email, tu verras par toi-même. Je te laisse te réveiller.

Alors que Blaine allait raccrocher, il entendit Kurt dire « Attends »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens toujours la semaine prochaine ?, demanda Kurt.

- Je vais demander à ma mère.

Kurt entendit Blaine descendre des escaliers, puis parler. Il entendait la voix de Kate.

- Kurt ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ma mère dit que tu es attendu pour le repas de dimanche midi, tu peux arriver plus tôt si tu veux, bien entendu.

- D'accord… Dis, Blaine, euh… Mercedes est la star d'une grande soirée demain et euh… est-ce que tu voudrais y aller ?

- Attends, je demande à mes parents.

Kurt rit. Blaine demandait l'autorisation à ses parents pour sortir le vendredi soir.

- Kurt ? Mes parents veulent bien garder Charlie, donc je peux venir à la soirée de Mercedes.

- Cool… On se retrouve vendredi après-midi pour te trouver une tenue de gala. Tu me retrouves chez Mercedes ?

- Sans soucis…

- Et… euh… Blaine…

- Oui ?

- Tu serais d'accord pour que ce soit … euh… un rendez-vous ?

- Si tu veux, Kurt. Ça pourrait être sympa.

* * *

Sérieusement Blaine... ? Pff !

**Prochain chapitre :** lundi (ou plus tard, hein ? Je m'en fiche, je connais la suite :p)

Bonne fin de semaine,  
Bon week-end,  
Bonnes vacances,

Yzeult :)


	21. La stupidité de Blaine

Il y a eu un géant orage cette nuit, la température diminue et c'est merveilleux (il ne fait que 28° après tout...), vous ne pouvez pas sortir, alors voici un nouveau chapitre !

Merci pour vos commentaires, je commence à me sentir gênée de tant de gentillesse (:p), des ajouts en favoris (mais l'histoire n'est même pas encore terminée !) et des alertes. Merci :)

Et merci pour sa relecture et tout le reste à **Mara** :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Blaine ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit à Kurt « Si tu veux, Kurt. Ça pourrait être sympa ». Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été niais. Il se serait tapé la tête contre un mur. « Si tu veux, Kurt. Ça pourrait être sympa ». Pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à dire « Merveilleuse idée, j'attends ça depuis que tu m'as crié dessus à l'aéroport » ou juste « oui, merci ». Non, il avait répondu « Si tu veux, Kurt. Ça pourrait être sympa ». Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con…

Pour se changer les idées, il avait proposé à Charlie et à Kate, si elles voulaient l'accompagner faire une balade à vélo dans les vignes. Il avait même prévu, dans le beau panier à pique-nique de sa grand-mère, une collation saine, comme les aimait sa mère. Ils avaient pédalé des heures. Blaine était devant, parfois il pédalait très vite juste pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les muscles de ses jambes et pas sur sa bêtise…

Derrière, il entendait Charlie et Kate discuter. Charlie lui parlait de Kurt. De ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle raconta à sa grand-mère les parties de cartes, les histoires qu'ils se racontaient. Kate réagissait et parfois, Blaine ajoutait un détail ou répondait aux questions.

En revenant à la maison, Blaine s'occupa de ranger les vélos puis il s'installa sur une balancelle. Le dos contre un accoudoir, il avait posé ses jambes sur les coussins. Il commençait à s'endormir, quand Kate arriva avec un verre de grenadine. Elle leva les jambes de son fils, s'installa auprès de lui et reposa les jambes de son fils sur les siennes. En regardant son Blaine, qui avait vingt-neuf ans, qui ressemblait tellement au Blaine de dix-sept… Blaine lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre une gorgée de la boisson, Kate lui tendit son verre et regarda son fils le vider intégralement.

- Blaine, Chéri, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, ma Maman Chérie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris à chaque fois que Charlie prononce le nom ou même simplement évoque le nom de Kurt ?

Kate vit son fils rougir, sourire en coin et lever les yeux au ciel.

- Blaine, est-ce que tu es de nouveau avec Kurt ?

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit.

- Blaine…

- En fait, je ne sais pas. Quand on parle de Kurt, je me sens heureux. Il a demandé à ce que la soirée de demain soit un rendez-vous. Et je lui ai répondu un truc nul…

- Blaine, promets-moi que tu ne lui as pas dit non !

- Je n'ai pas dit non…, dit Blaine avec un sourire.

- Tu sais, Blaine, tu fais attention à ne pas te blesser et à ne pas blesser Charlie, mais fais attention de ne pas blesser Kurt. Tu parles de lui depuis que tu es arrivé à Lima. Tu passes les vacances de Noël chez lui, puis tu n'en parles plus pendant deux mois. Et maintenant, Charlie me dit que c'est Kurt qui la garde quand tu travailles. Tu devrais arrêter d'avoir peur, Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas peur, Maman.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Kurt que tu adorerais avoir un rendez-vous avec lui ?

- Parce que je suis con…

- Blaine, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je hais quand tu parles de cette manière. Mais, oui, sur ce coup, tu l'as été…

- Dis, Maman, tu penses que ça ira pour Charlie et pour moi ?

- Viens là, Bébé B, dit Kate en ouvrant ses bras.

Blaine se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Il adorait y retrouver les odeurs de son enfance, sentir les mains de sa mère dans son dos. Alors qu'il serrait un peu plus fort sa mère il entendit Charlie à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Papa, à l'aide, Papa ! Au secours !, disait-elle en riant.

A minuit, Blaine n'arrivait toujours à dormir. Il repensait toujours à son « Si tu veux, Kurt. Ça pourrait être sympa ». Ca faisait plus de douze heures qu'il avait dit cette phrase et il avait toujours autant envie de se terrer quelque part et d'y rester pour toujours.

Kurt et Mercedes s'étaient mis d'accord. Ils restaient à la maison pour la soirée. Ils devaient dormir correctement pour être en forme pour la soirée du lendemain. Ils avaient regardé trois de leurs films préférés, mais Kurt avait toujours l'air maussade. Il souriait, répondait aux questions. Mais ce n'était pas Kurt. Pas son Kurt.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, je suis juste fatigué.

- Hell to the no, Kurt. Je t'ai vu fatigué des milliers de fois et tu n'es pas maussade quand tu es fatigué, tu es agaçant. Et là, tu es maussade…

- C'est Blaine…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce Hobbit ?

- Ne l'appelle pas Hobbit !

- Qu'est-ce que notre cher Blaine Anderson a encore fait ?

- Je l'ai invité à ta soirée. Et je lui ai proposé d'y aller, ensemble, … genre un rendez-vous. Et… il m'a répondu « Si tu veux, Kurt. Ça pourrait être sympa »…

- Pardon ?, demanda Mercedes en exagérant, comme toujours. Mais, vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble pendant les vacances d'automne jusqu'à ce qu'il pète un câble le jour de Noël ?

- Plus ou moins…

- Et il ne t'a pas dit que tout était encore possible entre vous ?

- Si, c'est qu'il a dit, sourit Kurt.

- Et Blaine te répond « Si tu veux, Kurt. Ça pourrait être sympa » ! Hell no, Kurt tu ne…

Le téléphone de Kurt sonna, interrompant la conversation.

- C'est Blaine, dit-il avant de répondre. Allô ?

- Kurt, c'est moi. Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

- Je sais, ton nom s'affiche sur mon téléphone, Blaine.

- Ouais, pardon, désolé. Euh… Kurt euh… voilà, je voulais euh …

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaine ? Est-ce que Charlie va bien ?

- Oui, Charlie va bien. Elle dort.

- C'est super, alors.

- Kurt, tu peux me laisser parler une seconde.

Kurt entendit Blaine souffler un grand coup.

- Kurt, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit la phrase la plus nulle du monde. Tu sais le « Si tu veux, Kurt. Ça pourrait être sympa », vraiment, j'ai eu envie de me frapper. Donc, pardon.

- Ce n'est rien, Blaine. Tu es tout pardonné.

Kurt souriait si fort que ses joues lui faisaient mal.

- Laisse-moi parler, Kurt. Je sais que tu aimes bien Charlie, je l'ai vu. Et c'est vraiment génial, j'adore que tu sois ami avec elle. Et j'ai hâte que tu viennes passer des vacances à la maison. Tu me manques. Quatre jours sans te croiser à l'école ou sans t'avoir à dîner et tu me manques. Ne t'emballe pas, mon Kurt. Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, hein. Mais, voilà, j'ai une question à te poser : Kurt est-ce que tu veux bien que je sois ton rendez-vous pour la soirée de demain ?

Blaine se tut. Kurt avait mis le haut-parleur. Il voulait que Mercedes entende ce que Blaine lui disait.

- Et Kurt, si tu réponds « Si tu veux, Blaine. Ça pourrait être sympa », je pense que je ne le supporterai pas.

Blaine entendit Kurt et Mercedes rire.

- Kurt, est-ce que je suis sur haut-parleur ? Est-ce que Mercedes a entendu tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Oh mon Dieu, Mercedes a tout entendu. Donc, Rachel a tout entendu, donc tes parents ont tout entendu…

Blaine entendit Kurt et Mercedes parler, puis quelques bruits de pas et enfin une porte se fermer.

- Blaine, c'est Kurt. Je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain, je te jure que Mercedes ne peut plus rien entendre. Je crois qu'elle est déjà en train de téléphoner à Rachel… Désolé.

- Je l'ai mérité, je crois… Et par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit, tu en penses quoi ?

- Par rapport à quoi ?, dit Kurt.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Blaine, je ne me souviens pas de ce que tu m'as demandé… Tu devrais surement me le répéter…

- Kurt !

- Oui, Blaine ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien que je sois ton rendez-vous pour la soirée de demain ?

- Si tu veux, Blaine. Ça pourrait être sympa !

- Tu me tues, Kurt !

- Imagine ce que j'ai ressenti…

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Kurt.

- Sans problème, Bébé B…

- Arrête avec ça Kurtsie ! On se voit demain ?

- A une heure devant chez Mercedes. Je t'embrasse. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Kurt. … Kurt, est-ce que tu te souviens quand on restait au téléphone jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous s'endorme.

- Tu t'endormais toujours en premier…

- Arrête de mentir ! Je raccrochais tout le temps, parce que tu t'endormais ! Tu sais quoi, quand tu seras à la maison, on vérifiera qui s'endort en premier…

- Et tu vas perdre, Blaine.

Lorsque Kurt réapparut dans le salon, Mercedes s'était endormie. Il la réveilla doucement.

- Alors, on roucoule ?

- Non, je discutais avec Blaine…

- Tu sais, vous avez discuté presque deux heures. Je pensais qu'on devait se coucher de bonne heure, Kurt.

- Papa, Maman, j'y vais ! A demain !, cria Blaine à la cantonade. Charlie, mon amour, je t'aime sois sage. Profite bien de Grand-Maman et Grand-Père. Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en prenant Charlie dans ses bras.

Charlie accompagna son père sur le perron. Blaine monta dans le taxi et fit des signes de la main jusqu'à ce que Charlie rentre dans la maison.

Charlie se dirigea vers la terrasse, sa Grand-Maman et Grand-Père Victor discutaient autour de la table. Elle s'installa à côté d'eux.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que Papa et Kurt vont s'embrasser ce soir ?

Victor et Kate se regardèrent. Apparemment, Blaine n'était pas aussi discret et secret qu'il pensait l'être.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, dit Kate. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je suis trop petite pour savoir comment ça se passe l'amour. Mais j'ai vu Papa choisir sa tenue comme s'il allait à un bal. Vous avez vu ! Il s'est changé juste pour rejoindre Kurt ! C'est étrange, non ? Mais, je sais que Kurt aime bien les habits. Si tu voyais le nombre de vêtements qu'il a, Grand-Maman. C'est… incroyable ! Et peut-être que si Papa fait tous ces efforts, c'est pour que Kurt l'embrasse, non ?

Charlie se tut quelques secondes, elle attendait une réponse. Puis, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire :

- Une fois, c'était il y a longtemps, avant que je me casse le bras. J'étais en train de dormir, mais j'ai entendu Papa rire. Alors, je me suis levée. Et j'ai vu Papa et Kurtsie. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, en indien et ils se regardaient. Kurtsie disait des trucs et Papa riait et ils s'embrassaient. Tu le savais qu'ils avaient été amoureux ?

- Oui, je le savais, répondit Kate.

- Je veux dire, quand ils étaient jeunes aussi ils étaient amoureux. J'ai trouvé des photos de Papa quand il était à l'école des uniformes et il y a Kurtsie sur les photos. Et aussi, Kurtsie a un album photo avec que des photos de Papa. Des photos bien marrantes en plus.

Victor regardait sa petite-fille. Est-ce que son fils savait la moitié de ce que Charlie avait compris ?

- Et Rachel m'a raconté, Rachel c'est la femme de Finn. Finn c'est le demi-frère de Kurt. Donc Rachel m'a dit que Papa et Kurtsie avait été amoureux pendant longtemps. C'est marrant, ça ! Vous le saviez qu'il avait eu un amoureux, Papa ?

- Oui, oui. On connait Kurt depuis qu'il est arrivé à Dalton, l'école des uniformes, lui dit son grand-père.

- Tu l'aimais bien ?

- Oui, il était gentil, répondit Victor.

- Et tu as vu les beaux yeux qu'il a ?

- De très jolis yeux, dit sa grand-maman.

- Grand-Père, est-ce que tu aimerais bien que Papa il trouve un amoureux ?

- Tu sais, ma Charlie, je m'en fiche un peu du moment que Blaine est heureux et que tu es heureuse aussi.

- Et toi Charlie, tu aimerais bien que ton père trouve un amoureux ?, demanda Kate.

Charlie bougea, elle s'installa en tailleur sur la chaise, dans une position que Blaine aurait pu adopter. Charlie posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle réfléchissait.

- J'aime bien Kurtsie. Il est gentil avec moi, et Papa l'aime vraiment bien. Ce serait bien qu'ils soient amoureux. Je pense que Papa serait bien plus heureux s'il avait un amoureux. Mais, peut-être qu'il aurait moins de temps pour moi, par contre. Ce serait un peu dommage, mais pas si grave. Parce que dans quelques temps j'irai à l'Université et je devrai partir de la maison.

Kate et Victor riaient.

- Tu sais, Charlie que tu n'iras à l'Université que dans dix ans. C'est long dix ans…

- Des fois, je me dis que si jamais Papa veut commencer une vie avec quelqu'un, je pourrais partir toutes les vacances en France. Comme ça, je ne le dérangerais pas. Il me manquerait, mais je lui dois bien ça.

- Charlie, coupa Victor, Blaine t'aimera toujours et jamais il n'acceptera que tu partes toutes les vacances en France. Je peux te dire un secret, ma Charlie ?

- Oui, dit-elle en s'approchant.

- Quand tu es partie en France à Noël, Blaine nous a téléphoné. Il était dans la voiture à l'aéroport et il pleurait. Parce que tu lui manquais trop.

- Je ne te crois pas, Grand-Père. Papa ne pleure pas !

- C'est la vérité pourtant, dit Victor avec un sourire. Bébé B pleurait comme un bébé.

Kate regarda son mari. Comme toujours il manipulait la vérité. Blaine les avait appelés de l'aéroport. Il avait la voix tremblante, mais il n'avait pas pleuré.

- Grand-Père, tu sais quand Lena et Olivia sont venues à Lima, Papa a pleuré. Beaucoup pleuré. Et Lena et Olivia et Chuck et Dan aussi. C'était très triste. Et c'est Kurtsie qui les a aidés à s'arrêter. C'est vraiment gentil de sa part, non ?

- Il est vraiment gentil, ce Kurtsie, dit Kate en souriant.

- Dites, demanda Charlie, est-ce que pensez que Maman l'aurait bien aimé ?

- Je pense qu'elle l'aurait adoré, répondit Kate avec un regard entendu à son mari.

Kate et Camille étaient rapidement devenues amies. Avant même Charlie. Un soir, Camille avait téléphoné. Blaine n'allait pas bien du tout. Les deux femmes avaient discuté. Et de fil en aiguille, parce que les parents de Camille étaient loin, Kate était devenue quelqu'un de particulier pour Camille. Elles se téléphonaient souvent, surtout quand Camille s'ennuyait à l'hôpital. Et Camille parlait beaucoup de Kurt. Elle s'étonnait que quelqu'un ait quitté Blaine. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse avoir l'idée de quitter Blaine. Kate lui avait parlé de Kurt, de ses yeux bleus et de son teint délicat. De sa voix douce et de ses délicieux cookies. Mais aussi de sa fragilité, des difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées. Sans vraiment prendre la défense de Kurt, Kate avait essayé d'expliquer à Camille. Mais c'était compliqué d'expliquer ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Blaine lui avait souvent parlé de Kurt, de leur rencontre à Dalton, de leurs rendez-vous, de leur premier baiser, des vacances qu'ils passaient l'un chez l'autre. Quand Kurt l'avait quitté, la première fois, Blaine était revenu de New-York en pleurs. Sa mère l'avait consolé comme elle pouvait. Elle n'avait pas jugé Blaine, juste consolé. Et quand son fils, son bébé de dix-huit ans, lui avait dit qu'il voulait se marier avec Kurt, elle avait discuté avec lui. Beaucoup. Mais son fils avait été à bonne école, les Anderson étaient de vraies têtes de mule. Alors, Blaine avait demandé Kurt en mariage. Kurt lui avait dit « plus tard peut-être », et Blaine était parti à New-York pour poursuivre ses études et être avec Kurt. Un soir, Blaine avait téléphoné. Il était en larmes. Il avait juste dit « Maman » et sa mère l'avait écouté pleurer des heures. Et Blaine avait rencontré Camille, il avait peu à peu remonté la pente, grâce au temps. Mais surtout grâce à la bonne humeur de Camille. Alors Kate avait pris cette petite française sous son aile. Si Kate avait pu choisir une fille pour être la sienne, elle aurait choisi, sans hésitation, Camille.

Et devant sa petite Charlie qui semblait épanouie, qui parlait sans arrêt de son Kurtsie avec qui elle passait du temps, Kate en était sûre, Camille aurait adoré Kurt.

Le soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient couchés, Kate s'était blottie contre son mari. Ils étaient mariés depuis quarante-sept ans. Toute une vie. Et, ils avaient pris l'habitude, tous les soirs de discuter. Victor aurait pu facilement assurer qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter quand Cooper était rentré à l'école maternelle, mais Kate savait que cela remontait à plus loin.

- Victor, est-ce que tu penses que Blaine sait que Charlie sait qu'il est amoureux de Kurt ?

- Tu connais ton fils, Kate. Il est gentil, mais il a toujours un train de retard.

- N'importe quoi !

Victor sourit à sa femme. Blaine aurait toujours grâce à ses yeux.

- Kate, regarde la vérité en face. Blaine a été chanter la sérénade à un garçon alors que Kurt était dingue de lui. Et le pire c'est que Blaine a demandé à Kurt de l'accompagner. Et tu te souviens des fois où Blaine invitait ses amis à la maison. Kurt le regardait avec des yeux… Tu te souviens de ses yeux, Kate. Combien de temps a mis Blaine pour comprendre ce que nous avions compris en une soirée ? Et Camille… Quand je pense que Blaine n'a pas vraiment compris que Camille avait toujours été amoureuse de lui ! Il jouait au papa et à la maman avec elle, sans comprendre que Camille ne jouait pas vraiment. Dès qu'on parle de sentiments, notre Blaine est aveugle…

- Ce genre de défaut doit être génétique alors, dit Kate en souriant.

En sachant exactement de quoi parlait sa femme, Victor l'embrassa.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

**Prochain chapitre :** mercredi (mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que ce sera le matin)

Yzeult :)


	22. L'orage

Une "publication" rapide avant de foncer à la plage ;)

Merci à Mara pour sa relecture et ses corrections (spécialement pour ce chapitre où j'ai fait des fautes tellement bizarres... Certaines phrases n'étaient même pas en français... Alors, MERCI !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Blaine et Kurt avaient rapidement trouvé leurs tenues pour la soirée. Blaine n'était pas compliqué. Alors qu'il devait se rendre à sa première soirée officielle avec ses parents, sa mère lui avait fait essayer des milliers de costumes. Depuis, quand il devait louer une tenue pour une soirée, il prenait toujours la même marque. Il connaissait sa taille. Il était toujours en costume sombre avec une chemise blanche. C'était facile. Il avait hésité entre une cravate et un nœud papillon. Kurt l'avait convaincu que la cravate serait plus facile à défaire si Blaine avait chaud dans la soirée.

Kurt avait essayé plusieurs

En sortant du magasin, costumes. Plusieurs couleurs, plusieurs formes. Pour finalement choisir quelque chose de classique, en suivant les conseils de Blaine et de la conseillère. Les deux hommes étaient repartis une heure après leur arrivée, les tenues seraient livrées le soir même à l'adresse de Mercedes. Blaine demanda à Kurt s'ils pouvaient aller voir l'océan.

- Si tu veux, Blaine, ça pourrait être sympa, avait répondu Kurt.

- Tu vas utiliser cette phrase jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

- Dès que tu me poseras une question…

- Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé…

Kurt rit. Blaine et Kurt continuèrent leur chemin. Ils marchaient sur le trottoir en silence, il y avait de plus en plus de monde. Kurt essayait de se repérer.

Le trottoir grouillait et Kurt pouvait sentir le bras de Blaine le frôler ou le toucher. Alors que la foule s'intensifiait, il sentit la main de Blaine attraper son bras à la hauteur de son coude. Les doigts de Blaine glissaient vers le bas, caressant l'intérieur du bras de Kurt. Lorsque les doigts de Blaine caressèrent l'intérieur de la main de Kurt, Kurt referma sa main sur celle de Blaine. Leurs deux mains se cherchèrent quelques secondes, leurs doigts jouèrent, se caressaient et quand, enfin leurs mains se trouvèrent, retrouvant leurs habitudes et que leurs doigts se mêlèrent comme ils l'avaient souvent faits, les deux hommes se regardèrent et, comme pour être sûrs de ce qu'il se passait, se sourirent.

Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes puis ils virent l'océan. Ils s'assirent sur le sable et discutèrent. Blaine raconta à Kurt que Charlie ne faisait que de parler de lui. Elle avait raconté tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à sa grand-mère. Il lui raconta la nouvelle maison de ses parents, la vue sur les vignes, la piscine. Il parla de ses parents, de son frère. Kurt lui raconta sa semaine démentielle, les sorties, les rencontres. Il lui raconta ce qu'il savait de la soirée de Mercedes, des invités. Quand l'estomac de Blaine avait gargouillé, ils étaient allés s'offrir une glace et avaient commencé à prendre le chemin du retour.

Leurs tenues étaient arrivées peu de temps après eux. Ils s'étaient douchés et avaient enfilé leurs costumes.

- Tu es vraiment pas mal en costume, Blaine.

- Merci. Quand je te vois habillé comme ça, je regrette l'uniforme de Dalton. On est vraiment à notre avantage dans cet uniforme.

- Oh non, pas cette discussion. Pas encore.

Adolescents, leur unique sujet de dispute avait longtemps été les uniformes de la Dalton Academy. Tandis que Blaine les trouvait parfaits et était prêt à les porter jour et nuit, Kurt trouvait que c'était une entrave à sa liberté d'expression et à sa créativité

- Kurt, je suis vraiment content de t'accompagner à cette soirée.

Kurt avait posé sa main sur la nuque de Blaine et lui avait embrassé la joue.

- Moi aussi.

L'orage réveilla Charlie. Elle entendait l'orage gronder et elle voyait les éclairs à travers les volets. Elle sortit en courant de sa chambre et entra dans la chambre d'en face.

- Papa, papa, dit-elle en grimpant sur le pied du lit. Papa, c'est Charlie, réveille toi.

Le tonnerre fit un bruit épouvantable. Charlie poussa un petit cri qu'elle retint en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle avait vraiment, vraiment peur de l'orage.

- Papa, répétait-elle.

Charlie était au pied du lit, elle pleurait. Et quand à nouveau, le tonnerre retentit elle se faufila jusqu'à la tête du lit. Mais elle se rendit compte que sous les couvertures, il y avait deux personnes. Elle regarda bien, elle devait réveiller son père et pas son invité.

- Papa, pleurait-elle en secouant la tête bouclée de son père.

Dehors, l'orage se rapprochait elle le savait. Elle comptait entre les éclairs et le tonnerre. Et lorsque le bruit fit trembler la maison, elle cria sans s'en rendre compte. Alors, les deux têtes du lit se tournèrent vers elle.

- Charlotte ? Qu'est-ce que…

Blaine se frotta les yeux et quand il vit sa petite fille pleurer, il s'assit dans le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Charlie se faufila sous les couvertures, dans les bras rassurants de son père.

- Charlie, n'aie pas peur, disait-il. N'aie pas peur. Il est quelle heure ?, demanda-t-il.

- Six heures treize, répondit l'invité de son père.

Il faisait trop nuit pour que Charlie puisse voir son visage.

- Charlie, mon amour, est-ce que tu veux bien encore dormir. Je me suis couché il y a moins de deux heures. Je suis vraiment fatigué, mon Soleil.

- Papa, je peux rester, s'il te plait ?

Son père se racla la gorge.

- Charlie, euh, je ne suis pas tout seul et…

Nouveau tonnerre. Nouvel éclair. Charlie se blottit contre son père.

- Va chercher ton doudou et reviens.

Lorsque Charlie partit, Blaine embrassa son invité.

- Désolé, Kurt.

Kurt se tourna et fit face à Blaine en lui souriant :

- Je t'aime tellement quand tu agis en papa mature et responsable.

- C'est ça…, dit Blaine en l'embrassant

Charlie arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait apporté une dizaine de peluches. Elle s'approcha du côté de son père.

- Charlie, un doudou, pas toute la ménagerie !

- Mais j'ai si peur, Papa !

- Deux doudous, alors.

Charlie choisit soigneusement deux peluches et se glissa dans le lit. Elle se coucha sur le côté et son père se mit contre elle. Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude au début de l'année scolaire, quand ils habitaient chez les parents de Blaine. Blaine s'endormit presqu'instantanément.

- Papa, dit Charlie en chuchotant.

- Oui, répondit-il dans son sommeil.

- C'est qui ton invité ?

- Mon invité ?

- La personne qui dort avec toi ?

- Kurt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je peux répondre demain à tes questions, je suis fatigué, Charlie.

- Tu t'es couché tard ?

- Il y a presque deux heures, mon cœur.

Kurt s'était tourné, son dos touchait celui de Blaine. En essayant de s'endormir, il écoutait la conversation de Blaine et Charlie.

- C'était bien ta soirée, Papa ?

- Très bien. Dors.

- Papa, est-ce que tu as vu des gens connus ? C'est vrai que Mercedes Jones c'est ton amie ?

- Oui aux deux questions.

- Papa, est-ce que tu as bu à la soirée ?

- Un peu, oui.

- Tu étais bourré ?

Kurt rit.

- Non, je n'étais pas bourré, dit-il dans un sourire en sentant Kurt rire contre lui. Comment tu connais ce mot ?

- Rachel m'a dit qu'une fois tu étais bourré et que tu l'avais embrassée. Je ne connaissais pas ce mot alors j'ai regardé dans le dictionnaire. Et sur le mur des bons moments, tu as mis une photo et Finn a écrit « Pour Blaine, en souvenir de ta cuite du Nouvel An, Finn ». Et quand on est bourré, on a pris la cuite, alors je demande. Tu as pris la cuite, alors ?

- On dit qu'on a pris une cuite, et non, je n'en ai pas prise ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

Blaine sentait Kurt rire contre lui.

- Charlie, j'ai vraiment vraiment envie de dormir. Arrête avec tes questions.

Charlie se tut quelques minutes. L'orage avait cessé. Elle entendait le souffle régulier de son père et la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes.

- Papa, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- C'est vraiment Kurt ton invité ?

- Quoi ?

- La personne qui dort c'est vraiment Kurt ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Kurt écoutait toujours attentivement la conversation. Il s'était tourné et faisait face au dos de Blaine. Il en profitait pour lui caresser le dos.

- Pourquoi il dort ici ?

- Charlie, vraiment je suis fatigué.

- Fallait te coucher plus tôt.

Kurt rit.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Kurt ?

- Charlie…

- C'est ma dernière question et après je dors, promis.

- Oui.

- Oui, quoi ?

- Je croyais que c'était ta dernière question. Tu as promis de dormir.

Des trois, Blaine s'endormit le premier et Kurt le dernier. Kurt se repassait le cours de la soirée. Blaine lui avait pris la main. Puis, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé alors qu'ils dansaient. C'était lui qui avait décidé de venir chez Blaine. Alors, quand ils avaient commencé à tomber de fatigue, ils étaient rentrés chez Mercedes et Kurt avait mis ses affaires dans sa valise et ils étaient arrivés devant la maison des Anderson. Blaine l'avait directement conduit dans sa chambre. Et à peine sous les couvertures, ils s'étaient endormis. Puis Charlie était arrivée.

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla, il était seul dans la chambre. Il regarda le réveil. Presque midi. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt, puis il descendit les escaliers. Il se guida dans la grande maison en suivant la voix enjouée de Charlie. Elle était dans la cuisine, avec Kate et Victor. Ils étaient tous les trois assis autour d'une table. Victor lisait le journal en écoutant parler sa femme et sa petite-fille. Kate fut la première et le voir, sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonjour Kurt, dit-elle. Tu vas bien ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien merci. Je suis désolé, je m'impose un peu…

- Tu as bien fait. Tu veux un petit déjeuner ?

- Je ne sais pas, si on déjeune dans pas longtemps, je peux attendre…

Kate sortit des placards des biscuits – les préférés de Kurt, était-ce le hasard ? – et prépara une tasse de thé.

- Pardon, tu aimes toujours le thé ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire. Merci.

Pendant qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner, Kate et Victor l'interrogèrent sur la soirée de la veille, sur l'ambiance, sur les invités. Puis, Kurt leur raconta son métier, sa classe. Il était étonné du peu de réticence dont les parents de Blaine faisaient preuve à son égard

- Grand-Père, est-ce que je peux aller réveiller Papa, maintenant ?, demanda Charlie.

- Non, lui répondit Victor sur un ton sec. Tu laisses dormir ton père.

- Mais…

- Charlie, non. En fait, expliqua Victor en regardant Kurt, quand nous nous sommes levés, avec Kate, il était neuf heures. Nous avons trouvé Blaine et Charlie dans la cuisine en train de jouer. Blaine nous a expliqué que Charlie est venue dans sa chambre pour le réveiller à cause de l'orage. Elle s'est rendormie un peu. Mais à sept heures, elle était réveillée. Comme il avait peur de te réveiller, il est descendu. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il m'a donné des consignes et est parti dormir dans le salon.

- D'ailleurs, si tu veux nous pourrons te préparer une chambre aujourd'hui.

Kurt rougit. Kate et Victor se lancèrent un regard en souriant.

- Excusez-moi, où est-ce que je pourrais me doucher ?

- Dans la chambre de Blaine, il y a une salle de bain. Sers-toi dans les produits. Tu trouveras des serviettes dans la console.

Blaine fut réveillé par des bruits d'assiettes cassées et par son père qui jurait. Il se leva du canapé sur lequel il s'était endormi. Il trouva dans la cuisine ses parents, Charlie et Kurt. Les deux derniers étaient assis autour de la table tandis que ses parents nettoyaient la vaisselle cassée.

- Bonjour à vous, mes trois personnes préférées au monde, dit-il. Et bonjour à toi, Charlie, ajouta-t-il en posant sa tête sur la tête de sa fille.

- Bonjour à toi, fils. Si tu veux déjeuner avec nous, tu as cinq minutes pour aller t'habiller, lui dit son père.

- Vraiment, ça vaut le coup de se lever de bonne humeur !, dit Blaine en quittant la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, sa mère avait ajouté un couvert pour lui, entre Kurt et Charlie. Il avait enfilé à la hâte un jean et le tee-shirt de la Fête des Pères que Charlie lui avait offert. Après le déjeuner, comme il pleuvait toujours, Charlie proposa de jouer à cache-cache dans la maison. Blaine et Kurt acceptèrent. Alors que Blaine comptait, sa mère lui dit :

- Blaine, il est vraiment bien Kurt. Il a changé. Positivement.

- Je sais, lui répondit son fils avec un sourire.

- Il s'est embelli.

- Je sais, lui répondit Blaine. Maman, je vais y aller, je dois aller les chercher.

- Blaine, est-ce que je prépare une chambre pour Kurt ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

Kate embrassa son fils :

- Tu es beau quand tu es amoureux.

- Pff, dit-il en partant.

Pendant le dîner, Charlie s'endormait presque dans son assiette. Après son dessert terminé, Charlie s'assit sur les genoux de son père. Elle avait mis ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son père. Blaine lui caressait les cheveux. Lorsque Blaine sentit Charlie sombrer dans le sommeil profond, il se leva et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

- Kurt, demanda Victor, depuis quand tu es amoureux de Blaine ?

- Pa…pardon ?

- Victor…, dit Kate.

- Alors, depuis quand ?

- Depuis qu'il est revenu, je crois. Même avant. Je ne sais pas. Je ne compte plus.

- Et depuis quand tu es amoureux de Charlie ?

- Victor, répéta Kate.

- Depuis le début du mois, je crois. Depuis que je passe du temps avec elle. Elle est incroyable.

Blaine ne redescendait pas. Et après avoir débarrassée la table et pris une tasse de thé, Kate et Kurt montèrent. Il s'était endormi à côté de Charlie.

- Je redescends, dit Kate. Je te laisse en sa possession. Tu souhaiteras bonne nuit à Blaine.

- Sans problème, bonne nuit, dit Kurt.

- Bonne nuit Kurt.

Kurt s'approcha du lit et réveilla Blaine doucement à renfort de caresses et de baisers. Lorsque Blaine ouvrit les yeux, il mit son index devant la bouche pour demander le silence. Il se leva et prit la main de Kurt. Il le tira jusque dans sa chambre. Blaine plaqua Kurt contre la porte pour la fermer.

- Ta mère te souhaite une bonne nuit, dit Kurt alors que Blaine l'embrassait.

- Je la remercierai plus tard, lui répondit Blaine, la voix rauque, en enlevant son tee-shirt.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** vendredi, j'espère !

Bises,  
Bonne journée,

Yzeult :)


	23. La fin des vacances

Désolée, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'envoyer un message pour vous dire merci personnellement pour vos gentilles _reviews_. Mais ce sont les vacances (un prélude de vacances, théoriquement...) ! Mais merci :) Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris ou décidée de me suivre :)

Merci à **Mara** qui relit les monstrueuses fautes :) (c'est enfin ce chapitre !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

A deux heures du matin, Charlie avait soif. Sa bouteille d'eau était vide. Alors, elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la dernière marche, elle entendit des bruits dans la cuisine. Et la lumière était allumée. Elle avançait sur la pointe des pieds. La porte de la cuisine était entre-ouverte. Par l'entrebâillement, elle vit son père assis en tailleur sur les meubles de la cuisine. Il portait seulement un bas de pyjama. Elle trouvait son père très beau, assis sur un meuble de cuisine avec seulement un bas de pyjama. Charlie poussa un peu la porte et elle vit Kurt qui mettait des choses dans des assiettes. Kurt portait le tee-shirt qu'elle avait fait à son père. Il donna une assiette à Blaine et Blaine ouvrit le tiroir du meuble sur lequel il était assis et en sortit deux fourchettes. Il en tendit une à Kurt.

Kurt posa son assiette sur l'îlot central. Il mit ses coudes autour de l'assiette et commença à couper ce que son assiette contenait. Charlie était fascinée. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir son père, dans sa vraie vie, dans sa vie d'homme et plus dans sa vie de père. Kurt parlait toujours. Son père dodelinait de la tête en souriant.

Depuis que Kurt était là, depuis trois jours, Charlie trouvait son père différent. Mais différent en mieux. Son père souriait plus, il faisait des blagues, il se coiffait. Son grand-père se moquait souvent de son Papa, mais comme son Papa rigolait, Charlie riait aussi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle poussa la porte encore un peu. Et elle vit le regard de Kurt croiser le sien. Alors elle se cacha, comme elle l'avait appris des films d'espion. Alors qu'elle était plaquée contre le mur, elle entendit son père chuchoter un peu plus fort que quand il parlait à Kurt.

- Charlie, si tu es là, tu peux entrer !

Charlie ouvrit la porte et entra doucement dans la cuisine. Kurt la regardait en souriant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Charlie paraissait impressionnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ma Charlie ?

- J'ai soif.

Blaine sortit un verre du placard à côté de lui et le tendit à Kurt. Kurt prit le verre et le remplit d'eau puis le posa devant Charlie.

- Merci.

- Tu as faim ?, demanda son père.

- Papa, c'est la nuit. Je ne peux pas avoir faim…

Blaine prit une bouchée de ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

- Tu es sûre, c'est délicieux. Kurt fait un merveilleux pain perdu.

Blaine sortit une fourchette pour sa fille.

- Assieds-toi, Charlotte, dit-il avec un sourire.

Charlie s'installa sur une des chaises hautes de la cuisine. Kurt lui tendit son assiette et Charlie piocha dedans.

- C'est délicieux !

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, dit Blaine. Mais je te l'avais dit que c'était délicieux.

Charlie continua de manger. Son père et Kurt avaient repris leur discussion, elle était toujours aussi fascinée. Puis, elle entendit l'escalier grincer.

- Papa, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, tu devrais descendre du meuble, chuchota Charlie.

Blaine sourit à sa fille. Grand-Père Victor entra dans la cuisine et s'installa à côté de Charlie. Blaine passa une assiette à Kurt et Kurt servit du pain perdu à Victor.

- Tu sais, Kurt, c'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué ! Nos rendez-vous de deux heures du matin. Et ton pain perdu.

Charlie regardait son grand-père. Ce qui se passait dans cette cuisine n'était pas normal. Les trois hommes discutaient. Charlie entendait qu'ils parlaient de sport et d'acteurs. Ils parlaient du travail de son grand-père aussi.

- Est-ce que Grand-Maman sait que vous mangez la nuit ?

- Je pense qu'elle le sait, mais elle ne participe pas, répondit Blaine.

- Cognac ?, demanda Victor.

Blaine se déplaça un peu et sortit trois très petits verres. Kurt ouvrit un placard derrière lui et sortit une bouteille.

- Charlie, tu ne dis rien à Kate, promets !

- Je promets, Grand-Père.

- Blaine, il manque un verre !

- Même pas en rêve que Charlie goûte, dit Blaine. Charlie, regarde-moi, tu ne bois pas dans ces verres.

- D'accord, Papa.

Blaine posa les trois verres face à Kurt. Kurt servit les trois verres à la moitié. Elle regardait toujours avec fascination. Blaine, Kurt et Victor prirent chacun un verre, ils les firent tinter et vidèrent leurs verres d'un coup. Puis, ils reposèrent leurs verres d'un coup sec.

- Bonne nuit les garçons, dit Victor en se levant. Bonne nuit, ma Charlie.

Son grand-père quitta la cuisine. Kurt ramassa les assiettes et les mit dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Tu n'es pas fatiguée, Charlie ?, demanda Blaine.

- Tu es beau, mon Papa.

Blaine souriait en regardant Kurt ranger la cuisine. Charlie bailla.

- Retourne au lit, Charlie. Je viens t'embrasser quand je remonte.

Charlie sortit de la cuisine. Elle monta quelques marches et elle se rappela qu'elle était venue chercher une bouteille d'eau. Elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans la cuisine. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit que son père avait coincé Kurt dans un coin de la cuisine. Et ils s'embrassaient. Pas comme dans les films ou comme la seule fois où elle avait vu son père embrasser Kurt. Son père embrassait Kurt comme … Elle ne savait pas comme quoi. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir ce baiser. Elle le sentait. Alors, elle remonta dans sa chambre, elle pouvait bien avoir soif une nuit.

Dans son lit, elle se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses parents. Elle venait de rentrer à l'école élémentaire. Et elle avait été voir sa Maman à l'hôpital pour lui raconter sa première journée. Elle lui avait raconté les cahiers et son livre de lecture. Son Papa était arrivé avec des bonbons de la machine à friandises et alors qu'il séparait les bonbons en fonction de leurs couleurs (rouge pour Camille, vert pour lui, jaune pour Charlie, les autres couleurs étaient à partager), Charlie dit :

- C'est bizarre que Papa n'ait pas les cheveux gris.

- Pourquoi ?, lui avait demandé son père.

- Tu as bien vu, Papa, à l'école pourtant. Maman, ce matin, il y avait pleins de Papas et de Mamans qui accompagnaient leurs enfants dans ma classe. Et tous les Papas portaient un costume et avaient une petite valise et surtout, ils avaient tous les cheveux gris. Et la Maman de Magda attend un nouveau bébé. Pourquoi on n'attend pas de bébé, nous ?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouveau bébé, puisqu'on t'a toi, lui avait dit sa Maman en lui caressant la joue. Et Blaine n'a pas de cheveux gris, parce qu'il est jeune. Et que les autres Papas sont un peu plus vieux.

- Maman, est-ce que vingt-trois ans c'est presque vingt-six ans ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Le frère de Matt il a vingt-trois ans. Et il ne me croit pas quand j'ai dit que Papa avait vingt-six ans. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible que son frère et Papa soient presque frères.

Et pour la première fois, ses parents lui avaient parlé de sa famille différente. De ses parents plus jeunes qui n'étaient pas vraiment amoureux, mais qui s'aimaient bien plus que bien des Papas et des Mamans. Blaine avait eu un pincement au cœur, c'était la première fois que sa fille se rendait compte que son père n'était pas comme les autres pères. Ils avaient longtemps discuté et dans le métro, Charlie avait encore posé des questions à son père. Des questions sur la famille, la sienne, celle de Camille et celle de Blaine. Et quand Blaine avait été la border, elle lui avait dit :

- Tu sais, Papa, quand j'aurais vingt-et-un ans, moi aussi j'aurai un bébé. Comme ça, je pourrais être aussi gentille que toi.

- Charlotte, ne me dis pas que tu veux avoir des enfants. Ça me brise le cœur de penser que tu vas grandir.

- Je vais tellement grandir que je serai plus grande que toi.

Blaine l'avait embrassée.

- Dis, Crapouillou, tu m'aimeras toujours ? Même quand tu auras des enfants ?

- Même quand tu seras mort…

Blaine avait éteint la lumière en riant.

Charlie entendait les escaliers, puis elle vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

- Tu dors, Crapouillou ?

- Je croyais que tu m'appelais plus comme ça, Papa.

- Mais, j'avais envie.

Son père s'était assis à côté d'elle.

- Papa, tu peux dormir avec moi ?

- Non, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis adulte et toi enfant.

- Papa, il est où Kurtsie ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce qu'il voudrait bien que je dorme dans ta chambre ?

- Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

- Tu me manques.

- Charlie…

- Demain, on peut se promener. Tous les deux.

Blaine embrassa sa fille.

Charlie se fit réveiller par son père, le lendemain matin. Il était déjà prêt. Ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner tous les deux et étaient partis vélo. Ils avaient fait une grande promenade. Son père avait même prévu un pique-nique. Ils avaient discuté. Charlie avait dit à son père qu'elle l'avait vu embrasser Kurt. Il ne s'était pas fâché. Il lui avait dit qu'il aimait bien Kurt, mais que rien ne changeait entre eux. Il avait trouvé les bons mots. Et plus la journée passait et plus il trouvait sa Charlie, l'agaçante poseuse de questions. Et Charlie avait retrouvé son Papa. Sur le chemin du retour, le vélo de Charlie avait crevé. Alors, ils l'avaient accroché à un arbre et Charlie avait fait le retour, assise sur le porte-bagage du vélo de son père. Elle s'accrochait fort au pull de son père. Elle avait mal aux fesses, mais elle riait. En arrivant chez ses grands-parents, elle riait si fort que Grand-Maman et Kurtsie étaient sortis pour savoir ce qui se passait. Et dans les gravillons de l'allée, son père avait perdu l'équilibre. Et ils étaient tombés. Elle était au sol avec son père qui lui écrasait les jambes et le vélo par-dessus lui, et ils riaient. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se relever. Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, Kurt était arrivé en courant. Il criait. Il avait soulevé le vélo et il criait sur son père. Il l'aida à se relever puis il se mit à côté de Charlie et lui demanda si elle avait mal. Charlie et son père riaient encore.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous êtes idiots ! Tous les deux ! Et surtout toi, Blaine. Pourquoi tu l'as prise sur ton porte-bagage, c'est dangereux !

Plus Kurt criait, plus son père riait. Puis, son père posa son bras sur l'épaule de Kurt et Kurt arrêta de crier. Alors, Charlie attrapa la main de Kurt. Tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les trois vers la maison, Charlie dit :

- Demain, tu viens avec nous, Kurtsie ! C'est trop marrant de faire du vélo avec nous.

Durant les deux derniers jours des vacances, ils avaient fait de longues promenades. Ils avaient été se promener. Elle avait joué à couler son père dans la piscine et son père avait joué à la couler. Parfois, Kurt disait de faire attention et que c'était dangereux. Mais Charlie savait que son père s'en fichait si c'était dangereux, du moment que c'était marrant.

Le soir, ils regardaient des films, tous ensemble dans le grand salon. Avant, Charlie adorait se caler dans le coin du canapé. Elle s'allongeait et posait ses jambes sur son père pour qu'il lui fasse des caresses mais maintenant, elle avait une nouvelle place préférée. Elle attendait que son père et Kurt s'installent et elle se mettait entre eux. Son père posait son bras sur ses épaules et elle posait sa tête sur son torse. Et elle tenait la main de Kurt. Elle se sentait bien dans cette position. Elle avait chaud et elle n'avait pas peur.

Charlie avait un peu pleuré quand ses grands-parents les avaient déposés à l'aéroport. Elle aurait aimé que ces vacances durent encore plus longtemps. Dans l'avion, ils avaient été assis tous les trois. Charlie était entre son père et Kurt. Quand elle avait fait semblant de dormir, elle les avait entendus discuter. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle pensait que maintenant, tout serait plus simple. Elle pourrait aller à l'école tous les matins avec Kurt et son père n'aurait plus à se réveiller de mauvaise humeur. Et il n'aurait plus besoin de venir la chercher, Kurt pourrait la déposer le soir. Ce serait vraiment plus simple.

Ils avaient pris le taxi jusqu'à chez eux. Charlie avait porté le sac de Kurt pendant que son père et Kurt montaient les grosses valises. Ils se dirent au revoir sur le palier. Charlie et Blaine se retrouvèrent dans leur appartement pour la première fois depuis quinze jours. Ils rangèrent le linge que Grand-Maman avait pu laver et repasser. Il sentait bon ce linge. Puis, Charlie regarda son père faire à manger. Ce soir, ils mangeraient leur plat favori : des pâtes avec plein de fromage.

Ils s'étaient installés à table, quand trois petits coups résonnèrent sur la porte. Charlie, comme toujours, se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle découvrit Kurt avec des plats du traiteur chinois du coin de la rue. Charlie l'invita à entrer. Lorsque Kurt vit les deux assiettes à moitié vide, il posa ses paquets sur la table et partit en disant :

- Pardon, j'ai dû me méprendre…

- Il fallait le dire si tu voulais dîner avec nous, dit Blaine.

- Je pensais que ça coulait de source, désolé.

Kurt était sorti. Son père le suivait. Ils étaient sur le palier, le père de Charlie avait un peu fermé la porte. Charlotte ne pouvait pas tout entendre, ils chuchotaient. Mais parfois elle entendait un éclat de voix. Elle crut entendre quelqu'un pleurer. C'était forcément Kurt, son père ne pleurait pas. Les voix commençaient à monter, elle pouvait les entendre fortes maintenant. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils se disputaient.

- J'ai naïvement pensé que c'était reparti. Je dois être idiot de penser comme ça. Tu me fais miroiter que tout est possible. Je suis dingue de ta fille. On passe une semaine merveilleuse ensemble. On a dormi ensemble tous les jours. Tu n'as pas voulu, toi, c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu que je dorme dans une autre chambre. C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on reprenne nos casse-croutes de deux heures du matin. Tu as tout fait pour me faire croire qu'on était de nouveaux ensemble mais en fait non… Tu sais quoi, Blaine. J'en ai marre de toi. Je suis amoureux de toi, je suis amoureux de ta fille, de ce que vous avez construit ensemble et toi, tu me traites toujours comme le gamin égoïste que j'étais il y a dix ans. Tu me reproches de ne pas avoir grandi, mais, putain, Blaine, regarde-toi ! Tu es surement plus beau, plus vieux, plus responsable, mais tu es toujours aussi immature ! Si tu savais comme je te déteste là !

- Kurt…

- Arrête ! Soit on est ensemble, soit on ne l'est pas. On ne peut pas jouer à l'être pendant les vacances ou quand Charlie ne regarde pas. C'est plus possible pour moi. Moi je suis amoureux de toi tout le temps, pas de manière alternative. Tu comprends, ce que je veux dire !

- Arrête de pleurer, Kurt.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Blaine. Moi, je vais te dire ce que l'on va faire. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, tu vas retourner dans ta parfaite petite vie que tu t'efforces de construire autour du mythe du père parfait que tu t'obliges à être. Ensuite, on se croisera à l'école. On se saluera. Je garderai toujours Charlie, parce que je l'aime et qu'elle me le rend. Mais je t'éviterai. Tu as compris ?

- Kurt, ce n'est pas du tout ce que …

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Tant pis. Tu vas suivre mon plan. A plus, Blaine Anderson.

Charlie entendit la porte claquer. Elle entendit son père taper des petits coups en appelant Kurt. Puis il revint dans l'appartement.

- Ca va Charlie ?, demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Charlie sortit de table et claqua la porte de sa chambre après elle.

* * *

Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il se passe ce que je crois qu'il se passe ? Non, mais, c'est quoi ce truc ? Ohé, Kurt ! Blaine !

**Prochain chapitre :** normalement lundi (mais je ne sais pas quand je rentre de week-end, donc peut-être mardi. Ou lundi soir tard, ou mardi. Mais probablement, lundi)

Bon week-end / bonnes vacances,  
Mettez de la crème solaire, parce que les coups de soleil, ça fait mal (et je ne sais absolument pas de quoi je parle, est-ce clair ?),

Bises,

Yzeult :)


	24. L'Ecume des Jours

Hoi allemaal ! :)

Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews personnellement, mais merci ! C'est vraiment gentil de prendre le temps de laisser un message alors qu'il fait super beau dehors et tout :)

Toujours merci à _Mara_ pour sa relecture :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était samedi. Blaine, Charlie et Kurt étaient rentrés de vacances depuis une semaine. Blaine était sur le chemin vers l'école de musique. C'était le début du mois de mai. Et tout appelait au bonheur. Les arbres aux couleurs chatoyantes, les oiseaux qui chantonnaient, les tenues qui prenaient des couleurs et qui se raccourcissaient. Il n'avait pas mis de pull ce matin, il avait juste enfilé une chemise verte pâle par-dessus son pantalon noir.

Il essayait de se mettre dans l'ambiance de cette journée. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ni le soleil qui brillait déjà, ni le restaurateur qui installait sa terrasse ne réussissaient à le mettre dans l'ambiance. Blaine était renfrogné. Depuis une semaine. Depuis que Kurt l'avait quitté. Parce que c'était ce qui s'était passé. Kurt Hummel avait rompu avec lui une nouvelle fois et Blaine ne pouvait rejeter la faute sur personne. Cette fois-ci c'était vraiment de sa faute. C'était lui et uniquement lui qui était responsable. Et depuis que Kurt avait claqué la porte de son appartement, Blaine s'en blâmait.

Il lui avait envoyé des sms, des emails. Il lui avait téléphoné et même écrit une lettre. Il avait écrit une lettre à Kurt et Kurt l'ignorait. Il ne l'avait pas croisé de toute la semaine en dehors de l'école. Ils avaient pourtant les mêmes horaires, mais Kurt était devenu invisible. Quand Blaine avait déposé Charlie à l'école, Kurt ne l'avait même pas regardé le lundi, ni le mardi. Il avait consenti à le regarder quand Blaine lui avait dit « Bonjour » le jeudi. Et Kurt lui avait répondu, froidement, « M. Anderson ». Blaine en avait eu la gorge nouée. Une semaine après la rupture, il était à fleur de peau.

Et ce que Blaine supportait encore moins, c'était que sa fille, sa Charlie à lui, ne lui parlait pas. Elle l'ignorait complètement. Elle devait lui avoir adressé trois mots en une semaine. Elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre dès qu'elle revenait de l'école. En sortait pour dîner, puis prenait sa douche et allait se coucher.

Blaine arrivait dans la rue de l'école de musique. Il croisa quelques-uns de ses élèves. Sur les marches devant la porte principale, Blaine remarqua Burt. Il était assis sur la troisième marche. A l'approche de Blaine, Burt releva la tête.

- Bonjour, M. Hummel, dit Blaine comme un enfant.

- Blaine, tu finis à quelle heure ?

- Midi moins le quart.

- Et tu reprends quand ?

- Quatorze heures.

- Je t'invite à déjeuner. Je te retrouve ici.

- D'accord, dit Blaine, les yeux toujours baissés.

- Gamin, je te retrouve tout à l'heure.

La samedi matin, Blaine n'avait que des classes d'adolescents. Trois cours de solfège pour des collégiens et des lycéens. Blaine adorait ces classes. Parce qu'en plus de faire de la musique, ses élèves lui demandaient des conseils, de l'aide. Et une relation privilégiée se forgeait au fur et mesure des cours. Mais ce samedi-là, Blaine avait peur. Peur de Burt. Il avait passé la matinée à regarder sa montre. Et il avait honte de négliger ses élèves. A onze heures et demie, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Il libéra ses élèves. Et se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches. En se regardant dans le miroir, il regretta de n'avoir qu'une chemise, si seulement il avait eu un pull pour se donner de la contenance. Il se coiffa rapidement et essaya de se motiver. Il aurait pu rester dans les toilettes toute la journée. Mais, l'heure tournait et il ne voulait pas décevoir Burt. Enfin, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà déçu…

Il prit tout son temps pour sortir, il discuta quelques minutes avec les autres professeurs puis n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester, il poussa la porte et sortit. Burt était sur la même marche que le matin.

- M. Hummel, dit-il en s'approchant.

- Gamin, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, appelle moi Burt.

Blaine baissa la tête.

- Blaine, tu sais que je ne vais pas te disputer.

- Ah bon ?

Blaine sentit sa poitrine se libérer d'un poids.

- Non, je veux simplement discuter avec toi.

- D'accord.

- On va déjeuner. J'ai réservé une table au _Dolly's_.

Le restaurant était dans la rue derrière l'école de musique. Burt était un habitué. En arrivant, la serveuse les conduisit à une table, apporta deux bières et proposa à Burt et Blaine :

- La même chose que d'habitude ?

Blaine sourit à Burt.

- C'est quoi la même chose que d'habitude ?, demanda-t-il.

- Un cheeseburger, plein de calories et de graisse. Répète ça à Carol ou à Kurt et tu ne remets plus les pieds chez moi…

- Comme si j'allais pouvoir remettre les pieds chez vous un jour !

Burt rit. Ils passèrent leurs commandes et un silence gêné s'installa. Blaine regardait sa bière, les yeux dans le vague. Les cheeseburgers arrivèrent rapidement.

- C'est marrant, ton regard là… C'est le même que celui de Kurt et de Charlie.

- Charlie et moi, on a les mêmes yeux. On me le dit souvent.

- Je ne parle pas de tes yeux, Blaine. Je parle de l'expression. Entre tristesse et désespoir avec un pointe de remords et de regret.

Blaine baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

- Blaine, je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu vas faire, parce que je sais que tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Mais, ne laisse pas la situation comme elle l'est.

- Je sais, Burt.

Les grands yeux de Blaine s'emplirent de larmes. Burt avait vu Blaine pleurer une fois. C'était la première fois que Kurt l'avait quitté. Blaine était venu chez Burt et il l'avait prié de l'excuser. Il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé et avait pleuré.

- Blaine, me refais pas le coup de la première rupture.

Blaine rit.

- C'est bon…

Blaine commença à manger.

- Burt, est-ce que vous avez vu Charlie mercredi ou aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'elle vous parle ?

- Un vrai moulin à paroles ta fille.

- Elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Elle passe son temps dans sa chambre et pendant les repas, elle ne me parle pas. C'est horrible. Ça me brise le cœur.

- Tu as essayé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ?

- Oui, mais elle ne veut plus me parler, Burt !

- Elle nous l'a dit. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait te rendre triste, comme tu l'avais rendue triste.

- C'est Kurt qui doit être content…

- Tu parles. Ils sont tous les deux en train de te maudire.

Blaine et Burt riaient aux histoires que Burt rapporta à Blaine. Charlie avait dessiné son père avec des habits moches parce que c'était ce qu'il méritait. Ou elle lui avait coupé les cheveux de pâte à sel, pour qu'il soit moche. Elle en voulait à son père et elle le montrait.

Ils discutèrent de Kurt et de Charlie. Blaine se confia à Burt. Il répéta des choses que Burt avait déjà entendues de la bouche de Kurt et de Charlie et de Rachel qui répétait ce que Kurt lui avait dit.

- Tu sais, Burt, le truc le plus horrible qu'il m'ait dite ce soir-là ?

- Dis-moi.

- « Tu vas retourner dans ta parfaite petite vie que tu t'efforces de construire autour du mythe du père parfait que tu t'obliges à être. » Je ne comprends pas. Comme il peut penser que ma vie est parfaite ? Tu le sais, Burt que ma vie n'est pas parfaite. Et cette idée de père parfait, il ne sait vraiment pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des enfants. Il s'imagine que c'est facile et …

- Blaine, coupa Burt. Je vais te dire un truc qui ne va pas te faire plaisir, mais tu dois l'entendre. Charlie pense que tu es parfait. Je suis persuadée qu'elle le pense toujours, mais tu lui as fait du mal. Charlie pense que tu es L'Homme Parfait. Tu as toutes les qualités pour elle, tu es beau, tu es intelligent, tu es malin. Elle trouve que tu es le drôle. Que tu es merveilleux. Et c'est génial. Le problème, c'est que tu la confortes dans cette idée. Tu fais tout pour correspondre à l'image qu'elle se fait de toi. Tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu lui fais en lui laissant croire que tu es l'Homme Parfait, Blaine.

- C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit, hier…

- Je savais qu'elle était intelligente Kate… Blaine, tu sais, grandir c'est aussi apprendre que ses parents ne sont pas parfaits.

- Mais, je ne fais pas exprès, Burt.

- Blaine. Tu veux tellement être le père parfait, sans défaut, que Charlie mérite que tu t'oublies. Tu commences à ne devenir que le père de Charlie et tu oublies que tu es Blaine Anderson et que tu as trente ans.

- Vingt-neuf…

- Blaine, tu as vingt-neuf ans. Tu devrais passer tes vendredis soirs à boire, à draguer dans des bars, à danser et à sortir. Et toi, tu passes tes vendredis soirs à regarder des Disney. Alors, Blaine écoute moi. Oublie Charlie, cinq minutes. Oublie que tu es père. Ne pense qu'à toi ! Tu ferais quoi, si tu étais seul ?

- Je supplierais Kurt à genoux de me pardonner.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que Charlie pense que c'est normal de supplier les gens de revenir. Tu sais, Burt j'ai déjà supplié Kurt une fois. J'ai passé mon année de terminale à le supplier. Et j'étais misérable. Pathétique et misérable. Et je ne veux pas recommencer.

- Blaine, Kurt a changé. Kurt n'a plus vingt ans, il comprend des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas il y a dix ans. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon fils, mais si tu prenais le temps de le regarder tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, et pas comme il l'est dans tes souvenirs, tu verrais qu'il vaut le coup de se ridiculiser devant sa fille.

Blaine resta silencieux.

Lorsque Blaine poussa la porte de son appartement, Charlie n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il posa la boîte de pâtisseries qu'il lui avait achetée sur la table. En regardant son téléphone, il remarqua les trois nouveaux messages. Deux de Rachel. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire, il les effaça directement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire remonter les bretelles. Le dernier était de Chuck. Il l'écouta.

« Blaine, c'est Chuck. Je sais que Lena et Olivia t'ont téléphoné. Et que tu as parlé avec Dan via Skype. Je ne sais pas ce que qui se passe avec Charlie, mais règle les choses, mec. On se fait du souci. Charlie a encore, avec une emphase sur le encore, donc, ta fille a encore téléphoné à Lena pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir nous voir. Blaine, fais toi pardonner et règle les choses. J'espère que tu vas bien et tout, on se rappelle plus tard… Et euh, Blaine, ça va toujours avec ton Kurtsie ? »

- Et merde !, cria Blaine en jetant son téléphone sur le canapé.

Il n'en revenait pas. Ses amis lui avaient dit d'arranger les choses sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Sa mère lui avait dit globalement la même chose. Et Burt avait enfoncé le clou ce midi. Est-ce que toute la planète était au courant ?

Blaine souffla. Il en avait marre. Depuis une semaine, il était mal et ce que le monde entier trouvait à dire c'était qu'il était responsable, parce qu'il voulait maintenir sa fille dans une jolie bulle de bonheur. Mais il lui devait bien ça. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Il devait à sa fille une enfance sans fracas, sans turbulence. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait connu comme… turbulences.

Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était tendu. Il avait envie d'un verre. D'un verre de cognac dans la cuisine de chez ses parents avec son père. Il avait besoin de sa famille. Mais apparemment, son père pensait, selon l'email reçu la veille, qu'il devait faire bouger les choses avec Charlie et avec Kurt. Il était seul. Seul contre tous. Même sa fille était contre lui.

Blaine tournait comme un lion en cage. Il prenait un objet et le reposait. En passant devant le piano, il joua quelques notes avant de jurer. Arrivé devant la bibliothèque, il prit un livre, le feuilleta et le reposa. Il repensa à la caisse de livres du bas de la bibliothèque. C'était une caisse de livres qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de déballer. Les livres que Camille avait avant qu'ils ne commencent à mettre leurs livres en commun. De toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire de ranger des livres. Et son humeur était tellement massacrante que le souvenir de Camille n'allait que pouvoir arranger les choses.

Il ouvrit le carton et posa la vingtaine de livres sur la table. Blaine sentit son corps se détendre. Camille avait toujours eu un pouvoir sur lui. Elle le détendait, par un sourire, par un mot ou par un souvenir. Il caressa la couverture des livres. Camille plastifiait ses livres, c'était plus pratique disait-elle. Blaine avait pris cette habitude, depuis. Il commença à ranger les livres dans l'étagère. La plupart était des romans qu'elle avait achetés en arrivant à New-York. Certains étaient des cadeaux de sa famille. Puis Blaine reconnut une couverture. _L'écume des jours_. Le livre préféré de Camille. Elle l'avait obligé à le lire. Plusieurs fois. Une première fois quand il venait de se rencontrer. Alors il l'avait acheté en anglais. Et lut. En une nuit. Puis, Camille l'avait forcé à le lire en français. C'était le premier livre qu'il lisait en français. Le livre était vieux et corné. Il laissa les autres les livres sur la table et s'installa sur le canapé. Avec un peu de Camille.

En ouvrant le livre, il relut le « _Camille Langevin, 5__ème__ B _» en souriant. Il tournait les pages avec délicatesse. Il relisait les phrases que Camille avait soulignées. Il trouva des marques-pages. Des notes en français dans la marge qu'il prit plaisir à relire. Comme toujours, Camille l'apaisait.

Puis, il trouve une feuille. Pliée, elle ne faisait que l'épaisseur d'une page. Blaine attrapa la feuille de papier et avec une attention toute particulière, la déplia. Elle était couverte de l'écriture de Camille. Camille avait écrit en français. Et la lettre lui était adressée. A lui, à Blaine Anderson, mon mari…

« Blaine Anderson, mon mari,

Oh que j'adore écrire que tu es mon mari, mon Blaine. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite menteuse. Se marier c'est pour les gens normaux, pour les amoureux. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Et nous sommes loin d'être normaux. Dire que c'est notre nuit de noces. Je te vois dormir. Tu as laissé la porte de ta chambre ouverte. Charlie est couchée avec toi. Elle est tombée de sommeil pendant l'histoire que tu lui racontais. Comme à chaque fois que je rentre à la maison, je vais dormir avec vous. Rien que pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre vos respirations, de sentir vos coups lorsque vous rêvez et de voir que tous les trois, nous sommes bien réels.

Blaine, si je devais dresser la liste des choses pour lesquelles je dois te remercier je crois que je pourrais mourir de vieillesse que je n'y arriverais pas. Mais en tout cas, merci pour ce beau cadeau. Pour le mariage, les fleurs, les amis, la musique. Merci pour la bague. Je n'en voulais pas forcément une, mais maintenant que je l'ai, je ne la quitterai jamais.

Blaine, merci aussi pour Charlie, pardon Charlotte. Elle est merveilleuse. Et tu t'en occupes merveilleusement bien. Tu sais, elle pense que tu es un héros. Une sorte de Papa Parfait. Que tu es capable de tout, que tu peux tout faire. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que tu es beau et fort. Et que tu arrives désormais à faire une queue de cheval (enfin…Quatre ans que tu essaies ! Il était temps, mon Blaine).

Un de mes regrets est que je ne serai pas là pour te voir tomber de ton piédestal. Parce que tu es si parfait à ses yeux que le jour où elle va se rendre compte que tu n'es qu'un humain, elle va souffrir. Et toi aussi. Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne voit que tes merveilleuses qualités… Dommage qu'elle n'ait que six ans, que ce soit une fille et surtout TA fille. J'aurais adoré que ce soit ton Kurt qui te voit comme ça. Tu aurais moins souffert, pour sûr. Mais nous nous serions loupés.

A propos de Kurt. Mon vieux, Blaine… Ca fait sept ans maintenant que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Est-ce que tu l'as recroisé une fois ? Est-ce que tu lui as reparlé depuis ? Blaine, nous le savons tous les deux. Je ne pourrai pas être indéfiniment ta femme. Alors, quand tu seras seul avec Charlie, pardon, Charlotte (tu l'appelleras un jour Charlie ?), il faudra que tu te décides. Soit tu restes amoureux pour toujours de ton Kurt, le garçon parfait de vingt ans, les plus beaux yeux des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, soit tu oublies cet adolescent et tu te bouges le popotin pour refaire ta vie. Blaine, tu es trop … toi pour sacrifier ta vie pour élever une gamine qui pose trop de questions et qui t'abandonnera un jour pour vivre de folles aventures (tu sais le paquet : université, amour, famille…).

Tu sais que j'ai raison et que tu vas te dire « Ma Charlotte a trop souffert pour que je prenne le risque qu'un jour elle puisse souffrir parce que je pourrais peut-être quitter ou être quitté par un homme ». Blaine, mon mari (oh que j'aime l'écrire), tu penses sérieusement que Charlie va être heureuse en amour dès le départ ? Tu penses que son premier amour sera aussi le dernier ? … Blaine, sérieusement. Blaine, souffrir ça fait aussi parti du jeu. C'est comme mourir.

Blaine Chéri, Blaininou (je sais que tu détestes ce joli petit surnom qu'Octave te donne), promets-moi de prendre tous les risques en amour. Jure moi que tu pourras traverser des océans par amour, que tu déplaceras des montagnes, tu passeras des nuits à supplier, à pleurer, à rire, à aimer par amour. Jure moi que tu n'oublieras jamais que l'amour d'un enfant c'est le plus pur des amours, mais que l'amour entre deux personnes, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Et ça mérite de s'écorcher un peu, non ?

Je tombe de sommeil, je vais vous rejoindre. Rejoindre mon mari et notre jolie petite fille,

Avec tout mon amour,

Camille (désormais Anderson-Langevin)

PS : Blaine, si tu savais comme je nous aime. Tous les trois. Et tous les deux. Ah, et aussi, si tu trouves cette lettre, un jour, et que je suis toujours avec toi, tu peux la prendre au mot. Si tu trouves cette lettre et que je suis partie, sache que je t'aime toi et tes imperfections, que j'aime Charlie comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne au monde et surtout, crois-moi ! Tout ce que je t'ai écrit, je pense. Surtout si je ne suis plus là pour t'aider à prendre des risques. »

Blaine relut la lettre. Trois fois. Il voulait être sûr de tout avoir compris.

Tout le monde savait qu'il avait tout fichu en l'air avec Kurt. Tout le monde pensait que Charlie l'idéalisait et que c'était mauvais. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de se lancer. Tout le monde. Même Camille. Camille qui avait su tout cela avant tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Camille qui avait vu que Blaine foutrait tout en l'air. Trois ans en avance.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, le livre préféré de Camille est _L'Ecume des Jour_s de Boris Vian. C'est un livre à lire absolument. Ce n'est pas le livre le plus gai du monde, mais il est beau, il est poétique, il est merveilleux. D'accord, j'aime plutôt pas mal ce livre.  
A propos de livre, je suis en train de lire _La Voix du Couteau _le premier tome d'une trilogie. Et c'est hyper perturbant - mais un peu addictif..., j'avais besoin de le dire.

**Prochain chapitre :** le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry Potter !

- Yzeult :)


	25. La discussion avec Charlie

C'est l'anniversaire de Harry Potter, de J. , de Jean Dubuffet et d'une copine à moi, alors je vous offre un chapitre que j'aime bien !

Merci pour les messages et tout le reste (favoris/alertes), c'est vraiment cool. :)

Et merci à **Mara** qui corrige et relit (et qui attendait ce chapitre :) )

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quand Charlie était rentrée, elle avait trouvé une boite de pâtisseries sur la table. En l'ouvrant, elle y avait trouvé ses préférées. Avec du chocolat partout. Son père était sous la douche. Il était tard. Elle avait dîné chez Burt et Carol. Elle regardait autour d'elle. Personne ne le saurait si elle prenait une petite pâtisserie. Alors qu'elle prenait une petite pâtisserie, l'eau de la douche s'arrêta. Elle entendit son père chantonner. Elle sourit en l'entendant. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Son père sortit de la salle de bain. Il portait son bas de pyjama préféré. Celui avec les rayures et le tee-shirt de la Fête des Pères.

- Tiens, tu es de retour !, lui dit-il. Tu t'es bien amusée ?

Charlie haussa les épaules.

- Tu ne me parles toujours pas ?

- Pas le droit de parler la bouche pleine, dit-elle en cachant sa bouche.

Blaine souriait. Il fixait Charlie qui mâchait.

- Fini, dit-elle en tirant la langue pour que son père puisse voir l'intérieur de sa bouche. Je me suis bien amusée. Merci pour les gâteaux.

- De rien.

Charlie s'installa sur une chaise et prit un nouveau gâteau dans la boîte.

- Tu n'as pas mangé chez Burt et Carol ?

- Si, si.

- Tu sais que c'est notre plus longue conversation depuis une semaine.

- Je sais.

- Tu m'as manqué, ma Charlotte.

- Je sais.

Blaine regardait sa fille dévorer la boîte entière de gâteaux.

- Papa, est-ce que tu as déjà été déçu ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que ça fait toujours aussi mal ?

- Ca dépend de la déception, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Charlie et Blaine se regardèrent. Ils étaient assis face à face. Assis de la même façon sur la chaise.

- Papa…, dit Charlie avec une petite voix.

- Oui ?

- Je peux te dire quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout te faire plaisir ?

- Bien sûr, dit Blaine en levant les yeux.

De toute façon, il n'y avait que Charlie qui ne lui avait pas encore dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout lui faire plaisir. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Papa, tu sais que j'ai presque neuf ans. Alors, nous allons nous comporter tous les deux en adultes.

Blaine pouffa.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me comporter en adulte et toi, tu vas rester un bébé. Parce que c'est ce que tu es, mon Papa. Tu es un Bébé. Mais Maman m'avait prévenue. Et c'est pour ça que Grand-Maman et Grand-Père t'appellent Bébé B. Parce que tu ne comprends rien des autres.

Le ton de Charlie était sec.

- T'as rien compris. Tu n'as pas compris que Kurt, il est amoureux de toi. Et t'as pas compris que moi, j'aimerais bien qu'il s'occupe de moi tout le temps. T'as même pas compris que je te faisais la tête parce que tu m'as déçu. Tu ne comprends rien. T'es bête, bête, bête. T'es si bête que tu me donnes envie de pleurer.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Charlie. Blaine tendit la main pour attraper celle de sa fille. Mais Charlie posa ses mains sur ses jambes.

- Ne pleure pas, Charlie, je suis désolé.

- Papa, arrête de me traiter comme un bébé. Si j'ai envie de pleurer, je pleure. Et je me suis retenue toute la journée. Parce que Kurt est si triste qu'il m'a rendue triste. Et tu sais pourquoi il est triste, Kurtsie ? A cause de toi ! De toi et de ta méchanceté ! Et parce que tu es bête !

- Désolé, Charlie.

- Arrête, t'es pas du tout désolé. Sinon, tu aurais demandé pardon à Kurt. Tu sais ce qu'il fait Kurt en ce moment ? Il cherche un nouvel appartement. Il ne veut plus habiter à côté de chez toi ! Tu te rends compte, tu as été si méchant que rien que de te voir ça lui brise le cœur.

- Il veut déménager ?

- Bien sûr ! Et moi aussi j'aimerais déménager. Je n'ai plus tellement envie d'habiter avec quelqu'un de méchant comme toi. Tu m'as tellement déçue, Papa.

Charlie pleurait de plus en plus. Mais son ton était froid. Blaine en avait des frissons. Elle était toujours assise droite sur sa chaise. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes mais elle continuait ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Charlie, je ne veux pas que tu déménages. Tu irais où ? Reste avec moi. Je t'aime, tu le sais.

- Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas à Kurt que tu l'aimes ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait pleurer ? Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus le voir ? Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Hein, pourquoi Papa ?

Cette fois-ci, Charlie avait crié.

- Charlie…

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu dis qu'on est une équipe. Mais tu m'as laissée tomber !

- N'importe quoi, Charlie.

- Si. Si. Si. Tu m'as laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Parce que moi je l'aime Kurt et je pensais qu'on allait enfin être une famille normale. Que tu aurais un amoureux et que ce serait plus facile. Kurt aurait pu m'emmener à l'école et toi tu n'aurais plus été obligé de te réveiller pendant tes jours de congés. Tout était bien parti pourtant. Kurt était à la maison tout le temps. Tu m'as même dis que tu étais amoureux de lui !

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais dit.

- Arrête de me mentir Papa. Tu me l'as dit le jour de l'orage. Et de toute façon, je le sais.

- Pardon ?

- Mais, Papa, ça se voit !

- Charlie, tu sais que ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit calmement Blaine.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires quand ça t'arrange, Blaine Anderson !, cria Charlie. J'en ai tellement marre de toi ! Tu me donnes envie de fuguer !

Blaine regarda Charlie, interdit.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Charlotte Constance Anderson, tu vas tout de suite te calmer. Tu peux me crier dessus autant que tu veux, si tu as raison de le faire, je m'en fiche. Mais tu ne connais rien de l'histoire, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe ou ce qui s'est passé avec Kurt. Alors tu vas te calmer. Ici, c'est moi l'adulte, c'est moi qui prends les décisions. Je réfléchis avant de les prendre. Parce que, contrairement à toi, quand je réfléchis je réfléchis pour nous deux. Fugue si tu veux, tu n'iras pas bien loin. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de te plaindre, tu vas aller te mettre en pyjama et au lit. Charlotte, j'espère que j'ai été assez clair.

- Papa…

- Je pense t'avoir demandé quelque chose. Alors, pour une fois, tu ne poses pas de questions et tu obéis. Si tu penses que je suis méchant, je vais vraiment l'être. Putain, Charlie tu ne vois pas que je suis dévasté aussi. Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir d'être fâché avec Kurt. Tu penses que j'aime ça quand tu me fais la gueule ? Tu penses que c'est marrant de se faire engueuler par toutes les personnes sur Terre pensent qui tu es un gros con ? Tu penses que c'est marrant ?

- Papa, ne pleure pas… Papa, arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait. Je vais faire ce que tu as dit, je vais me mettre au lit. Mais arrête de pleurer, Papa.

Lorsque Charlie sortit de la salle de bain en pyjama et les dents lavées, son père n'était plus dans la salle à manger. Il avait éteint toutes les lumières. La porte de la chambre de son père était fermée. Son père ne fermait jamais la porte de sa chambre. Charlie frappa et entra sans vraiment attendre d'autorisation. Elle distinguait son père sur son lit, encore tout habillé, grâce à la lumière de la rue.

- Papa, je veux juste te faire un bisou de bonne nuit.

Elle s'approcha de son père et marchant à quatre pattes sur le lit. Elle embrassa son père et alors qu'elle voulait se dégager, son père la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, Charlie. Je ne veux pas que tu partes de la maison. Je t'aime tellement.

- Tu sais, Papa, je crois que je ne voulais pas vraiment quitter la maison. J'ai dit ça pour te faire de la peine. Parce que tu m'en as beaucoup fait.

Charlie était couchée contre son père. Ils étaient tous les deux enlacés.

- Désolé de t'avoir criée dessus, dit Blaine.

- Désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, répondit Charlie.

- Et désolé d'avoir pleuré.

- Désolée aussi d'avoir pleuré.

- Charlie, je me rends compte que tu n'es plus du tout un bébé. Et merci de m'avoir… secoué.

- Papa, est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours ? Même quand je serai grande.

- Bien sûr. Depuis que tu es née, je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour… Imagine, quand tu es née je t'aimais à l'infini. Alors maintenant, je t'aime à l'infini plus presque neuf ans.

Ils rirent tous les deux, toujours enlacés.

- Charlie, je veux bien répondre à des questions si tu veux. Des questions à propos de Kurt.

- Combien ?

- Trois.

- Quatre ?

- On verra en fonction de la pertinence des trois premières questions.

- D'accord… Alors, ma première question est : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Kurt en revenant des vacances ?

Blaine soupira :

- Tu te souviens qu'il est arrivé avec des plats chinois ? Il pensait qu'on allait manger ensemble tous les trois.

- Pourquoi ? Et ce n'est pas ma deuxième question.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ta deuxième question. Pendant les vacances, comment t'expliquer… Charlie, tu sais, quand on est amoureux, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, on s'embrasse, on se fait des câlins, on discute beaucoup. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, oui. Tout ce que tu faisais avec Maman, mais en étant amoureux.

- En gros, sourit Blaine. Et donc, pendant les vacances, j'ai fait toutes ces choses avec Kurt. Et il pensait qu'on était amoureux. Sauf que quand on est rentrés, je lui ai dit que c'était génial pendant les vacances, mais que ça allait être plus compliqué ici. Parce qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de toi, et qu'on devrait travailler et tout. J'ai voulu expliquer tout ça à Kurt, sauf qu'il a mal compris ce que je voulais dire. Et il m'a crié dessus.

- J'ai entendu qu'il t'avait crié dessus. Il a pleuré aussi.

- Je sais. Ça m'a brisé le cœur de le voir pleurer.

- Deuxième question maintenant, dit Charlie après un bref silence. Pourquoi tu en veux à Kurt ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas arranger les choses, parce que tu lui en veux. Donc, pourquoi tu lui en veux ?

- Je t'ai déjà raconté qu'on était amoureux au lycée. Et que tout allait hyper bien tout ça. Sauf qu'après sa terminale, il est parti à New-York. Et moi, je suis resté au lycée. Et, un jour j'ai fait une bêtise.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai été voir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu l'as trompé ?

- Ton vocabulaire m'étonne, Charlotte. Mais oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu aimais Kurt et tu l'as trompé… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un père aussi bête ?

- Hé, dit Blaine. Je l'ai trompé et je suis directement allé le voir à New-York pour lui dire. Et il m'a quitté.

- Bien fait.

- Si tu veux. Alors, pendant un an, j'étais très triste. Et je ne sais plus trop comment, mais j'ai décidé de le demander en mariage. Alors, quand il est revenu à Lima, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Il m'a dit que ce serait une bonne idée, plus tard. Mais nous étions de nouveau ensemble. J'ai déménagé à New-York après le lycée. On avait notre appartement et tout allait super bien. Mais un jour, il m'a envoyé un message. Il me disait « c'est fini entre nous » et il n'a plus voulu répondre à mes messages. Alors j'ai déménagé chez une gentille française. Elle était dans une de mes classes à l'université.

- C'était Maman ?

- C'était Maman, sourit Blaine. Donc, si j'en veux à Kurt, c'est parce qu'il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi il me quittait. Et je ne l'ai toujours pas vraiment compris. Mais, je pense que ce n'est plus vraiment important, maintenant.

- C'était il y a longtemps, alors non.

- Comment tu fais pour avoir autant de recul sur les choses, alors que tu es grande comme trois pommes ?

- Maman m'a appris. Elle m'a dit que tu étais trop bébé pour t'occuper tout seul de toi et que je devrais t'aider.

- Charlie, tu sais que j'ai retrouvé une lettre de Camille. En rangeant des livres. Elle dit qu'elle t'aime. Et elle savait que j'allais tout ficher en l'air.

- Tu me la montres.

Blaine se leva et toujours dans la pénombre, alla à son bureau. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit la lettre de Camille. En revenant vers le lit, il alluma la lampe du bureau.

- Tu peux me la lire, Papa ?

Blaine sentit Charlie se blottir contre lui. Et il commença à lire la lettre.

- J'aime bien quand tu parles français, dit-elle à son père quand la langue de sa mère. J'aimerais bien qu'on parle plus souvent français ensemble.

- Quand tu veux, lui répondit son père.

- C'est marrant que Maman ait imaginé tout ce qui se passe. Elle te connaissait bien.

- Un peu trop bien, même.

- Je peux poser ma troisième question ?

- Oui.

- Tu es amoureux de Kurt ?

- Charlie, dit Blaine en reprenant sa langue maternelle. Tu sais qu'être amoureux ce n'est pas facile. Et qu'il faut…

- Papa, es-tu oui ou non amoureux de Kurt ?

Blaine ne répondit pas.

- Papa, tu as dit que j'avais le droit à trois questions. Alors, oui ou non ?

- Charlie, tu le sais bien que c'est oui.

- Alors, comment tu vas faire pour le récupérer ?

- On avait dit trois questions, mon cœur.

- Je m'en fiche de la réponse, je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses et que tu agisses et que tu fasses ce que Maman te dit de faire. Bonne nuit, Papa.

Charlie embrassa son père. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, elle se retourna et dit :

- Tu sais Papa, quand tu t'es énervé tout à l'heure. Tu as dit pas mal de gros mots.

- Bonne nuit, Charlie !

* * *

Bien joué Charlie-la-Rebelle-qui-a-que-9-ans !

**Prochain chapitre :** Vendredi (et faudra en profiter, parce qu'après il n'y aura rien pendant deux grosses semaines. Je sais, je sais...)

A vendredi,  
Yzeult :)


	26. La surprise de Blaine (1)

Bonjour,

voici le chapitre 26 de cette histoire que j'ai terminé d'écrire (à mini détails près). Il y aura 30 chapitres.

Je profite de ce moment, pour vous dire merci. Parce que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire pour décompresser et pour occuper mes vacances. Je l'ai mise ici en me disant que quelqu'un la lirait un jour et que ce serait marrant. Au final, il y a pas mal de personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui ont l'air de l'apprécier. Et surtout, mon idée originelle a tellement évolué. Le titre de l'histoire ne correspond même plus vraiment à ce que l'histoire raconte.

Alors, merci de lire cette histoire de bien aimer Charlie. Merci, vraiment pour vos remarques, vos commentaires (hyper gentils). Merci de mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris - alors qu'elle n'est même pas terminée, merci de vos mises en alerte et de tout :)

Et merci à **Mara** qui relit tous les chapitres en avant première (elle a lu ce chapitre, il y a quinze jours, je crois !) et qui corrige toutes mes fautes (même quand j'écris des absurdités du genre "Blaine, elle, ...") et elle le fait sans se moquer, ce qui est vraiment cool :) Et elle m'a donné pleins d'idées pour cette histoire et pour la vie de Charlie à venir.

Je pars en vacances cette nuit pour quinze jours, alors profitez de ce chapitre qui finit plutôt étrangement. J'ai pas calculé, mais il se finit... Vous allez voir :)

Désolée pour ce gros paquet de trucs bien mièvres mais j'avais envie de le dire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charlie s'était réveillée de très bonne humeur. C'était son anniversaire !

Elle s'était levée et avait trouvé sur la table de la salle à manger un bouquet de fleurs, des pains au chocolat et un paquet. Elle vit une petite enveloppe violette. Son père avait écrit de sa plus belle écriture « Charlotte Constance Anderson ». A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, elle trouva une photo. C'était une des premières photos d'elle. Elle devait avoir moins d'une heure. Son Papa la portait dans ses bras en regardant l'appareil photo. Au dos, il y avait un petit mot.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma Charlotte ! Je sais que tu vas déjeuner entre filles ce midi, je te vois ce soir. Passe la plus belle des journées, ton Papa qui t'aime à l'infini plus neuf ans. »

Il avait même dessiné un petit cœur et un bonhomme qui souriait. Charlie décida d'apporter les fleurs, les pains au chocolat, sa carte et son cadeau chez Kurt. C'était plus marrant de les ouvrir avec lui. Elle traversa le pallier les bras chargés et ouvrit la porte.

- Bon anniversaire, Kurtsie, dit-elle en le voyant dans la cuisine.

- Bon anniversaire ma Charlie-Chérie, lui répondit-il en venant à sa rencontre.

Kurt aida Charlie à poser tout ce qu'elle avait apporté et ils s'enlacèrent. Elle allait passer une merveilleuse journée d'anniversaire.

- Regarde, dit Charlie à Kurt, Papa m'a donné des fleurs, elles sont belles. C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre des fleurs de toute ma vie. Et, il m'a acheté des pains au chocolat. Oh, il y a quatre, tu en veux un ?

- Merci, dit Kurt en prenant ce que Charlie lui tendait.

- Et, il m'a même mis un mot, regarde. C'est la première photo de nous deux. J'étais encore un minuscule bébé. Tu as vu ? Il était beau, Papa. Mais fatigué. Parce que je suis née la nuit. C'est Maman qui prend la photo.

- Tu étais un très beau bébé, Charlie. Toute rose !

- Bien sûr que j'étais un très beau bébé, Kurtsie ! Et j'ai un paquet ! Tu penses que je peux l'ouvrir ?

- Je pense que oui.

Charlie leva ses mains pour déchirer le papier.

- Charlie, attends ! Je pense que ce serait plus marrant d'ouvrir ce paquet avec Blaine. Il serait heureux de te voir l'ouvrir, tu ne penses pas ?

- Malheureusement, je pense tu as raison. Il rentre à quelle heure, Papa ?

- Je ne sais pas, sourit Kurt, un peu triste.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Charlie était partie se préparer. Elle avait dit à Kurt, qu'elle allait prendre une longue douche et choisir ses vêtements avec beaucoup de soin. Elle allait déjeuner au restaurant entre filles. Elle se devait d'être belle.

Pendant qu'elle se préparait, Kurt décida d'aller chercher son courrier. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez ses parents, deux semaines auparavant, son père était venu prendre son courrier. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser Blaine. Il récupéra son courrier et remonta rapidement. Il entra directement dans l'appartement de Blaine. Puisque Charlie y était, il n'y avait aucun mal à y être lui aussi. Il posa son courrier sur la table. Qu'est-ce que cet appartement lui avait manqué ! Il fit un rapide tour de la pièce principale et rangea rapidement les magazines qui trainaient sur la table basse. Il mit la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, sans même s'en rendre compte. Charlie prenait vraiment une longue douche. Alors, il décida d'ouvrir son courrier. Quelques factures, des publicités. Une lettre de Blaine, dans la même enveloppe violette que Charlie avait reçue. Kurt aurait pu reconnaitre l'écriture de Blaine parmi des milliers. « Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ».

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, Blaine avait écrit à Kurt. Trois lettres, dans lesquels il s'excusait et lui demandait pardon. Kurt n'avait pas répondu. Il ouvrit la petite enveloppe et en sortit une photo. C'était une photo de Blaine et lui adolescents. Blaine avait son bras sur les épaules de Kurt, il portait la marinière qu'il avait portée un été entier. Celui entre la terminale de Kurt et son départ à New-York. Kurt regardait Blaine et Blaine regardait l'appareil photo en riant.

Kurt rit en repensant à l'histoire de la photo. Il la retourna et trouva un mot. « Joyeux anniversaire Kurt, Blaine » avec un petit cœur. Son esprit commença à divaguer quand Charlie l'appela. Il posa la photo sur la table et s'approcha de la salle de bain.

- Charlie, dit-il à travers la porte, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu sais coiffer ?

- Pas vraiment, j'appelle Rachel si tu veux !

- S'il te plait Kurtsie.

Rachel arriva moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Charlie était venue lui ouvrir la porte et à peine Rachel avait-elle franchi le seuil de l'appartement, Charlie dit :

- Tu peux partir si tu veux Kurt. Je suis en sécurité avec Rachel. Tu peux aller à ton déjeuner entre garçons.

Kurt avait paru décontenancé. Mais Charlie parlait de son repas entre filles depuis une semaine, alors il sortit de l'appartement sans discuter.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?, demanda Rachel.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, Rachel. Juste à toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est quoi le plan de Papa ?

- Quel plan ?, demanda Rachel d'une voix un peu trop aigüe.

- Donc, il a un plan… Intéressant. Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de plan, peut-être, Charlie.

Charlie regarda Rachel avec un grand sourire et des yeux malicieux. Elle partit chercher des choses dans sa chambre et revint avec tout un set d'accessoires de coiffure. Elles se mirent d'accord sur la coiffure de la journée. Et Rachel commença à coiffer Charlie avec contentement.

- Dis Rachel, il va naître quand ton bébé ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton bébé, il va naître quand ?

- Charlie, comment tu sais ?

- Ca se voit !

Rachel porta ses mains à son ventre.

- Non, tu n'as pas un gros ventre, Rachel, dit Charlie en l'enlaçant. Mais, tu as arrêté de parler de bébé et tu es… plus calme.

Rachel rit.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Nous nous sommes fait découverts par Charlie Anderson, la fille de l'homme le plus aveugle du monde !

- Je suis vraiment trop heureuse pour toi, Rachel ! Ton bébé va avoir la meilleure Maman du monde…

Charlie enlaça Rachel du plus fort qu'elle put.

- J'aime vraiment bien ma journée d'anniversaire. C'est une trop bonne nouvelle. Il va naître quand ? C'est un garçon ? Une fille ? C'est quoi son prénom ?

- Charlie, je peux te confier un secret ?

- Bien sûr…

- Personne ne le sait. Sauf Finn. Nous voulons attendre un peu avant de le dire. On veut le dire au début du mois de juillet, d'accord. Alors, pendant un mois ce sera notre secret. A Finn, toi et moi.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer.

- Nous allons rejoindre Carol, maintenant, Détective Charlie ?

Alors qu'elle sortait de l'appartement, Rachel remarqua une enveloppe violette sur la table et par-dessus une photo de Blaine et Kurt. Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un message :

« Blaine, il a ouvert l'enveloppe.—R »

Alors qu'il était en cours, Blaine sourit en relisant le message de Rachel. Il regarda sa montre. Presque midi. Il avait réussi à négocier son après-midi, alors dans moins d'un quart d'heure, le plan commencerait à prendre forme.

A midi, il libéra ses élèves. Et il rentra chez lui. Il déjeuna rapidement. Puis, il envoya le même message à Rachel, Finn, Carol et Burt : « Vous les gardez jusqu'à 18 heures. Et personne ne s'approche de l'immeuble ! ». Il ne reçut pas de réponse. De toute façon, il avait mis son plan en marche une semaine et demie plus tôt et chacun connaissait son rôle.

A quatorze heures, le camion de livraison arriva avec la nourriture. Il la rangea dans son réfrigérateur. A quinze heures, ses parents étaient arrivés dans leur maison de Lima. A quinze heures vingt-huit, Chuck, Lena, Dan et Olivia les avaient rejoints. A seize heures, Blaine avait commencé la décoration de l'appartement de Kurt. Il avait déplacé les objets précieux et accroché les posters qu'il avait faits. On ne fêtait pas ses trente ans tous les jours. Et même si Kurt allait sûrement faire une nouvelle soirée, pendant l'été, avec tous ses amis, Blaine savait – espérait – que l'organisation d'une fête surprise allait pouvoir arranger les choses.

Alors qu'il se battait avec des ballons argentés, son téléphone sonna. Ses parents étaient en bas, il ne se souvenait plus du code. Il alla leur ouvrir. Et ne refusa pas leur aide.

- Dis, Blaine, tu n'as pas vu un peu grand pour une soirée d'anniversaire ?, demanda son père.

- Papa, on ne voit jamais assez grand pour les gens qu'on aime.

- Oh, il est mordu. Oh, on va le perdre, chuchota Victor assez fort pour que tous les amis de Blaine puissent l'entendre.

- Si vous voulez vous m'aider, sinon, vous allez dans mon salon.

Lena et Olivia proposèrent de l'aide à Blaine. Victor, Dan et Chuck disparurent trop rapidement au goût de Blaine et Kate resta avec Blaine pour regarder l'avancée de l'organisation.

- Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez là. Charlie va être dingue.

- Tu sais, Blaine, je crois que je t'ai jamais autant aimé que maintenant, dit Lena. C'est dire…

- Blaine, ton téléphone, dit sa mère.

Blaine descendit de l'escabeau sur lequel il s'était perché et répondit rapidement.

- Blaine, c'est Burt !

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. C'était pour te dire que Charlie et Kurt sont chez Finn et Rachel. Tout va bien.

- Mes parents et les new-yorkais sont arrivés, tout va bien ici aussi. Normalement, c'est toujours bon pour 18 heures.

- Victor est là ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'arrive…

Burt arriva assez rapidement, il salua rapidement Blaine et les filles qui étaient avec lui et se précipita dans le salon de chez Blaine.

- Victor ! Tiens, Dan et Chuck sont là aussi.

- Burt, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! Et on peut parler devant eux, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête pour montrer Chuck et Dan. Ils sont parieurs eux-aussi.

- Fort bien, dit Burt en sortant un petit carnet vert de sa poche. Alors, Kurt va-t-il pardonner Blaine ?

- Burt, tu ne veux pas perdre de l'argent aussi facilement ?

A dix-huit heures, Blaine avait terminé. La décoration était terminée, le buffet préparé et installé, Blaine avait apporté la table de sa salle à manger pour qu'ils puissent dîner à onze. Il avait apporté ses chaises aussi. Il avait fait une jolie table. Quand Carol avait téléphoné, comme convenu, pour lui dire qu'il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure, il avait sauté sous la douche. Et était ressorti de la salle de bain, dans un pantalon noir avec une chemise bleu. Il s'était coiffé…

- Bébé B, je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça, depuis…

- Blaine, t'es sexy à mort !

- Merci Chuck, ça me touche beaucoup, dit-il en souriant ironiquement à son ami.

- Victor, on dirait que tu viens de perdre ton premier pari… Et il ne concernait que le gel… Je connais tellement mieux ton fils que toi, Victor.

- Dans quel monde, je vis, dit Kate en arrachant le billet qui passait des mains de son mari à celle de Burt. Vraiment, vous n'êtes que des enfants. Ça fait plus de dix ans que vous perdez…

- Ou gagnez, ajouta Victor.

- Que tu perds et que Burt gagne de l'argent sur le dos de mon fils.

- Et du mien, ajouta Burt.

Blaine entendit son téléphone sonner. Il répondit avant la deuxième sonnerie.

- Blaine, c'est Finn. On vient de partir. Charlie et Kurt sont avec Carol, ils repassent chez Carol avant de venir, ils sont à pied. On arrive.

- Super, Finn.

Kurt avait posé son bras sur l'épaule de Charlie pendant qu'il marchait et Charlie jouait avec ses doigts qui pendaient. Elle l'écoutait parler avec Carol.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit repasser par la maison. Papa, Finn et Rachel sont au restaurant et je dois redéposer Charlie chez … son père.

- Je dois prendre un pull.

Carol profita d'être seule dans sa chambre pour envoyer un message à Blaine : « Quand vous êtes prêts, nous le sommes aussi. »

A quelques pâtés de maison de là, Blaine vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en place et renvoya un message à Carol « En avant la musique, merci ! ».

- J'ai mon pull, on peut aller redéposer la mignonne Charlie chez elle.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois en bavardant, Kurt ouvrit la grosse porte de l'immeuble et ils montèrent les deux étages rapidement. Kurt prit les clés de l'appartement de Blaine qu'il avait dans sa poche, quand il remarqua une note sur la porte de son voisin.

« Charlie et Kurt, la serrure est cassée. Je suis parti chercher un serrurier qui veut bien m'ouvrir un samedi soir sans que je doive vendre un rein… Je viendrais chercher Charlie chez Kurt. S'il y a le moindre problème, j'ai mon portable. Joyeux anniversairs mes amours ! Blaine. »

Carol regarda le mot et Kurt. Blaine avait fait fort. Elle souriait. Il était vraiment fort, ce Blaine.

- On dirait que ce restaurant va un peu attendre, dit-elle.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la porte de chez lui. Il enfonça la clé dans la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Suuuuuurrrrrrprrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iise !

* * *

Et voilà, la fin où on a besoin du chapitre suivant pour savoir ce qu'il se passe !

Désolée, on se voit à mon retour ! Si tout va bien (pas de panne de voiture, de kidnapping, de prise d'otage, de prison, de maladies exotiques,...), **le prochain chapitre** sera en ligne pour le 20 août. Oh là là !

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont/qui sont en vacances/qui partent en vacances/qui ont envie de vacances,

Grüß Gott,

Yzeult :)


	27. La surprise de Blaine (2)

Grüß Gott !

Après deux semaines fabuleuses en Bavière (_je vous conseille d'y aller, c'est vraiment étonnant. Surtout quand tes copains choisissent des campings reculés où tes voisins sont des vieux allemands qui n'ont jamais vus de français et qui pensent que le pain allemand est bon ! Mais, c'est incroyablement joli, il fait très chaud et comble du bonheur, j'ai bronzé - ce qui étonne tout le monde. Mais je suis toujours moins bronzée qu'une personne normale en plein hiver... Ceci est une autre histoire !_), voici la suite de la surprise de Blaine pour les anniversaires de Charlie et Kurt.

J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur des deux semaines d'attente, sinon tant pis, je me contente de la marque de mes _Birkenstock_ sur mes pieds et je suis heureuse.

**Mara** avait relu le chapitre et corrigé les fautes. Merci :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

- Suuuuuurrrrrrprrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iise !

Kurt fit un pas en arrière. Charlie s'accrocha à lui. Carol riait aux éclats. Ils avaient eu peur, ils étaient surpris. En voyant leurs mines apeurés, tous les invités commencèrent à rire. Carol poussa les deux invités d'honneur à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à parler. Quand ils arrivèrent, Charlie se précipita dans les bras de son père.

- Bon anniversaire, dit Blaine à Charlie.

- Merci, mon Papa.

Burt s'était approché de son fils. Kurt avait les yeux humides.

- Vous… m'avez… organisé… une fête … surprise ?, demanda-t-il.

- C'est aussi un peu pour Charlie, dit son père.

- Merci beaucoup, Papa.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, fils.

Kurt se tourna directement vers Carol.

- Merci Carol !

- De rien, Kurt. Mais ce n'est pas mon idée…

Il s'avança alors vers Finn et Rachel :

- Merci beaucoup…

- De rien. On a fait ça pour toi, dit Finn.

- N'importe quoi, rit Rachel. Ce n'est pas notre idée…

- Mais, c'est l'idée de qui, alors ?, demanda Kurt intrigué.

- A ton avis ?, demanda Burt.

- Ce n'est ni toi, ni Carol, ni Finn, ni Rachel… Ne me dites pas que…

Blaine discutait avec ses parents tandis que Charlie était avec Lena et Olivia. Il n'avait pas entendu tout ce qui s'était dit. Il était trop occupé avec Charlie et ses propres invités.

- Il… a organisé une fête ? Pourquoi ?

- Kurt…, dit Rachel, je trouve que c'est plutôt évident…

- Tu devrais le remercier, Kurt, dit Carol. Il s'est donné du mal…

- Je le ferai, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Lena commença à servir les boissons. Charlie fit le tour de tous les invités pour les remercier, elle tenait toujours son père par la main. Kate et Carol furent les premières à s'asseoir, et rapidement tout le monde trouva une place. Du déroulement de la soirée, Blaine n'avait rien prévu. Mais quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait qu'une place autour de la table et que c'était la place entre Charlie et Kurt, il ne se demanda même pas une seconde si c'était un signe du destin… Il savait _qui_ était le destin !

Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser alors qu'ils prenaient l'apéritif. Mais tout à coup, Charlie passa sa main dans les cheveux de son père.

- Papa ?

- Oui, dit-il tout bas.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me sentir un peu triste ?

Kurt entendait ce qu'ils se disaient. Il se tourna vers eux et mit son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Blaine et se pencha derrière lui.

- Tu sais, Charlie, moi aussi je suis un peu triste à mon anniversaire. Je pense à ma mère et j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle soit là.

- Comme moi !

- Mais, après je me dis que ma Maman n'aurait pas aimé que je sois triste alors qu'il y a mes amis et du gâteau. Et tu sais ce que je fais ?

- Tu mets ta maman dans un petit coin de ton cœur pour qu'elle passe la soirée avec toi mais sans qu'elle prenne trop de place pour que tu puisses être heureux ?

- J'allais te dire que je prends deux fois plus de gâteau, mais j'aime bien ta solution.

Blaine regardait Kurt avec étonnement. Apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait de sa mère avec Charlie.

- Charlie, on prend trois secondes pour penser à Elizabeth et à Camille et on leur fait une petite place dans nos cœurs. Tu es prête ?

- Oui…

Après un bref silence, Charlie sourit à Kurt et lui dit :

- Voilà, je suis bien heureuse maintenant. Merci Kurtsie. Je t'aime.

- Tout pareil, ma Charlie Chérie.

Charlie fit un câlin à son père qui était étonné. Blaine regardait Kurt qui reprenait sa place.

- Merci, Kurt. Tu lui as sauvé sa soirée !

- De rien, dit Kurt en lui donnant un coup d'épaule amical.

A l'autre bout de la table, Burt et Victor regardaient ce qui se tramait.

- Pour le moment, j'ai un pari de gagné, dit Victor.

- Et moi, quatre Anderson. Ne vas-tu jamais apprendre qu'il ne faut pas parier contre moi ?

- Je vais mettre les plats à réchauffer. Normalement, il y en a pour dix minutes au four, dit Blaine en se levant.

- Je vais t'aider, dit Kurt en le suivant. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul avec mon four, sans surveillance…

Alors que les deux hommes quittaient la pièce principale pour aller dans la cuisine, Chuck demanda assez bas pour que seulement la tablée l'entende :

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont se souvenir que la cuisine est ouverte ou pas ?

- On va vite le découvrir, lui répondit Kate avec un sourire.

Blaine sortait du réfrigérateur les plats préparés à l'avance et les mit dans le four. Il appuya sur les bons boutons et le four démarra. Kurt était face au four, adossé aux comptoirs.

- Je t'ai connu moins doué en cuisine, dit-il.

- J'ai dû m'entrainer… Kurt, tu sais que je suis désolé. Tu as eu mes lettres ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ?

- Je crois que je voulais que tu me prouves que tu étais désolé…

Blaine embrassa rapidement Kurt. Un baiser rapide comme un papillon qui se pose mais qui fit du bien à Kurt et à Blaine.

- Merci, dit-il, mais tu sais, la fête a suffi à me faire comprendre que tu étais désolé. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tellement l'organisation d'évènements et tout.

- C'était l'horreur…

Kurt rit.

- Kurt, juste pour être clair. Je ne m'amuse pas avec toi. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas être avec toi juste pendant les vacances ou quand Charlotte n'est pas là. Je veux… être avec toi tout le temps. Et je suis désolé…

- Et ce n'est pas la pire chose que tu fais, tu sais ?

- J'aimerais bien te promettre que c'est la dernière, mais je n'aime pas mentir.

Ils riaient. Kurt leva la main vers les cheveux de Blaine.

- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, tes cheveux comme ça…

- Touche pas, répliqua Blaine en attrapant la main de Kurt, dans un geste qui avait été trop de fois répété.

- Oh, on redevient un protecteur de ses cheveux ?

Blaine le regarda amusé.

- Tu m'as manqué Blaine, dit Kurt en s'approchant.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Kurtsie !

-Tu vois, t'as encore tout gâché, Bébé B !

En attendant que le four sonne la fin du temps de cuisson, ils restèrent dans la cuisine, se racontant ce que chacun avait fait pendant les deux dernières semaines. Ils jouaient avec la main de l'autre.

Assis à la table, tous regardaient avec attention ce qui se passait dans la cuisine.

- Je pense qu'on peut partir, ils nous ont complétement oubliés, dit Olivia.

- Allez, Kurt, penche toi et embrasse le que j'empoche 20 dollars, dit Chuck. Ne me déçois pas, mec.

- Pardon ?, demanda Kate. Toi aussi, tu fais partie de la bande des parieurs…

- Pas du tout, Mme Anderson, pas du tout.

Ils entendirent le four sonner et Blaine rire. Puis, ils ne virent que le dos de Kurt, Blaine devait sortir le plat du four. La tête de Blaine réapparut. Kurt lui dit quelque chose qui le fit rire. Amis et familles étaient fascinés par ce qui se passait.

- C'est comme de la télé-réalité, mais en vrai. J'adore, dit Dan. Olivia, on doit emménager, ici. On s'amuserait à les espionner tout le temps…

- Papa, dit Charlie en se levant.

- Charlie, viens là, appela doucement Victor. Ne le dérange pas maintenant, tu veux.

Charlie s'installa sur les genoux de son grand-père. Et pour la première fois, elle regarda ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine. Elle vit son père et Kurtsie discuter et son père prit un plat et il allait sortir de la cuisine mais Kurt lui fit faire demi-tour et lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Grand-Père, je vais faire quoi comme vœu quand je vais souffler mes bougies maintenant ?

- T'as jusqu'au gâteau pour trouver… Charlie, avant que tu t'en ailles, je peux te dire un secret ?

- Oui, toujours.

- Attends, que Blaine, pardon, que ton père…

- Je sais que Blaine est mon père », coupa Charlie. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas quand on lui parlait comme à une enfant. Elle avait neuf ans, désormais.

- Je sais, rit Victor. Attends, que Blaine te dise que Kurt et lui s'embrassent, d'accord. Sinon, … c'est un comportement de bébé.

- D'accord, Grand-Père.

- Et Charlie, l'interpella une dernière fois son grand-père, je suis content que tu sois née, t'es la meilleure petite fille qu'on puisse rêver et je crois que je t'aime plus que je n'aimais Blaine à ton âge !

- Pff, n'importe quoi Grand-Père !, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Blaine posa le plat sur la table. Kurt s'occupa de servir tout le monde. Tout le monde riait et parlait fort. Blaine était heureux. La soirée se déroulait selon les plans qu'il n'avaient pas vraiment imaginés. Ils étaient serrés à onze autour de cette table qui ne pouvait accueillir que huit personnes, mais Blaine aimait cela. Il pouvait sentir tous les mouvements de Kurt sans que cela ne paraisse suspect.

Puis vint l'heure des cadeaux et des gâteaux. Kurt et Charlie soufflèrent leurs bougies en même temps, encerclant Blaine. Ainsi, sur toutes les photos, il y avait deux gâteaux et de chaque côté d'un Blaine hilare, Kurt et Charlie soufflant le plus fort possible.

Après avoir soufflé leurs bougies, ils dirent tous le deux en même temps :

- Oh, non j'ai oublié de faire un vœu !

- Fallait y penser plus tôt, dit Blaine en posant chacun de ses bras sur le dossier des chaises de Kurt et Charlie.

- Et maintenant, le moment préféré de Kurt, dit Burt. Les cadeaux !

Tous les invités donnèrent des paquets d'abord à Kurt qui les ouvrit rapidement, puis à Charlie. Une fois tous les cadeaux ouverts et appréciés, Kurt partit chercher un cadeau dans sa chambre.

- Hé, mais c'est mon cadeau ça, dit Blaine en reconnaissant le paquet qu'il avait fait.

- Oui, j'ai dit à Charlie que tu serais heureux de la voir l'ouvrir.

- Merci Kurt.

Charlie ouvrit son cadeau, c'était un album photo avec huit photos dedans. Charlie regarda toutes les photos.

- Papa ! Est-ce que c'est un cadeau de… ?

- Oui, dit Blaine en l'enlaçant.

- Regardez-ça ! C'est un cadeau de Maman. C'est un album de tous mes anniversaires avec un petit mot d'elle. « Joyeux anniversaire à la plus mignonne des petites filles ! Ta Maman qui t'aime. » Pourquoi tu l'avais caché, Papa ?

- A ton avis, Charlotte !

- Il nous faut la photo de cette année !, cria Charlie.

- Tu veux que je vous prenne en photo ?, demanda Kurt.

- Non, tu viens avec nous, dit Charlie en lui souriant.

Charlie attrapa les cous de Kurt et de son père et colla leur visage au sien. Kate prit la photo et la montra à Charlie.

- Parfait !, dit-elle.

Charlie passa le reste de la soirée à chanter, elle fut rapidement rejointe par Rachel et Kurt puis son père et Finn. Rachel força les garçons à refaire les chorégraphies qu'ils avaient apprises pendant le Glee Club. Pendant qu'ils faisaient leur petit spectacle, Carol et Kate avaient débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle. Et quand elle revint, tous leurs enfants jouaient autour de la table. Ils s'étaient lancés dans une partie endiablée d'_Uno_. Kate et Carol regardaient dans la même direction. Elles regardaient Blaine et Kurt tricher. Ils regardaient les cartes l'un de l'autre et formaient une coalition contre les autres joueurs qui semblaient tricher aussi.

- C'est agréable de les revoir ensemble, dit Kate. Tu m'avais manqué, Carol.

- Je sais… Les emails, ce n'était pas suffisant !

Kurt avait posé sa main dans le dos de Blaine, dans un mouvement familier.

- Ils sont bien ensemble. Ils s'équilibrent.

Carol et Burt décidèrent les premiers de partir, mais alors qu'ils disaient au revoir tout le monde décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

- Demain, venez prendre le brunch à la maison, dit Victor. Vous êtes tous invités. Sauf Chuck !

Kate s'approcha de Blaine, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu as fait du bon travail, Bébé B. Je suis fière de toi.

- Merci Maman.

- Dis, comme tu viens à la maison demain, est-ce que tu veux que Charlie vienne dormir chez nous ?

- Ouais, si tu veux.

- Blaine, tu m'exaspères.

- Désolé, je sais qu'on ne doit pas dire « ouais ». Alors, oui Maman, ce serait chouette que Charlie passe la nuit à la maison. Elle adorerait ça.

- C'est ça, c'est Charlie qui va adorer « ça », pouffa Kate en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, Blaine. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, Maman.

La résidence des Anderson se situait à quelques kilomètres en dehors de Lima. Finn avait donc conduit Rachel et ses parents en voiture jusqu'au brunch. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Kate, Victor et Charlie étaient déjà installés sur la terrasse et bavardaient en buvant du thé, du café et du jus d'orange. Peu après leur arrivée, Lena et Chuck arrivèrent rapidement suivis de Dan et Olivia. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas attendre Blaine et Kurt.

- La nuit a dû être…, commença Victor.

- Tais-toi ! Immédiatement, le coupa Kate. Nous savons tous de quoi il s'agit. Mais il y a Charlie, chuchota-t-elle.

- Il s'agit de quoi, Grand-Maman ?, demanda Charlie.

- Tu demanderas à ton père, rit Burt.

Alors que Burt disait cette phrase, ils entendirent le moteur d'une voiture puis ils virent la voiture de Blaine arriver. Charlie se leva et courut dans les bras de son père en criant « Papa ». De la table, ils virent que Blaine avait pris soin de se coiffer. Deux jours d'affilé, il devait commencer à établir un nouveau record. Puis, ils remarquèrent que Blaine parlait à Charlie et que Charlie regardait alternativement son père et Kurt.

- Ils sont en train de le dire à Charlie, c'est ça ?, demanda Rachel. Oh, j'ai hâte qu'ils nous l'annoncent. J'ai tellement hâte.

- En fait, Papa, ce que tu me dis c'est que tu arrêtes d'être bête et que tu es amoureux de Kurtsie et que Kurtsie est amoureux de toi ?

- C'est ça, sourit Blaine.

- T'en auras mis du temps.

Kurt éclata de rire et pendant que Charlie courait pour rejoindre les autres, Kurt dit à Blaine :

- Si même une petite fille de neuf ans voit que tu es aveugle, ça craint.

- Tss.

Kate était dans la cuisine quand son fils arriva.

- Bonjour Maman !

- Bonjour Bébé B ! Où est Kurt ?

- Il s'est assis à table. Je voulais te parler.

- Je t'écoute, Blaine, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- En fait, hier, avec Kurt, plus ou moins, en fait, comme les vacances, pour toujours. Tu comprends ?

- Pas un traître mot, Blaine.

Blaine regarda le bout de ses chaussures :

- Je suis de nouveau avec Kurt, Maman.

- C'est merveilleux, Blaine, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Ne gâche pas tout cette fois.

Kate sortit de la cuisine, suivie par Blaine. Quand elle arriva sur la terrasse, elle resta debout et dit :

- Chuck, tu me dois 10 dollars, je te l'avais dit qu'il me le dirait en premier. Victor, 50 dollars, il a bafouillé et dit n'importe quoi. Burt, 10 dollars, je savais qu'il porterait les mêmes affaires qu'hier. Dan, tu ne me dois rien. Pour le moment.

- Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vois mon fils, quand on fait traîner les choses, ça intrigue les gens. Alors, pour s'occuper nous avons fait des paris. Et comme tu viens de le voir, je viens de gagner 70 dollars grâce à toi, mon Bébé B.

- Vous avez fait des paris sur moi ?

- Sur toi et Kurt, Papa. Et Dan me doit 20 dollars, je savais que Papa me le dirait en premier.

Blaine attrapa le billet que Dan tendait à Charlie.

- Vous avez fait des paris sur nous ?.. Mais, vous saviez que Kurt et moi…

- Blaine, je vais te le répéter combien de fois… Si même une petite fille de neuf ans voit que tu es aveugle, ça craint. Tout le monde était au courant, peut-être même avant nous, dit Kurt.

- Alors que je suis entouré de famille et d'amis, pourquoi personne n'a eu la présence d'esprit de me le dire ?

- De te dire quoi ?, demanda Rachel.

- Je ne sais pas. Un SMS ça ne coûte pas grand-chose. Alors, un SMS qui dit « Salut Blaine, au fait, tu es amoureux de Kurt, ne gâche pas tout ».

- Moi, je te l'ai dit, Papa.

- Heureusement que je peux compter sur toi, dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise de Charlie obligeant la petite fille à s'assoir sur ses genoux.

- Papa, puisque je suis merveilleuse, tu peux m'expliquer un truc ?

- Oui.

- Grand-Père a dit quelque chose à propos de la nuit qui a dû être quelque chose pour toi et Kurt et Grand-Maman a dit que tout le monde savait de quoi il s'agissait. Mais je ne comprends pas.

- Oh ! Mon ! Dieu !, s'écria Blaine. Plus jamais de la vie que je vous laisse ma fille en garde. Charlie tu arrêtes de parler à toutes les personnes autour de cette table, c'est compris.

- Si tu veux, dit Charlie en levant ses épaules.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de dire des trucs pareils, demanda Blaine.

- Papa, puisque je ne peux parler à personne, tu peux m'expliquer, s'il te plait…

Blaine posa sa tête sur la table et dit :

- Oh, je suis en plein cauchemar ! » provoquant les rires de toute l'assemblée.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : mercredi

Bon week-end, bonnes vacances,

Yzeult :)


	28. La confession de Charlie

Dans un mois c'est l'automne. Dans huit jours exactement, c'est la fin des vacances avec une merveilleuse réunion de pré-rentrée de sept heures (trop hâte !).

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour oublier la triste réalité des choses. Et d'ailleurs, je me suis trompée. J'ai mal compté. Il y a 31 chapitres et pas 30. Comme quoi être tête en l'air/pas super douée en maths, ça apporte des surprises inattendues.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des _reviews_, qui ajoutent l'histoire en favori. C'est vraiment gentil :) Et merci à Cécile78 à qui je ne peux pas répondre (merci en tout cas !), qui a mis la 100ème review ! Youhou, c'est incroyable :)

***** Chapitre relu et corrigé et approuvé par _Mara_ :)

* * *

- Anderson, ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu taper avec aussi peu de vigueur dans ce _punchingball_ ?

Blaine ôta les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

- Tu dis ?

- Tu tapes comme une fillette dans ce sac de sable, rit Matt.

Blaine donnait toujours des petits coups dans le _punchingball_, il souriait.

- Je suis tellement de bonne humeur que je n'arrive pas à trouver la force de taper quelque chose.

- Raconte, demanda Matt en s'asseyant sur le sol de la salle de sport.

Le mardi, à treize heures, la salle de sport était vide. Et rapidement, Matt et Blaine étaient devenus copains de sport. Ils pouvaient se parler de leurs problèmes sans que personne ne juge, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas en dehors de la salle de sport.

Blaine lui avait raconté qu'il préparait une fête pour Kurt. Et pour Charlie. Alors, il lui rapporta comment la soirée s'était déroulée. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine et aussi le lendemain. Matt connaissait Blaine depuis quasiment six mois et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

- Je suis content pour toi, mec.

- Et toi, ta semaine ?

- Tu te souviens de ma copine qui habite à Boston ?

- Bien sûr.

Comment Blaine pouvait-il l'oublier, elle était au centre de toutes les conversations avec Matt.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai demandé en mariage hier. On était au téléphone et je lui ai dit « est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? ».

- Et elle a dit quoi ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Je suis tellement content pour toi !

- Je vais déménager à Boston, cet été. Et du coup, je voulais te demander un truc…

- Ouais ?

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir dîner quand elle sera à la maison, vendredi prochain ? Ça me ferait vachement plaisir que tu la rencontres. Ton Kurt est invité aussi. Et même ta Charlie.

- Avec plaisir. Je t'envoie un message pour te confirmer, ça te va ?

- Super. Allez, frappe, maintenant. Montre-moi ce que vaut un mec !

Ils passèrent les trois heures suivantes à taper dans le_ pushingball_, à faire des courses, à se mesurer pour savoir qui était le plus fort. Comme toujours, à quatre heures, Blaine se dépêchait de prendre une douche avant de courir chercher Charlie à l'école. Mais ce jour-là, il avait eu un problème avec son casier et il avait croisé une connaissance dans le gymnase. Il allait arriver en retard. Il courait quand son téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

- Blaine, c'est Kurt. Je ramène Charlie chez toi, si tu veux. Je finis un truc et on arrive.

- Je suis en retard ?

- Oui.

Blaine pouvait sentir le sourire dans sa voix.

- Elle m'en veut ?

- Je ne pense pas, dit Kurt.

- Je vous retrouve à la maison.

Blaine raccrocha en souriant. Charlie avait raison : c'était plus facile avec Kurt. Il fit un détour avant de rentrer chez lui. Il s'arrêta à la boulangerie et acheta les beignets que Charlie préférait. Et quand il arriva chez lui, il découvrit Charlie installée à la table travaillant à ses devoirs et Kurt installé sur un canapé.

- Salut, dit joyeusement Blaine. Tiens, Charlie !

Il posa le sac sur la table en l'embrassant. Il lui posa quelques questions sur sa journée. Charlie lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école. Blaine s'était assis à côté d'elle.

- Et, aussi, Papa, je voulais te dire un truc que tu ne vas pas aimer…

- Quoi ?

Charlie baissa les yeux. Blaine vit Kurt s'agenouiller sur le canapé. Il les observait. Blaine lui sourit.

- En fait, j'ai été punie.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai été punie, Papa. Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien du tout, je te jure Papa.

- Tu ne sais pourquoi, Charlie ?, demanda Kurt. Tu veux qu'on en reparle…

- Elle est complètement injuste cette punition !

- Charlotte, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Mais, c'est Kate. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait avoir les cheveux courts. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle en parle. Je lui ai dit d'aller chez le coiffeur, mais sa mère ne veut pas. Alors, comme Kate est mon amie, j'ai décidé de l'aider.

- Oh, non… Oh dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait, Charlotte.

- Elle l'a fait, dit Kurt.

- Mais c'était pour lui rendre service, Papa.

- Mais, Charlie tu n'es pas coiffeuse !

- C'ETAIT POUR LUI RENDRE SERVICE, cria Charlie.

- Tu vois ça ne m'étonne pas que Kurt ne comprenne pas, il aime trop ses cheveux. Mais toi, Papa. Tu me dis toujours que ça repousse et tout.

- Et c'est quoi ta punition ?, demanda Blaine, en regardant Charlie avec des gros yeux.

- Je dois faire un mot d'excuse à Kate et aussi je dois conjuguer des verbes et aussi je vais devoir rester à l'étude jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Charlie était vraiment convaincue que la punition était injuste. Elle regardait son père avec des yeux de chiot et Blaine explosa de rire.

- Tu sais quoi Charlie, je vais voir si je ne peux pas en parler avec M. Hummel.

- Tu sais Papa, j'ai essayé à l'école, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il m'énerve quand il est comme ça. Je te jure, il m'a même crié dessus ! J'ai plus envie d'aller à l'école, Papa. M. Hummel a été trop méchant, il m'a humiliée.

- Charlie, ne parle pas comme ça. Il est là, tu sais.

- Papa, je parle de M. Hummel, pas de Kurtsie.

- Okay, donc, je fais quoi ?

- Tu lui demandes un rendez-vous. Et tu l'humilies devant toute la classe !

- Sûrement pas, rit Blaine. Passe-moi ton cahier, je vais lui demander un rendez-vous, dit Blaine en regardant Kurt.

Charlie lui tendit un cahier à la couverture bleue.

- Amuse-toi, Papa. Je serai dans ma chambre.

- Tu as fini tes devoirs ?

- Oui.

- Et ta punition ?

- Je ne la ferai pas, elle est injuste !

Lorsque Blaine entendit la porte de la chambre de Charlie se claquer, il souffla. Kurt vint s'assoir face à Blaine.

- Je suis vraiment content que Charlie face à la différence entre le moi de l'école et le moi de la maison…

- Elle a vraiment coupé les cheveux de Kate ?

- Elle l'a massacrée.

- Oh, non…Tu penses que je peux faire quelque chose pour améliorer la situation ?, demanda Blaine. Je me demande ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, à Charlie. Elle est dingue.

- Si tu avais vu la tête de la mère de Kate, à la sortie…

Kurt en riait encore. Il expliqua rapidement à Blaine la tête de Kate. Blaine et Kurt riaient encore quand Charlie arriva et demanda ce qu'il y avait à manger le soir.

- Tu manges avec nous Kurtsie ?

- Si tu veux, Charlie.

- Papa, tu prépareras pour trois, alors !, dit Charlie avec son plus beau sourire.

- Bah, tiens… Charlie, tu regarderas le mot que j'ai mis pour rencontrer M. Hummel. J'ai aussi fait une lettre pour les parents de Kate. On va lui rembourser le coiffeur, parce qu'elle a dû y retourner. Tu as fait ta punition ?

Pendant que Blaine faisait la cuisine, Charlie était assise, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude sur le comptoir à côté de l'évier. Elle lisait à son père sa lettre d'excuse, Blaine corrigea ses fautes d'orthographe. Kurt était assis de l'autre côté du bar qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. Il les regardait comme il l'avait souvent fait. Mais cette fois, il savait qu'il faisait partie des personnages et plus uniquement du décor. Il les écoutait parler.

- Kurt, est-ce que tu veux bien regarder s'il n'y a pas de fautes dans sa lettre, demanda Blaine en posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt. Son prof est un vrai tyran de l'orthographe.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire…

Jusqu'à ce que Charlie aille se coucher, elle répéta qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait eu une punition, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle avait simplement voulu aider une amie. Mais ni son père ni Kurt ne voulurent se mettre de son côté…

- Enfin couchée, dit Blaine en s'asseyant à côté de Kurt sur le canapé. Tu te souviens quand on était au lycée et qu'on devait attendre que tes parents ou les miens partent ou dorment pour qu'on puisse s'amuser un peu ? Et bien, j'ai l'impression que c'est la même chose, maintenant.

Blaine se blottit dans les bras de Kurt qui lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

- Et Kurt, j'ai mon pote Matt qui m'a invité vendredi soir. Je pensais confier Charlie à Rachel et Finn. Passer la soirée avec toi, manger chez Matt et après se promener un peu, tout ça.

- Si tu veux, répondit Kurt.

- Tu restes ce soir ?, demanda Blaine.

Kurt lui répondit par un baiser.

Blaine était au milieu de son cours de piano de onze heures quand la secrétaire de l'école de musique entra dans sa salle.

- Blaine, j'ai Naomi Jones au téléphone. Elle veut te parler et c'est urgent.

- La directrice de l'école de Charlotte ?

- Oui, dit Jessica en lui passant le combiné.

- Allô ?

- M. Anderson ?

- Oui.

- J'ai Charlotte dans mon bureau.

- Oh non ?

- Vous pourriez venir la chercher ?

- Maintenant ?

- Ce serait préférable.

- Je me dépêche…

Blaine s'excusa auprès de son élève et demanda à Jessica d'annuler tous ses cours de la journée. Il les rattraperait plus tard. Il arriva à l'école de Charlie une demi-heure plus tard. La directrice l'attendait dans son bureau avec Charlie. Il s'installait dans le bureau de la directrice lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la matinée retentit.

- Nous allons attendre, M. Hummel. Il ne devrait pas tarder, dit la directrice avec un sourire.

La directrice ne parlait pas. Blaine regardait Charlie qui était assise sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle ne parlait pas et regardait ses chaussures. Lorsque Kurt entra, Blaine lui sourit mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

- Bien, tout le monde est là, commença Naomi Jones. Désolée de vous avoir déranger sur votre lieu de travail, M. Anderson.

- Pas grave.

- Charlotte, tu souhaites peut-être expliquer pourquoi j'ai dérangé ton père ?

- J'y compte bien, dit la petite fille pleine d'assurance.

Blaine dut réprimer un rire.

- Papa, c'est un malentendu. Je te jure. Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Tu me connais, Papa, je ne veux que la justice et…

- Charlotte, coupa Blaine, j'aimerais que tu répondes aux questions.

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Ce matin, elle m'a donné son cahier avec le mot que tu as écrit et la lettre pour la mère de Kate. Sauf que je ne trouve pas la lettre. Et elle me dit qu'elle ne la donnera pas, puisque Kate devrait la remercier. Et ensuite, ...

- Je prends le relai, Kurt, si tu veux, dit Naomi. Ensuite, Charlie a crié sur M. Hummel. Elle lui a dit qu'il était injuste et à refuser d'assister à ses cours tant que Kate et la mère de Kate ne la remerciaient pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour elles.

- J'ai réglé le problème. Kate voulait les cheveux courts, elle les a ! Et je suis la responsable !

- Charlie, est-ce que tu as crié sur Ku… M. Hummel ?

- Oui !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il m'agace !

- Et tu ne veux plus aller à l'école ?

- Pas dans l'école de M. Hummel.

- Et pourquoi ça ?, demanda Blaine, concerné.

- Mais, parce qu'il est partout, Papa. On n'a pas eu un moment à nous depuis samedi ! Ça fait cinq jours qu'on n'a pas été tout les deux tous seuls. Alors, quand il m'a rouspétée, j'ai eu envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me rouspéter parce que c'était grâce à moi s'il pouvait t'avoir, toi. Mais comme je ne voulais pas que les autres le sachent je lui ai dit des autres trucs. Et si je ne le vois plus en classe, ça m'énervera moins de le voir à la maison, tu ne penses pas ?

Naomi regardait Kurt puis Charlie puis Blaine.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, dit Blaine.

- Mais tu aurais été triste.

- Parce que tu crois que je suis heureux de venir te chercher dans le bureau de la directrice !

- Désolée Papa.

- Tu sais que si tu me l'avais dit, on aurait pu en parler, dit Kurt d'une voix douce. Tu n'étais pas obligée de me crier dessus…

- Je sais, mais tu m'as vraiment exaspérée !

- Charlie, dit Kurt en lui effleurant la joue.

- Excusez-moi, coupa Naomi, la directrice, vous êtes ensemble ?

Elle montrait du doigt Blaine et Kurt. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils avaient discuté une fois de ça, que Charlie était l'élève de Kurt et qu'il ne fallait pas que leur relation ait un impact sur la scolarité de Charlie. Mais apparemment, ils avaient oublié ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce jour-là.

- Oui, dit Kurt. Est-ce que l'on peut régler le problème entre nous, Naomi ?

- Bien sûr... Je compte sur vous pour trouver une punition adéquate.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Jones, je vais trouver, dit Blaine.

Kurt et Blaine avaient tous les deux décidé que Kurt ne resterait pas dormir cette nuit-là. Et quand Kurt avait claqué la porte de la maison de chez ses parents, il était encore abasourdi.

- Hé Kurt, je pensais ne plus te voir ici, avant un moment, dit Burt en souriant.

- D'accord.

- Ca va ?

- Je crois.

- Qu'est-ce que Blaine a encore fait ?, grogna Burt.

- Rien. Enfin, si. Il a agi en adulte.

- Comme souvent, non ?

- C'est la première fois que je le vois agir comme ça. Avant il agissait juste en père. Tout pour Charlie. Et aujourd'hui, il a agi en adulte. Il a pensé à sa fille et à lui. Et à moi.

Kurt raconta à son père le rendez-vous dans le bureau de la directrice. Puis comment Blaine avait sèchement dit à Charlie qu'ils allaient discuter à la maison. Tous les trois. Et Blaine avait commencé à parler, il avait dit qu'il était avec Kurt que Charlie aime ou pas. Qu'elle lui avait donné sa permission et qu'il ne fallait qu'elle abuse de son pouvoir auprès de son père. Blaine lui avait dit que si elle avait un problème, elle devait avoir à faire avec lui. Ou avec Kurt. Mais pas avec M. Hummel. Charlie avait répliqué, elle lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait seule. Blaine lui avait dit que c'était impossible. Parce que même si Kurt avait été présent tout le temps, il avait pris le temps de rester avec Charlie pendant que Kurt faisait autre chose. Puis, il avait conclu que désormais, les vendredis soirs, il ne les passerait qu'avec Kurt. Charlie serait autre part. Mais que ces mercredis soirs seraient dédiés à Charlie. Comme ça, chacun avait une soirée. Et personne n'avait besoin d'être jaloux de l'autre. Il avait demandé à Charlie de s'excuser. Elle l'avait fait. Auprès de Kurt et de son père. Elle avait même écrit une lettre pour Naomi Jones, elle s'excusait de lui avoir fait perdre son temps.

- Et alors, c'est quoi le problème ?, demanda Burt.

- Il ne m'a pas relégué à la seconde place. Je ne suis plus derrière Charlie, dit Kurt étonné.

- Réjouis-toi, fils alors !

Kurt monta dans sa chambre et alors qu'il se mettait au lit, il reçut un message :

_# Blaine #_ Désolé pour les problèmes. On a encore bien parlé avec C. Elle s'excuse encore. Ça fait vraiment du bien de parler.

_# Kurt #_ :) Bonne nuit Blaine.

_# Blaine #_ Bonne nuit Kurt.

_# Blaine #_ Et la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, il faut qu'on parle.

_# Blaine #_ Mer… ! Ce n'est pas un « faut qu'on parle » genre « FAUT qu'on parle » c'est un « faut qu'on parle » genre ça pourrait faire avancer les choses de parler. N'aie pas peur, hein ?

_# Blaine #_ J'ai tout fichu en l'air ?

_# Blaine #_ Kurt ?

_# Blaine #_ Réponds…

_# Kurt #_ Faut vraiment que tu réfléchisses avant de parler, Bébé B… Bonne nuit (cœur).

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** mardi prochain (ils sont plus espacés, mais ma vie n'est plus en mode vacances et je le regrette déjà amèrement).

Bonne fin de semaine / vacances (ou bonnes vacances, pour les chanceux que j'envie tellement !),

Yzeult :)


	29. L'explication de Kurt

Okay, j'avais dit mardi, mais mardi (demain, donc), j'ai genre un milliard et demi de trucs à faire. Et c'est plus simple aujourd'hui, donc lundi. Qu'importe.

***** Chapitre relu et corrigé par Mara :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Blaine s'était allongé sur la pelouse, dans le jardin de la maison de ses rêves. Il regardait les étoiles.

- Blaine, tu sais que je ne vais pas m'allonger !

- Je sais, répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

- Relève-toi Blaine !

- Assieds-toi. Regarde le ciel. C'est splendide. Ça me manquait à New-York, les étoiles.

Kurt s'assit dans l'herbe et penchait la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Il se penchait de plus en plus.

- Tu veux mon cardigan pour mettre sous ta tête ?, demanda Blaine en enlevant son pull.

Blaine se rallongea, il avait mis ses mains sous sa tête et regardait le ciel clair de l'Ohio. Kurt avait pris le cardigan et l'avait étalé au sol. Il s'allongea en mettant ses mains sous sa tête. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

- C'est vraiment beau. Merci, Blaine.

Blaine tourna sa tête et sourit à Kurt. Ils étaient là, allongés dans l'herbe d'une maison qu'ils n'avaient pas, à regarder les étoiles en silence. Tous les deux. Ils étaient vraiment bien.

- Kurt, chuchota Blaine à peine plus fort que le bruit de la brise.

Kurt tourna sa tête vers Blaine, ils se sourirent quelques secondes. Puis, le visage de Blaine devint triste. Ses yeux n'avaient plus la lueur amusée qu'ils avaient eu toute la soirée.

- Kurt, pourquoi tu m'as quitté ?

* * *

Le dernier mois de l'année scolaire commençait. Le mois le plus compliqué du point de vue de Kurt. Les élèves étaient excités à l'idée d'être bientôt en vacances. Et lui, il était fatigué des neuf derniers mois. Il avait hâte d'être en vacances pour pouvoir dormir et ne rien faire. C'était le planning de sa première semaine de vacances. Et il avait hâte.

Mais le mois de juin, c'était aussi son mois de l'année préféré. Il aimait pouvoir sortir le soir et regarder le soleil se coucher alors qu'il était tard. Il aimait les couleurs du monde à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Il aimait ne pas à avoir à prendre de pull pour sortir. Ce mois de juin était chaud à Lima. Alors, il avait enfilé une chemise et un pantalon clair. Et alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à chez Blaine, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien. Sauf ses lunettes de soleil. Son portefeuille, ses clés et son téléphone étaient restés dans sa chambre, chez ses parents.

Arrivé devant la porte, il composa le code pour entrer dans l'immeuble et grimpa les deux étages. Il frappa trois coups et Charlie ouvrit la porte. Blaine lui avait fait des tresses. Depuis que Rachel lui avait appris, il s'amusait comme un fou avec les cheveux de sa fille.

- Entre, Kurtsie. Papa arrive.

Kurt entra dans l'appartement. Charlie commença à ranger ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Je suis désolée qu'il te fasse attendre, mais il a mis au moins cent tenues pour savoir laquelle était la plus belle. Et il s'est lavé les cheveux. Trois fois.

Kurt riait.

- Charlie, cria Blaine. Tu me diras quand Kurt frappera à la porte, je viendrais lui ouvrir. Et surtout, tu ne lui dis pas pour les essayages. C'est notre secret.

Charlie sourit à Kurt et courut vers l'endroit où Blaine était. Ils réapparurent moins d'une seconde plus tard. Blaine souriait.

- Kurt, dit-il en s'approchant. Content de te voir.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'explique le programme », commença Blaine, tandis que Kurt le dévorait du regard. Il avait bien fait d'essayer plusieurs tenues. Son pantalon lui allait vraiment bien. Et il avait ressorti une marinière. A croire que Blaine ne portait que des tee-shirts rayés l'été. Il était vraiment beau. « On dépose Charlie chez Rachel et Finn, ensuite on va chez Matt et Victoria et après, on fait ce qu'on veut. Rachel m'a proposé de garder Charlie pendant la nuit. Charlie a adoré l'idée.

- Moi aussi, dit Kurt.

Blaine leva les yeux en souriant.

Blaine mit son portefeuille, son téléphone et ses clés dans les poches de son pantalon et attrapa un sac à dos accroché à une chaise.

- Charlie, on y va.

Blaine claque la porte après lui et ils allèrent chez Finn et Rachel. Charlie portait son sac à dos en tenant la main droite de Blaine tandis que Kurt lui tenait la main gauche.

Rachel et Finn les invitèrent à rester quelques minutes, mais ils refusèrent poliment. Et après de multiples baisers et câlins avec Charlie, Blaine et Kurt partirent.

Matt et Victoria habitaient à quelques rues de chez Rachel et Finn. C'était presque étonnant que Matt et Blaine ne se soient jamais croisés en dehors de la salle de sport. Alors, ils se mirent en route. Blaine avait mis ses mains dans ses poches et Kurt avait posé son bras sur les épaules de son amoureux.

- Kurt, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé de ne pas faire attention quand je parle.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le message que je t'ai envoyé l'autre jour. Le « faut qu'on parle », on sait tous ce que cela veut dire.

- Ca fait partie de ton charme aussi, tu sais ?

Kurt rapprocha Blaine qui sortit les mains de ses poches et attrapa Kurt par la taille tout en continuant de marcher.

- Et si j'avais fait attention, on ne se serait pas disputés comme des gamins en rentrant de Californie.

- Enfin, si je t'avais laissé finir, on ne serait pas disputer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, dit Blaine. On ferait mieux de tout arrêter tout de suite. » Il se rapprocha de Kurt. « Je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte de ce que je dis et toi, tu veux entendre que ce que tu veux. Nous sommes dans une histoire sans issue, mon cher. Quittons-nous maintenant avant de nous faire souffrir.

Kurt pouffa tandis que Blaine se posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

- T'es idiot, Anderson. Vraiment idiot.

- Et ça fait partie de mon charme, non ?

- Si tu veux, répondit Kurt avec un sourire. Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le penser.

Victoria était exactement comme Matt l'avait décrite à Blaine. Elle était jolie et enjouée. Elle avait ouvert la porte à Blaine et Kurt en leur sautant presque les bras. Puis s'était excusée. Depuis que Matt l'avait demandée en mariage, elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Blaine s'était alors, très rapidement compte, que son unique sujet de conversation était son futur mariage. Et elle avait trouvé en Kurt un interlocuteur incroyable, autant passionné qu'informé.

Blaine et Matt les avaient laissés à leur discussion. Ils jetaient parfois un coup d'œil inquiet dans leur direction quand ils entendaient des cris. De joie ou d'horreur. Ils étaient sur l'ordinateur de Matt à regarder des robes de mariée, pour les demoiselles d'honneur, des coiffures…

- Matt, chuchota Blaine, ton mariage, il est pour quand ?

- On a fixé la date. C'est en septembre. Prochain. Dans un an et trois mois.

- Bon courage, mec…

Matt lui avait souri. Puis, ils avaient commencé à parler de Charlie. Et quand Victoria avait entendu le mot « enfant », elle s'était tournée vers eux. Désormais, elle était excitée à propos des enfants. Elle voulait tout savoir à propos de Charlie, de la grossesse de Camille, du rôle de père de Blaine. Il avait essayé de répondre à un maximum de ses questions. Mais, il perdait le fil de ses pensées. Victoria ne cessait de l'interrompre par une nouvelle salve de questions.

Cinq heures après leur arrivée, Blaine et Kurt étaient de nouveau dans la rue, ils marchaient. En silence. Victoria s'était excusée d'avoir trop parlé et d'avoir posé trop de questions. Elle avait même assuré qu'elle n'était pas comme ça habituellement. Matt avait confirmé en souriant. Mais malgré ses excuses, Blaine et Kurt, pourtant habitué à Rachel, profitaient avec joie du silence de la nuit.

Blaine, comme souvent les mains dans les poches alors que Kurt lui avait attrapé le coude et s'était accroché à lui. Ils marchaient sans vraiment savoir où. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur maison.

A la sortie de Lima, exactement au milieu entre la maison des parents de Kurt et de celle de Blaine, se dressait une maison. Elle n'avait jamais été habitée. Alors, Blaine et Kurt avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler « leur maison ». Les volets étaient toujours fermés mais elle était entretenue un minimum. L'herbe était coupée et la toiture avait été refaite. Au lycée, ils s'étaient fait la promesse d'acheter cette maison un jour, même s'ils ne savaient pas comment elle était à l'intérieur. Blaine était tombé sous le charme de la bâtisse de trois niveaux, de ses hautes fenêtres et de sa barrière en fer forgé. Kurt n'avait pas vu le potentiel de la maison. Mais il avait adoré suivre son petit ami dans ses divagations. Rien que l'idée qu'ils puissent un jour acheter une maison ensemble l'avait fait craquer.

Comme toujours, Blaine courut à l'arrière de la maison. Là, où l'épaisse haie cachait la barrière. Il grimpa sur le muret mit son pied dans la haie, à la recherche de la barrière sur laquelle il allait s'appuyer et ensuite, il sauterait dans le jardin. Blaine sembla trouver son point d'appui. Il sauta de l'autre côté de la haie. Et appela Kurt.

- Allez, Kurt, viens.

- Blaine, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse encore y arriver.

- Bien sûr que si ! Allez !

- Blaine.

- Kurt… Monte sur le muret.

- C'est bon.

- Mets ton pied dans la haie et trouve la barrière. Elle va être au niveau de ton genou.

- C'est bon.

- Prends ton appui et saute.

Lorsque Kurt apparut dans le jardin, Blaine l'embrassa.

- Tu vois que ce n'était pas compliqué et que tu as réussi.

- Tu sais qu'un jour un de nous va se casser le cou à cause de cette barrière.

- Je ferais enlever la barrière, quand on aura cette maison.

Comme toujours, Blaine faisait le tour du jardin. Il touchait les objets, il essayait d'ouvrir les portes ou les fenêtres. Mais comme toujours c'était fermé. Kurt s'installa sur les quelques marches de la terrasse. Blaine lui s'allongea sur la pelouse. Il tapota le sol à côté de lui, pour demander à Kurt de venir.

- Blaine, tu sais que je ne vais pas m'allonger !

- Je sais, répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

- Relève-toi Blaine !

- Assieds-toi. Regarde le ciel. C'est splendide. Ça me manquait à New-York, les étoiles.

Kurt s'assit dans l'herbe et penchait la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Il se penchait de plus en plus.

- Tu veux mon cardigan pour mettre sous ta tête ?, demanda Blaine en enlevant son pull.

Blaine se rallongea, il avait mis ses mains sous sa tête et regardait le ciel clair de l'Ohio. Kurt avait pris le cardigan et l'avait étalé au sol. Il s'allongea et mettant ses mains sous sa tête. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

- C'est vraiment beau. Merci, Blaine.

Blaine tourna sa tête et sourit à Kurt. Ils étaient là, allongés dans l'herbe d'une maison qu'ils n'avaient pas à regarder les étoiles en silence. Tous les deux. Ils étaient vraiment bien.

- Kurt, chuchota Blaine à peine plus fort que le bruit de la brise.

Kurt tourna sa tête vers Blaine, ils se sourirent quelques secondes. Puis, le visage de Blaine devint triste. Ses yeux n'avaient plus la lueur amusée qu'ils avaient eu toute la soirée.

- Kurt, pourquoi tu m'as quitté ?

Ils restèrent allongés. Sans bouger. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette conversation allait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

Toujours allongés, sans se regarder, mais en sentant la présence de l'autre à ses côtés, Blaine commença à écouter ce que Kurt lui racontait.

Il fallait remonter un peu plus de dix ans en arrière. Blaine et Kurt habitaient dans un petit studio à mi-chemin de la NYADA et de l'Université de Blaine. Kurt avait décroché la doublure d'un acteur dans un spectacle off-Broadway. Mais, il le savait, sa simple présence pourrait lui ouvrir des portes, alors, il s'en fichait de ne pas voir son nom apparaître sur les affiches ou les livrets de spectacle. Un soir, il rentrait quand trois personnes s'en étaient prises à lui. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Elles ne lui avaient rien volé, même pas le téléphone qui tenait dans sa main. Elles l'avaient juste passé à tabac. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, mais elles lui avaient défoncé le genou. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Les médecins avaient été, à très juste titre, optimistes. Avec trois mois de plâtre, de la rééducation et beaucoup de patience, il s'en sortirait. Mais, Kurt savait que sa carrière dans le music-hall s'arrêtait là. Il serait hors service pendant au moins six mois voire plus.

- Je me souviens de tout ça, Kurt. Quand je suis venu te chercher à l'hôpital… Ce jour-là est dans mon top trois des pires jours de ma vie…

- C'est quoi ton top trois ?

- Numéro un, pour des raisons très évidentes, le jour où Camille est partie… Numéro deux, le jour où ton père m'a parlé de… Horrible souvenir ! Et numéro trois, ce jour-là…

- Et tu te souviens comment tu prenais soin de moi après ? Tu faisais toutes les courses, tu faisais le ménage, tu étais là pour tout et n'importe quoi. Tu faisais tout pour que je me sente bien et heureux. Et je trouvais ça vraiment génial. Mais quand tu étais en cours, je me sentais mal. Et même si Rachel, les médecins et toi vous étiez tous très optimistes, je savais, au fond de moi, que tout était fichu.

- N'importe quoi, coupa Blaine.

- Si Blaine. Il m'a fallu huit mois pour me remettre sur pied, pour avoir l'autorisation de courir ou de sauter. Huit mois dans l'industrie de la comédie musicale c'est long et je savais que c'était foutu. Qu'il fallait que je trouve autre chose à faire. Et toi, tu étais là. Tu m'encourageais. Quand je n'allais pas bien, tu restais avec moi à la maison. Tu te souviens comment tu révisais quand je dormais pour ne pas louper ton semestre.

- Oui, dit Blaine en souriant.

Kurt avait attrapé la main de Blaine. Ils étaient toujours allongés à regarder le ciel.

- Et je te détestais.

- Pardon ?

Ce que Kurt venait de lui dire c'était un coup de poignard. Dans son souvenir, ils étaient plutôt heureux à cette période.

- Tu étais heureux. Tu avais la vie dont tu rêvais. Tu étudiais dans la fac de tes rêves, la musique. Tu réussissais tout ce que tu faisais. Tu me disais toujours qu'on était plus forts tous les deux, qu'on allait se marier et acheter cette maison, dit Kurt en montrant la maison du doigt. Et ça m'énervait. Je devais dire adieu à tous mes rêves et toi tu réalisais les siens. J'étais tellement jaloux de la parfaite petite vie du parfait petit Blaine Anderson que la solution la plus simple que j'ai trouvée c'était de te quitter. Je me suis dit que si tu n'étais plus dans le paysage avec ton aura de perfection, j'arrivais à m'en remettre plus facilement.

- Pourquoi tu m'as quitté, en fait ?

- Parce que tu étais trop gentil avec moi. Et trop parfait. Trop plein de réussite et de projets.

- Tu sais qu'on aurait pu en parler. A la place de m'arracher le cœur, de le piétiner, de lui tirer dessus et de le mettre dans un bocal d'acide…

- Imagé, comme toujours. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu sais, j'ai été mieux pendant cinq minutes. Et quand j'ai réalisé que je venais vraiment de te quitter, j'ai eu envie de me casser le deuxième genou à coup de barre de fer…

- Tu as pleuré ?, demanda Blaine.

- Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je n'ai pas arrêté. Et toi ?

- J'ai téléphoné à ma mère. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas. Et j'ai pleuré. Deux heures je crois. J'étais pathétique.

- Tu m'en as voulu ?

- J'avais envie que tu souffres autant, voire plus, que moi je ne souffrais. Tu te souviens quand je suis venu chercher mes affaires…

- Dans mon top trois des jours les pires de ma vie…

- C'est quoi le deux autres ?

- Numéro un, quand je t'ai quitté. Numéro deux quand tu es venu chercher tes affaires. Numéro trois quand tu m'as dit que tu m'avais trompé.

- Ton père serait ravi de savoir que je passe avec lui et ta mère.

- Touché.

- Et coulé !, dit Blaine en plantant un doigt entre le côté de Kurt. Donc, ce jour-là, quand je suis venu chercher mes affaires, Camille était avec moi. Elle m'a dit que je devrais casser un truc pour me sentir mieux, du coup, j'ai cassé tous tes cadres avec une photo de nous ou de toi dedans.

- Je sais, merci d'ailleurs, dit Kurt avec une pointe d'ironie. Ça t'a soulagé au moins ?

- Incroyablement, oui.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

- Je n'en reviens pas. Tu m'as quitté, parce que j'étais trop gentil avec toi. C'est complètement ridicule.

- Désolé, Blaine. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas Charlie. Je n'aurais pas connu Camille. Je ne me serais pas marié. Je ne connaîtrais pas tous mes amis qui comptent vraiment. Lena, Chuck, Olivia, Dan.

- Ca n'empêche que je suis désolé. J'aurais pu te le dire en face. Plutôt que de t'envoyer un message. C'était un peu lâche de ma part.

- Un peu, seulement…

- C'était complétement lâche. Mais, je crois que si je te l'avais dit en face je n'aurais jamais pu.

- A cause de mon charme.

- Et de tes grands yeux tristes.

Blaine bougea pour se rapprocher de Kurt. Ils étaient collés.

- Tu pensais à moi, parfois ?

- Parfois, je ne pensais pas à toi, oui.

- Kurt…, rit Blaine. Tu as connu quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Quand je ne pensais pas à toi, j'ai eu quelqu'un.

- Ah oui ?

- Un éphèbe. Jonas. Il travaillait dans des bureaux, en informatique. Super beau. Il avait trois ans de plus que moi. Il chantait comme un pied. On se parle encore, d'ailleurs.

- Vous êtes restés ensemble longtemps ?

- Pas tellement…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quatre ans.

- Rien du tout, tu as raison.

Kurt pouvait sentir Blaine rire.

- Et toi, Blaine Anderson, des rencontres ?

- C'était compliqué. Sans vraiment passer de pacte, ni Camille ni moi n'avons ramené d'éphèbe à l'appart'. Je sais qu'elle avait un copain pendant un moment.

- Et toi ?

- Quelques-uns. Ça n'a jamais vraiment duré. L'histoire de quelques semaines. Quand je leur racontais que j'avais une fille, que j'habitais avec sa mère, ça les refroidissait. Et puis après j'étais marié, alors je ne pouvais pas tromper ma femme, tu comprends.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Blaine. C'est dommage que j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte.

Blaine se releva et tendit ses mains vers Kurt pour l'aider à se relever. Pour sortir de la maison, Blaine fit la courte échelle à Kurt pour qu'il trouve la grille sur laquelle s'appuyer. Blaine, habitué des lieux, savait comment en sortir.

- Avant de rentrer, on peut repasser devant ?, demanda Blaine.

Il mit son bras sur les épaules de Kurt et le força à aller devant la maison. Ils traversèrent la rue pour pouvoir l'admirer. Il était tard, les rues étaient vides.

- Blaine regarde la fenêtre à gauche au premier étage !

Blaine regarda. Il vit un petit panneau qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « A vendre » avec un numéro de téléphone.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine, _quand on sera de retour à la fac / lycée / travail / n'importe où mais plus en vacances ! J'ai un peu de mal à supporter l'idée du retour à la vie normale, je crois :)_

Très cordialement,

Yzeult :)


	30. Le pari de Burt

L'avant dernier chapitre pour attaquer la vraie première semaine de cours.

* Chapitre relu et corrigé par Mara (_Thanks you_ :) ).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Blaine s'était perdu dans la maison. Il n'avait pas suivi l'agent immobilier. Il savait que Kurt écoutait tout ce qu'il disait. Alors, il avait pris l'escalier et découvert les étages. Les deux étages et le grenier. Charlie l'avait rapidement rejoint. Et ils avaient imaginé la répartition des chambres, la décoration. Il avait même décidé de faire du grenier une salle de repos avec le piano et les livres. Charlie aurait sa propre salle de bain. Il y en avait trois. Une pour Blaine et Kurt et une pour Charlie la dernière serait pour les invités. Charlie aurait le deuxième étage. La grande chambre, la salle de bain. Les deux autres chambres de cet étage pourraient être des chambres d'amis. Elle n'avait pas – encore - réussi à convaincre son père d'avoir une salle de jeu. Le premier étage était pour Kurt et Blaine. La chambre et sa salle de bain. Et l'autre pièce serait le bureau de Kurt, pour qu'il prépare ses cours. Charlie et Blaine l'avaient déjà décidé.

Alors qu'ils avaient terminé de visiter les étages, ils redescendirent pour retrouver Kurt et l'agent immobilier dans la cuisine. La cuisine était si grande que Blaine était certain qu'elle faisait la taille de son appartement entier. Et il aimait l'idée d'une maison avec comme point central, la cuisine. Il imaginait déjà ses meubles et ceux de Kurt dans cette cuisine. Et surtout, Charlie l'avait vu aussi, le grand mur, vide, servirait de murs des bons moments.

- En fait, la maison est parfaite d'un point de vue technique, c'est surtout la décoration qu'il faudrait refaire, expliquait l'agent immobilier.

Blaine s'était approché de Kurt et de l'agent. Il les écoutait parler, mais il était comme un enfant et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il aimait la maison avant de l'avoir visiter, mais depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dedans, il le savait. Il lui fallait cette maison.

- Excusez-moi, dit Blaine, Kurt, est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de t'intéresser, je sais que je veux cette maison. Elle pourrait être en ruine que je la voudrais quand même.

L'agent immobilier était déconcerté. Kurt regardait Blaine avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Il savait que Blaine avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir visiter la maison avant tout le monde. Il avait même utilisé son nom de famille. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il était Blaine Anderson. Comme Victor Anderson. Du cabinet Anderson. Et Blaine ne le faisait jamais.

Blaine n'avait jamais vraiment aimé utiliser son nom de famille et l'influence de ses parents pour arriver à ses fins. En fait, il n'avait utilisé sa famille que deux fois. La première fois pour avoir des places dans un théâtre à New-York, pour l'anniversaire de Camille. La seconde fois, pour pouvoir visiter sa maison, la maison de ses rêves, de leurs rêves, rapidement.

Le samedi matin, alors que Kurt dormait encore, Blaine était parti à l'école de musique. Sur le chemin, il avait envoyé un message à Finn lui rappelant qu'il viendrait chercher Charlie à l'heure du déjeuner, puis il avait téléphoné au numéro qu'il avait noté la veille. Le numéro de la maison.

- Agence Lima Immo, bonjour. Je suis Izzie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je suis Blaine Anderson. J'aimerais visiter la maison à vendre à la sortie de Lima.

- Je vais vous passer mon collègue en charge de cette maison, M. Anderson. Veuillez patienter.

- Merci, dit Blaine en souriant.

Blaine patienta quelques secondes. Il entendait des bruits de conversation puis une voix.

- Bonjour, je suis Ben McAllister, vous êtes intéressés par la magnifique maison à la sortie de Lima.

- Bonjour. Oui, je suis très intéressé par cette maison. Depuis que je suis petit, je passe devant tous les jours. Elle est sur le chemin qui mène de Lima à chez mes parents.

- D'accord, nous pouvons convenir d'un rendez-vous pour visiter la demeure de vos rêves. Vendredi prochain, nous organisons une journée « portes ouvertes ».

- Est-ce possible de visiter avant ?

- Pas vraiment, les propriétaires préfèrent…

- C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé pouvoir la visiter avant que mes parents ne reviennent de Californie. Comme ça, ils auraient pu s'occuper des papiers. Leur cabinet ferme pour une semaine, la semaine prochaine…

Allusion numéro un. Blaine le savait, cette agence immobilière travaillait en collaboration avec le cabinet de ses parents. Et son interlocuteur devait savoir que le cabinet était fermé la semaine prochaine.

- Sinon, je pense que si la maison me plait, vendredi, ils pourraient demander à Noah de faire les papiers avant de partir en vacances. Ce serait possible je pense, dit Blaine d'une voix qu'il se voulait pensive. C'est ça, mon père pourrait passer au cabinet et demander à Noah de faire le nécessaire… Noah voudra sûrement l'aider. De toute façon, on ne peut rien refuser à Victor Anderson…

Blaine avait parlé assez rapidement. Il voulait que l'agent immobilier pense qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Mais, il avait glissé son allusion numéro deux, le prénom de Noah, celui qui travaillait avec les agences immobilières et l'allusion numéro trois : Victor Anderson.

- Excusez-moi, vous connaissez Victor Anderson ?, demanda Ben McAllister, l'agent immobilier.

Blaine sourit. Il avait réussi à capter son attention.

- Oui, je suis son fils, Blaine Anderson. Désolé, c'est très impoli, j'ai oublié de me présenter.

- Ce n'est rien, lui assura l'agent immobilier. Vous êtes le musicien de New-York, c'est ça ?

Le plan fonctionnait mieux que prévu. Apparemment, son père avait parlé de Blaine à ce Ben McAllister. Donc, son père était ami avec ce Ben McAllister.

- C'est moi, le musicien de New-York…

- C'est un plaisir de vous parler, M. Anderson. Votre père ne cesse de parler de son fils prodige qui fait de la musique.

- Ah bon ?, dit Blaine étonné.

Il savait que son père était fier de lui et de Cooper. Ils avaient eu des désaccords, mais désormais ils s'entendaient bien. Mais il ne savait pas que son père parlait de lui à ses collègues.

- Il est très fier de ses fils, vous devez le savoir. C'est agréable de vous parler enfin.

- Plaisir partagé, M. McAllister.

- Je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

- Bien entendu, dit Blaine.

- Sur la photo dans le bureau de votre père, vous êtes le petit ou le grand ?

Blaine rit. Le bureau de son père était plutôt austère. Tout était en bois et dans des nuances de vert. Mais, sur son bureau était posé trois cadres. Une photo de Kate, le jour de leur mariage. Kate était dans sa robe de mariée souriante. Une photo de Blaine et Charlie, le jour de la naissance de la petite fille. Blaine avait les cheveux défaits, les yeux humides et probablement le plus grand sourire qu'il ait jamais fait. Et Charlie si petite dans ses bras. Sur la dernière photo, Blaine était debout à côté de Cooper qui venait d'avoir son diplôme de fin du lycée. Ils regardaient tous les deux l'objectif en souriant.

- Je suis le petit.

- Avec le bébé !

- C'est ça. Mais, le bébé a neuf ans, maintenant.

Blaine laissa un court silence s'installer.

- M. McAllister, pour la maison…

- Blaine, vous permettez, que je vous appelle Blaine ?

- Oui.

- Blaine, vous pouvez la visiter quand cette maison ?

- Ce soir, à dix-huit heures ?

- Kss, souffla McAllister entre ses dents.

- Ou lundi ? Toute la journée.

- M. Anderson…

- Oui ?

- Vous savez que je travaille avec le cabinet de vos parents ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez que je suis ami avec votre père ?

- Je le sais.

- Ce soir, à dix-huit heures, devant la maison.

Ils avaient échangé encore quelques banalités et Blaine avait raccroché. Il avait réussi, il était heureux. Il allait pouvoir voir l'intérieur de la maison de ses rêves.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu une vente aussi facile, dit Ben McAllister en regardant Blaine.

Kurt était inquiet. Blaine était prêt à foncer tête baissée dans l'achat de cette maison, sans réfléchir. Et c'était une maison, un grand pas, beaucoup d'argent. Il fallait réfléchir. Et réfléchir à deux. Parce qu'ils en avaient rêvé à deux de cette maison, non ? Kurt regarda Blaine avec insistance et obligea Blaine à écouter ce que disait Ben McAllister, à regarder attentivement toutes les pièces, à écouter les commentaires de l'agent immobilier.

Après la visite, ils étaient invités chez Burt et Carol. Kurt espérait pouvoir parler de la maison avec des personnes sensées. Puisque Blaine semblait avoir perdu toute notion de bon sens. Comme Charlie d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison, Charlie s'était précipitée sur Burt. Il l'avait portée et ils avaient échangé leur poignée de main ultra-secrète. Kurt se demandait souvent qui de Charlie ou de son père était le plus heureux de voir l'autre. Il en avait parlé à Blaine, et son amoureux se posait la même question. Déjà installés dans le jardin, Finn et Rachel buvaient des limonades avec Carol. Le barbecue sentait déjà bon.

Alors que Burt apportait sur la table la première tournée de saucisses, Blaine avait déjà raconté la maison, la répartition des chambres, le bureau de Kurt et le grenier, salle de musique. Il avait aussi dit qu'il allait installer un trampoline dans le jardin, enlever la haie et que le mur des bons moments serait dans la cuisine. Il avait expliqué comment il allait mêler ses meubles à ceux de Kurt. Il n'avait laissé personne l'interrompre et quand, enfin, il avait repris sa respiration, Kurt avait réussi à en placer une.

- Blaine, excuse-moi d'interrompre tes rêves. Mais, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait en parler.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est précipité ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On vient de se remettre ensemble, et tu veux qu'on achète une maison ensemble !

- Ah non, JE veux l'acheter…

Rachel poussa un petit cri de surprise. Et Kurt commença à se lever.

- Kurt, Kurt, désolé. Je ne voulais absolument pas dire ce que j'ai dit ! Kurt, assieds-toi. S'il te plait.

Blaine se passa la main dans les cheveux et attrapa la main de Kurt.

- Je voulais dire que, je veux acheter la maison, parce que j'ai des économies. Tu sais l'appartement que nous avions à New-York, nous étions propriétaires. Camille et moi. Et ses parents m'ont laissé sa partie de l'argent, que je voulais leur rendre. Ils veulent simplement que ce soit investi dans l'immobilier. Pour que Charlie puisse en avoir une trace. Et je pense vraiment que cette maison est parfaite pour y investir l'argent de l'appartement de New-York. Tu comprends ? Je veux l'acheter, parce que je peux le faire. Je n'aurais pas besoin de faire un gros crédit, tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui, dit Kurt.

- Mais, Kurt, si cette maison sera la mienne et celle de Charlie, ce sera aussi la tienne. C'est pour ça que tu y auras ton bureau. Je sais que c'est précipité. Mais, je pense qu'on est assez certains de s'apprécier pour pouvoir vivre ensemble, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je …

- Kurt, on en a longuement parlé avec Charlie. Et si tu veux faire partie de nos vies, tu peux et tu dois le faire. Je sais pas, tu pourrais rendre ton appartement et venir dans le nôtre, même si nous n'achetons pas la grande maison géniale avec son jardin parfait et…

- Blaine…

Kurt avait des larmes dans ses grands yeux bleus. Des larmes de joie et de surprise.

Le dimanche, Blaine avait téléphoné à son père pour lui expliquer la situation et le lundi, Victor avait téléphoné à son cabinet pour qu'ils s'occupent de la maison. Les formalités administratives étaient nettement plus simples lorsqu'elles étaient effectuées entre professionnels. Blaine et Kurt étaient arrivés à un arrangement. Kurt investissait ses quelques économies dans la maison et Blaine complétait. Et la maison était à eux, à eux deux. Ils avaient été signer les papiers la semaine qui avait suivi la visite.

Un jour au milieu du mois de juin, Burt avait attendu Blaine à la sortie de l'école de musique.

- Blaine, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. J'ai fait un pari. Et je suis en train de le perdre.

- Tu perds un pari, Burt ? C'est une première, non ?, avait dit Blaine en riant.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu vas m'aider à gagner. J'ai parié que Kurt habiterait avec toi avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Je sais qu'il habite chez toi, déjà, qu'il y a des affaires. Mais, demande-lui officiellement. Devant Finn. Et je te donne un quart de mon gain.

- La totalité du gain, Burt.

- Gamin, ça me sert à quoi de gagner un pari si je ne touche pas à l'argent.

- Tu gagnes ton pari, ta réputation est sauve Burt.

- Tu vas me ruiner, Anderson.

Le soir même, bon joueur, Finn était venu et avait donné à Burt les cinquante dollars pariés plus tôt dans l'année.

* * *

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre. :'(

Bises,  
Yzeult :)


	31. Epilogue

Dernier chapitre.

* * *

La maison était silencieuse. Dans la cuisine, Victor préparait du pain perdu. Selon la recette de Kurt. Il était presque deux heures du matin, il savait que son fils descendrait prochainement. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Blaine avait invité ses parents et son frère à dormir chez lui. Chez eux. Les travaux de la maison étaient terminés depuis une semaine. Ils avaient pu y apporter tous leurs meubles, à lui et à Kurt. L'ensemble ressemblait aussi bien à Blaine qu'à Kurt. C'était chaleureux, convivial. A la fois organisé et joyeux fouillis.

Victor tendit l'oreille. Il entendit l'escalier grinçait. Et rapidement son fils cadet apparut. Blaine ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. Blaine embrassa son père et s'installa sur le meuble juste à côté de la plaque de cuisson.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à t'installer juste sur une chaise comme les êtres humains, Blaine ?, demanda Victor. Je pense qu'on aurait dû te surnommer « Singe » ou quelque chose dans ce style. Goûte.

Blaine attrapa la cuiller que son père lui tendait et la porta à sa bouche.

- C'est super bon, Papa.

- Merci Bébé B. Il n'est pas là, Kurt ?

- Il dormait, alors je l'ai laissé dormir. C'est juste toi et moi ce soir, Papa.

- Et c'est très agréable.

Blaine sauta sur le sol et sortit deux assiettes, deux verres et des couverts des placards. Il les disposa sur la grande table de la cuisine. Il allait s'asseoir sur une chaise quand l'escalier grinça une nouvelle fois. Blaine, sans savoir qui arrivait disposa un troisième couvert sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, demanda Cooper, encore endormi.

Le frère de Blaine était arrivé à Lima au début du mois d'août. Blaine avait pensé que son frère serait un poids dans l'avancée des travaux, mais en fait, il s'était auto-proclamé chef de chantier et avait excellé dans son rôle.

- On va manger, tu te joins à nous ?, répondit Victor.

- Mais, il est deux heures du mat' !

- Et alors, dit Blaine en s'installant près de son père.

Cooper ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais s'installa à côté de son père.

- Qui aurait cru, il y a dix ans que je serais ici. Assis dans la cuisine de la maison de rêve de Bébé B, à deux heures du matin avec mes deux fils.

- Moi, s'écria Blaine. C'est exactement, ce que j'avais planifié. Charlie en moins, mais c'était un joli bonus par rapport au plan initial.

- Dis, Blaine, demanda Cooper avec sa voix endormie, est-ce que tu penses que tu as réalisé tous tes rêves ? Je veux dire, est-ce que si tu mourais demain, tu pourrais te dire « m'en tape, j'ai tout réalisé dans ma vie » ?

Blaine explosa de rire. Son frère disait vraiment n'importe quoi quand il était endormi. Victor posa son bras sur les épaules de ses fils. Il était vraiment, vraiment heureux. Blaine commença à manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

- C'est vraiment super bon. Tu sais quoi, nous n'avons même plus besoin de Kurt pour…

- Je remonte mon coucher, alors ?, entendirent-ils.

La voix de Kurt venait des escaliers. Et ils savaient qu'il souriait. Rapidement, ils virent Kurt arriver dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Coop' ?, interrogea le nouveau venu en s'installant à côté de Blaine.

- Je me suis réveillé. J'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai cru que c'était le matin. Mais en fait, il est juste deux heures du mat'. Mais, qu'est-ce que vous vous faites là ?

- Longue histoire, Cooper, répondit Victor.

- Je peux l'entendre, dit Charlie qui arrivait dans la cuisine.

- Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Blaine.

- Je voulais participer à vos réunions secrètes, dit la petite fille en s'installant sur les genoux de son père.

Elle posa immédiatement ses bras sur la table et enfouit sa tête dedans.

- Grand-Père, je peux connaître l'histoire ?

- Je peux ?, demanda-t-il.

Blaine et Kurt secouèrent la tête de haut en bas, Victor sourit et commença.

- Un jour, j'étais en train de dormir et j'ai entendu du bruit. Blaine avait dix-sept ans, il était en première. Coop habitait déjà en Californie. Alors, je me suis demandé ce qu'il faisait, mon Blaine. Je descends les escaliers, je suis le bruit. Il venait de la cuisine. J'ouvre la porte et devine qui je vois ? Blaine en train de faire à manger à Kurt. Ils étaient hilares. Quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, ils se sont arrêtés de rire.

- J'ai eu trop peur, j'ai cru que vous alliez me tuer, dit Kurt.

Victor se remémora la scène. La clanche de la cuisine dans la main. Il fixait intensément son fils. Son jeune fils de dix-sept ans et demi, habillé seulement d'un caleçon et d'un léger tee-shirt. Son fils qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux. Puis, le regard de Victor s'était porté sur Kurt, habillé de la même manière que son fils. Et il remarqua le regard que son petit garçon avait quand il regardait l'autre garçon. Il avait croisé Kurt plusieurs fois. Et Blaine lui avait assuré à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était qu'un _très très _bon ami. Mais, en les voyant Victor comprit. Il s'avança dans la cuisine et s'installa à côté de Kurt.

- Tu me prépares une assiette aussi, Blaine ?

Blaine l'avait regardé. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que faisait son père. Mais, il sortit une troisième assiette du placard et la dressa pour son père.

- C'était vraiment bien votre spectacle, les gars. Ils avaient dégoté le meilleur Tony de tous les _West Side Story_ que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir, dit Victor. Et l'Officier Krupke était éblouissant. Vraiment incroyable. Du coup, vous nous avez tellement épatés, que je me suis senti obligé d'inviter ta mère à dîner, Blaine. Nous sommes rentrés il y a deux heures à peine. Je ne vous ai pas entendus, par contre. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Victor avait vu son fils rougir. Blaine s'était assis à table et Victor rit intérieurement lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons face à lui commencer à manger. Pour se donner de la contenance. Il se questionna rapidement. Est-ce que je peux continuer à les embêter ou est-ce que je les laisse tranquille ?

- Vous avez été à la soirée avec tous vos amis ?, continua Victor avec un sourire.

Il avait vraiment envie de les titiller.

- Non, répondit Blaine un peu abruptement.

- Bah, pourquoi ?

- Papa, avait supplié Blaine, arrête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bébé B ?

En entendant pour la première fois le surnom de son petit ami, Kurt avait failli recracher son verre d'eau.

- Papa, je sais que tu sais. Alors, arrête.

- Blaine, dit Kurt en rougissant.

- Papa, c'est Kurt, c'est mon petit ami. Mon amoureux, tout ce que tu veux. Et il dort à la maison ce soir. Ça s'est décidé au dernier moment… On va remonter. Je te laisse débarrasser.

Victor avait entendu les pas de Blaine et Kurt monter l'escalier, puis il avait reconnu les pas de Blaine qui revenaient vers lui. Son fils l'embrassa sur la joue, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années.

- On est cools ?, demanda Blaine à son père.

- On est cools !

Blaine sortait de la cuisine quand son père lui attrapa le poignet et le serra contre lui.

- Je suis content pour toi, Blaine. Et, euh, je sais que… fais attention.

Ensuite, dès que Kurt était venu dormir chez eux, Blaine avait simplement dit à son père « rendez-vous à deux heures ». C'était leur moment à eux, entre hommes. Parfois, Blaine envoyait un message à son père, et lui demandait s'ils pouvaient se voir à deux heures du matin, alors que Kurt n'était pas là ou plus là. Et ils discutaient. C'est durant ces moments que Victor avait appris qu'il allait être grand-père, que Blaine allait se marier ou des tas de petits détails que Blaine ne lui aurait jamais confié autrement. Et depuis que Kurt était de nouveau dans les parages, Victor réapprenait à connaître Kurt, comme il l'avait fait dix ans plus tôt.

Alors qu'il racontait son histoire, Victor regardait Charlie interagir avec son père et avec Kurt. Il avait toujours été impressionné par la relation que Blaine avait créée avec sa fille. A la limite de la relation amicale mais toujours dans les frontières de la relation parents-enfants. Victor avait plusieurs fois félicité son fils pour ça, pour l'équilibre qu'il donnait à sa Charlie. Charlie était toujours assise sur les genoux de Blaine mais elle piochait allègrement dans l'assiette de Kurt. Et Kurt ne disait rien, il souriait juste.

- P'pa, je peux avoir un verre de lait, demanda-t-elle en regardant Kurt.

Kurt se leva et alla remplir un verre pour Charlie. Il lui tendit et Charlie l'embrassa pour le remercier. Il ne savait pas quand il allait arrêter d'avoir son cœur louper un battement quand il entendrait Charlie l'appeler P'pa. Mais à chaque fois, il se sentait si heureux.

Charlie avait commencé à l'appeler Papa au début du mois d'août. Le six, exactement. Il s'en souviendrait toujours. Charlie était au lit depuis plus d'une heure dans sa chambre, dans l'appartement de Blaine. Kurt se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, quand il avait entendu Charlie.

- Papa, disait-elle doucement. Papa, viens.

Kurt avait poussé la porte de sa chambre.

- Ce n'est pas Blaine, c'est moi, avait-il dit.

- Je sais que c'est toi Kurtsie.

- Pourquoi tu as dit « Papa », alors ?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit de la petite fille.

- J'avais envie. Parce que je t'aime, alors j'avais envie de dire « Papa ».

Kurt s'était assis sur le lit et serrait Charlie dans ses bras.

- Charlie, je peux te dire un secret ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Mais, voilà, c'est dit.

Kurt pleurait un peu, resserrant son étreinte autour de Charlie.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Kurt ?

- Parce que je t'aime incroyablement fort. Et que…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda Blaine. Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu pleures, Kurt ?

Blaine entra dans la chambre. Il regardait sa fille et son amoureux, assis sur le lit de la petite fille. Ils étaient enlacés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, redemanda Blaine. Tu vas bien, Kurt ?

- Très bien. Enfin, je crois, répondit-il entre deux larmes. C'est juste que…

Kurt soupira. Puis il sourit. D'un sourire nouveau que Blaine n'avait jamais vu.

- C'est Charlie. Elle m'a…

- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait, Charlie ?, demanda Blaine inquiet.

- Je ne comprends pas, Papa. J'étais gentille. Et Kurt pleure. Je te jure que je voulais pas le faire pleurer.

- Blaine, coupa Kurt. Charlie m'a appelé Papa.

- Ah.

Ce fut la seule réaction de Blaine. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur sur lequel il était adossé. Lorsqu'il se trouva sur le sol et rapprocha ses jambes de son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Il regardait toujours Kurt et Charlie, assis sur le lit.

- Blaine ?

- Papa ?

Blaine les regardait toujours. Sa tête bouillait de mille pensées et de mille émotions. Il n'arrivait plus à penser.

- Blaine, est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Kurt, insistant.

- Ouais. Pardon, oui. Ça va, merci. Et vous ?

- Oui, ça va, répondit Kurt avec un sourire.

- Mais, Charlie…, reprit Blaine. Je ne comprends pas. Papa c'est moi, non ? Enfin, je veux bien que Kurt sois aussi ton papa. Il s'occupe de toi et tout, mais Papa c'est moi. Et Maman c'est Camille et toi tu es notre petit cœur… Oublie, c'est parfait.

Blaine se releva précipitamment.

- Tout est parfait. C'est parfait. Parfait. Kurt est Papa. Parfait.

- Blaine !, appela Kurt. Si ça te dérange, peut-être que Charlie peut continuer de m'appeler Kurtsie. Non, tu en penses quoi Charlie ?

- Non, c'est parfait, coupa Blaine. Parfait, parfait, parfait. C'est juste soudain. J'aurais aimé pouvoir… Mais ce n'est rien. C'est cool.

Blaine sortit de la chambre de Charlie. Il était abasourdi. Dans la chambre, Charlie regardait Kurt. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Papa ?

- Charlie, tu devrais aller lui faire un câlin.

Charlie se leva de son lit et s'avança rapidement vers le salon, suivie de Kurt. Elle trouva son père recroquevillé dans son fauteuil préféré. Celui de Camille.

Charlie s'approcha de son père. En voyant sa fille arriver, il ouvrit ses bras. Charlie s'y enfonça directement. Kurt les regardait. Blaine avait sa fille dans ses bras. Ils se parlaient à l'oreille, se disant des mots doux, des secrets. Charlie réconfortant son père, comme elle avait dû le faire des centaines de fois. Leur position semblait habituelle. Blaine était assis en tailleur, Charlie installée dans le creux de ses jambes. Kurt les regarda un moment, puis Charlie rit. Blaine se redressa.

- Okay, viens par-là, Kurt, dit Blaine en s'installant sur le canapé, Charlie toujours accrochée à lui.

Kurt s'avança et s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Kurtsie, commença Charlie, je ne peux pas t'appeler Papa. Puisque Papa, c'est Papa, tu comprends.

- Je comprends, dit Kurt avec un sourire. C'est normal.

- Cool, finit Blaine. Tu retournes te coucher mon amour, dit Blaine en embrassant Charlie.

- Bonne nuit, Papa.

Charlie embrassa son père. Elle s'approcha de Kurt et l'embrassa.

- Bonne nuit, P'pa.

Lorsque Charlie disparut dans sa chambre, Blaine regarda Kurt.

- Alors, P'pa, tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?

Victor avait un petit pincement au cœur quand sa petite fille appelait Kurt « P'pa ». Parce qu'un an auparavant, quand elle était arrivée à Lima, elle n'avait plus qu'un papa et plus de maman. Et même si personne ne prenait l'immense place laissée par Camille, Victor savait que Kurt pouvait aimer Charlie aussi fort qu'elle le méritait.

Cooper s'était endormi sur la table. Victor passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils aîné. Il avait presque quarante ans. Et il venait de décrocher un rôle dans une nouvelle série. C'était une série dans laquelle il jouait le rôle d'un bandit qui devenait un atout pour le FBI et rachetait sa peine en travaillant pour les gentils. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il commencerait le tournage à la rentrée. Et Victor était vraiment fier qu'il ait enfin sa chance de briller. En sentant la main de son père, Cooper se réveilla en sursaut.

- Maddy ?, dit-il.

Victor, Blaine et Kurt explosèrent de rire. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Cooper ne faisait que de parler de Maddy. La fille dont il n'était absolument pas amoureux, qui était tout de même la plus jolie du monde et la plus talentueuse.

- Je retourne me coucher, dit Cooper en bâillant. Bonne nuit, P'pa, bonne nuit Blainer, bonne nuit Kurtsie, bonne nuit Charlie-Chérie.

- Bonne nuit, Coop', répondirent les quatre autres à l'unisson.

- Je vais aussi me coucher, dit Victor. A demain, les jeunes.

- Bonne nuit !

- Papa, est-ce que tu peux recoucher Charlotte s'il te plait ?

Dans ses bras, Charlie commençait à s'endormir. Il se leva et donna sa fille à son père. Puis, il les embrassa chacun sur la joue. Il les regarda monter l'escalier, adossé au chambranle de la porte. Kurt avait commencé à débarrasser la table.

- Kurt, je suis plutôt content de ma vie.

Kurt lui sourit.

- Moi aussi, je suis plutôt content de ma vie. Je t'ai, toi. J'ai Charlie. Il y a cette merveilleuse maison. Il y a mon père qui va bien. Carol qui est géniale. Finn et Rachel qui vont être parents pour Noël…

- J'arrive toujours pas y croire. Finn et Rachel parents. J'en ai des frissons dans le dos. C'est tellement génial pour eux, hein Tonton Kurt !

Kurt rit.

- Cooper qui a son rôle dans sa série, Matt et Victoria qui se marient dans un an. Lena et Chuck et Dan et Olivia qui viennent nous voir cet automne pendant que Charlie sera chez Octave. Charlie qui rentre en CM1.

- Moi qui t'aime à la folie, dit Blaine en se rapprochant de Kurt.

Blaine embrassa Kurt. Puis il posa son front contre le front de Kurt en lui souriant

- Je t'aime, murmura Blaine. Et je sais que Charlie aussi, alors que je peux te le dire encore une fois. Je t'aime, t'aime, t'aime.

Kurt l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Après avoir rangé leur cuisine, Blaine s'installa sur un des plans de travail de la cuisine et attira Kurt dans ses bras. Ils discutèrent un bon moment. Et quand Blaine bâilla pour la troisième fois dans la même phrase, Kurt l'embrassa une dernière fois et l'entraina jusque dans leur chambre, au deuxième étage.

Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Kurt embrassa Blaine pour le réveiller et lui dit :

- Tu sais, quand on y pense, _Kurt Hummel had a pretty godd year_.

Blaine rit et se rapprocha de Kurt. Il l'embrassa rapidement dans le cou et se rendormit.

* * *

J'aurais aimé faire un beau discours digne des Oscars, mais j'ai étrangement le cœur un peu serré.  
C'était le dernier chapitre.  
Mis en ligne exactement trois mois après le premier.

Merci à **Mara** qui a relu pas mal de chapitres en avant première et vous a évité une lecture avec des fautes âce à elle, l'histoire a pas mal évolué. Merci, merci, merci !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une gentille remarque. C'est vraiment super gentil et tout :)

Voilà !

A bientôt, peut-être.

3

Yzeult


End file.
